Eternal Love
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: (END) Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #Mpreg #2HYUN aka Jonghyun/Minhyun OngNiel SeungRon BaekRen KaiHun JaeYong
1. Blood

Eternal love

,

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun Ongniel SeungRon BaekRen KaiHun JaeYong Howons #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Character :**

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

.

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel / Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki) / Jaehyun – Taeyong

U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA / Kang Clara (OC)

Samuel / Woojin

.

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi

.

.

 **"** **Eternal Love"**

 **By**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

.

{Chapter 1 : Blood}

.

.

.

Minhyun memandang jam tangan hitamnya yang menunjukan angka 10 malam, ia menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku halte bus menunggu bus terakhir yang mengantarnya pulang ke apartement sederhana yang sudah ia tempati selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

Minhyun merasakan air matanya sudah akan tumpah kapan saja. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin tahun depan aku akan debut. Tetap semangat, Hwang Minhyun."

Remaja asal Busan yang akan menginjak usia 16th pada Agustus depan itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Minhyun itu asli Busan, dia datang ke Seoul seorang diri tahun lalu untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi ketika ia lolos audisi di Pledis Ent yang diadakan di Busan. Setelah resmi menjadi trainee di Pledis, Minhyun melanjutkan sekolahnya di SOPA. Walaupun Pledis mempunyai dorm untuk para trainee namun Minhyun setidaknya pulang seminggu sekali ke apartement yang ia tinggali dengan sepupunya, Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun adalah sepupunya dari pihak ibunya, Sehun sendiri lebih tua satu tahun darinya dan keduanya sama-sama bersekolah di SOPA. Awalnya Minhyun merasa tidak enak tinggal dengan sepupunya yang pendiam itu namun Sehun sendirilah yang memaksanya agar Minhyun tinggal dengannya.

Minhyun memandang langit malam kota Seoul yang tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya dan angin malam yang lebih dingin. Minhyun menggosokan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri dari udara dingin. "Ini sudah memasuki musim semi mengapa angin musim dingin masih ada."

Saat tengah asyik pada dunianya sendiri, sekelebat kilatan hitam seperti sosok yang berlari mengejutkan Minhyun. "Apa itu?"

Minhyun seketika berdiri dan melihat bayangan hitam itu bergerak denagn cepet menuju taman kecil yang memang ada disana.

Buggg

Minhyun menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara tersebut, Minhyun memandang sekelilingnya yang sepi, Minhyun ingin mengambil hpnya untuk menelpon polisi namun ia ingat jika hpnya sedang dipinjam oleh sepupunya. Minhyun menimang-nimang apakah ia harus kesana atau tidak.

"Akhh."

Mata sipitnya melebar saat mendengar suara kesakitan dari arah taman dan tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi ia segera berlari kearah asal suara tersebut.

Minhyun memandang sekeliling taman yang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa itu, _bahkan penjaga taman yang biasanya berpatroli tidak ada_. Jangan tanya bagaimana Minhyun sudah hapal dengan penjaga taman kecil ini, dia adalah salah satu pengunjung tetap ditaman ini. Ketika ia lelah dari aktivitas sekolah dan trainee maka Minhyun akan bermain disini dengan anak-anak kecil disitu.

"Akhhh."

Minhyun membalikan badannya saat ia mendengar suara tersebut. Suara itu tampak seperti milik seorang pria karena suara itu terdengar sangat dalam dan sedikit berat.

Minhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat noda gelap pada rumput taman dibawahnya, Minhyun berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas noda apa itu. Minhyun menyentuh bercak itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mencium bau anyir yang menyengat.

"Darah." Ucapnya lalu segera saja ia mengikuti tetesan darah itu.

Jantung Minhyun berdetak lebih kencang bahkan ia merasakan dahinya berkeringat, astaga bukannya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengeluh karena udara dingin.

Matanya membelalak lebar saat ia melihat sosok seorang pria tergeletak dibalik pohon besar dengan darah yang ada disekujur tubuhnya.

Minhyun dengan segera mendekati tubuh itu dengan ekspresi panic melanda tubuhnya. "Tuan.. tuan.." Minhyun menyentuh pipi pria itu namun tangannya langsung ia tarik kembali ketika menyentuh sosok itu. "Astaga, tubuhnya dingin sekali."

Satu-satunya putra yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hwang itu dengan segera mengangkat tubuh itu. Minhyun mengalungkan lengan dingin pria itu dilehernya. "Astaga, selain dingin, tubuh anda juga seperti batu Tuan yang aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Eghhh." Erang sosok itu ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, matanya dengan perlahan terbuka dan memandang sosok yang membawanya. "Gomawo, Minhyun."

Minhyun memandang sosok yang ia angkat dengan susah payah karena sosok itu walaupun kurus namun ternyata sangat berat. "Ba-bagaimana anda mengetahui namaku, Tuan? Ah, sudahlah. Anda lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

Sosok tubuh sedingin es itu memandangi perutnya yang mengucurkan darah kentalnya. "Arghhh."

Minhyun semakin panic saat sosok yang ia bawa mengerang kesakitan. "Tuan, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

Minhyun mencepatkan langkah kakinya menuju apartement sepupunya, namun usahanya agak terhambat karena sosok pria yang ia bantu itu memiliki bobot yang berat.

.

.

Minhyun dengan perlahan membaringkan sosok pria itu diatas ranjangnya dengan perlahan, sosok itu masih memejamkan matanya namun dahinya mengernyit tanda dia kesakitan dengan lukanya. Dengan segera Minhyun melepaskan ransel yang ia kenakan dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membersihkan luka pria misterius itu.

Setelah mengambil air hangat, lap serta perlengkapan P3K, Minhyun dengan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Minhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan takut mengejutkan sosok yang tengah terluka itu.

Minhyun meletakan semua yang ia bawa ke meja kecil yang memang ada didekat ranjangnya. Dengan perlahan Minhyun melepaskan sepatu Nike –yang tampaknya amat sangat mahal dengan pelan dan membuka jaket hitam milik sosok yang tengah berbaring itu, setelah jaket terlepas Minhyun kini berencana membuka baju hitam polos yang sudah berlubang-lubang dan banyak bekas cakarannya.

"Tuan, apakah kau baru saja berkelahi dengan anjing liar." Monolognya seorang diri, dia dengan amat lembut melepaskan baju hitam tersebut dari tubuh pemiliknya. Minhyun tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika ia selesai melepaskan baju itu, pada tubuh pria yang tengah berbaring itu terdapat puluhan luka dan luka yang paling besar adalah perutnya.

Minhyun dengan segera mengambil lap serta air hangat untuk membersihkan luka itu dan dengan perlahan dia mengelapi darah serta luka tersebut. Air hangat yang tadi berwarna bening kini sudah berubah menjadi merah dan airnya sudah tidak hangat lagi karena suhu tubuh sosok misterius itu.

Minhyun dengan segera mengganti air dan lap untuk kembali mengobati luka pria itu, dia merasa bahwa dia baru lima kali mengelap luka-luka kecil pria itu tapi karena darah pria itu tampak lebih merah dan kental serta suhu tubuhnya yang amat sangat dingin –Minhyun sudah mematikan AC kamarnya- membuat air hangat yang ia gunakan menjadi langsung berubah warna menjadi merah dan tidak hangat lagi.

Minhyun kembali memasuki kamarnya untuk segera mengobati sosok yang ia bawa. Setelah beberapa elapan pada luka pria itu Minhyun dengan segera membuka kotak P3K nya untuk mengambil benang dan jarum. Dia harus segera menutup luka pria itu. Minhyun tidak pernah menjahit luka orang, dia bercita-cita sebagai Penyanyi bukan Dokter namun saat kecil kakak perempuannya pernah mengajarinya menjahit jadi Minhyun bersyukur dengan itu.

Dengan perlahan Minhyun menjahit luka lebar yang ada diperut pria itu, dia melirik sekilas untuk melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu dan dia bersyukur tampaknya pria itu masih pingsan sehingga tidak merasakan apapun.

Hanya membutuhkan dua menit untuk Minhyun menjahit luka lebar itu, setelah itu dia segera membuang jarum serta benang ditempat sampah yang ada dikamarnya. Minhyun lalu menutup luka-luka pada tubuh pria itu dengan perban. Setelah perban telah terpasang dengan sempurna, kini akhirnya Minhyun bisa dengan jelas memandangi sosok yang tengah berbaring itu karena rasa paniknya membuatnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sosok itu.

Sosok yang berbaring diranjangnya itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, ketampanan seorang pria yang sesungguhnya, dia memiliki garis wajah yang keras dan tegas. Rambutnya sehitam burung gagak, kulitnya kecoklatan dan itu membuat iri Minhyun, Minhyun itu memiliki kulit yang putih walaupun tidak seputih sepupunya –karena sepupunya itu Albino, kulit putih Minhyun itu seperti susu –itu yang Bibi Heechul bilang, btw Bibi Heechul itu Ibunya Sehun.

Usia pria itu tampaknya sudah menginjak 20 tahun kemungkinan usianya 22 atau 23th. Dan saat Minhyun membawanya tadi tinggi pria itu hanya sekitar 3cm lebih tinggi darinya.

Puas memandangi pria didepannya Minhyun lalu membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil selimut tambahan karena suhu pria itu tampak dingin. Dengan perlahan Minhyun menyelimuti sosok tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Tampan Yang Aku Tidak Tahu Namanya." Ujar Minhyun lalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa jaket serta baju milik pria itu, dia akan mencucinya malam ini dan masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ia lakukan.

Minhyun mengambil kain pel untuk membersihkan darah pria itu –setelah ia menjemur jaket dan baju pria itu dibalkon apartement- namun Minhyun langsung mengernyit dengan bingung saat melihat lantai apartement Sehun tidak ada tetesan darah sedikitpun, dia yakin saat dia membawa sosok itu dia merasakan darah pria itu menetes dilantai apartement.

Minhyun segera membuka pintu apartement untuk melihat apakah diluar juga ada tetesan darah kental pria itu dan ekspresi bingungnya semakin dalam saat lagi-lagi ia tidak melihat setetes darahpun dilantai gedung apartement.

"Tidak ada setetes darahpun." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin luka sebesar itu tidak meneteskan darah."

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh yang ada dibenaknya lalu kembali memasuki apartementnya. Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah. Dia memandang jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan angka satu dini hari.

Kepalanya kini berpaling untuk melihat kalender, lalu ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Pantas saja Sehun tidak ada, hari ini tanggal 13."

Minhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disofa panjang tersebut, Sehun sepupunya itu memang selalu tidak ada diapartement setia tanggal 13. Saat pertamakali dia tinggal dengan sepupunya itu dia hanya mengira bahwa itu kebetulan namun selama lima bulan kemudian itu bukan lagi kebetulan tapi Sehun memang selalu tidak ada setiap tanggal 13, Minhyun tentunya penasaran namun dia tidak mau ikut membuat sepupunya merasa tidak nyaman jadi Minhyun selalu diam saja dan tidak pernah bertanya.

Minhyun menarik selimut tipis yang ia ambil dari kamarnya dan memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

TBC


	2. Sweet

**"** **Eternal Love"**

 **By**

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Sweet

.

.

.

.

Minhyun membuka mata saat cahaya sang fajar menyentuh wajahnya. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena setiap jam mengganti kompres hangat untuk sosok yang ia bawa semalam, niatnya sih untuk membuat suhu tubuh pria itu kembali normal karena tubuhnya amat sangat dingin namun sudah lima kali Minhyun menggantinya tubuh pria itu tetap saja dingin.

Minhyun memegang kepalanya yang agak pening karena semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, untungnya hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi dia tidak berangkat sekolah, walaupun nanti siang dia harus kerja di tokoh bunga dan sorenya dia harus kembali menjalankan kegiatan trainee.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa kekamarnya untuk kembali mengechek keadaan pria semalam. Saat ia melangkah kakinya menuju kamarnya sekilas Minhyun memandang jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 6. Sepupunya pasti kembali malam hari, begitulah kegiatan Sehun setiap tanggal 13 yang Minhyun ketahui.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sepupunya, dulu dia pernah panic karena sepupunya tidak pulang dan menelpon Sehun namun yang menjawab adalah Kim Jongin atau Kai, Kai adalah pacar Sehun, Kai bilang bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja dan tidak bisa pulang lalu menutup teleponnya sebelum Minhyun bisa bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Minhyun memandangi wajah tampan yang masih menutup matanya, tangan putihnya menyentuh dahi sosok yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya itu. "Dingin, sepertinya kompres semalam tidak bekerja sama sekali."

Minhyun membenarkah selimut ditubuh pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya setelah itu ia kembali keluar kamar untuk membuatkan bubur untuk sosok tersebut.

"Syukurlah, Sehun-hyung belum menghabiskan seluruh bahan-bahan makanannya." Ujar Minhyun pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia membuka kulkas. Sehun itu walaupun kurus tapi makannya banyak, sebelas duabelas dengan pacarnya.

Minhyun segera menyalahkan kompor dan dengan gesit segera membuatkan bubur dan sup sayur. 20 menit kemudian Minhyun sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, dalam hati Minhyun bersyukur Eomma dan Noonanya mengajarkannya memasak sehingga dia sangat ahli dalam urusan dapur walaupun ada bahan-bahan yang sudah habis namun ia bisa memakai bahan-bahan pengganti.

Sehun bahkan iri dengan keahlian memasaknya, Sehun sendiri memang bisa memasak walaupun tidak seahli dirinya, bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan diri tapi Sehun sendiri yang bilang. Keahlian memasak Sehun sendiri dari Ayahnya karena Bibi Heechul tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.

Minhyun kini membawa nampan berisi bubur dan sup sayur menuju kamarnya, mulut seseorang itu berbeda-beda namun semoga saja pria itu menyukai masakannya, entah mengapa jantung Minhyun berdetak lebih cepat membayangkan pria itu menyukai masakannya.

Minhyun mendorong pintu kamarnya dan hampir menjatuhnya nampannya ketika sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu tengah berbaring kini sudah duduk tegak diatas kasurnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Sosok yang tengah menghadap jendela kamar Minhyun itu dengan gerakan perlahan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang memasuki kamar asing bagi dirinya itu.

Dan Minhyun hampir menjatuhkan nampannya untuk kedua kalinya ketika dia melihat mata hitam itu, mata itu sangat hitam, sehitam langit malam dan Minhyun bersumpah kakinya seakan berubah menjadi jelly ketika mata itu memandangnya dengan intens.

Dalam hati Minhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, dan dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya yang terdapat sosok asing yang masih memandangnya dengan intens.

"Semalam kau terluka jadi aku membawamu kesini." Jelas Minhyun sebelum laki-laki itu bertanya apapun. "Aku buatkan bubur dan sup untukmu."

Minhyun meletakan nampan yang berisi bubur dan sup yang masih mengepulkan asap tanda bahwa makanannya masih panas diatas meja belajarnya yang memang dekat dengan ranjangnya, setelah itu Minhyun berdiri untuk mengambil perban karena ia harus mengganti perban sosok tersebut.

Minhyun menyentuh letak dimana jantungnya berada, dia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak amat sangat cepat. "Astaga, Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Sosok manis itu memandang cermin yang ada disebelahnya dan menyentuh kedua pipi chuby nya yang memerah. "Bahkan pipiku memerah hanya karena memandang wajahnya. Perasaan apa ini?"

Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Tangannya dengan segera mengambil perban dan antiseptic lalu segera berajalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Minhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan takut mengganggu sosok yang ada didalamnya, Minhyun langsung mengernyit bingung saat sosok yang ada didalamnya masih dalam posisi duduk dan memandang jendela serta bubur dan supnya masih berada ditempatnya semula, tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Minhyun meletakan perban yang ia bawa disamping nampan berisi makanan, Minhyun langsung mengambil bubur dan sendok lalu duduk diujung ranjangnya.

"Makanlah, setelah itu aku akan mengganti perbanmu." Namun uluran mangkok yang berisi buburnya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh sosok tersebut. Minhyun menghela nafas ketika tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun. Minhyun lalu mengambil sendok dan menyodorkannya didepan wajah pria yang tidak ia ketahui namanya tersebut. "Tolong buka mulut anda."

Sosok berkulit tan yang dari tadi menghadap jendela kini memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang sosok cantik didepannya lalu memandang sekilas pada sesendok bubur didepannya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ujar sosok itu dengan suaranya yang dalam.

 _Andai dia seorang Idol, dia pasti berada diposisi rapper._ Minhyun langsung membuang pikiran itu lalu kembali fokus pada sosok tampan didepannya. "Wajah anda begitu pucat, tolong makanlah walau hanya beberap sendok."

Mendengar ucapan Minhyun membuat sosok itu memandang selimut tebal yang semalam menutupi tubuhnya, dia tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Tangan Minhyun masih memegangi sendok dan mendekatkan sendok yang berisi bubur itu didepan mulut pria tersebut. Mengatahui jika Minhyun bersikeras untuk membuatnya makan membuat pria itu menampar tangan mulus Minhyun.

Pranggg

Nafas Minhyun tercekat saat tamparan tangan laki-laki yang lebih tua didepannya sukses membuat mangkuk berisi bubur itu terjatuh dari tangannya dan mendarat dengan sempurna dilantai kamar. Selama beberapa detik Minhyun hanya memandang kosong pecahan mangkok itu lalu segera berdiri dalam diam.

Minhyun berjongkok lalu dengan diam memunguti pecahan-pecahan mangkok dari yang paling besar hingga yang paling kecil.

"Auchh." Minhyun meringis saat jari telunjuknya berdarah karena tanpa sengaja jarinya menggores pecahan yang cukup tajam. Minhyun memandangi jarinya yang kini mengeluarkan darah. Minhyun mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan luka kecil tersebut dan fokus untuk membersihkan pecahan mangkok dilantai.

Saat Minhyun akan mengambil kembali pecahan mangkok tersebut sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. Minhyun mendongakan wajahnya dan senyum langsung tercetak dibibirnya saat sosok tampan itu memandangi luka kecilnya dengan intens. Sosok itu dengan perlahan menarik Minhyun hingga Minhyun ikut berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Gwanchana. Ini hanya luka kecil." Ujar Minhyun pada sosok didepannya, sekarang Minhyun benar-benar dibuat iri dengan ketampanan sosok yang bahkan ia belum ketahui namanya.

Pria itu memandang wajah Minhyun tanpa ekspresi lalu matanya kembali memandang luka kecil Minhyun yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dengan lembut ia bawa jari yang terluka itu didepan mulutnya. "Mianhae."

"Untuk apa anda meminta ma–" ucapan Minhyun terhenti ketika sosok didepannya memasukan jari terluka Minhyun kedalam mulutnya.

Nafas Minhyun tercekat, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan dia merasakan tubuhnya seakan terbang ketika ia merasakan jari telunjuknya merasakan sensasi hangat mulut lelaki tampan didepannya.

Lelaki didepannya tampak sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dan Minhyun, jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisinya. Mata sipit Minhyun melebar dan dia merasakan sekaan ada jutaan kupu-kupu diperutnya yang tengah terbang. Minhyun menggigit bibirnya saat ia merasakan lidah lelaki didepannya bermain dengan jarinya.

Laki-laki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu memandang intens wajah manis Minhyun, tangan kanannya lalu merangkul pinggang sosok manis didepannya dengan lembut dan membawanya lebih dekat pada tubuh dinginnya. Dia tersenyum dalam hati ketika Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendekat pada tubuhnya.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendekati tubuh dingin didepannya ketika ia merasakan tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Minhyun melingkarkan tangan kirinya dileher tan tersebut dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak tersebut sedangkan tangan kanannya masih tetap berada dimulut laki-laki misterius itu. Tubuh laki-laki ini memang dingin namun tampak nyaman, tubuh mereka seakan-akan dibuat untuk satu sama lain. Minhyun tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini seumur hidupnya.

Minhyun merasakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya kini sudah lepas dari mulut sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini, perasaan kecewa sedikit menghinggapi Minhyun namun hanya sekian detik karena kini bibir itu tengah memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dilehernya.

 **[WARNING! Little bit –or a lot NC here]**

Minhyun memiringkan lehernya agar sosok tampan didepannya lebih leluasa mengecupi lehernya, entah setan apa yang menghinggapi diri Minhyun sekarang.

"Ahh." Desahan pertama kini keluar dari bibir pink Minhyun ketika dia merasakan sosok itu mengigit pelan lehernya, Minhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok itu, mata indahnnya masih setia tertutup.

Minhyun merasakan tangan dingin itu kini menurun dari pinggannya menuju sesuatu yang lebih kenyal.

"Manis."

Minhyun membuka matanya mendengar ucapan dari bibir lelaki yang sudah menjerat hatinya sejak semalam itu dan Minhyun terkejut bukan main saat dia ternyata sudah ada diranjangnya dengan sosok pria tampan yang ada diatas tubuhnya, keterkejutan Minhyun tidak cukup sampai disitu saja, dia kembali dibuat terkejut ketika merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Minhyun sudah berniat mendorong pria diatasnya namun niatannya terputus ketika dia merasakan bibir dingin itu menciumi lehernya dengan lembut. "Ahhh." Minhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sosok diatasnya.

Minhyun merasakan kedua tangan itu mengelus paha dalamnya dengan intens. Tangan itu bergerak semakin dalam bersamaan dengan lehernya yang merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dingin.

Bibir Minhyun terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun dipipinya saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada leher serta bagian bawah tubuhnya. Minhyun yakin dia berteriak dengan kencang namun tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jari-jari kuku Minhyun menancap dengan sempurna dibahu tegap sosok diatasnya, sosok yang tengah menggagahinya.

.

Hentakan, dorongan serta suara kulit yang bertemu dengan kulit menjadi nyanyian pagi yang terdengar dikamar Minhyun, suara deritan ranjang yang bertemu dengan dinding menjadi penambah bukti bahwa kegiatan ranjang mereka membara.

Tubuh Minhyun berkeringat dan terengah-engah serta desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa lagi keluar dari matanya, entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya selam empat jam ini.

"Ahh- Mmnh- Ahh ... Aaahh."

Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seperti apa yang Minhyun inginkan. Minhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali, dia ingin sekali memukul sosok diatasnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu –sejak kegiatan ini dimulai tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali bahkan Minhyun tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali, yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah desahan-desahan menjijikan dan Minhyun jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Semua tentangmu sangat manis. Aromamu, Tubuhmu dan Darahmu. Semua yang ada padamu sangat manis."

"Ahh-Ahh ... Aaahh."

Sosok diatasnya masih dengan gagah menyetubuhinya sedangkan Minhyun dia sudah empat kali pingsan karena energy dan darahnya terkuras habis. Iyah, darahnya. Sosok diatasnya ini.. entah makhluk apa dia, yang Minhyun tahu bahwa dia adalah _monster_.

Tapi jika sosok diatasnya adalah Monster lalu Minhyun sendiri itu apa? Makhluk apakah dia jika dia sangat menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan _monster_ diatasnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuatnya melayang ke Nirwana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	3. Tears Part I

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 : Tears Part I

 _Saat sedih maupun bahagia, air mata selalu ada._

.

.

Minhyun membuka matanya untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini namun bukan sinar matahari yang membangunkannya melainkan sinar sang rembulan. Minhyun merasakan tubuhnya seakan remuk terutama bagian pinggang kebawahnya, rasanya amat sangat sakit, Minhyun bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya sama sekali tanpa merasa rasa sakit yang dahsyat.

Minhyun memandangi kamarnya yang sunyi sepi, _monster_ itu sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya seorang diri. Minhyun senang tentu saja tapi dia tidak mengelak dalam hati kecilnya rasa kecewa itu ada.

Air mata kini kembali turun. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini, Minhyun tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah sosok bertubuh dingin yang menghangatkan hatinya pergi meninggalkannya layaknya barang bekas.

.

.

"Boleh aku menginap?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kai, saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan gedung apartementnya. "Tidak boleh, jika kau menginap yang ada besok kita tidak berangkat sekolah."

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Ujar Kai dengan nada sexy sambil memandangi tubuh Sehun dari atas hingga kebawah.

Wajah Sehun memerah sedikit lalu memukul kepala Kai dengan pelan. "Mesum." Ujarnya lalu keluar dari mobil sport kekasihnya. Sebelum Sehun menutup pintu mobil kekasihnya dia memberikan senyum manis yang jarang dikeluarkannya. "Sampai bertemu besok."

"Aku akan memimpikanmu, berjanjilah kita akan bertemu di alam mimpi."

Bukannya menjawab Sehun hanya memutar matanya lalu menutup pintu mobil sport tersebut dengan kencang.

.

Sehun membuka pintu apartementnya dan segera melepas sepatunya, matanya menyipit ketika melihat sepatu milik sepupunya. Biasanya sepupunya ada di apartement khusus trainee yang disediakan oleh Pledis setiap hari senin sampai sabtu dan ini malam senin kenapa sepupunya masih ada disini.

"Minhyun, kau disini?" teriaknya namun tidak mendapatkan balasan sama sekali dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, dia haus sekali.

Sehun membuka kulkas untuk mengambil jus jeruk dan langsung menuju kamar sepupunya, dia merasa aneh ketika tidak melihat makanan apapun diatas meja, biasanya jika sepupunya datang kesini, Minhyun pasti memasakan sesuatu dan menaruh diatas meja untuknya.

"Minhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak membuatkanku makanan." Ujar Sehun sambil membuka pintu kamar sepupunya dan Sehun langsung menjatuhnya jus jeruk ditangannya ketika melihat kondisi sepupunya. "Mi-minhyun-ah."

Minhyun mendongakan wajahnya untuk memandang sepupunya dengan matanya yang memerah karena sudah setengah jam menangis, menangisi kondisinya. "Hiks.. hiks.. Se-sehun-hyung… hiks hiks. Sehun-hyung, mengapa ini terjadi padaku, Hyung. Wae."

Sehun langsung bergerak menuju Minhyun lalu memeluk tubuh polos sepupunya yang hanya tertutup selimut. Pelukan Sehun disambut dengan senang hati oleh Minhyun, Minhyun kembali mengeluarkan air matanya membasahi kemeja Sehun. "Hiks.. Hiks.."

Sehun mengelus rambut hitam sepupunya yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya. "Minhyun-ah, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, beritahu aku."

Tangisan Minhyun kembali mengeras begitu juga pelukannya pada tubuh kurus didepannya. Mendengar tangisan menyayat hati sepupunya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan tangisannya juga, dia berharap apa yang dia pikirkan itu salah namun semua bukti yang ada ditubuh Minhyun berteriak menjelaskan.

Tubuh Minhyun penuh dengan bercak kemerahan tanda seseorang meninggalkan jejak cinta disana, dileher, lengan, dada semua bercak itu menandakan semuanya ditambah dengan bau sperma yang menyengat hidungnya yang sensitive.

"Minhyun-ah, hiks. Kumohon, katakan.. hiks katakan bahwa apa yang aku pikirkan ini salah."

Minhyun tahu pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Sehun sudah erat namun dia tidak mencoba melonggarkannya sama sekali. "Hiks..hikss.. Sehun-hyung.. hiks. Dia.. hiks, Dia menyentuhku. Semuanya amat sangat cepat.. hiks.. dan dia menyentuhku. Menyentuh seluruh tubuhku tanpa henti, hiks hiks.. Aku kotor hyung, aku sudah kotor dan menjijikan. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, hyung. Kenapa?!"

Minhyun berteriak dan kembali menangis histeris. Sehun menciumi rambut hitam Minhyun yang sudah berantakan dan bau keringat namun dia tidak peduli. Tangisannnya juga tidak kalah histeris dari Minhyun. Sepupunya yang manis.. Sepupunya yang cantik ini.. kenapa malapetaka seperti ini terjadi padanya. Kini ruangan tersebut hanya diisi oleh tangisan dua sosok sepupu yang saling berpelukan.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka dua dini hari ketika Sehun sudah selesai mengelapi seluruh tubuh Minhyun dan mengganti sprei serta selimutnya bahkan Sehun memakaikan baju untuk Minhyun.

Minhyun mencengkeram tangan Sehun dengan pelan ketika Sehun membalikkan badannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak akan, Minhyun-ah. Aku hanya mau mengganti baju."

"Pakai ssaja bajukuu." Ujar Minhyun dengan suara serak karena terlalu banyak mendesah dan menangis.

"Baiklah." Sehun lalu mengambil baju yang ada dilemari Minhyun, walaupun Minhyun hanya seminggu sekali kesini namun Minyhun memiliki beberapa baju yang ditinggalkan. Sehun membuka kemeja serta celana jeansnya dan mengganti dengan boxer serta baju polos milik sepupunya.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju Sehun lalu bersiap tidur diranjang Minhyun, keduanya setuju bahwa malam ini keduanya akan tidur bersama. Sehun mencium dahi Minhyun. "Selamat malam, Putri Minhyun."

"Selamat malam juga, Putri Sehun." Lalu keduanya memejamkan matanya.

Sejak kecil keduanya memang sering dipanggil Putri oleh kedua orang tua mereka sehingga panggilan itu melekat dengan mereka hingga dewasa.

.

.

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Oh Lotto-tto_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah_

Minhyun adalah orang pertama yang membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara ringtone hp Sehun. Minhyun menepuk pipi Sehun pelan. "Hyung, hp-mu."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan dingin Minhyun dipipinya. "Hm?"

"Hp-mu bunyi, Hyung."

Sehun kini langsung membuka matanya dan turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil celana jeansnya, seingatnya hp nya masih ada disana.

"Wae, Kai?" adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Sehun ketika melihat nama pacarnya yang menelponnya.

 _'Apa maksudmu dengan wae. Aku sudah ada dibawah. Kita sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. Tumben kau tidak menelponku untuk membangunkanku.'_

Minhyun memandang tubuh kurus Sehun yang berjongkok masih dengan berteleponan, Minhyun memandang jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan angka 08:10. Minhyun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk namun hanya nyeri yang didapatkannya. "Awhh."

Sehun langsung membalikan badannya ketika mendengar erangan Minhyun, Sehun langsung berdiri. "Aku dan Minhyun tidak masuk hari ini. Minhyun sedang sakit dan aku harus merawatnya."

 _'Minhyun sakit? Ah baiklah baiklah aku mengerti. Sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir.'_

"Hm."

 _'Saranghae.'_

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, dia sudah ratusan kali mendengar kalimat itu namun rasanya masih seperti pertamakali Kai mengatakannya dan itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu.

"Nado." Balasnya dan dengan itu Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Minhyun tersenyum melihat wajah memerah sepupunya.

Sehun memandang galak sepupunya ketika dia ketahuan sedang blushing. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Kau blushing. Aish, seorang yang mendapatkan julukan Ice Prince dari satu sekolah bisa blushing juga rupanya." Goda Minhyun.

Sehun melotot tidak percaya dengan godaan sepupunya. "Diam kau."

Minhyun terkekeh kecil. "Kau tidak berangkat sekolah, hyung?"

Sehun menggeleng lalu menchat Sewoon –ketua kelas Minhyun untuk mengatakan bahwa Minhyun tidak bisa sekolah karena sakit.

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, hyung."

Sehun mendekati Minhyun lalu mengelus pipi gembul sepupunya. "Jangan meminta maaf, lagipula aku senang merewat sepupuku yang manis ini."

Wajah Minhyun menegang mendengar kata _manis_ keluar dari bibir Sehun, bayangan dimana sosok misterius yang tengah menggagahinya sambil mengucapkan kata yang sama terbayang dalam benaknya namun Minhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun. "Gomawoyo."

Minhyun menundukan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja matanya jatuh pada mangkok yang ada diatas meja belajarnya yang dekat dengan ranjangnya. "Hyung, kau membuatkanku bubur?"

"Anni. Aku tidak membuatkanmu bubur." Sehun lalu memandang kearah tatapan Minhyun lalu mengernyit bingung ketika melihat ada mangkok berisi bubur yang tengah mengepul.

"Ah, semalam aku juga melihat mangkok ini tapi harusnya sudah dingin kenapa ini masih mengepul." Ujar Sehun sambil mengambil mangkok tersebut dan merasakan bahwa bubur itu masih panas. "Kau yang membuatnya sendiri yah?"

"Hyung, bagaimana aku yang membuatnya kalau aku saja bahkan masih tidak bisa duduk tanpa merasakan sakit." Lalu Minhyun memandangi mangkok tersebut. Matanya membulat ketika ia ingat bahwa mangkok itu mangkok yang sama yang sudah pecah, mangkok berisi bubur yang sama yang tidak sengaja terlempar dari tangannya karena tepisan tangan seseorang.

"Mumpung ini masih hangat bagaimana kalau kau memakannya." Kata Sehun lalu mengambil sendok yang menyulurkannya didepan mulut Minhyun. "Aaa."

Minhyun memandang datar mangkok serta bubur tersebut, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah mangkok yang sama bahkan bubur yang sama karena aromanya sangat Minhyun hapal, aroma bubur buatannya tapi bukankah itu sudah pecah dan terjatuh dan Minhyun ingat dia tidak membuat bubur tambahan kemarin.

"Minhyun, cepat buka mulutmu." Keluh Sehun ketika Minhyun hanya memandangi bubur tersebut.

"Buang bubur itu, Hyung." Ujar Minhyun dengan datar.

"Apa?" Sehun memandang bingung Minhyun.

"Aku bilang buang bubur itu. Aku tidak sudih memakannya."

"Tapi kau harus makan setelah itu minum obat, tubuhmu sangat dingin bahkan semalam AC tidak dinyalakan sama sekali dan tubuh tetap dingin."

"Kalau begitu masakan aku sesuatu tapi buang bubur itu."

Sehun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Kau tahu aku tidak begitu ahli memasak dan ada apa dengan bubur ini." Sehun lalu memakan bubur itu dan memandang Minhyun. "Ini bubur yang kau buat sendiri kan? Rasanya sama ketika kau membuatkan untuk Eomma."

Minhyun menghela nafas. "Setidaknya masakanmu lebih baik dari Heechul Ahjumma dan kau memakan bubur yang aku buat untuk Heechul Ahjumma?"

"Aku bersyukur aku memiliki bakat memasak seperti Appa. Dan yah, aku memakan bubur itu karena aku sangat lapar pada waktu itu."

Minhyun hanya memandang tidak percaya pada sepupunya. "Sudahlah lebih baik kau segera membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua."

Sehun mengangguk lalu membalikan badannya untuk berjalan keluar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bubur.

"Sehun-hyung." Panggil Minhyun ketika Sehun sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sehun kembali membalikan badannya mendengar suara lembut sepupunya. "Nde?"

"Semalam.. apa kau membersihkan pecahan mangkok atau tumpahan bubur di lantai kamarku?" tanya Minhyun denagn nada penasaran.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak melihat apa-apa dilantai. Memangnya ada apa?"

Minhyun menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi bingung sangat kentara diwajah manisnya.

.

.

Sehun mengelap bibir Minhyun ketika sepupunya sudah menghabiskan bubur buatannya lalu memberikan segelas air, Minhyun mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminum isinya beserta obat penurun demam yang Sehun berikan. Melihat hal tersebut Sehun tersenyum, sepupunya kini sudah bisa duduk walaupun dengan bantuan beberapa bantal.

Sehun mengelus poni Minhyun dengan lembut, dia masih merasakan suhu tubuh Minhyun yang dingin. "Minhyun-ah. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menceritakannya tapi aku harus tahu, Minhyun-ah." Sehun lalu menyentuh leher Minhyun, bukan pada bekas kissmarknya tapi pada tanda titik dua berwarna putih. "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan bekas gigitan putih ini."

Minhyun memandang mata Sehun yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon, ceritakan padaku."

Minhyun memejamkan matanya. "Kemarin setelah aku pulang dari latihan…"

.

.

Sehun memeluk Minhyun dengan erat, keduanya kini berada diposisi yang sama seperti semalam namun tidak ada tangisan histeris melainkan tangisan dalam diam.

"Biadab. Monster seperti apakah dia." Ujar Sehun ketika Minhyun sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Air mata kembali turun dipipi chuby Minhyun, dia menceritakan seluruhnya dengan detail terkecuali bagian dimana laki-laki misterius itu mengetahui namanya, Minhyun yakin dia tidak mengenal monster itu. Monster yang telah menyakiti jiwa dan raganya.

"Aku akan ke kantor polisi."

Minhyun langsung memandang wajah pucat Sehun. "Ti-tidak hyung. Jangan lakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak, Minhyun-ah? Bajingan sepertinya tidak pantas berkeliaran diatas bumi ini." ujar Sehun dengan marah.

"Hyung.. tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dia bukan makhluk seperti kita berdua." Minhyun memandang wajah Sehun. "Dia.. menggigitku, Hyung. Dia meminum darahku." Pandangan Minhyun menjadi kosong ketika dia mengingat sensasi ketika sosok itu menggigit lehernya dan meminum darahnya.. Minhyun ingat dia merasakan desiran menggairahkan dan mendebarkan hatinya.

"Apakah menurutmu dia.. makhluk itu Hyung? Makluk pucat tanpa nyawa dengan taring digigi mereka. Makhluk yang berjalan seperti kucing dan meleset secepat angin. Makhluk yang indah sekaligus mengerikan."

Sehun mengelus rambut Minhyun, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. "Aku tidak tahu. Bukan aku yang bertemu dengannya dan Aku tidak sudih untuk bertemu dengannya."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti, kepalanya bersandar dibahu Sehun.

 _Sang monster penghisap darah._

"Vampire."

.

.

Minhyun memandangi pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh lehernya, bekas-bekas tanda kemerahan sudah hampir memudar namun bekas gigitan dilehernya masih membekas dan terkadang Minhyun merasakan bahwa bekas gigitan itu mendingin dan membuat jantungnya berdesir.

Dan jikapun bekas kissmark dilehernya menghilang seperti sosok tersebut yang menghilang tanpa bekas –bahkan jaket serta baju yang dicuci oleh Minhyun tidak ada dan yang lebih mengejutkan bekas jarum dan benang yang Minhyun buang disampah juga tidak ada sama sekali tapi bekas gigitan ini akan menjadi saksi bahwa sosok misterius itu pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

"Minhyun-ah, kau yakin mau berangkat? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." ujar Sehun yang sudah ada disampingnya.

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, hyung. Ini sudah empat hari aku tidak berangkat sekolah, latihan bahkan aku tidak bekerja di tokoh bunganya Kang Ahjumma."

"Sekolah akan mengerti karena kau sakit, begitu juga Daniel dan bukankah aku mengatakan kalau Kai sudah meminta ijin pada boss Pledismu, mereka semua mengerti akan kondisimu yang lemah." Jelas Sehun, dia masih tidak mau Minhyun berangkat dan melakukan kegiatannya pasalnya wajah Minhyun masih pucat dan tubuhnya masih lemas.

"Hyung, aku hanya sakit bukan koma."

Sehun memandang tajam Minhyun namun akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Dia sangat menyayangi Minhyun dan menganggap Minhyun adalah adiknya sendiri dan Sehun selalu lemah pada Minhyun. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

Sehun menghentikan mobil BMW i8 Silver-nya ketika mereka sudah sampai diparkiran SOPA, Sehun memang sudah memiliki SIM karena usianya sudah 17th dan mobil ini adalah hadiah dari Appanya, Sehun sebenarnya jarang menggunakan mobilnya namun tidak untuk saat ini, dia harus selalu ada disamping sepupunya.

Minhyun tengah melepaskan seat belt ketika pintu disampingnya terbuka dari luar dan pelakunya adalah Kai.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang." Ujar Kai melirik kekasihnya lalu memandang Minhyun. "Dan selamat pagi juga untuk Permaisuri Hwang."

"Pagi, Kai-hyung." Balas Minhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hm."

Kai memutar matanya mendapatkan balasan singkat kekasihnya, dia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Minhyun. "Permaisuri Hwang, Kau harusnya jangan dulu berangkat. Istirahatlah selama seminggu. Aku tidak mau kau kembali sakit." setelah mengucapkannya Kai mencium tangan Minhyun dengan lembut.

Minhyun hanya tertawa dengan tingkah senior nya tersebut. Seniornya ini memang terkenal dengan julukan Sang Cassanova SOPA dan Minhyun sudah terbiasa akan sikap manis Kai padanya. "Aku pikir empat hari sudah cukup, Hyung. Dan terimakasih karena sudah meminta ijin pada agencyku."

Kai tersenyum tampan, senyum yang melelehkan hati para siswi-siswi SOPA. "Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, Permaisuri Hwang." Ucapnya dengan nada puitis.

Sehun hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah gila kekasihnya.

"Apapun akan kau lakukan untukku?" tanya Minhyun memastikan dan dibalas anggukan mantap Kai, Minhyun lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu jaga Sehun-hyung dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Kau bisa melakukan itu untukku, Hyung?"

Kai dan Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat Minhyun. Lalu Kai tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Minhyun. "Tanpa Minhyunnie mengatakannya juga aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan meninggalkannya."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

.

.

"Minhyun-hyung."

Minhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju kelasnya –dengan diantar oleh Sehun ketika ada sosok yang memanggil namanya.

"Ah, Niel-ah." Ujarnya ketika sosok itu bergigi kelinci itu sudah ada didepan keduanya.

"Annyeong, Sehun-sunbae." Sapa Daniel pada sosok ketua OSIS serta wakil ketua club Dance yang ia masuki.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas pada juniornya itu.

"Niel-ah, aku minta maaf karena tidak datang ke tokoh bungamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu dan Kang Ahjumma." Kata Minhyun dengan ekspresi bersalah pada Daniel. Daniel itu adik kelasnya Minhyun saat SMP dan saat di SMA SOPA mereka satu tingkat karena Daniel mengikuti akselerasi, sayangnya mereka tidak sekelas karena Minhyun mengambil kelas vocal sedangkan Daniel mengambil kelas dance.

Daniel cemberut mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Hyung, apa yang kau katakan. Aku mendekatimu karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak seharusnya sekolah." Daniel menyentuh kening Minhyun. "Selain wajahmu yang pucat tubuhmu juga dingin, Hyung."

Daniel lalu memandang senior dingin yang adalah sepupu Minhyun dengan cemberut. "Sehun-sunbae, kenapa kau membiarkannya sekolah, Minhyun-hyung harusnya istirahat saja. Bagaimana kalau Minhyun-hyung pisan?"

Sehun memutar matanya mendengar omelan dari junior yang beda usia dua tahun darinya tersebut. "Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya istirahat tapi dia itu kepala batu dan ingin sekolah."

Daniel kembali memandang Minhyun dan memelototkan matanya namun bukannya tampak menakutkan Daniel malah tampak lucu karena matanya yang kecil serta pipinya yang chuby. "Hyunggg, kau ini keras kepala sekali sih jadi orang. Aku tidak mau mendengar Minhyun-hyung sakit. Aku jadi ikut sakit mendengarnya."

Kedua sepupu itu hanya memutar matanya melihat sikap kekanakan Daniel, Daniel itu terkenal karena pembawaannya yang mirip Kai yaitu sexy dan playboy namun sikap Daniel itu sebenarnya kekanakan dan manja pada orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Niel-ah, aku sudah sehat. Aku capek berbaring terus selama empat hari ini." ujar Minhyun dengan nada lembut pada Daniel.

"Ok, ok, ok. Aku percaya kalau Minhyun-hyung sudah sehat tapi biarkan aku juga ikut mengantar Minhyun-hyung sampai ke kelas." Ujar Daniel dengan nada final dan hanya dibalas helaan nafas lelah Minhyun. Kenapa kedua sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakak dan adiknya ini overprotective sekali sih dengannya.

.

.

Ketika Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelasnya –setelah mengusir Sehun dan Daniel secara halus, Minhyun langsung dihadiah berupa pelukan tiga sosok yang sudah dikenalnya siapa lagi jika bukan Jaehwan, Sewoon serta Donghyun.

"Minhyunie, kami semua merindukanmuuu."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan mereka satu persatu, setelah ketiganya sudah mendapatkan pelukannya kini satu persatu teman sekelasnya yang lain juga memeluknya dan menanyakan kabarnya, Minhyun sangat menyayangi teman sekelasnya dan dia bersyukur mendapatkan teman sekelas yang susah senang bersama-sama.

Minhyun adalah favorit teman sekelasnya maupun guru-guru yang ada di SOPA karena sikapnya yang ramah dan membaur dengan yang lain. Minhyun selalu membantu mereka dalam banyak hal dari menyanyi maupun menari.

.

.

"Kau yakin kuat untuk belajar? Wajahmu sangat pucat dan tubuhmu begitu dingin." Ujar Sewoon pada sahabatanya, dia sangat khawatir ketika Sehun mengirimnya pesan bahwa Minhyun sakit, Sewoon yang saat itu sedang latihan nyanyi langsung berteriak dan akan segera pergi ke apartement Sehun namun gerakannya langsung di cegah oleh pacarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membaik." Minhyun tersenyum sambil menenangkan Sewoon, Sewoon itu mendapatkan julukan Eomma oleh anak-anak sekelas karena sikapnya yang penyayang dan perhatian seperti seorang Ibu dan juga Sewoon adalah teman pertama Minhyun di SOPA dan mereka berdua sepakat untuk duduk satu bangku.

Sewoon menyentuh telapak tangan Minhyun. "Tubuhmu sangat dingin, kau harusnya memakai jaket."

Minhyun mengernyit bingung sejak pagi orang-orang mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya dingin tapi Minhyun tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali.

"Saat istirahat kau harus cerita pada kami kenapa kau sakit, ok?" ucap Sewoon dengan nada pura-pura tegas dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Minhyun karena guru mereka sudah memasuki kelas.

.

.

"Jadi katakan pada kami, Minhyunnie. Apa yang membuatmu sakit?" tanya Sewoon ketika mereka berempat sudah ada di kantin.

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengambili potongan tomat yang ada didalam menu makan siang sekolahnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaehwan. "Aku hanya kelelahan." Jawab Minhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Tapi Sehun-sunbae mengatakan kau tidak bisa berjalan." Balas Sewoon, dia lalu memandangi tingkah Minhyun yang menaruh potongan tomat dan memberikannya pada kekasihnya.

"Aku kelelahan karena latihan vocal di Pledis dan saat berjalan pulang keapartement Sehun-hyung aku tidak sengaja terserempet." Minhyun tidak memandang Sewoon sama sekali, dia memandangi makanan miliknya dan ketika dirasa sudah tidak ada tomat lagi, Minhyun langsung memakannya.

"Ada apa dengan kau dan tomat hari ini?" tanya Donghyun membuka suaranya.

Minhyun menggeleng dengan ekspresi polos. "Aku tidak tahu, Aku hanya tidak suka memakan tomat hari ini."

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Tears Part II

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 : Tears Part II

.

.

.

.

Minhyun tengah membereskan meja belajarnya ketika sesuatu berwarna emas terjatuh dari salah satu buku pelajarannya. Minhyun seketika mengambil benda apa itu dan dia langsung memandang bingung ketika sesuatu yang jatuh itu adalah Gold Card, Minhyun membalikan Gold Card tersebut dan dibelakang Gold Card tersebut ada sebuah tulisan dengan dua huruf.

 **JR**

Minhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah dirinya dan Sehun mempunyai benda ini namun nihil. Minhyun sudah pasti tidak memiliki Gold Card yang sekilas mirip kartu kredit tersebut namun bertuliskan lambang-lambang aneh dan dibelakangnya hanya ada kata JR. Dan dia ingat jika Sehun juga tidak memiliki Gold Card tersebut karena Sehun itu memiliki Black Card alias kartu kredit yang isinya Unlimited. Tanpa batas.

"Sehun-hyunggg, apakah ini milikmu." Teriak Minhyun pada sepupunya yang ada diruang tamu.

"Apanya yang milikku?" tanya Sehun ketika ia memasuki kamar Minhyun.

Minhyun segera menyerahkan Gold Card tersebut pada sepupunya. "Gold Card ini, apakah ini milikmu?"

Sehun mengambil Gold Card tersebut dari tangan Minhyun. "Ini mirip kartu kredit." Sehun membolak-balikan Gold Card tersebut. "Kau tahu bahwa aku memiliki Black Card bukan Gold Card kan? Jadi sudah pasti bukan milikku."

"Lalu apa Hyung tahu, Bank dengan nama JR? Dibelakang Gold Card tersebut ada tulisan **JR**."

Sehun memandang bingung Minhyun. "Tulisan?"

Minhyun mengangguk.

Pemuda manis berkulit albino itu membalikkan kembali Gold Crad tersebut dan tidak ada tulisan apa-apa disana. "Tidak ada tulisan apa-apa disini, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun, jelas-jelas matanya melihat tulisan JR disana. Minhyun lalu menunjuk huruf JR disana. "Ini, hyung. Apa kau tidak melihatnya. Dua huruf **J** dan **R**. **JR**."

Sehun memandang jari Minhyun yang menunjuk sesuatu yang kosong dia lalu memandang Minhyun. "Minhyun-ah, tidak ada apa-apa disini. Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat saja, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Ta-tapi, Hyung. Jelas-jelas itu ada tulisan **JR.** Apa Hyung tidak melihatnya?"

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menepuk pipi chuby sepupunya. "Lebih baik kau tidur saja, ok. Aku memiliki tugas OSIS yang mengajakku kencan." Dan dengan itu Sehun keluar dari kamar Minhyun setelah mengembalikan Gold Card tersebut.

Minhyun hanya terdiam mematung dan memandang Gold Card ditangannya. "Kenapa Sehun-hyung tidak bisa melihatnya."

.

.

.

"Hoekkk."

Sehun mengerang ketika lagi-lagi mendengar suara tersebut. Sehun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan mencoba kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Hoekk, Hoekkk."

"Aish, yang benar saja." dan dengan itu Sehun langsung bangun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi, tempat dimana asal suara tersebut.

Sehun memandang jam dindingnya yang menunjukan angka setengah tujuh dan sekolah mereka dimulai jam delapan jadi Sehun berharap dia setidaknya tidur lebih lama karena semalam dia harus begadang karena menemani Minhyun bermain game. Harapannya hanya tinggal harapan semata karena sosok yang membuatnya begadang adalah sosok yang juga membangunkannya.

"Minhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menggosok bahu Minhyun, sudah dua minggu berlalu dari sejak _kejadian itu_ dan ini sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Minhyun muntah di pagi hari.

Minhyun segera membersihkan mulutnya ketika dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang dikeluarkan, sebenarnya Minhyun tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa hanya cairan-cairan bening kosong. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Dan maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

.

.

Minhyun menguap bosan sambil memandangi Jaehwan yang tengah memainkan gitar untuk Sewoon. Saat ini mereka memiliki jam kosong karena guru-guru mereka tengah mengadakan rapat, sebenarnya para murid bisa saja pulang namun para guru melarang hal tersebut dan menyuruh siswa dan siswinya menunggu didalam kelas hingga bell pulang berbunyi.

Minhyun menyenggol lengan Donghyun yang tengah berkirim pesan dengan Youngmin, senior sekaligus pacarnya. "Donghyun-ah, aku ingin melihat club dance."

"Tapi kita tidak dibolehkan keluar." Balas Donghyun, dia juga sebenarnya ingin melihat Youngmin.

"Tidak akan ada guru yang melihat kita, mereka sibuk dengan rapat." Setelah mengucapkannya Minhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Donghyun memandang Minhyun dengan terkejut lalu ikut menyusul sahabatnya tersebut meninggalkan Jaehwan dan Sewoon yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

Sehun terkejut ketika ia memasuki ruang latihan club dance dan melihat sepupunya ada disana.

"Minhyun-ah, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Minhyun hanya memberikan senyum tiga jari ketika melihat sepupunya ada memasuki ruang latihan. "Hehhehe, aku ingin melihat dance kalian semua."

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu ikut duduk disamping sepupu manisnya. "Sendirian?" tanyanya lalu memberikan minuman pada sepupunya.

Minhyun mengambil minuman tersebut. "Aku kesini dengan Donghyun." Katanya sambil menunjuk Donghyun yang tengah bercanda dengan Youngmin.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu memperhatikan satu persatu anak-anak yang tengah berlatih didepannya, sebagai wakil ketua klub dance dia selalu mengamati anggotanya dengan baik dan memberikan mereka saran bagaimana menari dengan benar karena kekasihnya yang adalah ketua club dance sudah sibuk karena banyaknya lomba yang akan mereka ikuti.

"Sudah setengah jam aku disini dan aku tidak melihat Instruktur Ong sama sekali, kemana dia Hyung?" tanya Minhyun. Instruktur Ong adalah pelatih club dance SOPA, dia tidak mau dipanggil Seonsangnim karena dia bukan guru dan hanya seorang pelatih dance di SOPA. Instruktur Ong itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, wajahnya bahkan mirip dengan actor-actor drama dan nama lengkapnya itu Ong Seongwoo namun anak-anak memanggilnya Instruktur Ong.

"Lima hari yang lalu Instruktur Ong mengundurkan diri mangkanya Kai jadi lebih sibuk." Jelas Sehun. "Aku jadi merindukan lelucon dan tepukan Instruktur Ong."

Minhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minhyun-ah. Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Daniel akan pindah ke Canada?"

Minhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. "A-apa, Hyung?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sehun terkejut ketika Minhyun memandangnya dengan terkejut, pasalnya Minhyun itu sudah dianggap kakak oleh Daniel, tidak mungkin Daniel tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. "Aku mendengarnya tadi pagi dari wali kelasnya. Daniel akan pergi hari ini."

"A-aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Kang Ahjumma bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa kemarin ketika aku bekerja di tokoh bunganya." Minhyun berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan dance tersebut.

"Minhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?"

Minhyun membalikan badannya. "Aku mau ke rumah Kang Ahjumma. Aku bolos, Hyung. Catat namaku." Teriak Minhyun lalu berlari kearah taman belakang SOPA, dimana ada pintu tua yang biasa digunakan anak-anak nakal untuk membolos keluar.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang kepergian sepupu kesayangannya.

.

.

Daniel memegang tangan kurus Ibunya yang ada dipipinya. "Maafkan aku, Eomma. Aku sudah mengecewakan Eomma dan Appa."

Sang Ibunda menggelengkan kepalanya, dia amat sangat menyayangi putranya tersebut namun takdir macam apa yang menimpa putranya tersebut sehingga menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya. "Tidak, Putraku. Kau tidak mengecewakan kami. Kau akan selamanya menjadi putra kebanggaan Eomma dan Appa."

Daniel memeluk tubuh kurus Ibunya, air mata turun dari pipinya yang setiap hari kehilangan ronanya. "Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Kami juga menyayangimu." Keduanya kini saling berpelukan dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa sayang.

"Daniel-ah!"

Daniel melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Ibunda ketika ia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia hapal tersebut. Ketika Daniel membalikan badannya untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut dalam seperkian detik ia kembali merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan kencang.

"Minhyun-hyung."

Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik tersebut. "Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

Daniel tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan sosok yang tengah memeluknya tersebut. "Nde, Maafkan aku, hyung."

Air mata turun dari mata Minhyun. "Jahat sekali kau meninggalkanku."

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu tapi aku harus melakukannya, hiks.. Aku tidak ingin pergi tapi aku harus pergi Hyung.. hiks."

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya mengusap air mata diwajah Daniel. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi, Niel-ah."

Pemuda berambut pink itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Suatu hari aku akan menceritakannya pada, Hyung. Mianhae, dan tolong jaga Eomma untukku."

Minhyun tidak menjawab apapun, dia kembali memeluk tubuh Daniel, menyesapi aroma strawberry segarnya. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata untuk sosok yang sudah ia anggap adik tersebut.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah lalu melemparkan kertas-kertas berisi data keuangan OSIS, Sehun lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya kebelakang dimana sang kekasih tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Wae?" tanya Kai sambil menyesapi aroma Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng lelah. "Ini sudah empat hari setelah kepindahan Daniel ke Canada, berarti sudah seminggu Minhyun muntah-muntah dipagi hari. Aku khawatir kondisinya."

Kai mencium pipi putih Sehun lalu terkekeh kecil. "Coba saja belikan dia tespack, mungkin saja dia hamil. Hahahha."

Sehun mematung mendengar ucapan kekasihnya lalu menggeplak kepala kekasihnya. "Tidak lucu." Ujarnya dengan datar dan hanya dibalas berupa ciuman bertubi-tubi dari Kai.

Dalam hati Sehun memikirkan ucapan Kai, Kai tidak mengetahui _kejadian_ yang menimpa Minhyun karena Sehun tidak mengatakannya dan biarlah menjadi rahasia antara dia dan Minhyun. Sehun membuat note diotaknya setelah pulang sekolah dia akan membeli tespack, dia tahu pikirannya gila tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Kai pada kekasihnya setelah latihan dance mereka selesai.

Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Aku akan pulang naik bus."

Siswa paling populer di SOPA itu menghela nafas melihat mata kekasihnya, dia lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dan mencium dahinya. "Kau tahu aku paling benci ketika kau mengetahui seluruh isi pikiranku dengan baik tapi aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan sama sekali."

Sehun mendorong dada bidang Kai dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku."

Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu menaiki motor sportnya, di sekolah dia suka memakai motor ketimbang mobil.

.

.

Mata Minhyun melebar ketika Sehun menjatuhkan benda-benda aneh didepannya yang tengah memakan es krim. "Apa itu, hyung?"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan ucapan sepupunya, dia mengambil alat tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada sepupunya. "Masuk kekamar mandi dan pakai ini."

Minhyun meletakan es krimnya lalu mengambil benda-benda yang baru pertama ia lihat itu. "Tespack? Hyung, apa kau gila? Kau menyuruhku untuk memakai barang yang biasanya dipakai perempuan?"

"Aku tahu aku gila tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar pikiran gilaku menjadi waras." Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Cepat masuk kekamar mandi dan gunakan semuanya, aku membeli 10 tespack dengan merk yang berbeda-beda, jika hasilnya hanya satu garis kau negative tapi jika dua artinya positif dan aku berharap –kita berdua berharap hasilnya yaitu hanya satu garis."

"Aku tahu arti dari satu dan dua garis, Hyung. Siswi-siswi dikelasku juga pernah ada yang membawa ini." setelah itu Minhyun berdiri dan membawa sepuluh tespack tersebut.

.

Minhyun memandang pada stik putih ditangannya, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Demi tuhan, dia bahkan tidak tahu caranya berpikir sekarang, isi kepalanya hanya blank. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Minhyun tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini ketika ia melihat hasil yang sama pada tespeck kesepuluhnya. Kesepuluhnya memiliki hasil yang sama yaitu dua garis merah, setidaknya jika ada satu yang salah dia masih bisa bernapas lega tapi.. semuanya mengeluarkan dua garis merah.

"Minhyun, kau sudah didalam selama 20 menit. Keluar sekarang, kau membuatku mati penasaran."

Teriakan Sehun membuat pikiran Minhyun tersadar, dia membalikan badannya dan mengambil seluruh tespack tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Katakan padaku bahwa harapan kita berdua terkabul."

Untuk kesekian kalinya selama dua minggu terakhir ini, air mata turun dari mata indah Minhyun, dia memberikan kesepuluh benda itu ketangan Sehun.

Sehun segera mengambilnya dan melihatnya satu persatu.

"Positive." Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat hasil tespack pertama.

"Positive. Positive. Positive." Kini tangannya sudah gemetaran melihat hasil tespack berikutnya.

"Positive. Positive." Air mata juga akhirnya turun dipipi Sehun. "Hiks.. Positive. Positive. Hiks hiks Positive. Positive." Sehun menjatuhkan semuanya dan memandang Minhyun yang sudah gemetaran.

"Hiks hiks, Hyung. Katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk, Hyung. Hiks." Ucapan Minhyun hanya dibalas pelukan oleh Sehun.

"Minhyun-ku.. Minhyun-ku yang malang. Maafkan Hyung yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Hiks, maafkan Hyung, sayang."

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, hyung?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya mengiris wortel ketika suara Minhyun memasuki dapur, setelah menangis karena hasil positive dari tespack membuat Minhyun pingsan seketika dan Sehun membawanya kekamar.

"Jangan bertanya padaku, Minhyun. Semuanya ada ditanganmu."

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada disana lalu memandang perutnya yang masih rata.

Sehun menyentuh tangan dingin Minhyun dengan lembut. "Tapi satu yang aku tahu, kau harus keluar dari Pledis. Tekanan menjadi trainee tidak baik untukmu.. untuk kalian."

"Tapi menjadi penyanyi adalah impianku, Hyung. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Xiah Junsu, Hyung. Aku ingin satu panggung dengannya dan menyanyikan lagu Yesterday bersamanya."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sepupunya, bukan rahasia lagi jika sepupunya ini sangat mengidolakan penyanyi papan atas yang memiliki suara seperti lumba-lumba itu. Minhyun sangat mengagumi sosok Idolanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menggugurkannya."

Minhyun seketika mendongak dan memandang tidak percaya pada sosok yang dikenal dengan julukan Ice Prince di SOPA itu. "Menggugurkannya? Membunuh sosok yang tidak berdosa ini?"

"Semuanya ada ditanganmu, Minhyun. Semuanya kembali pada pilihanmu."

.

.

Minhyun memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya, besok adalah hari minggu jadi dia ada apartement Sehun. Tangannya secara perlahan menyentuh perutnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana? Bagaimana kau bisa hadir diperutku?"

Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya, Minhyun memang sering menangis tapi dia selalu menangis untuk orang lain, dia menangis ketika Noonanya menikah, dia menangis ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kai menembaknya, dia menangis ketika Jaehwan dan Sewoon bertengkar, dia menangis ketika Ayahnya harus dioperasi, dia menangis karena Daniel menangis tapi dia tidak pernah menangisi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir hanya bekas gigitan Ayahmu yang menjadi kenangan bahwa dia pernah hadir dihidupku tapi… dia memberikanmu padaku dan aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Red Daisy

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Plagiat**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5 : Red Daisy

.

.

.

Minhyun menciumi aroma bunga daisy berwarna merah ditangannya, aromanya begitu segar karena baru saja dipetik.

"Minhyunie dan daisy merah adalah kombinasi yang indah."

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi aroma bunga daisy lalu memandang malu pada Kang Ahjumma yang memergoki kegiatan anehnya. "Kang Ahjumma, Mianhamnida."

Kang Ahjumma hanya mengacak rambut Minhyun. "Untuk apa meminta maaf, hm? Ahjumma selalu bersyukur kau ada disini sehingga Ahjumma tidak merasa kesepian."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk sosok wanita paruh baya tersebut, hingga hari ini kedua orang tua Daniel masih bungkam mengenai kepergian Daniel ke Canada bahkan e-mail Minhyun juga tidak dibalas oleh Daniel. Minhyun selalu berdoa semoga saja Daniel baik-baik saja dimanapun berada.

.

.

Minhyun memelankan langkah kakinya ketika melewati restaurant pizza didepannya, Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan mengantarkan bunga lily ditangannya, namun matanya masih mencuri-curi pandang ke restaurant tersebut.

Minhyun membuang nafas lalu menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah chuby itu. Tanpa Minhyun sadari ada sosok berambut coklat memandanginya dari tadi.

.

.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya dibelakang meja tokoh bunga milik Kang Ahjumma setelah mengantarkan bunga lily pada pemesannya, dia mengigit bibirnya dan masih membayangkan pizza di restaurant tadi.

Cling Cling

Minhyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk pada pembeli yang baru saja membuka pintu tokoh. "Selamat datang di Kang Flower, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sang pembeli yang baru memasuki tokoh tersebut memandangi sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai bunga. "Aku memiliki teman, dia menyuruhku untuk membeli bunga untuk orang yang ia sukai diam-diam."

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan pembeli didepannya. Dia sudah hampir satu tahun bekerja disini dan ucapan sosok didepannya bukan hanya sekali ia dengar tapi puluhan kali, banyak pembeli yang juga mengatakan hal yang sama. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, sosok orang yang disukai teman anda itu seperti apa? Apakah anda mengetahuinya?"

Sosok tampan berambut coklat itu mengangguk. "Dia sering menceritakannya padaku, orang yang disukainya itu sangat cantik tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah sadar jika dia cantik, dia juga orang yang tulus dan sederhana."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku pikir Daisy merah cocok untuk sosok yang disukai oleh teman anda." Minhyun mengambil beberapa bunga daisy merah. "Daisy merah memiliki arti kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, cinta, tulus, sederhana, cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan, dan cinta diam-diam."

"Baiklah, aku ambil itu. Temanku pasti suka."

Minhyun tersenyum lalu dengan cekatan menata bunga daisy merah itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Jung Jaehyun."

"Salam kenal, Jaehyun-sshi. Namaku Minhyun."

Laki-laki tampan itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Minhyun?"

"Yup, Itu namaku."

Jaehyun lalu terkekeh kecil dan membuat Minhyun memandangnya bingung.

"Ada yang salah dengan namaku, Jaehyun-sshi?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku. Hanya saja namamu mirip dengan sosok yang disukai oleh temanku."

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun membuat Minhyun juga ikut tertawa. "Kebetulan sekali."

Minhyun segera memberikan buket bunga daisy pada Jaehyun. "Semoga sosok Minhyun yang disukai oleh teman anda menyukainya."

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu memberikan uang pada Minhyun. "Minhyun-sshi, aku apa kau mau pizza? Aku membeli pizza sebelum kesini tapi ternyata aku salah membeli pizza, daripada aku buang lebih baik aku berikan saja padamu, Minhyun-sshi."

Minhyun memandang kotak pizza yang ada ditangan Jaehyun, dia langsung menggeleng. "A-ah tidak usah, Jaehyun-sshi. Lebih baik kau berikan saja pada orang lain."

"Tapi aku ingin memberikannya padamu, Minhyun-sshi. Tolong terimalah, aku tidak memiliki teman lain selain teman-temanku. Apa kau ingin aku membuang pizza ini?" Jaehyun mendorong kotak pizza tersebut didepan Minhyun.

"Jangan dibuang Jaehyun-sshi, masih banyak orang kelaparan diluar sana dan kau malah membuangnya." Omel Minhyun pada sosok tampan Jaehyun.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin Minhyun-sshi menerimanya." Desak Jaehyun.

Minhyun menghela nafas dan lalu mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, aku menerimanya."

Jaehyun langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Begitu dong, Minhyun-sshi."

.

Minhyun memakan potongan keempat pizza dari Jaehyun dan langsung memejamkan matanya karena rasa nikmatnya. Minhyun berpikir jika saat ini takdir tengah menyayanginya karena pizza yang Jaehyun berikan padanya adalah pizza yang tidak ada keju dan tomatnya, entahlah akhir-akhir ini Minhyun sedang menjauhi makanan yang ada keju dan tomat.

.

.

" _kkok ojeyeotdeon geot gata baraeji anneun geunal, yunanhi nuni malkatdeon ai gatdeon neo ijen._ " Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement Sehun sambil bernyanyi lagu favoritenya dari Idolanya, tangan kanannya menggenggam kotak pizza dari Jaehyun yang masih tersisa tiga potong untuk ia berikan pada Sehun.

Minhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah tepat berada didepan pintu apartement hyung kesayangannya, niatnya hanya memberikan pizza ini lalu Minhyun akan kembali ke dorm agency untuk berlatih namun sesuatu mengusik penglihatan Minhyun.

Mata Minhyun membesar ketika melihat buket bunga daisy yang ia ingat betul berada didepan pintu apartement Sehun. Minhyun berjongkok untuk mengambil bunga tersebut dan dia yakin 100% jika itu adalah buket bunga daisy berwarna merah yang sama yang dibeli Jaehyun untuk temannya. Minhyun mengambil kertas kecil yang ada ditengah-tengah buket bunga dan membacanya.

 **To : Hwang Minhyun**

 **Aku iri ketika kau tersenyum manis pada Jaehyun, andai kau memberikanku senyuman yang sama tapi aku membuatmu menangis.**

 **Minhyunie, apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan padamu adalah seluruh arti dari Daisy merah yang kau tata ini.**

 **JR**

Minhyun hampir menjatuhkan bunga daisy itu ketika membaca inisial yang sama dengan Gold Card yang ia temukan dikamarnya tempo hari.

Minhyun memandang bunga daisy merah itu, bunga itu tampak lebih merah dari yang ia berikan pada Jaehyun, Minhyun membuka pintu apartement Sehun setelah memasukan passwordnya.

"Sehun-hyung, aku membawa pizza untukmu." Teriak Minhyun sambil menciumi aroma bunga daisy merah itu, aromanya tampak berbeda namun Minhyun lebih suka aroma yang sekarang ketimbang saat dia memberikannya pada Jaehyun.

Sehun langsung merebut kotak pizza dari tangan Minhyun dan memandang bingung Minhyun yang tengah menghirupi aroma bunga daisy berwarna merah aneh dengan menutup mata sambil tersenyum indahnya. "Sedang apa kau?"

Minhyun membuka matanya lalu mendekatkan buket daisy ke hidup Sehun. "This smell is so nice, Hyung."

Sehun langsung menjauhkan hidungnya ketika Minhyun mendekatkan buket itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan _nice_ , bunganya berbau aneh."

"Apa maksudmu dengan berbau aneh, hyung." Minhyun mendekatkan kembali bunga daisy kehidungnya. "Kau yang aneh hyung, baunya sangat enak."

Sehun memandang aneh Minhyun. "Selain baunya aneh, warnanya juga tampak aneh. Daisy merah tidak sepekat merah seperti itu." ujarnya sambil menunjuk bunga ditangan Minhyun. "Bunga itu tampak seperti diciprati oleh…. darah."

Minhyun memandang horror sepupunya dan memandang daisy ditangannya dengan baik-baik, tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh salah satu daisy tersebut dan melihat jarinya yang tadi menyentuh kelopak daisy, disana dijari telunjuknya terdapat bercak berwarna merah.

Nafas Sehun tercekat melihat jari telunjuk sepupunya sedangkan Minhyun hanya memandang kosong dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan jari telunjuknya kemulutnya dan menjilatnya. Satu jilatan kecil itu memiliki efek yang mendalam pada tubuhnya, Minhyun merasakan bahwa kelelahan yang sering ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini menghilang tanpa bekas, ia merasakan energy nya yang hilang kembali lagi, juga perutnya tidak lagi merasa mual.

"Mi-minhyun-ah, matamu."

Minhyun langsung memandang sepupunya. "Apa, hyung?"

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya, dia menggeleng dan menyentuh kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya halusinasiku saja karena aku kelelahan. Aku akan kekamar untuk beristirahat." Tanpa banyak kata Sehun membalikkan badannya meninggalkan sepupunya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dia tidak mungkin salah melihat kalau sekilas mata Minhyun berubah berwarna merah. Semerah darah.

.

.

.

Minhyun memcengkeram perutnya, sudah seminggu sejak ia mengetahui bahwa ada sosok yang hidup diperutnya dan sejak kemarin dia selalu merasakan rasa keram pada perutnya seakan-akan sosok yang tengah berada diperutnya itu memakan organ-organ dalamnya.

"Akhhhh.. Stop.. please ssstop!"

"Minhyun-ah." Sehun membuka pintu kamar Minhyun yang tidak terkunci, ekspresi panic sangat kentara diwajahnya. Sehun menyentuh dahi Minhyun yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Minhyun kini mencengkeram baju sepupunya. "Sehun-hyungg, tolonggg. Ssakit Hyung, sakittt. Seakan-akan dia memakan organ perutku, Hyung. Akhhhh."

Mata Sehun melebar mendengar ucapan Minhyun, tangannya menyentuh perut Minhyun dan memejamkan matanya.

"Akh." Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari perut Minhyun ketika merasakan tendangan kecil tak kasat mata.

Janin yang ada diperut Minhyun tidak suka kegiatan makannya terganggu dan ucapan Minhyun benar, janin itu tengah meminumi darah Minhyun dan berencana memakan organ perut Ibunya. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Akhhhh!" Minhyun mencengkeram selimutnya ketika rasa sakit itu tidak mereda sama sekali.

Sehun langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Minhyun menuju kamarnya sendiri, dia memiliki sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Minhyun dan janinnya.

Sehun membuka tasnya dengan cepat dan mengambil benda yang ia cari, didalam tasnya ada dua benda yang sama. Sehun tahu hari ini akan datang, mangkanya dia sudah menyiapkan sejak Minhyun mendapatkan bunga daisy berdarah itu.

Sehun berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil gelas, dia masih mendengar erangan sakit sepupunya. Sehun segera merobek kantung itu dan menuangkan isinya di gelas dan segera menuju ke kamar Minhyun.

"Minhyun, minum ini."

Minhyun membuka matanya dan memandang Sehun yang tengah membawa gelas berisi sesuatu yang berwarna merah kental. "A-apa ituu, Hyung. Akhhh."

"Darah."

Minhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa sepupunya gila namun rasa sakit diperutnya kembali menyerang. "Akhhhh."

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dan mendekatkan gelas berisi darah itu di bibir Minhyun. Minhyun segera meneguk isi dari gelas tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan, Minhyun." Ujar Sehun sambil membantu sepupunya.

Setiap tegukan yang masuk ketenggorokannya membuat rasa sakit yang mendera diperut Minhyun berangsur-angsur menghilang. Minhyun terus meminum cairan kental itu hingga tanpa sisa setetespun.

Sehun meletakan gelas itu meja belajar Minhyun dan membersihkan sisa yang ada disekitar sudut bibir Minhyun.

Minhyun lalu memeluk Sehun dengan lemas. "Aku monster, Hyung. Aku monster."

"Shh." Sehun menciumi rambut Minhyun. "Kau bukan monster. Kau adalah Hwang Minhyun. Sosok keluarga yang paling aku sayangi. Jangan pernah menyebut dirimu monster. Tidak ada monster seindah Hwang Minhyun."

"Kau harusnya meninggalkanku, hyung."

"Tidak ada keluarga yang meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri. Aku menyayangimu, Minhyun-ah." Sehun mengelus bahu Minhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Hyung."

Setelah malam yang panjang itu kini Minhyun terus meminum darah sehari dua kali dan Sehun akan selalu ada disampingnya menemaninya. Walaupun Minhyun tidak menyukainya tapi Sehun terus mendesak karena itu untuk kebaikan Minhyun dan sang janin.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	6. The Wolf and The Warlock

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6 : The Wolf and The Warlock

.

.

Auuuuuuu

Terdengar lolongan serigala terdengar dihutan belantara pinggir kota Seoul.

"Akhhhhh!"

Suara teriakan rasa sakit keluar dari mulut pemuda bertato ketika tubuhnya mendapatkan rasa sakit karena sosok serigala raksasa berwarna coklat menancapkan gigi-gigi tajamnya pada tubuhnya. "Akhhhhh…."

Serigala raksasa berbulu coklat itu mengoyak-oyak tubuh dibawahnya setelah tubuh tersebut tergeletak tak bernyawa. Mulutnya terbuka dan memakan daging perut korbannya.

Srakk

Serigala itu langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki didepannya. Tatapan murka sang serigala berubah menjadi tatapan tenang ketika sosok yang ada didepannya adalah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Aku butuh darahnya." Ujar sosok pucat itu sambil memandang teduh serigala didepannya.

"Grrr." Walaupun menggeram tapi serigala itu memundurkan dua langkah, mengijinkan sang pemuda pucat untuk mengambil darah korbannya.

Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari sang serigala pemuda itu melangkah kedepan dengan tenang, setelah tepat berada didepan mayat bertato dibawahnya, ia mengeluarkan botol yang cukup besar dan mengalirkan darah mayat tersebut kedalam botol itu.

Selama beberapa menit hanya diisi dengan sang pemuda pucat mengambil darah mayat dibawahnya dan sang serigala berwarna coklat yang memandang teduh sosok pemuda pucat itu.

Setelah botol terisi penuh, pemuda pucat itu berdiri dan tersenyum pada sang serigala. "Terimakasih, lanjutkan acara makanmu. Aku akan menunggu di mobil, Kai." dan dengan itu sang pemuda berjalan meninggalkan serigala yang kembali memakan daging manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

.

.

Sehun tengah memandang langit malam kota Seoul yang bertabur bintang ketika merasakan lengan kokoh melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Untuk apa darah itu?" tanya Kai pada kekasihnya.

Sehun membalikan badannya untuk melihat tubuh kekasihnya, kekasihnya tidak memakan baju sama sekali hanya celana jeans hitam yang sudah robek-robek, tubuh kekasihnya dipenuhi dengan keringat dan tanah-tanah.

"Hanya untuk membuat ramuan. Ada pelangganku yang ingin ramuan ini dan salah satu bahannya adalah darah. Karena ingat malam ini adalah purnama jadi aku sekalian saja mengambilnya dari korbanmu ketimbang membeli di rumah sakit." Jelas Sehun sambil membersihkan noda tanah di muka kekasihnya.

Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu mencoba mencium kekasih pucatnya namun dadanya malah dipukul oleh Sehun. "Hey.. Aku ingin menciummu."

"Kau bau daging manusia. Setidaknya bersihkan dirimu dulu. Dan tentang daging manusia, siapa korbanmu tadi?"

Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hanya salah satu buronan nasional, dia pernah membunuh seratus orang lebih dan kabur jadi aku menangkapnya dan menjadikannya makananku."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Kai adalah manusia serigala tapi kekasihnya ini selalu memakan daging penjahat dan dirinya.. dia adalah penyihir. Sang Warlock.

Manusia serigala dan Penyihir.

Kombinasi yang mengerikan.

.

.

Minhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan pelan, Minhyun memandang gedung tinggi dibelakangnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil membawa ransel hitam yang berisi baju-bajunya. Beberapa menit yang dia baru saja mengundurkan diri dari menjadi trainee. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang tidak mungkin dia bisa melanjutkan untuk menjadi Idol.

Minhyun menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar, jika dihitung dari malam sosok itu hadir dalam hidupnya berarti janinnya berusia sebulan. Satu bulan dan orang-orang tidak ada yang menyadari perbedaan pada tubuhnya tapi bagaimana jika sudah berusia tiga bulan atau empat bulan. Minhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Bahkan hingga saat ini orantuanya masih tidak mengetahui tentang janin yang ada diperutnya ini.

.

.

"Kau harus kembali ke SOPA, anak-anak pasti kelabakan tidak ada yang memimpin latihan mereka." ujar Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Kai dari tubuhnya. Saat ini keduanya berada didepan pintu apartement Sehun. Sehun sendiri tengah terperangkap karena punggungnya bersandar dipintu sedangkan Kai berada didepannya.

"Ada Youngmin disana." Kai kembali menjilati leher putih kekasihnya dan Sehun hanya cekikan karena geli.

Kegiatan mereka hanya berlangsung beberapa menit karena wajah Kai langsung berubah menjadi datar.

"Lintah." Ucapnya lalu membalikan badannya, tubuhnya secara reflek menyembunyikan tubuh Sehun dibelakang punggungnya.

Tepat ketika Kai membalikan badannya kini lima langkah didepannya ada sosok tinggi berambut coklat yang memiliki kulit putih bersandar di dinding. "Hey, perkenalkan namaku Jaehyun."

"Pergilah sebelum aku mengoyak jantungmu." Geram Kai memandang Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, dia tahu reaksi seperti inilah yang didapat ketika sepupunya memberinya perintah. "Karena kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu membuat bangsa kita bermusuhan lagi yah. Vampire dan Manusia Serigala."

"Tunggu, kau bilang namamu Jaehyun." Sehun mendorong sedikit tubuh Kai untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok pucat didepan mereka.

"Minhyun pernah menceritakan tentangmu seminggu yang lalu." Sehun memandangi tubuh Jaehyun dari atas hingga kebawah. "Kau Vampire."

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Warlock didepannya. "Yup, Aku Vampire. Dan aku kesini karena mendapat perintah dari seseorang."

Mata Sehun berubah menjadi tajam. "Jika ini menyangkut Minhyun lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku merapalkan kutukan untukmu."

Bukannya merasa takut Jaehyun hanya memandang tenang keduanya. "Wolf dan Warlock. Kombinasi yang _lumayan_. Dan untungnya aku yang datang kesini bukan Baekho, jika Baekho yang datang sepertinya akan ada pertumpahan darah disini."

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengingat sahabatnya yang bernama Baekho, Baekho itu terkenal karena memiliki temperamental yang buruk. "Dan sayangnya aku kesini menyangkut Minhyun."

Setelah Jaehyun mengatakannya mata Kai berubah menjadi lebih tajam dan siap menyerang vampire didepannya.

"Wow wow wow, tenang ok. Aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku dan Aku tidak akan menyakiti Minhyun. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh orang yang menyuruhku kemari."

Sehun mencengkeram lengan Kai dan memandang tajam Jaehyun. "Cepat katakan setelah itu pergilah."

Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu dari jaket hitamnya dan melemparkannya pada Sehun.

Sehun memandang sesuatu ditangannya. "Kantung darah?" lalu kembali memandang Jaehyun. "Aku sudah memiliki persediaan sendiri."

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Itu bukan darah manusia, darah manusia tidak akan cukup untuk Minhyun. Dia akan terus meminta lebih tanpa merasa puas. Setelah meminum itu Minhyun akan kembali seperti dulu. Kau bisa membuang persediann kantung darahmu."

"Sayang, apa yang dia bicarakan?" tanya Kai bingung.

Sehun memandang Kai sekilas lalu memandang Jaehyun. "Darah ini… milik siapa?"

"Milik seseorang yang mengirimku kesini." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Monster yang sama yang membuat Minhyun-ku seperti ini?"

Jaehyun mengangguk kecil, sedikit tersinggung ketika sosok Warlock didepannya menyebut kata Monster.

"Mengapa dia tidak memberikan secara langsung pada Minhyun dan mengembalikan Minhyun-ku seperti semula."

"Dia sibuk. Dia bahkan ada di benua lain sekarang, bulan depan mungkin dia akan kembali dan meminta maaf secara langsung pada Minhyun."

Sehun memandang Jaehyun, dia memandang aura disekeliling vampire didepannya lalu mengangguk kecil. "Pergilah, kau sudah selesai disini."

.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa maksud ucapannya?" tanya Kai pada Sehun ketika mereka sudah memasuki apartement Sehun. Kai tidak peduli bahwa dia menelantarkan anak-anak club dance, saat ini dua sosok yang disayanginya lebih penting.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya. "Sebulan yang lalu…"

.

Kai terdiam tanpa kata, tangannya mengepal menahan amarahnya ketika sang kekasih telah selesai menceritakan semuanya. "Aku akan membunuhnya. Jadi ini alasan kau meminta darah akhir-akhir ini? untuk Minhyun."

Sehun mengangguk lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kai. "Tapi sepertinya Jaehyun dan sosok yang mengirimnya alias Ayah dari janin Minhyun tidak mengetahui jika Minhyun tengah mengandung."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sekilas memandang mata Jaehyun dan disana ada ingatannya ketika dia diperintahkan memberikan kantung darah itu. Dia memberikan darahnya untuk Minhyun agar Minhyun kembali seperti semula karena jika seseorang mendapatkan gigitan dari vampire maka orang tersebut akan tenang jika sudah meminum darah."

"Aku pikir maka orang tersebut akan menjadi vampire."

Sehun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Kai. "Vampire akan mengubah korbannya menjadi Vampire jika saat mereka mengigit korbannya air liur mereka juga keluar dan menetes diluka leher korban makan korbannya akan menjadi vampire tapi dalam kasus milik Minhyun tidak."

"Jadi, saat ini Minhyun tengah mengandung dan jika dia meminum darah dari Ayah janin yang dikandungnya maka apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Minhyun akan lebih tenang dan dia bisa meminum darah seminggu sekali. Dalam adat bangsa Vampire, jika pasangan mereka tengah mengandung maka sang suami akan memberikan darahnya agar diminum pasangannya untuk membuat janin mereka menjadi vampire yang kuat." Sehun memandang foto dirinya dan Minhyun yang ada di dinding apartementnya. "Tapi aku pastikan Minhyun meminum darah dari Ayah janinnya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali, aku tidak ingin keponakanku menjadi salah satu dari bangsa supernatural seperti kita, keponakanku haruslah manusia."

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama Ayah dari Janin yang dikandung Minhyun?"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya. "Dalam ingatan Jaehyun tadi, dia memanggilnya JR dan Minhyun pernah menyebut nama JR."

"Kau yakin namanya JR?"

Sehun memandang kekasihnya dengan bingung. "Memang siapa JR?"

Sang manusia serigala itu memandang pasangan jiwanya. "Kau memang baru dua tahun di dunia supernatural ini Sehun, tapi aku sudah mengenal dunia ini sejak aku bayi dan JR… dia adalah Pangeran Vampire berdarah murni."

.

.

Minhyun memandang Kai dengan tatapan memohon. "Kai-hyung, aku mohon pergilah dari apartement ini. Baumu aneh, hyung."

Kai hanya menganga mendengar ucapan polos sosok manis didepannya. "Bauku aneh? Aku baru saja mandi setelah kau memintaku mandi, Minhyun sayang."

"Tapi kau bau seperti anjing yang terkena air. Aku tidak sukaaa."

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar perbincangan keduanya. "Pergilah, Kai. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi."

Kai hanya mendesah pasrah lalu mencium bibir Sehun dan mengacak rambut Minhyun yang langsung ditepis oleh Minhyun.

"Kai-hyung, bauuuu."

.

.

Minhyun memandang gelas didepannya.

"Kenapa hanya dipandangi, cepat diminum." Perintah Sehun.

"Ini darah apa, Hyung? A, B, AB atau O?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun dengan lelah, dia sudah lelah dengan tugas-tugas sebagai ketua OSIS dan semakin lelah karena sifat Minhyun yang semakin hari semakin manja.

"Warnanya lebih merah dan lebih kental. Baunya jugaa.."

"Itu darah lintah. Sudah cepat minum." Desak Sehun, dan itu memang darah lintah alias Vampire. Sehun jadi ketularan Kai yang memanggil bangsa Vampire dengan julukan Lintah. Vampire dan lintah sama-sama penghisap darah.

Minhyun memajukan bibirnya mendapatkan omelan Sehun, dia tahu Sehun berbohong. Minhyun meminum gelas berisi darah itu dengan pelan. Darah ini rasanya juga berbeda dari darah-darah kemarin yang Sehun berikan, awalnya berbau anyir namun lama kelamaan menjadi harum dan janin diperutnya juga tampaknya menyukai darah ini.

.

.

TBC


	7. Red String Of Blood Part I

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7 : Red String Of Blood Part I

.

 _Benang merah berdarah ini telah mengikat takdir kalian bersama._

.

.

"Sehun-hyungggg."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Sehun segera berlari menuju kamar sepupunya. "Minhyun kenapa kau–" mata Sehun melebar memandang tubuh sepupunya.

"Hyunggg."

"Pe-perutmuu…" Sehun mendekati sepupunya. "Bagaimana bisa, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun menggeleng, dia memandang perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah membesar seperti ini padahal semalam dia yakin perutnya masih kecil dan tidak terlihat tapi bagaimana bisa hanya dalam hitungan jam kini perutnya seperti perempuan yang tengah hamil tiga bulan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, hyung. Hyung, bagaimana ini?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Minhyun-ah. Kau harus pulang ke Busan. Sudah saatnya kita memberitahukan Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi tentang kondisimu."

"Hyung, aku takut. Aku takut Eomma dan Appa akan kecewa padaku, Hyung."

Sehun memeluk tubuh Minhyun. "Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi terlalu menyayangimu dan aku akan selalu ada disampingmu."

.

.

 **LONDON**

"Halo, Sepupu."

Sosok tampan yang tengah fokus pada buku ditangannya seketika mendongak. "Ada apa S. Coups?" dia tidak terkejut sosok sepupu psikopatnya ada didepan matanya.

Sosok yang dipanggil S. Coups mencibir sosok didepannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepada sepupuku ini bahwa sebentar lagi, akulah yang akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan vampire. Dan kau serta seluruh keluargamu akan kutendang dari dunia ini."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tahta kerajaan tapi aku peduli dengan keluargaku. Sebelum kau menyentuh keluargaku, kau harus membunuhku lebih dulu."

Seringai S. Coups semakin melebar mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu. "Tenang saja, JR. Saat aku membunuh keluaragmu kau sudah tidak ada didunia ini."

Sosok tampan yang dipanggil JR itu sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ada sosok sahabatnya memasuki ruangannya. "JR, Lord U-Know memanggil… mu."

S. Coups memandang sosok yang baru saja mengganggu percakapannya dengan sang sepupu. "Aron-ku yang maniss, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu."

Aron memandang jijik pemuda didepannya, pemuda yang telah memporak porandakan hidupnya. "Aku bukan milikmu dan aku lebih senang berada di neraka ketimbang bertemu denganmu."

Wajah S. Coups pura-pura sakit hati mendengar ucapan pedas mantan kekasihnya. "Jangan seperti itu, Sayang. Karena dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan menjadi Raja-mu dan kau akan menjadi Ratuku… lagi." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut S. Coups langsung menghilang dari pandangan JR dan Aron.

"Dia tidak berubah tetap Choi Seungcheol yang dulu." Ucap JR sambil menarik Aron untuk keluar dari perpustakan manson keluarganya yang ada di London.

Aron mengangguk, dia menyentuh lengan pangeran vampire disampingnya. "Jangan biarkan dia menjadi Raja, JR. Harus kau yang menjadi Rajanya."

JR tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan menjadi Ratu jika S. Coups yang menjadi Raja Vampire. Kau tidak mau menjadi Ratu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi Aron. Hanya Aron."

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Sewoon menyentuh lehernya ketika rasa haus akan sesuatu menyerangnya, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, nafasnya memburu dan peluh keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sewoon? Ada apa?" tanya Jaehwan pada kekasih manisnya, mereka sat ini tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumah Sewoon. Jaehwan mengusap peluh yang ada didahi kekasihnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sewoon namun tubuhnya hampir jatuh jika saja Jaehwan tidak memeganginya.

"Sewoon." Kini kepanikan melanda Jaehwan, dia mencengkeram kedua lengan Sewoon agar tidak terjatuh.

Sang ketua kelas vocal 1A kini memandang wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan tidak fokus, Sewoon memandang leher kekasihnya. "Pergilah, tinggalkan aku."

"Kau bodoh yah, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini." dan setelah mengucapkan kata itu Jaehwan langsung menggendong Sewoon dengan gaya piggy back. "Pegangan dengan erat jika kau tidak ingin jatuh." Perintahnya.

Sewon memegang erat leher Jaehwan, matanya terpejam agar tidak melihat leher menggoda kekasihnya, nafasnya kian memburu. "Ja-jaehwannn."

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Dari tadi pagi sifatmu aneh." Omel Jaehwan, memang dari tadi pagi kekasihnya ini menghindari teman-temannya bahkan dirinya yang notabenya adalah pacarnya.

Sewoon tidak mengucapkan apapun, tubuhnya lemas yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyebut nama kekasihnya terus menerus.

.

.

 **SHANGHAI**

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya sosok darah jelita pada sosok tampan didepannya yang tengah membereskan baju-bajunya dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Aku akan ke Korea, Aku mendapat penglihatan bahwa aku harus menceritakan semuanya kepada keponakan-keponakanku." Jelas sang pemuda tampan, matanya memandangi jendela kamarnya yang memperlihatkan pemandangan berupa pohon-pohon besar.

Sosok cantik itu mendudukan dirinya diranjang king size sang pemuda. "Aku harap dengan mereka berdua mengetahui siapa jati diri mereka maka dunia supernatural ini bisa kembali seperti 15 tahun yang lalu."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Hyuna." Pemuda tampan itu memandang nanar pada langit malam yang tak seindah dulu. "Akibat perang yang terjadi lima belas tahun yang lalu membuat kita semua seperti ini. Sudah banyak pihak yang menderita karena kekacauan konflik yang berasal dari keserakahan."

Sosok cantik bernama Hyuna memandang punggung sahabatnya. "Saat kau menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka berdua, kau harus berada disamping keduanya untuk menjaga mereka, Kris."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keduanya sudah memiliki pelindung mereka sendiri."

Hyuna mengangguk mengerti, Kris adalah Warlock, dia mengetahui apa yang makhluk lain belum ketahui tapi walaupun begitu Hyuna tahu semuanya karena dia adalah Vampire berdarah murni yang memiliki belahan jiwa seorang Alpha manusia serigala.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu terjadi sebuah perang besar antara clan Vampire karena perebutan tahta namun perang besar itu berimbas pada semua makhluk supernatural lainnya karena mereka juga ikut dalam perang besar itu.

Para Dewa marah besar ketika kekuatan yang mereka berikan pada kaum supernatural hanya menimbulkan perang, sebagai hukumannya para Dewa melarang antar kaum untuk saling berinteraksi satu sama lain dan semua itu berimbas pada kaum half-blood, darah campuran, kaum yang memiliki dua darah pada tubuhnya.

Banyak para half-blood yang mati terbunuh atas perintah para Dewa. Sejak saat itu Vampire menjadi kaum yang paling dibenci oleh makhluk supernatural lainnya. Hanya ada sedikitnya kaum half-blood yang selamat dan bersembunyi hingga sekarang, seperti dirinya dan suaminya.

Kris mengambil hp yang ada pada saku celananya lalu menelpon seseorang. "Sehun-ah, kau ada dimana?"

 _'_ _Aku ada di Busan, Ge. Ada apa?'_

"Kerumah keluarga Hwang?"

 _'_ _Iya, Ge.'_

"Baiklah gege akan kesana ada yang ingin gege sampaikan pada kalian semua."

 _'_ _Baiklah Ge.'_

Kris menutup teleponnya dan memandang Hyuna.

"Good luck."

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Jaehwan menurunkan tubuh Sewoon dengan perlahan ketika mereka sudah ada didepan pintu rumah besar milik Sewoon, maklum saja orang yang telah melahirkannya adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal di Korea.

"Aku akan mengantarmu masuk kedalam."

Sewoon menggeleng dengan pelan, tubuhnya masih lemas dan rasa haus ditenggorokannya kian menjadi-jadi. "Pulanglah, kau pasti kelelahan habis mengikuti lomba."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa beristirahat dengan tenang ketika melihat kekasihku dalam kondisi seperti ini." kesal Jaehwan, dia menarik tangan lembut kekasihnya dan berjalan masuk menuju gerbang rumah kekasihnya.

"Sewoon."

Gerakan Jaehwan yang mendorong gerbang rumah Sewoon terhenti karena mendengar suara merdu yang memanggil nama kekasihnya. Jaehwan dan Sewoon membalikan tubuh mereka untuk memandang siapa gerangan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hyungg…" ujar Sewoon dengan nada lemas ketika melihat sosok tampan berambut coklat didepannya.

Sosok tampan itu mendekati Sewoon dan tanpa mempedulikan Jaehwan ia menyentuh pipi berisi adiknya. "Kau pucat."

Mata Jaehwan melebar ketika melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia ketahui itu dengan seenaknya menyentuh pipi ponyo kesayangannya. "Siapa kau?"

Sosok tampan berambut coklat kini memandang Jaehwan dengan datar. "Namaku Jung Jaehyun dan aku adalah kakak Sewoon."

"Kakak?" Jaehwan kini memandang kekasihnya. "Kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya kakak."

Sewoon tersenyum kecil. "Dia kakakku, aku akan menceritakannya malam nanti. Sekarang pergilah Jaehwan, kau harus beristirahat."

Jaehwan memandang keduanya dan dia merasa keduanya tidak memiliki persamaan apapun, kecuali sama-sama memiliki suara merdu dan kulit putih saja. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Ingat nanti malam kau harus menelponku."

Jaehwan mendekati kekasihnya dan mencium kening Sewoon lalu membungkuk pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangguk singkat pada Jaehwan lalu membawa adiknya kedalam rumah sosok yang telah melahirkan mereka.

"Ini." Jaehyun menyodorkan kantung darah didepan wajah adiknya ketika dia sudah mendudukan adiknya.

Sewoon hanya memandang kosong kantung darah tersebut lalu memandang wajah kakaknya.

Jaehyun memutar matanya mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari adiknya. "Tenang saja, aku membelinya dirumah sakit. Ini buktinya." Jaehyun melemparkan kertas berisi tanda bayar dipangkuan adiknya.

Sewoon mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil kantung darah tersebut dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah pucatnya kembali merona dan bersinar. "Terimakasih, hyung."

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping adiknya. "Kenapa kau sampai telat makan, heh?"

"Persediaan kantung darah habis dan Eomma sibuk dengan album barunya." Jelas Sewoon lalu kembali meminum kantung darah tersebut.

Jaehyun mengelus rambut adiknya dengan sayang, walaupun mereka berbeda jalan namun mereka memiliki darah yang sama.

"Jangan pergi, hyung. Eomma merindukanmu. Setiap hari kelahiranmu, dia akan membuka kotak yang bertulis namamu dan berakhir menangis."

Jaehyun menundukan kepalanya, mereka memiliki orangtua yang sama namun Jaehyun harus mengikuti jejak Ayah mereka dan adiknya haruslah berada disamping Ibu mereka.

"Berikan salamku pada Eomma." Setelah mengatakannya Jaehyun berdiri dan mencium kepala adiknya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah melalui jendela karena ia merasakan aroma darah Ibunya tengah mendekat. Sewoon hanya memandang kosong kepergian hyung nya itu.

"Sewoonie, Eomma membawakan daging untuk makan malam kita." terdengar suara merdu dari arah pintu utama rumah mereka.

Sewoon segera berdiri dan membuang kantung darah yang sudah habis itu lalu mendekati sosok orang yang telah melahirkannya. "Tumben Eomma pulang sore."

Seunggi hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut putra bungsunya. "Eomma sengaja meminta manajer untuk pulang sore. Maafkan Eomma yang akhir-akhir ini pulang malam terus, nde."

Sewoon mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Eomma."

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk segera menyantap daging sedap tersebut.

"Eomma."

"Nde, chagi?" tanya Seunggi sambil memandang anaknya itu.

"Jaehyun-hyung memberi salam."

Mendengar ucapan putra bungsunya senyum dibibir Seunggi menghilang, digantikan ekspresi mendung pada wajahnya namun ia langsung tersenyum kecil. "Nde. Eomma menerima salam itu."

Seunggi lalu mengambil daging didepannya dan memakannya, dia tidak berani menatap mata putra bungsunya itu.

Sewoon menyentuh tangan sosok yang paling ia sayangi itu. "Eomma.. Sewoonie disini, Eomma tidak sendirian."

Air mata akhirnya turun dari mata indah Seunggi, dia memeluk tubuh putra kecilnya itu. "Eomma tahu Sewoonie ada disini, hanya saja.. Eomma sangat merindukan hyung-mu itu. Eomma sangat merindukannya, sayang. Hati seorang Ibu mana yang tidak hancur ketika harus bersumpah untuk tidak akan bertemu dengan putra yang ia lahirkan sendiri."

Sewoon membalas pelukan Ibunya, memberikan kehangatan yang diinginkan sang ibunda.

Seunggi menciumi aroma putra bungsunya tersebut, ingatan lima belas tahun yang lalu melanda pikirannya. Ia ingat, setelah perang besar lima belas tahun yang lalu para kaum yang memiliki darah campuran haruslah memilih satu kubu atau mati. Dan dia yang memiliki dua putra dari seorang Vampire harus merelakan putra tunggalnya mengikuti jejak Ayah mereka dan bersumpah untuk tidak pernah saling berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Sewoon yang berada dipihak Ibunya bagaimanapun juga darah ayahnya tetap ada dalam tubuhnya, Sewoon tentunya harus meminum darah namun Seunggi selalu memberikan darahnya sendiri pada putranya, ia tidak mau putranya haus darah orang lain.

"Sewoonie sudah minum?"

Sewoon mengerti ucapan Ibunya, minum disini bermaksud minum darah dan dia mengangguk. "Jaehyun-hyung tadi membelikanku kantung darah."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Seunggi senang, walaupun ia tidak boleh berjumpa dengan Jaehyun namun kedua putranya tetap diperbolehkan untuk saling berinteraksi dan itu sudah cukup untuknya.

.

"Dia kakakku tapi dia memilih tinggal di London dengan Ayah. Maaf tidak pernah memberitahumu." Jelas Sewoon pada kekasihnya yang ada diseberang telepon.

 _'_ _Tolong jangan buat aku jantungan dan memikirkan yang tidak tidak ketika melihat ada laki-laki lain yang langsung mendekati kekasihku.'_

"Maafkan aku."

 _'_ _Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lalu bagaimana kondisimu?'_

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku baru ingat jika tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan, mangkanya tubuhku lemas." Ujar Sewoon berbohong pada kekasihnya.

 _'_ _Kau ini, yahhh. Selalu menyuruhku sarapan tapi kau sendiri lupa._

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Sewoon jadi merasa bersalah pada pacarnya itu.

 _'_ _Jangan terus meminta maaf. Apa Seunggi Ahjusshi sudah pulang?'_

"Nde, Eomma sudah ada dirumah, dia pulang sore." Sewoon membalikan badannya dan melihat kakaknya sudah tidur-tiduran diranjangnya. "Jaehwanie, ini sudah malam. Istirahatlah, kau kan habis ikut lomba."

 _'_ _Hm hm, baiklah. Selamat malam. Saranghae.'_

"Malam, Nado Saranghae." Setelah itu Sewoon memtikan hp nya dan ikut berbaring disamping kakaknya.

"Kau belum memberitahunya tentang dirimu yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Jaehyun sambil membaca buku milik adiknya.

Sewoon menggeleng. "Aku belum siap dia meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir dia meninggalkanmu setelah kau mengatakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Mungkin dia seperti Donghyun yang menerima kenyataan kalau Yougmin adalah Vampire dan selalu membiarkan Youngmin meminum darahnya."

Sewoon menunduk, Im Youngmin seniornya adalah vampire dan sahabatnya Donghyun mengetahui itu sejak dulu dan masih setia berada disamping kekasihnya dan Donghyun juga mengetahui siapa Sewoon sebenarnya, Sewoon adalah Half-Blood. Darah Campuran. Vampire dan Manusia.

"Jaehwan tidak memiliki pikiran se terbuka Donghyun, kita bahkan masih sering bertengkar."

Jaehyun mengelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut. "Walaupun begitu cepat atau lambat dia harus mengetahuinya. Jika kau merasa Jaehwan adalah pasanganmu maka cepat beritahu dia agar kau lebih bisa menahan diri dan hanya meminum darahnya, seperti Youngmin yang hanya bisa meminum darah Donghyun dan tidak akan tergoda denagn darah orang lain."

"Dia akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah makananku, dia akan memandangku jijik, Hyung."

"Kenapa Jaehwan memandangmu jijik? Jika dia benar mencintaimu dia akan menerimamu apa adanya, menerima siapa dirimu."

"Dia mencintaiku, hyung. Tapi aku tidak mau ia harus terikat dengan diriku seumur hidupnya. Aku bahkan pernah merasakan bahwa dia lelah denganku."

Jaehyun turun dari ranjang adiknya, dia memang sering berkunjung tapi jarang menginap dan dia harus menjaga apartement milik kakak tirinya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Begitulah, kakak tiri kita sedang ada di London dengan Appa. Sebentar lagi kakak paling tua kita usianya 100 tahun, ingat? Dia sudah harus memegang tahta kerajaan tapi salah satu syaratnya dia harus memiliki pendamping dan sayangnya kakak tiri kita jatuh cinta pada manusia." Jaehyun menghela nafas, mengingat kaka tiri mereka. Mereka berdua satu Ayah tapi beda Ibu.

Sewoon mengangguk mengerti. "Jangan sampai kejadian seperti Ayah terulang lagi."

Jaehyun tersenyum, Ayah mereka memang jatuh cinta pada manusia tapi bukan pada ibu mereka. "Aku berharap juga begitu." Jaehyun memandang adik manisnya. "Kau tahu adat bangsa vampire kan, ketika kau memiliki pasangan maka kau hanya akan meminum darah pasanganmu dan karena pasanganmu manusia kau bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya tanpa harus meminum darah lagi."

Sewoon tersenyum. "Pergilah, Hyung. Dan berikan salamku pada Appa dan Hyungdeul yang lain." Jawab Sewoon dan hanya dibalas berupa senyum Jaehyun dan sang kakak pergi melalui jendela kamarnya.

[Seorang Half-Blood yang berada disisi manusia dia akan tetap meminum darah yaitu maksimal seminggu tiga kali, dan jika Manusia Half-Blood itu mempunyai pasangan manusia maka dia harus meminum darah pasangannya agar bisa seutuhnya menjadi manusia seperti pasangannya (jika pasangannya vampire maka dia juga akan ikut menjadi vampire).

Berbeda dengan Pureblood yang jika memiliki pasangan manusia maka manusia itu boleh memilih mau menjadi vampire atau tetap menjadi manusia. (Lee Seunggi tetap menjadi manusia karena ia tidak digigit oleh Ayah Jaehyun dan Sewoon. Youngmin tetap meminum darah Donghyun namun masih belum mau mengubah Donghyun menjadi vampire.]

.

.

 **LONDON**

"Aku merindukan Jaehyun." Gumam Taeyong sambil memeluk bantal yang ada di sofa.

"Kau bisa kembali ke Korea besok." Balas JR pada sahabatnya itu, dia baru saja selesai rapat dengan Ayahnya.

"Aku tahu." Taeyong tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa. "Jadi aku harus bersiap-siap membereskan barang-barangku untuk besok. Night, JR."

"Night." Balas JR seadanya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela besar dan memandang langit malam kota London.

Dia merindukan Korea, lebih tepatnya Kota Seoul. Sebulan yang lalu pada malam yang sama ia telah membuat kebodohan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dan penyesalan itu selalu menggerogoti jiwa dan raganya.

Bayangan sosok yang berada dibawah tubuhnya mengeluarkan air mata dan memandang jijik dirinya membuat luapan emosi merasuki JR. Dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya tapi godaan itu selalu hadir ketika ia memandang wajah manis itu, ketika ia merasakan aroma segar yang ada pada sosok yang telah memikatnya. Dan ia dengan sukses membuat sosok itu membenci dirinya.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku, Minhyun. Aku memang monster."

JR menyentuh lehernya, dia masih bisa merasakan darah manis Minhyun memasuki rongga tenggorokannya, selama hampir seratus tahun hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan rasa darah senikmat milik Minhyun, selain darahnya tubuh Minhyun juga begitu memabukan seakan JR mendapatkan wine terbaik yang ada di jagat raya.

JR pernah merasakan darah yang familiar dengan milik Minhyun namun darah Minhyun lah yang lebih baik, puluhan kali lipat lebih baik.

JR membuka matanya yang berwarna merah dan memandang sang purnama. "Aku menemukannya, Minah. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, dia adalah takdirku. Terimakasih atas segalanya, Minah."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	8. Red String Of Blood Part II

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

.

Chapter 8 : Red String Of Blood Part II

.

 _Benang merah berdarah ini telah mengikat takdir kalian bersama_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN**

"Minhyunie." Yoona langsung memeluk putranya dengan pelukan hangat. "Eomma dan Appa merindukanmu, sayang."

Minhyun membalas pelukan Ibunya. "Minhyun juga merindukan Eomma dan Appa." Minhyun melepaskan pelukan Ibunya dan bergantian memeluk Ayahnya, Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya juga ikut memeluk paman dan bibinya itu.

"Sayang, kenapa kau memakai baju tebal seperti ini dan saat Eomma memelukmu tadi, Eomma merasakan sesuatu yang menendang." Tanya Hwang Yoona pada putranya.

Minhyun menundukan kepalanya, dia merasakan Sehun menggenggam tangannya memberinya semangat.

"Ahjumma, Ahjusshi bagaimana kalau kita masuk kedalam." Ujar Sehun dengan nada pelan pada keduanya.

Yoona mengangguk. "Ayo ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

.

"Jadi, Minhyunie. Katakan pada Eomma ada apa sayang?"

Minhyun memandang kedua sosok yang disayanginya itu lalu mendudukan dirinya dilantai, tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan orangtuanya. "Eomma, Appa. Kalian mungkin berpikir aku gila tapi… Aku hamil. Minhyunie hamil."

Kedua orangtuanya melebarkan mata mereka mendengar ucapan putra yang paling mereka sayangi itu.

"Kau.. hamil?" tanya Hwang Jinki dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil Minhyun, air mata sudah keluar dari matanya.

"Iyah, Appa.. Aku hamil. Maafkan Minhyunie sudah mengecewakan Eomma dan Appa."

Sehun ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun. "Maafkan Sehunnie juga yang tidak bisa menjaga Minhyunie dengan baik, Ahjumma Ahjusshi. Ini salah Sehun."

Minhyun menggeleng mendengar ucapan sepupunya. "Sehun-hyung tidak salah disini. Semuanya murni salah Minhyunie."

"Appa tidak akan menyalahkan kalian berdua, ceritakan semuanya pada Appa. Appa akan mendengarkannya dengan baik-baik. Semuanya memiliki alasan."

Minhyun memandang sang Ayah dan menundukan kepalanya. "Satu bulan yang lalu…"

.

Yoona memeluk putranya dengan erat ketika Minhyun sudah selesai menceritakan semuanya. "Putraku.. putraku yang malang. Maafkan Eomma yang tidak ada disisimu, Sayang. Ini semua salah Eomma."

Minhyun menggeleng. "Eomma tidak salah apa-apa. Tolong jangan meminta maaf."

"Kita akan membesarkan cucu kita disini, kita akan melindungi dan membesarkannya."

Minhyun, Yoona dan Sehun memandang pria dewasa didepan mereka.

"A-appa? Appa tidak marah? Appa tidak kecewa pada Minhyun?" tanya Minhyun pada sosok laki-laki terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Appa tidak mungkin kecewa pada Minhyunie. Tidak pernah sedikitpun Appa kecewa padamu."

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Itu pasti Kris-ge, Ahjumma. Tadi siang dia bilang ingin bertemu dan aku mengatakan sedang di Busan dan dia datang." Jelas Sehun pada Yoona dan menuju pintu rumah bibinya.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah keluarga Hwang untuk melihat kakak tirinya itu, Kris itu kakak tirinya dari pihak sang Ayah. Ayahnya Oh Hangeng sebelum menikah dengan Ibunya sudah lebih dulu berkeluarga dengan Nyonya Wu namun mereka akhirnya berpisah ketika Kris berusia 3thn. Nyonya Wu membawa Kris ke Canada dan tinggal disana walaupun begitu Ayahnya sering meminta Kris untuk berkunjung ke Korea mangkanya Sehun dekat dengan Kris dan juga karena mereka sama-sama memiliki darah Ayah mereka yang adalah Warlock.

Mata sipit Sehun melebar melihat sosok selain kakaknya didepan pintu. "Eomma, Appa…"

Heechul tersenyum melihat putranya. "Halo, Princess."

"Ke-kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Sehun kita sengaja berkumpul karena ada yang ingin kami beritahukan padamu dan Minhyun." Jelas Hangeng.

Sehun ingin bertanya tentang apa namun ia urungkan dan mempersilahkan masuk kedua orangtuanya serta Kris.

Sehun menyentuh lengan Kris. "Ge, ada apa ini?"

Kris mengacak rambut Sehun dengan lembut, dia mencium kening adiknya. "Gege akan menjelaskannya didalam."

Heechul menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat keponakannya. "Minhyunieeee."

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menata piring dimeja makan ketika mendengar suara genit bibinya. "Ahjumma, Ahjusshi Annyeong." Sapanya manis sambil membungkukan tubuhnya walaupun agak susah karena kondisi perutnya.

Heechul menjatuhkan tas jinjingnya ketika melihat perut besar Minhyun, matanya melebar. "Mi-minhyunie perutmu."

"Heechul Ahjumma, aku akan menjelaskan–" namun sebelum Minhyun melanjutkan ucapannya Heechul sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dengan erat.

Heechul menciumi leher Minhyun. "Aku tidak bisa mencium bau apapun, janin ini begitu kuat hingga melindungi aromanya sendiri. Katakan pada Ahjumma siapa Ayah bayi ini Minhyun? Seorang Alpha, High Warlock atau Vampire Murni?"

Minhyun memandang bingung Heechul. "Ahjumma mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab Heechul malah memandang suaminya Hangeng. "Pantas Kris mengumpulkan kita."

"Eomma, Appa, Gege. Ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun. "Minhyun tidak mengetahui semua tentang kaum kita."

"Kau tidak memberitahunya sedikitpun?" tanya Hangeng.

"Tentu saja tidak, kalian yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Minhyun."

Minhyun memandang keluarga sepupunya lalu memandang Ayah dan Ibunya yang bersikap tenang dan tidak terkejut sama sekali. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Mengetahui tentang apa?"

Kris mendekati Minhyun, dia sekilas melihat perut Minhyun. "Ayah dari janin ini adalah Vampire, Heechul. Dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kau dan Sehun."

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Ucap Sehun.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Kau masih tidak mengetahui semuanya, Sehun."

.

Kris memandang Sehun dan Minhyun yang memfokuskan mata mereka padanya, Kris menarik nafas dalam. "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang namun yang pertama harus kalian ketahui yaitu Hangeng dan Heechul bukan orangtuamu Sehun begitu juga Jinki dan Yoona, termasuk Minhye, dia bukan Noonamu Minhyun."

Mata Sehun dan Minhyun melebar seketika. "Apa?!"

"Ge, apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Kris tersenyum pada Sehun. "Aku juga bukan kakak tirimu, Sehun. Aku adalah Pamanmu."

"Lelucon macam apa ini?" marah Sehun.

"Ini bukan lelucon, Princess." Jawab Heechul dengan tenang. "Inilah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya."

Minhyun menundukan kepalanya lalu memandang kedua orangtuanya. "Apakah itu benar? Kalian bukan orangtuaku?"

Yoona mengangguk, air mata sudah keluar dari mata jernihnya. "Benar, Sayang. Kita bukan orangtua kandung kalian. Kita memang berbohong pada kalian selama ini namun cinta yang kami berikan pada kalian adalah murni cinta dari hati kami."

"Awalnya kami ingin menyimpan rahasia ini lebih lama tapi aku memiliki penglihatan bahwa inilah saat yang tepat." Jelas Hangeng.

"Ceritakan semuanya pada kami dan maksud dari kau adalah pamanku." Ucap Sehun memandang sosok tampan didepannya.

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya, ada satu hal lagi yang akan aku katakan.. kalian berdua adalah saudara kandung dan Ayah kalian adalah kakakku."

"Saudara kandung?" Minhyun dan Sehun saling berpandangan, mereka terkejut tentu saja namun rasa terkejut itu segera tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat mengetahui jika ikatan mereka lebih kuat dari ikatan sepupu.

Kris mengangguk. Dia mendekati kedua keponakannya dan menyentuh tangan kanan Sehun dan tangan kiri Minhyun. "Aku akan membawa kalian ke masa lalu."

.

.

 _Delapan belas tahun yang lalu ada seorang putri rubah yang memiliki senyuman yang indah, namanya adalah Hwang Miyoung atau dikenal Tiffany Hwang. Usianya 18th ketika ia dinobatkan menjadi Ratu Fox (Siluman Rubah). Fox dikenal sebagai kaum yang memiliki kecantikan dan ketampanan luar biasa dan karena kecantikan Tiffany banyak para pria dari kaum supernatural ingin meminangnya namun Tiffany selalu menolak._

Kini ketiganya berada disebuah tempat yang tampak indah, banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran dan disana ada wanita cantik yang asing namun tampak familiar untuk keduanya.

"Wajahnya tampak mirip denganmu, Minhyunie." Ujar Sehun sambil memandang kagum pada kecantikan Ibu kandungnya.

Sedangkan Minhyun hanya terdiam dan memandang sosok yang baru pertamakali ia lihat. "Cantik."

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan-ucapan keponakannya.

 _Tiffany memiliki seorang sahabat dari kaum Warlock, namanya Nichkhun. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kedua orangtua Tiffany mendesaknya agar cepat menikah tapi Tiffany selalu menolak dan dia sering berbicara dengan Nichkhun masalahnya itu. Karena mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat akhirnya keduanya setuju untuk dinikahkan."_

"Dia.. Ayah kami?" tanya Minhyun setelah melihat sosok tampan Nichkhun. "Dia mirip denganmu, hyung."

Sehun mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan adiknya. "Tapi kau memiliki matanya dan aku memiliki mata Mommy."

 _Pernikahan keduanya tidak begitu mengejutkan karena banyak yang mengira jika memang keduanya sudah berpacaran sejak dulu namun Tiffany dan Nichkhun mereka memang saling mencintai tapi mencintai sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih._

 _Dari pernikahan keduanya hadirlah dua sosok mungil yang semakin membahagiakan keduanya. Putra pertama mereka diberi nama Sehun dan putra kedua mereka yang lahir satu tahun kemudian diberi nama Minhyun. Putra sulung mereka mengikuti Ayah mereka sebagai Warlock dan si bungsu adalah Fox._

Air mata Sehun dan Minhyun sudah ada dipelupuk mata mereka ketika mereka melihat bagaimana ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terpancar diwajah kedua orangtua kandung mereka yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui.

 _Kaum supernatural lain begitu terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki Sehun dan Minhyun walaupun fakta bahwa keduanya adalah laki-laki._

 _Namun, Kebahagiaan keduanya direnggut secara paksa ketika kudeta yang dilakukan S. Coups pada keluarga kerajaan Vampire. Perang lima belas tahun yang lalu memporak-porandakan kebahagiaan antar kaum._

 _S. Coups membunuh Nichkhun seperti ia membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri karena Nichkhun adalah High Warlock yang memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan bangsa Vampire._

Pemandangan indah didepan mereka langsung berubah dengan kobaran api berwarna merah yang menyala terang dan kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana.

Ketiga kini memandang dimana Tiffany tengah berbicara dengan putra sulungnya.

 _"Sehunnie, lihat Mommy sayang. Lihat dan dengarkan Mommy, ok." Ucap Tiffany pada putra sulungnya._

 _"Mom-mommy ada apa ini? kenapa semuanya rebut-ribut hiks hiks. Dimana Daddy, Mom?" tanya Sehun sambil sesenggukan, dia memandang kebelakang punggung Ibunya. Istana mereka tengah terbakar dan mereka berada dipinggir hutan._

 _Tiffany mengelus pipi chuby putranya, air mata juga sudah keluar dari mata indah sang ratu. Putranya memang masih berusia 2th namun fisik dan cara berpikir putranya seperti sudah berusia 7th. "Sayang, bawalah adikmu dan pergilah kearah selatan hutan. Temuilah wanita bernama Yoona dan berikan surat ini padanya."_

 _Tiffany memberikan putra bungsunya yang baru berusia satu tahun beserta sebuah surat pada putra sulungnya._

 _"Apa Mommy tidak ikut?"_

 _Tiffany menggeleng, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. "Hiks, tidak sayang. Mommy harus membantu rakyat kita."_

 _Sehun memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh Tiffany. "Berjanjilah, berjanjilah pada Mommy kau akan melindungi adikmu. Berjanjilah, sayang."_

 _"Aku berjanji, Mom. Aku akan selalu melindungi Minhyun."_

 _Tiffany tersenyum lalu mencium kening Sehun, ia memandang wajah Minhyun yang masih terlelap._

 _"Minhyunie, maaf Mommy tidak bisa menjagamu tapi kau memiliki hyung terbaik yang pernah ada." Tiffany menciumi wajah mungil Minhyun lalu memandang Sehun. "Pergilah, Sehun. Pergi."_

 _Sehun mengusap matanya, tangan kirinya menggengdong adiknya. "Sehunie mencintai Mommy dan Daddy."_

 _"Kami juga sangat mencintai kalian berdua." Dan dengan itu Tiffany mendorong putra sulungnya yang menggendong Minhyun untuk keluar dari garis pelindung dan masuk kedalam hutan._

 _Sehun memandang sekelilingnya ketika ia tidak lagi melihat wajah cantik Ibunya. Sehun sudah akan melangkah kedepan namun ia ingat pesan Ibunya. Kearah selatan dan menemui wanita bernama Yoona._

 _Sehun menghentikan langkah kaki kecilnya ketika ia sudah hampir satu jam menuju arah selatan namun yang terlihat dipandangannya hanyalah pohon dan pohon._

 _"Eaakkkk."_

 _"Hush Hush Hushh." Sehun menimang-nimang adiknya. "Hushh, sabar yah Minhyun-ah. Hyung masih belum menemukan Yoona. Sebentar lagi yah. Minhyun tidur saja dulu."_

 _Minhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan memandang wajah kakaknya._

 _"Nah, begitu dong. Jangan menangis lagi yah."_

 _Sehun melanjutkan langkah kaki mungilnya dan semakin masuk kedalam hutan._

"A-aku tidak ingat ini." ujar Sehun lalu memandang Kris. "Apakah ini nyata?"

Kris mengangguk. "Yoona dan Jinki menghapus ingatanmu tentang semua ini, mereka ingin menjauhkanmu dari dunia supernatural."

"Tapi kenapa saat ulang tahunku yang kelima belas Hangeng Appa memberitahuku bahwa aku Warlock jika memang mereka ingin menjauhkanku dari dunia ini?"

"Karena adat untuk para Warlock saat usiamu 15th kau setidaknya harus menegtahui satu mantra dan mempraktekannya." Jelas Kris dengan tenang.

"Kau mengetahui jika kau Warlock, hyung? Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan setiap tanggal 13 kau selalu menghilang?" tanya Minhyun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Setiap tanggal 13 para Warlock disetiap kota akan berkumpul dan bermeditasi bersama."

.

 _Sudah tiga jam kaki mungilnya bergerak kearah selatan dan dia masih tidak menemukan apa-apa selain kegelapan hutan._

 _"Hey, Nak. Sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _Sehun segera membalikan badannya, dia memandang tajam sosok pria didepannya, tangannya melindungi tubuh sang adik. "Siapa kau?"_

"Hangeng Appa/Ahjusshi." Ujar Sehun dan Minhyun ketika mereka melihat secara jelas siapa sosok laki-laki itu.

 _Pria itu memandang anak kecil didepannya. "Sama sepertimu, aku juga Warlock. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang dilakukan anak kecil ditengah hutan ini."_

 _"Aku sedang mencari wanita bernama Yoona. Ibuku menyuruhku menemuinya." Jawab Sehun. "Apa anda mengenal wanita bernama Yoona, Tuan?"_

 _"Tentu saja, dia adalah adik dari istriku. Ayo ikut aku, Nak. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Hangeng."_

 _Sehun kecil tau harusnya dia tidak mengikuti sosok yang tidak ia kenal namun ia juga merasakan kalau Warlock didepannya ini jujur._

 _"Heechul bisa kau panggil Yoona, ada anak kecil yang ingin menemuinya." Ujar Hangeng pada istrinya ketika memasuki mansion yang ada ditengah hutan. "Duduklah, aku akan mengambil minum, kau pasti haus."_

 _Sehun mengangguk lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi, tangannya masih menggendong adik bayinya._

 _"Tenang saja Minhyunie, Hyung berjanji akan selalu menjagamu."_

Minhyun menggenggam lengan Sehun yang ada disamping kanannya. "Kau selalu menajagku sejak aku kecil, hyung."

Sehun tersenyum manis lalu mengelus rambut Minhyun dengan lembut. "Itu gunanya seorang kakak. Aku bahagia mengetahui fakta bahwa kita adalah saudara kandung."

"Dan jikapun tidak aku akan tetap menganggapmu kakakku, Sehun-hyung."

 _"Hey, adik manis. Minumlah dulu." Seorang wanita cantik memberikan gelas pada Sehun. Dibelakangnya ada tiga sosok lain yang memandang kakak adik tersebut._

 _Sehun mengambil gelas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan bukannya langsung meminumnya ia malah menempelkan gelas itu dibibir adiknya. "Minhyunie minum dulu yah."_

 _Keempat orang dewasa yang ada disana terkejut dengan sikap bocah kecil itu._

 _Setelah hampir setengah gelas air masuk kedalam mulut kecil adiknya, Sehun langsung meminum sisanya dengan pelan. "Apakah anda adalah Nona Yoona?"_

 _"Nde, namaku Yoona."_

 _"Mommy menyuruhku untuk menemui anda dan memberikan surat ini untuk anda." Sehun memberikan surat yang Tiffany berikan padanya._

 _Yoona mengambil surat dari Sehun dan langsung membacanya._

 ** _Yoona, S. Coups sudah memulai rencana kejinya. Tolong jaga kedua putraku dengan sepenuh hati. Aku mohon padamu Yoona, aku tidak tahu dengan siapa lagi aku meminta tolong. Jauhkan mereka dari dunia supernatural hingga mereka dewasa dan berikan mereka cinta yang aku tidak sempat berikan untuk mereka. Katakan bahwa aku akan selalu mencintai mereka untuk selamanya._**

 ** _Tiffany_**

 _Air mata kini merembes keluar dari mata Yoona, dia langsung memeluk kedua bocah kecil didepannya. "Aku berjanji Tiffany, Aku berjanji akan memberikan cinta untuk mereka dengan sepenuh hatiku."_

 _._

 _Heechul memandang adiknya yang tengah menyanyikan lagu untuk Sehun dan Minhyun yang tertidur pulas. "Satu-satunya cara agar mereka tidak mengetahui tentang dunia ini adalah dengan kita membaur bersama manusia."_

 _"Eonnie, benar." Yoona mengelus rambut Sehun dan Minhyun. "Sehun adalah Warlock dan Minhyun adalah Fox namun aku merasakan kalau Minhyun memiliki takdir yang besar menantinya."_

 _"Tentu saja dia memiliki takdir yang besar menantinya, dialah penerus kerajaan Fox." Ujar Jinki._

 _"Walau bagaimanapun saat usianya 15th Sehun harus mengetahui jika dia adalah Warlock. Jadi biarkan Aku dan Heechul yang mengurus Sehun, kau dan Jinki harus melindungi Minhyun." Saran Hangeng._

 _Yoona mengangguk. "Gege benar. Tapi sebelum itu mari kita hapus ingatan keduanya." Yoona menyentuh kening Sehun dan Minhyun._

 _._

 _._

"Yoona Eomma.. siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Minhyun ketika mereka melihat tangan Yoona yang bercahaya dan merapalkan mantra yang baik Sehun sendiripun tidak tahu.

"Dia adalah High Witch (Penyihir perempuan) begitu juga Heechul dan Jinki dia adalah Animagus (yang bisa berubah menjadi binatang)." Jelas Kris. "Setelah hari itu keempatnya pergi kedunia manusia dan membesarkan kalian disana."

"Kenapa mereka berempat tidak didunia kaum supernatural, kenapa mereka berempat ada di hutan?" tanya Sehun.

"Mereka berempat sejak 400 tahun yang lalu memang memilih tinggal dihutan, mereka adalah pelindung dari perbatasan dunia manusia dan dunia kaum supernatural."

Sehun dan Minhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Mommy hari ini, apa dia… meninggal?"

"Setelah perang besar 15 tahun yang lalu para Dewa meminta Ibu kalian memberitahukan lokasi kalian namun Tiffany menolaknya dan akhirnya para Dewa mengasingkannya selama 13 tahun. Dua tahun yang lalu ia sudah bebas namun ia harus tetap di istana fox karena dia adalah Ratu."

"Kenapa dia diasingkan?"

Kris memejamkan matanya. "Karena kalian adalah Half-Blood, setelah perang besar itu, siapapun yang memiliki darah dua kaum maka akan dimusnahkan oleh para Dewa walaupun kalian sudah memiliki sisi Warlock dan Fox namun para Dewa menganggap kalian berbahaya dan kalian harus dimusnahkan."

"Paman." Sehun memandang pamannya entah bagaimana kata itu dengan mulus keluar dari lidahnya padahal dia merasa sudah terbiasa memanggil sosok tampan disampingnya denagn sebutan _Gege._ "Ceritakan padaku tentang perang besar 15 tahun yang lalu, aku memang pernah mendengarnya namun aku masih merasa banyak sisi yang hilang dari cerita itu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu begitu banyak dengan perang itu karena saat itu aku sedang berada di Canada dan perang itu terjadi di Seoul." Kris memandang Minhyun. "Maafkan aku Minhyun."

"Kenapa Paman meminta maaf padaku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Minhyun langsung tertidur dan dengan sigap Kris membopong Minhyun.

"Apa yang Paman lakukan?!"

"Sehun jawab aku apakah Ayah dari janin Minhyun bernama JR?" tanya Kris.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Ba-bagaimana Paman tahu?"

"Karena Minhyun adalah reinkarnasi dari tunangan JR yang bernama Hwang Minah tujuh puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu dan JR adalah salah satu kunci kenapa perang besar itu terjadi. Jadi lebih baik Minhyun tidak mengetahuinya."

"Reinkarnasi?"

Kris mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya Minhyunlah belahan jiwa sesungguhnya JR."

"Bagaimana Paman tahu semua itu?"

"Karena dulu aku adalah tangan kanan Lord U-Know sebelum 50 tahun yang lalu aku memberikan jabatanku pada Nichkhun." Jeda selama beberapa saat Kris memandang wajah manis Minhyun dan Sehun masih mencerna sedikit demi sedikit informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku akan menceritakan perang besar 15 tahun yang lalu yang aku dapatkan dari banyak sumber terutama dari pikiran Ayahmu yang ia kirim padaku pada saat nafas terakhirnya."

.

.

.

.

TBC

10 August 2017


	9. War Of Heart

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

.

Chapter 9 : War Of Heart

.

 _Semua adil dalam Perang dan Cinta._

.

.

 _Vampire ialah salah satu kaum supernatural yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan paling disegani oleh kaum lainnya namun mereka sendiri tidak pernah merasa diatas angin dan tetap berteman dengan kaum supernatural lainnya._

 _Saat itu yang memimpin para Vampire ialah raja yang tegas dan bijaksana, nama sang Raja adalah Jung Yunho atau dikenal dengan Lord U-Know. U-Know memiliki sepupu bernama Choi Siwon, keduanya sudah saling menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara._

 _Mereka berdua memiliki seorang putra yang lahir ditahun yang sama, putra sang Raja diberi nama JR (Junior Royal) karena dia adalah penerus sah tahta kerajaan dan putra Siwon diberi nama S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol). Layaknya kedua Ayah mereka keduanyapun menjalin hubungan yang baik sampai S. Coups jatuh cinta pada sahabat JR yang bernama Aron._

 _Aron Kwak ialah sahabat kecil JR, Aron akan selalu menemani JR bermain ketika Ibu JR –BoA lebih memperhatikan Jinyoung –adik JR. SCoups selalu mendekati Aron namun Aron akan memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang JR. Merasa jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan S. Coups akhirnya mengajak duel sepupunya._

 _Berjam-jam kedua sepupu itu saling melukai satu sama lain namun berakhir dengan S. Coups yang terjatuh dan kalah. Bukannya mendekatinya, Aron malah mendekati JR. Merasa sudah dipermalukan S. Coups keluar dari Istana._

 _Dalam kehancuran jiwa dan raganya S. Coups membuat kesimpulan jika Aron lebih memilih JR karena JR adalah pewaris sah tahta kerajaan dan dia hanyalah seorang vampire yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Para Iblis telah menaburkan benih-benih kejahatan padanya._

 _S. Coups bersumpah ia akan menghancurkan sepupunya dan seluruh anggota kerajaan, dia akan menjadi Raja seluruh kaum supernatural._

 _Ia membuat rencana kejinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan mulut manis dan tipu dayanya ia memanipulasi banyak kaum untuk tunduk dibawah perintahnya dan yang paling banyak ialah kaum campuran, Half-Blood._

 _Para Half-Blood langsung terjerat dengan seluruh ucapan S. Coups. Dia menjanjikan bahwa mereka akan merdeka dan tidak akan terinjak-injak oleh kaum pureblood._

 _Bertahun-tahun ia rencanakan perang berdarah itu dan akhirnya sudah ada ribuan pengikut yang tunduk padanya._

 _Lima belas tahun yang lalu pada malam purnama berdarah, kudeta keji ia yang rencanakan akhirnya bergerak melakukan serangan pertamanya yaitu pada Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri. Dengan keji ia menusuk jantung kedua orangtua yang sudah membawanya hadir didunia dan yang lebih keji lagi, dia memerintahkan adiknya menyaksikan aksinya._

 _Akhirnya serangan utama ia lakukan tepat pada jam 12 malam pada keluarga kerajaan vampire. Selain penyerangan pada keluarga kerajaan, S. Coups juga menghancurkan kerajaan-kerajaan bangsa lain yang memiliki ikatan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan vampire._

 _Serangan tiba-tiba itu menghasilkan kekecauan luar biasa, dikarenakan rasa dendam dan iri serta kehancuran hatinya S. Coups menjadi monster yang paling mengerikan._

 _Satu persatu S. Coups menusuk jantung keluarga kerajaan hingga ia sampai diruang singgasana sang Raja namun bukan Lord U-Know yang ada disana melainkan putra sulungnya, JR._

 _"_ _Hentikan semua ini S. Coups." Ujar JR mencoba tetap tenang berbicara dengan sepupunya._

 _S. Coups mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya tangan kanannya masih memegang pedang kebanggaannya, pedang yang meneteskan darah seorang mentri vampire. "Aku tidak bisa, sepupu. Dimana Lord U-Know? Aku ingin menusuk jantungnya."_

 _"_ _Ayah ada di London begitu juga Ibu." JR turun dari kursi kebanggaan Ayahnya dan mendekati sosok berantakan S. Coups yang sudah ternoda banyak darah. Hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan besar ini. "Kau memilih saat yang tepat untuk memulai perang, ketika sang Raja dan Ratu tidak ada."_

 _"_ _Itu memang rencanaku. Disaat Raja dan Ratu tidak ada aku akan menghancurkan kerajaan mereka sehingga saat mereka pulang mereka tahu bahwa mereka bukan lagi penguasa bangsa vampire."_

 _JR sudah berdiri didepan S. Coups, ia juga membawa pedang perak yang telah menemaninya sejak kecil. "Ada dua cara menjadi Raja, S. Coups. Pertama kau mendapatkannya saat Raja itu memberikan tahtanya padamu dan kedua kau membunuh Raja sebelumnya. Sedangkan kau tidak melakukan dua-duanya."_

 _S. Coups mengangkat pedangnya dan menunjuk sepupu tampannya. "Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai alat tawar menawar, Ayahmu akan segera memberikan mahkotanya padaku ketika ia melihat putra sulungnya dalam ambang kematian."_

 _Crangg!_

 _Dua pedang itu saling menyerang._

 _Crang! Crang!_

 _"_ _Kau tidak mengenal siapa Ayahku sesungguhnya." Ujar JR sambil membalas serangan-serangan S. Coups._

 _S. Coups tersenyum remeh. "Oh, Aku mengenal baik Ayahmu. Dia sama seperti Ayahku dan aku akan membuat kematian Ayahmu sama dengan Ayahku. Aku akan membunuhnya."_

 _Crang! Crang! Crang!_

 _"_ _S. COUPS! Hentikan."_

 _S. Coups segera memandang asal suara tersebut namun kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh JR, JR memukul dada S. Coups._

 _"_ _Ugghh."_

 _"_ _JR, Berhenti! Jangan sakiti dia." Teriak Aron dan langsung berdiri diantara kedua sepupu itu ketika ia melihat S. Coups sudah berdiri dan siap menyerang JR lagi. "Kalian berdua berhentilah."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai dia mati." Ujar S. Coups._

 _Aron memandang S. Coups. "Apa yang kau inginkan hingga melakukan hal keji seperti ini, Seungcheol?"_

 _S. Coups tersenyum mendengar panggilan yang Aron berikan padanya, Aron adalah satu-satunya yang ia perbolehkan memanggil namanya, hanya Aron seorang. "Aku menginginkan kekuasaan."_

 _"_ _Kekuasaan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Aron dengan lembut._

 _S. Coups membelai pipi Aron dengan lembut. "Kekuasaan memilikimu seutuhnya dan kekuasaan untuk memimpin kaum vampire."_

 _Aron kini memandang JR dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menusukkan belati perak diperut JR. "Maafkan aku."_

 _"_ _Akhhh." JR memandang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah kental, dia memandang Aron dengan tatapan kosong._

 _S. Coups melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan didepannya."A-apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Melukainya." Ujar Aron dengan datar sambil memandang JR yang jatuh pingsan. Aron lalu memandang S. Coups. "Kini kau mendapatkan keduanya."_

 _Senyum penuh kepuasan tercetak jelas dibibir S. Coups, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Aron dan merangkul pinggang vampire yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kau memang pantas menjadi Ratuku."_

 _Aron tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh S. Coups, air mata lolos dari matanya._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Aron."_

 _"_ _Ketahuilah, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu Seungcheol."_

 _Pada pagi harinya, JR dan beserta seluruh anggota kerajaan yang lain dimasukan ke penjara bawah tanah dan S. Coups memproklamasikan bahwa ialah Raja Baru kaum Vampire dan memerintahkan untuk seluruh bangsa supernatural lainnya tunduk dibawah perintahnya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika Lord U-Know dan Lady BoA kembali?" tanya Aron ketika keduanya telah selesai melakukan sesi bercinta._

 _S. Coups menjilati leher dan dada kekasihnya lalu memandang wajah manis Aron. "Jangan panggil mereka seperti itu, kini akulah yang menjadi Raja dan kau adalah Ratuku. Dan jangan cemas, aku belum membunuh JR dan Jinyoung serta dua anak U-Know yang dari manusia itu. Aku bisa menjadikan mereka senjata pamungkasku. U-Know tidak akan sanggup melihat salah satu dari anak-anaknya mati."_

 _Aron mengangguk mengerti, matanya terpejam ketika sentuhan memabukan S. Coups lagi-lagi membuatnya melayang. "Seungcheol, aku butuh istirahat."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja kau butuh istirahat, besok adalah hari pernikahan kita." dan dengan itu S. Coups mencium dahi Aron. "Selamat tidur, Ratuku."_

 _Keesokan harinya, hari dimana pernikahan S. Coups dan Aron digelar, para tamu yang datang mayoritas adalah para pengikut S. Coups._

 _Senyum S. Coups melebar ketika ia melihat kekasih hatinya memasuki altar dengan pakaian putih serta membawa buket bunga mawar berwarna merah –tradisi para vampire. S. Coups melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan Ren –adiknya namun ia tidak peduli sejak ia membunuh kedua orangtuanya didepan Ren –yang notabenya sahabat JR- membuat pikiran adiknya kacau dan itu balasan karena beraninya dia memihak pada musuh kakaknya sendiri._

 _"_ _Seungcheol." Ucap Aron ketika ia sudah ada didepan vampire tampan tersebut._

 _S. Coups mengambil tangan kanan kekasihnya dan mencium punggung tangan yang tertutup sarung tangan tersebut. "Ratuku."_

 _"_ _Hari ini kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan dua putra para dewa bersatu dalam ikatan abadi pernikahan. Raja S. Coups dan Ratu Aron ucapkan sumpah kalian didepan kami semua."_

 _"_ _Kwak Aron aku bersumpah akan terus mencintaimu dan menjadikanmu sebagai orang paling bahagia diatas muka bumi ini. Maukah kau menjadi Ratu dalam hidupku?"_

 _Aron tersenyum manis matanya sudah tampak berair, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada S. Coups dan dengan gerakan cepat tanpa diduga ia menjatuhkan buket bunga mawarnya, sebuah belati perak ada disana dan dengan cepat ia menusuk sosok didepannya._

 _Jlebb_

 _Nafas S. Coups tercekat dan memandang belati perak yang menancap tubuhnya, belati itu tidak tepat pada jantungnya namun ia merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. S. Coups terjatuh, matanya masih memandang Aron yang juga memandangnya._

 _"_ _S. COUPS! MENYERAHLAH."_

 _S. Coups melirik asal suara dibelakangnya, disana ada JR dan teman-temannya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" namun pertanyaannya langsung terjawab dengan melihat adiknya ada disamping kanan JR._

 _"_ _REN!" Teriak S. Coups penuh murka. "Kenapa kalian diam saja! Serang mereka! Akhh."_

 _Para pengikutnya langsung menyerangi JR dan yang lainnya._

 _"_ _Jangan bergerak." Aron langsung duduk didepan S. Coups. "Semakin kau banyak bergerak maka belati ini semakin dalam melukai jantungmu."_

 _S. Coups memandang kosong Aron. "Bodohnya aku mengira jika kau memilihku dari JR. Kau akan selalu memilih JR dan mengutamakannya."_

 _Wushhhhh_

 _S. Coups memandang sekelilingnya dan mengernyit bingung, beberapa saat yang lalu langit tampak cerah dan sekarang langsung berubah mendung dan angin dingin datang._

 _"_ _Choi Seungcheol, kau sudah melanggar banyak aturan!"_

 _Mata S. Coups melebar ketika ia melihat sosok yang terselimuti cahaya, disamping kanan dan kiri sosok bercahaya tersebut ada sang Raja dan Ratu Vampire yang sesungguhnya. U-Know dan BoA. Dan dibelakang ketiganya ada beberapa pasukan berpedang dan langsung mengejar pasukan S. Coups, mereka adalah Hunter. Pasukan khusus sang Dewa Langit._

 _Pasukan S. Coups sudah banyak yang kabur namun para Hunter menangkap mereka dan membunuh mereka tanpa ampun._

 _"_ _Kau memulai perang yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan. Sebagai hukumannya kau akan diasingkan digerbang neraka abadi selama 13thn. Kau akan disekelilingi oleh Bara Api Abadi dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu hingga hukumanmu selesai." Ujar sosok bercahaya tersebut dengan suaranya yang dalam, sosok tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan ialah sang Dewa Langit itu sendiri._

 _"_ _Akhhhhhh!" teriak S. Coups ketika tubuhnya disekelilingi oleh awan hitam dan menghilang beserta seluruh prajuritnya._

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak… Seongcheol! Seongcheol!"_

 _Ren dan Taeyong langsung mendekap Aron ketika tangan Aron mau menyentuh awan gelap yang menyekeliling S. Coups._

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada S. Coups sekarang?" tanya Sehun ketika adegan-adegan itu telah berlalu dari pandangannya, kini mereka bertiga ada di hutan yang sama ketika Sehun kecil membawa Minhyun kecil.

"Dua tahun yang lalu ia telah bebas dari hukumannya, banyak yang bilang ia akan kembali melakukan balas dendam pada keluarga kerajaan." Jelas Kris masih dengan menggendong Minhyun.

"Dan JR. Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia tahu kalau Minhyun tengah mengandung?"

"Kudengar dia ada di London. Entahlah, aku sudah tidak berkomunikasi dengan U-Know lagi. Dan usia JR sebentar lagi 100 tahun. Ia akan dinobatkan menjadi Raja Vampire namun dengan bayang-bayang S. Coups yang telah bebas harus membuatnya bersiap-siap jika ada serangan dari sepupunya itu."

"Aku memang pernah membaca buku tentang bangsa Vampire yang akan menobatkan anak sulung mereka menjadi pemimpin jika usianya sudah 100 tahun."

Kris mengacak rambut keponakannya. "Kau baru mengetahui dunia supernatural ketika usia 15 tahun namun kau sudah mengetahui hampir semuanya."

"Itu karena aku membaca banyak buku." Sehun lalu memandang adiknya. "Jika Minhyun adalah belahan jiwa JR sedangkan kaum vampire memiliki masalah kelam seperti ini membuatku takut jika Minhyun akan terseret dan membahayakan hidupnya. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Minhyun."

"Kau memang seorang kakak yang hebat Sehun tapi ketahuilah JR adalah Vampire paling bijaksana dan berhati baik yang pernah aku temui dalam lima ratus tahun hidupku. Dia akan melindungi Minhyun seumur hidupnya."

.

.

-Dua Bulan Kemudian-

 **NEW YORK**

"Buang dia." Perintah S. Coups pada sosok cantik didepannya.

Clara menatap datar S. Coups, tangannya masih menimang bayi didepannya. "Dia putramu, S. Coups."

"Aku bilang buang dia!" geram S. Coups tanpa memandang bayi yang berada ditangan Clara.

"Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk mempengaruhi Aron. Aron akan melakukan apapun untuk putranya." Walaupun cara berpikir Clara dan S. Coups sama namun Clara tidak tega pada sosok bayi yang baru berusia tiga bulan itu. Selama tiga bulan dialah yang merawat bayi kecil ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuangnya ketika kau yang mengeluarkannya secara paksa dari perut Aron."

S. Coups mencekik leher putih Clara. "Jangan berbicara seolah kita berdua memiliki hati nurani."

"Akhh." Tangan kanan Clara mencengkeram tangan S. Coups, walaupun ia salah satu vampire yang kuat namun sosok didepannya adalah tuannya dan dia akan selalu patuh pada tuannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih membawa sosok bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Sekarang buang dia dan mari kita lanjutkan rencana balas dendam kita…" S. Coups melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Clara dan kembali duduk dikursi besar kebanggaannya. "..aku pada bangsaku dan kau pada kakakmu."

Clara mengelus lehernya lalu memandang bayi mungil dilengannya. "Setidaknya berikan nama untuknya. Selama tiga bulan dia bahkan tidak memiliki nama."

S. Coups memandang bayi ditangan Clara sebentar lalu membuang mukanya. "Samuel. Namanya Samuel."

.

.

 **CANADA**

Tok Tok Tok

Sosok pemuda manis berambut pink itu menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah membuat teh untuk dirinya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Dia mengernyit bingung. "Siapa yang bertamu pada jam 2 dini hari." Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap bergerak menuju pintu rumah sederhanya.

Jam memang sudah menunjukan angka 2 dan sosok itu masih bangun karena dia sendiri sejak ada sosok lain yang hadir ditubuhnya menjadi suka bangun pada malam hari dan tidur pada pagi hingga siang hari.

Tok Tok Tok

Jantung pemuda manis itu berdebar, ia bingung apakah harus membukanya atau membiarkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika yang mengetuk pintunya adalah tetangganya, tetangga-tetangganya sudah sangat baik padanya, mungkin saja mereka tengah membutuhkan bantuannya.

Cklek.

Sosok manis itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, dia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dan matanya melebar ketika melihat ranjang besar didekat gerbang kecilnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat walaupun agak kesusahan karena kondisi perutnya yang membesar dan dengan perlahan mengambil ranjang itu.

Dan matanya melebar bukan main ketika ada sosok mungil yang hanya dibalut selimut seadanya tengah memandangnya dengan mata polosnya. "B-bayi."

Sosok itu segera memandangi sekelilingnya dan sekilas dalam kegelapan malam ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dengan rambut berwarna blonde. Kakinya sudah akan berlari mendekati sosok tadi namun terhenti ketika mendengar tawa bayi dalam keranjang tersebut.

"Ehehhe mmbbrrr hehheh."

Pemuda manis itu terkekeh dengan suara suara yang ditimbulkan bayi itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. "Halo, Sweetheart. Sepertinya Ibumu tidak menginginkanmu. Kau akan menjadi temannya Woojin, nde?" tangannya lalu mengelus perutnya sendiri.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

12 August 2017

.

.

A/N : Kalau kalian ingin baca moment 2hyun bersama, Achan saranin baca ff Achan yang lainnya yah coz ff ini emang Achan fokusin ke plot ceritanya. Jadi bagi yang bosen nd gk sabar pengen baca adegan 2hyun mending baca ff achan yg how great is your love disana full of 2hyun moment!

.

.

.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	10. Oh Little Boy

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

.

Character :

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki)

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Jaehyun – Taeyong / JB – Jinyoung

Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun / Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel

U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi / Shim Changmin

Luhan / Kim Hyuna / Kang Clara (OC)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10 : Oh Little Boy

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Badai musim dingin kini menerjang Korea. Banyak penduduk Korea yang lebih memilih tetap berada dirumah mereka ketimbang keluar.

JR hanya memandang kosong gelas berisi bloody wine nya. "Ini sudah dua bulan, Jaehyun. Kau masih tidak bisa menemukannya?"

"Maafkan aku, Hyung." Ujar Jaehyun pada kakak tirinya, mereka adalah saudara satu ayah.

"Kita sudah mencarinya hampir keseluruh korea bahkan kita sudah menyebarkan berita ke luar negeri namun dia seakan menghilang ditelan bumi." Taeyong menghela nafas. "Jika dia takdirmu dia akan tetap kembali padamu, JR."

JR memandang sekilas Taeyong. "Dia takdirku, Lee Taeyong." Ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah belum meminta maaf padanya."

Taeyong menunduk ketakutan mendengar nada suara JR, Jaehyun langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya menenangkannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, JR." saran Ren sambil mengecat kukunya dengan warna hot pink.

Prangg!

Jaehyun, Taeyong, Aron dan Baekho menahan nafas mereka ketika JR melempar gelas winenya sedangkan Ren dia mencoba tetap tenang namun ia tahu bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang tidak takut dengan kemarahan sang pangeran.

"Aku sudah menunggu tujuh puluh tujuh tahun untuk ini! Dan ketika ia sudah ada didepanku dan kembali menghilang apa menurutmu aku harus diam saja! Jawab aku Choi Minki!" JR memandang tajam Ren dengan matanya yang berwarna merah darah. "Temukan Hwang Minhyun dan bawa dia padaku!"

Kelima sahabatnya langsung berdiri dan keluar dari apartement mewah itu dan segera mencari keberadaan sosok bernama Hwang Minhyun.

JR mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, dia tahu dia sudah keterlaluan namun mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Minhyun. Selama hampir satu tahun ia hanya bisa memandangi Minhyun yang duduk dihalte bus dekat taman setiap malam. Ia hanya bisa duduk diatas pohon besar dan memandangi Minhyun dari atas dalam diam dan sekalinya ia bisa dekat dengan Minhyun ia malah melakukan hal biadab dan menyentuh sosok indah itu.

JR melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki kamarnya. Dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya setuju untuk tinggal diapartement manusia ketimbang tinggal di Istana yang membosankan. JR mendudukan dirinya dan memandang lukisan yang menampilkan seorang wanita memakai dress merah. Sosok wanita dalam lukisan tersebut begitu cantik dan indah, senyum manis hingga kemata sang wanita membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan bertekuk lutut.

"Minah, apa kau tahu dimana Minhyun? Bahkan Ren dan Taeyong tidak mengetahui dimana dia." Ujar JR namun hanya dibalas keheningan.

.

 _._

 _Tujuh puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu kaum supernatural dihadirkan oleh sosok rubah cantik bernama Hwang Minah, dia amat sangat cantik. Selain wajahnya yang cantik ia juga memiliki kepribadian yang sopan dan suka menolong. Ia bagaikan bidadari dan para Dewa mengatakan bahwa kecantikan Minah adalah Cahaya dari Surga._

 _Orangtua Minah selalu menjaga putri mereka dan melindunginya, Minah tidak pernah keluar dari istana Fox dan ia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang pria selain Ayah dan Kakaknya._

 _Suatu hari Minah meminta ijin pada Ibunya untuk mandi di air terjun, Ibunya mengijinkannya asalkan Minah membawa dayang-dayangnya._

 _Saat Minah mandi dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sapu tangan kesayangannya dan terseret arus air, ia bisa saja meminta para dayangnya untuk mengambilkannya namun ia tahu dayangnya pasti kelelahan jadi Minah mengambilnya sendiri. Ia mengikuti arus itu hingga tanpa ia sadari ia sudah jauh dari para dayangnya._

 _"_ _Ah, Itu sapu tanganku." Ujar Minah ketika ia melihat sosok asing yang mengambil sarung tangannya dari arus air._

 _Sosok itu memandang Minah lalu memberikan sapu tangan yang tersebut. "Aku kira ini apa. Ini, Nona."_

 _Minah membungkuk tanda terimakasih. "Terimakasih, Tuan…"_

 _"_ _JR. Namaku JR. Tidak usah menyebutku Tuan."_

 _"_ _Terimakasih JR. Aku Minah."_

 _JR mengernyitkan dahinya. "Minah? Si Jelita dari Negeri Fox?"_

 _Minah menunduk malu. "Iyah."_

 _"_ _Namamu sangat cocok denganmu. Minah = Cantik. Kau memang cantik jelita." ujar JR dengan tulus._

 _Wajah Minah memerah mendengar ucapan sosok gagah didepannya. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya tapi namaku sebenarnya adalah Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun. Hanya saja karena nama itu seperti laki-laki jadi Ibuku sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Min-ah."_

 _JR mengangguk mengerti. "Minhyun dan Minah semua itu tetap cocok untukmu. Sebenarnya apapun namamu tetap akan terasa indah untukmu." JR tahu dia sudah terperangkap denagn pesona sosok didepannya._

 _"_ _Terimakasih."_

 _JR tertawa. "Kau sopan sekali yah, selalu berkata terimakasih." Dan dengan itu JR mengacak rambut panjang Minah._

 _Sejak kejadian itu keduanya jadi sering bertemu, kedua orangtua Minah tentu saja penasaran apa yang membuat putri mereka sering keluar dan akhirnya keduanya menyuruh kakak Minah untuk menyelidiki sikap adiknya. Kakak Minah begitu terkejut ketika ia melihat adiknya tengah berciuman dengan sosok yang taka sing untuknya, dia tahu siapa laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu adalah JR sang Pangeran Vampire._

 _Kakak Minah menceritakan apa yang ia lihat pada kedua orangtuanya, kedua orangtuanya marah ketika mengetahui putri kesayangan mereka sudah bersikap seperti itu pada pria yang bukan siapa-siapanya, malam harinya kedua orangtua Minah akan mengancam putri mereka agar tidak melakukan hal gila lagi namun pada malam yang sama U-Know dan BoA datang mengunjungi negeri Fox, mereka datang bersama putra sulung mereka untuk meminang Minah._

 _Tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain setuju akhirnya pernikahan sang putri rubah dan pangeran vampire akan dilaksanakan pada malam bulan purnama._

 _'_ _JRie aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'_

 _JR membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara Minah dikepalanya, Minah itu memiliki kekuatan dengan pikirannya juga Minah bisa melihat masa depan._

 _'_ _Kau tahu kita tidak diperbolehkan bertemu sampai hari pernikahan kita dan itu besok, Minah. Tunggulah sampai besok.'_

 _'_ _Tidak ada waktu, JRie. Kumohon temui aku di air terjun sekarang juga. Ini penting.'_

 _'_ _Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa menolak permintaanmu.'_

 _'_ _Terimakasih.'_

 _JR dengan segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan keluar dari jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat banyak pelayan-pelayan yang sibuk untuk acara besok. Pernikahannya dan Hwang Minah._

 _"_ _Minah, ada apa?" tanya JR langsung memeluk kekasihnya ketika ia melihat Minah baru datang. "Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"_

 _Minah memegang telapak tangan JR yang menyentuh pipi chuby, air mata tak kuasa ia bendung lagi. "JRie.. JRie."_

 _"_ _Ada apa sayang? Katakan padaku ada apa?" tanya JR dengan sedikit panic._

 _"_ _Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini."_

 _Mata JR terbelalak mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku, Minah?"_

 _Minah menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tahu bahwa cinta yang kita miliki ini hanyalah sebatas cinta antar sahabat."_

 _JR mengangguk, ia memang mencintai Minah namun rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk gadis didepannya hanyalah layaknya serang sahabat dan Minah juga merasakan hal yang sama namun keduanya setuju untuk tetap mengikat hubungan keduanya dalam pernikahan._

 _"_ _Aku mendapatkan penglihatan jika kita berdua tidak ditakdirkan bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan. Aku melihat bahwa aku akan bersanding dengan laki-laki lain di altar bukan kau JRie dan aku juga melihat kau bersanding dengan sosok lain selain aku." Jelas Minah._

 _JR memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Minah, penglihatan Minah itu seratus persen akurat. "Jadi kita tidak akan bersanding bersama besok pagi?"_

 _Minah mengangguk. "Aku akan menemukan belahan jiwaku segera tapi kau harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Dan dia adalah keturunanku, reinkarnasiku. Namun ialah belahan jiwamu yang sesungguhnya." Jelas Minah._

 _JR mengangguk mengerti ia lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Minah dan mencium rambut hitam itu. "Aku mengerti.. jadi besok pagi kita tidak akan bertemu dan bersumpah di altar bersama. Tapi ketahuilah aku tetap mencintaimu, sahabatku."_

 _"_ _Begitu juga aku. Aku juga mencintaimu sahabatku."_

 _Dan keesokan harinya pernikahan mereka dibatalkan dengan berlayarnya Minah ke kota seberang, beberapa tahun kemudian JR mendengar jika Minah menikah dengan sosok bernama Jonghyun._

.

.

 **SEOUL**

JR membuka matanya, ia menyentuh jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya gusar.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?" Ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu balkon apartement yang ia tempati dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

JR mendongak dan memandang bulan purnama seketika sesuatu memasuki pikirannya, JR terduduk dan menyentuh kepalanya. Didalam kepalanya ia melihat bayangan tangan mungil dan disekelilingnya hanyalah sesuatu berwarna merah, tangan mungil itu bergerak-gerak.

JR mengigit bibirnya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang merasuki pikirannya, ia tidak boleh membangunkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang baru saja pulang dan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa mereka tidak menemukan Minhyun.

Minhyun.

Nama itu mengusik pikiran JR. "Minhyun… Aku tidak tahu kau ada dimana tapi.. maafkan aku dan berjuanglah."

.

.

 **BUSAN**

"Akhhhh! Sakit hyunggg. Tolong Aku!"

Sehun mengelus dahi Minhyun yang telah dibanjiri peluh, Minhyun mencengkeram sprei, kakinya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah.

"Ge, Bibi. Lakukan sesuatu. Anak itu sudah mau keluar." Ujar Sehun pada Kris dan Yoona. Hangeng, Heechul dan Jinki tengah keluar untuk mencari dokter. Sejak beberapa jam yang sebenarnya mereka akan membawa Minhyun ke rumah sakit namun badai musim dingin tidak mengijinkan mereka sama sekali.

Sehun bingung bukan main, usia kandungan Minhyun itu baru tiga bulan tapi sudah sebesar wanita yang mengandung sembilan bulan dan bahkan malam ini Minhyun akan melahirkan. Sungguh luar biasa. Jika saja Sehun tidak membaca buku mengenai kehamilan bangsa vampire dia mungkin akan mengira jika Minhyun sedang berakting –akting sepupunya ini bagus sekali ketika mereka pentas saat masih SD. Vampire akan melahirkan ketika usia kandungan mereka sudah memasuki lima bulan dan untuk Vampire berdarah murni biasanya hanya membutuhkan tiga bulan.

"Kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Sehun. Janinnya menolak kami." Jelas Yoona, dia sudah mencoba menyentuh perut Minhyun namun yang ada tangannya malah seperti tersengat listrik begitu juga Kris, harapan satu-satunya adalah semoga dokter manusia yang bisa.

Drtttt Drtttt

"Hyung sakit hyunggg akhhhh."

Tangan kanan Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan adiknya sedangkan tangan kiri Sehun mengelapi dahi berkeringat adiknya. "Stttt. It's ok, hyung ada disini. Bersabarlah Minhyunie."

Yoona dan Kris membaca sms dari ketiga orang yang tengah keluar, ekspresi keduanya semakin keruh.

"Hangeng, Heechul dan Jinki baru sama sms kalau mereka tidak menemukan dokter manapun yang bersedia keluar karena badai besar ini." ucap Yoona.

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku?" teriak Sehun. Kris dan Yoona tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

Melihat keduanya tidak bergerak membuat Sehun dengan segera melepaskan genggamannya pada Minhyun, ia mengambil gunting dan cutter yang ada disamping meja belajar. "Siapkan handuk dan air hangat segera!"

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kris ketika Sehun mengarahkan cutter pada perut bawah Minhyun.

"Akhh." Sehun merasakan tangannya panas ketika ia menyentuh perut Minhyun namun ia tetap menahannya. "Aku akan mengeluarkan bayi ini."

"Tapi tanganmu Sehun." Kris menunjuk tangan keponakannya yang sedikit demi sedikit berdarah.

"Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Sehun." Ujar Yoona. "Bagaimana jika bayi itu tidak mau kau sentuh. Dia akan tetap ada diperut Minhyun dan itu bisa berakibat vatal pada kalian bertiga. Minhyun dan bayinya mungkin tidak akan selamat dan begitu juga kau."

"Akan lebih baik mencobanya dari pada tidak sama sekali. Dan jika Minhyun serta bayinya tidak selamat maka aku akan membunuh Kai dan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa Minhyun dan aku tidak sanggup ketika aku ada disurga dan mendengar berita jika Kai memiliki kekasih baru."

Yoona meneteskan air mata ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia segera keluar untuk menyiapkan apa yang Sehun butuhkan.

"Akhhhhh, Hyungg." Minhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata berkunang-kunang. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini membuatnya ingin mati.

Sehun memandang tangannya yang tengah membuka perut Minhyun darah sudah memenuhi ranjang tersebut. Darah adiknya dan darahnya sendiri. Sehun tahu bahwa keponakannya tidak menginginkannya menyentuhnya.

Sehun merasakan ia menyentuh kepala kecil didalam perut Minhyun. "Ayo keponakan nakal, keluarlah. Aku pamanmu dan turuti ucapanku. Eggh, Aku tidak peduli jika Ayahmu adalah Pangeran Vampire."

"AKHHHH!" Minhyun berteriak kencang ketika ia merasakan tangan Sehun menarik janin dalam perutnya dan kegelapan segera mendatangi Minhyun. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya ia mendengar sebuah suara.

 _"_ _Minhyun… Aku tidak tahu kau ada dimana tapi.. maafkan aku dan berjuanglah."_

Sehun memandang bayi mungil berlumur darah ditangannya, Sehun kira keponakannya ini akan langsung memandangnya tajam karena telah berani mengeluarkannya dengan paksa namun bayi ditangannya ini menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan tenang.

"Ia tidak menangis." Gumam Yoona ketika ia melihat cucunya.

"Ia tida menangis dan tidak bergerak tapi dia bernafas dengan tenang." Balas Sehun sambil memandang sosok mungil ditangannya. "Tubuhnya hangat, pipinya bersemu merah. Ia… manusia."

"Yoona bersihkan bayi itu, Sehun menyingkirlah aku akan menyembuhkan luka Minhyun." Perintah Kris yang langsung disetujui keduanya.

Yoona menggendong bayi mungil ditangannya dan membersihkannya dengan telaten sedangkan Sehun ia sudah masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Hey, sayang kenapa kau diam saja?" gumam Yoona pada cucunya, ia sudah menjadi Nenek dan senyum cantiknya semakin membuatnya bersinar. "Kris apa menurutmu dia baik-baik saja? dia tidak bergerak dan tidak menangis."

"Selagi dia bisa bernafas kau bisa tenang." Ujar Kris setelah ia selesai merapalkan mantra penyembuh pada Minhyun dan membersihkan sprei dan ranjangnya yang ternoda darah hingga tidak ada sedikitpun noda darah disana, semuanya tampak seperti semula.

"Benar apa kata Sehun, tubuh bayi ini hangat dan pipinya bersemu merah." Yoona menyentuh pipi chuby cucunya. "Dia mengingatkanku dengan Minhyun ketika masih bayi. Tapi ada beberapa bagian wajahnya yang tidak aku tahu dari siapa."

"Siapa lagi jika bukan dari Ayahnya." Ujar Sehun ketika ia memasuki kamar adiknya, ia memandang tubuh Minhyun. "Luka diperutnya masih ada."

Kris mengangguk. "Aku sudah merapalkan mantra penyembuh tingkat tinggi namun tetap saja luka itu tidak mau menghilang."

"Mungkin luka itu akan menjadi pengingat untuk Minhyun." Ujar Yoona lalu mendekati Minhyun yang matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. "Bangun, Putri Minhyun. Lihat siapa yang ada digendongan Eomma." Bisik Yoona pada Minhyun.

"Ehh.. Eo-eomma." Minhyun secara reflek menyentuh perutnya –sejak tiga bulan yang lalu ia selalu memegangi perutnya dalam segala kondisi. "Eomma, perutku."

"Ssttt, Sayang. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Ujar Yoona. "Lihat yang ada ditangan Eomma."

Minhyun memandang wajah cantik sosok yang sudah membesarkannya tersebut, walaupun Yoona dan Jinki bukan orangtua kandungnya namun ia tetap menyayangi keduanya. "Ba-bayi."

Yoona tersenyum dan menyerahkan bayi mungil pada putranya. "Cucu Eomma.. Putramu, Sayang."

Minhyun memandang wajah bayinya yang tertutup selimut hangat, diluar sana badai tampak sedikit lebih ringan. "Putraku… Dia putraku Eomma."

"Iya, Sayang. Itu Putramu." Ucap Yoona sambil memeluk Minhyun. Kris hanya memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan rasa bersyukur dan Sehun sudah duduk disamping sisi lain Minhyun.

"Kau mau menamainya siapa? Sejak dua bulan yang lalu kau tidak mau memberitahu kami." Ujar Sehun.

"Namanya… Seonho." Dan tepat ketika nama itu keluar dari mulut Minhyun, mata mungil putranya langsung terbuka.

Mata kecil memandang tepat pada wajah Ibunya, tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak mencoba menyentuh wajah sang Ibunda. Minhyun membalas uluran tangan mungil Seonho, senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya. "Helo, Seonho. Ini Eomma."

"Ammm."

Yoona dan Sehun terkekeh mendengar suara mungil keluarga baru mereka.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

JR memandang langit yang sudah menipiskan awan badainya, jantungnya yang tadi berdebar kencang dan risau sudah tenang, ia bisa menafas dengan lega. Seakan beban yang ia tanggung selama hampir seratus tahun hidupnya menghilang dengan perlahan.

"Selamat datang." Entah pada siapa JR tujukan kalimat itu, dia hanya.. ingin mengucapkannya. "Selamat datang siapapun kau."

.

.

 **BUSAN**

 _neon naega jiginda  
eotteokhae mabeobi pullijil ana  
eojjeoda eojjeoda ireoke dwaenni  
jeo taeyangboda deo tteugeoun naemam  
eojjeomyeon eojjeomyeon sarangil geoya_

 _You take me high  
Fly me up so high  
pungseoncheoreom dudungshil tteoolla  
nae mameul very heundeureo noa  
nan neoye gippeum seulpeum moduda kkok kkeureoango  
ojik neoman algesseo_

[I'll protect you  
What do I do, the spell isn't releasing  
How, how did this happen  
My heart that is hotter than that sun  
Maybe, maybe, it's probably love

You take my high  
Fly me up so high  
Like a balloon, I float up  
My heart, you shake it up very much  
I'll embrace your happiness and sadness and everything  
And only know of you]

Minhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya sebentar untuk mencubit pipi tembem Seonho yang tengah menyusu padanya. Bayi berusia dua minggu itu tersenyum dengan apa yang dilakukan Ibunya padanya, walaupun mulut Seonho masih menempel dengan sempurna pada dada Ibunya.

 _sarangboda gipeun gamjeongeul neukkyeo  
jigeum nuguboda yakhamyeonseodo ganghae  
geurae unmyeongttawineun naega da bakkulge  
Baby baby when you tell me something bad  
eotteon nunmuri heulleodo dakkajulge  
ibyeolttawirangeun ije ibyeolhae  
keuge sorichyeo_

 _Oh little boy geu eotteon mallodo  
Little boy neol kkumil su eopseo  
sarangboda deo saranggateun neo You  
Oh little boy i sesang modeungeol  
Little boy da ilhneundahaedo  
unmyeongboda deo unmyeonggateun neol  
neon naega jiginda  
neon naega jiginda  
neon naega jiginda_

 _eonjenga mabeobi pullindaedo  
eojjeoda eojjeoda geureoljirado  
taeyangi bicheul da ilhneundahaedo  
nalmideo nalmideo  
We could be something_

 _kkochipi jyeodo maeil geudae gyeote isseulge  
shigani naege jun jigeumiraneun bomul baro neo  
geurae geu meoributeo bakkeutkkaji naege gidae  
nae jeonbureul da geolgesseo_

 _sarangboda gipeun gamjeongeul neukkyeo  
jigeum nuguboda yakhamyeonseodo ganghae  
geurae unmyeongttawineun naega da bakkulge  
Baby baby when you tell me something bad  
eotteon nunmuri heulleodo dakkajulge  
geu areumdaum ape sangnyanghaejineun  
naega sorichyeo_

 _Oh little boy geu eotteon mallodo  
Little boy neol kkumil su eopseo  
sarangboda deo saranggateun neo You  
Oh little boy i sesang modeungeol  
Little boy da ilhneundahaedo  
unmyeongboda deo unmyeonggateun neol  
neon naega jiginda_

 _Baby (baby) deoneun eopseo loneliness  
And We (and we) gyejeoreul ttwieoneomeo  
on sesangi neoro kkwakchanneungeol  
I know you and me_

 _Oh little boy neol wihan mellodi  
Little boy mok teojyeora bulleo  
sarangboda keun sarangnoraeya You  
Oh little boy i sesangi uril  
Little boy sogiljirado  
unmyeongboda deo unmyeonggateun neol  
neon naega jiginda  
neon naega jiginda  
neomaneul jiginda_

[I feel an emotion that is deeper than love  
Right now, I'm weaker than anyone else but also strong  
Sure, I'll change things like fate  
Baby baby when you tell me something bad  
Whatever sort of tears you drop, I'll wipe them for you  
Break up with things like break ups now  
Shout loudly

Oh little boy, with any sort of words  
Little boy, it can't decorate you  
You, who is more like love than love itself  
Oh little boy, In this world  
Little boy, even if I were to lose everything  
You, who is more like fate than fate itself  
I'll protect you  
I'll protect you  
I'll protect you

Even if the spell were to release sometime  
Somehow, somehow if it were to  
Even if the sun were to lose all it's light  
Trust me, trust me  
We could be something

Even when the flower petals wither, I'll be by your side  
Time has given me a treasure called now, which is you  
Yes, that head to your toes, lean on me  
I'll bet my everything

I feel an emotion that is deeper than love  
Right now, I'm weaker than anyone else but also strong  
Sure, I'll change things like fate  
Baby baby when you tell me something bad  
Whatever sort of tears you drop, I'll wipe them for you  
Break up with things like break ups now  
Shout loudly

Oh little boy, with any sort of words  
Little boy, it can't decorate you  
You, who is more like love than love itself  
Oh little boy, In this world  
Little boy, even if I were to lose everything  
You, who is more like fate than fate itself  
I'll protect you

Baby, there's no more loneliness  
And we, jump across seasons  
The whole world is jam-packed with you  
I know you and me

Oh little boy, a melody for you  
Little boy, shout as if your throat would burst  
You, It's a love song bigger than love itself  
Oh little boy, even if this world  
Little boy, were to fool us  
You, who is more like fate than fate itself  
I'll protect you  
I'll protect you  
I'll only protect you]

Minhyun telah menyelesaikan lagunya dan memandang putranya, ia tahu Seonho sudah tertidur ketika ia menyanyikan pada bagian tengah namun Minhyun sengaja menyelesaikan lagu tersebut untuk Seonho. Lagu tersebut ia ciptakan dua bulan yang lalu untuk buah hatinya.

Minhyun dengan perlahan melepaskan mulut kecil Seonho dari putingnya dan meletakan Seonho diranjangnya, membiarkan putra kecilnya tidur siang.

"Selamat tidur, Seonho. Sekarang Eomma ingin membantu Halmeoni dan Haraboji." Minhyun mencium kening Seonho dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

"Eomma, ada yang bisa Minhyun bantu?" tanya Minhyun pada Yoona ketika ia memasuki dapur.

Yoona tersenyum lalu menyentuh pipi Minhyun, kini tubuh Minhyun tidak lagi dingin. Mungkin efek karena Seonho sudah keluar dari perutnya. "Eomma tahu kau akan ngembek kalau Eomma menyuruhmu pergi dan istirahat jadi baiklah bantu Eomma menyiapkan sup untuk Appamu."

Minhyun tersenyum lalu bergerak membuka kulkas untuk membuatkan sup untuk Appanya. Kini rumah mereka hanya ada empat orang saja karena keluarga Oh dan Kris sejak tiga hari yang lalu sudah ke Seoul. Sebelum pulang ke Seoul Sehun mengatakan kalau ia akan kesini lagi bersama Kai dan Minhyun sangat merindukan sosok sang cassanova sekolah tersebut.

Mengingat Kai membuat Minhyun merasa bersalah sendiri, saat dia hamil dia pernah mengusir Kai dari apartement Sehun karena aroma Kai yang seperti anjing, mungkin itu karena efek ia hamil anak vampire mangkanya tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kai yang notabenya manusia serigala, oh Minhyun tahu kok kalau Kai itu manusia serigala karena Sehun yang cerita.

Dan tentang cerita entah kenapa Minhyun merasa jika cerita Kris tentang orangtuanya dan seluk beluk kenapa Ayah kandungnya meninggal karena dibunuh vampire dan peperangan 15 tahun yang lalu masih janggal. Ia tahu masih banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui didunia ini.

Minhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengiris wortel ketika ia melihat sosok-sosok mungil bersayap memasuki dapur dan menyanyi lalu keluar melalui jendela dapur. Mereka adalah Peri.

Sejak hamil Seonho, Minhyun memang sering melihat hal-hal lain yang dulu tidak bisa ia lihat.

.

.

.

 **[3 Tahun Kemudian]**

 **SEOUL**

JR memandang bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit kota Seoul. Saat ini ia tengah duduk diatas pohon besar tempat biasa ia datangi setiap malam minggu selama empat tahun terakhir. Satu tahun pertama untuk terus memandangi seseorang yang selalu duduk diabngku halted an tiga tahun untuk menunggu sosok yang sama itu.

Hwang Minhyun.

JR sungguh merindukan laki-laki manis itu. Sosok indah yang telah memenjarakan jiwa dan raganya. Sosok yang sekarang entah ada dimana. Sang pangeran vampire itu memejamkan iris hitamnya dan menarik nafas.

Mata JR langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia mencium aroma yang bahkan selama tiga tahun ia masih ingat betul aroma segar dan menenangkan ini.

JR memandang kebawah, dimana kursi halte bus itu kosong. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. JR sudah ingin mengikuti jejak aroma milik sosok yang sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun itu namun ia merasakan jika aroma itu semakin kuat, berarti sosok itu semakin dekat.

JR merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati halte bus itu.

Kini senyum merekah dibibirnya ketika ia melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut, sosok itu kini sudah berdiri dan memandang kosong jalanan didepannya. JR memandangi sosok cantik itu dari atas hingga kebawah, tiga tahun berlalu dan sosok itu semakin memancarkan keindahannya.

JR turun dari atas pohon itu dan mendarat ditanah tanpa suara sama sekali dengan perlahan ia mendekati sosok itu.

"Hey."

Ketika sosok cantik itu memandangnya dengan segera JR mengklaim bibir merah didepannya. Tangan JR dengan possessive merangkul pinggang tersebut dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada jarak sama sekali.

JR mencium rakus bibir lawannya tanpa ampun, ia mulai menghisap, menggigit kecil dan melumat bibir menggoda tersebut. Lidahnya sudah melesat masuk dengan mudah ketika bibir sang lawan terbuka.

"Hmm.. nghhh.." Sosok didepannya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat JR semakin bersemangat untuk mendominasi permainan lidah keduanya.

Tittt Tittt

Keduanya langsung menjauhkan diri ketika mendengar klakson bus. Sungguh bagaimana bisa JR tidak sadar akan suara buss. Ah salahkan pemilik bibir menggoda didepannya yang membuatnya lupa akan semua hal, tidak semua hal sebenarnya karena JR ingat dengan rasa manis dan menggairahkan bibir serta tubuh tersebut.

Tangan JR yang semula ada dipinggang sosok tersebut kini menyentuh pipi chuby yang mengeluarkan rona merah, sosok didepannya masih mengambil nafas dan memandang matanya.

"Minhyun."

PLAKK

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

17 August 2017

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan, Guys!**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupakan pahlawan-pahlawan kita yah.**

 **Baik itu pahlawan perang, guru-guru kita, orangtua kita maupun Avengers yah #Plakk**


	11. Seoul (City Of Tears) Part I

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11 : Seoul (City Of Tears) Part I

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Minhyun keluar dari salah satu restaurant untuk kelima kalinya hari ini. Matanya memandang ke langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang. Dia baru tiga hari berada di Seoul setelah tiga tahun meninggalkan sang ibu kota.

"Dimana lagi aku mencari pekerjaan." Monolognya. Bibirnya langsung mengeluarkan senyum kecut, mana mungkin ia dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan ketika ia hanya lulusan SMP, ingat dia tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya setelah mengandung Seonho.

Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk ke halte biasa ia menunggu bus untuk pulang ke apartement kakaknya. Ia merasa tidak enak terus menerus menyusahkan sang kakak walaupun Sehun sendiri mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan senang bermain dengan Seonho.

Memikirkan Seonho membuat senyum manis keluar dari bibirnya, putranya kini sudah berusia tiga tahun dan amat sangat aktif. Seonho tidak bisa diam sama sekali dan putra kecilnya itu suka sekali menempeli orang lain entah itu yang seumuran dengannya ataupun orang yang lebih tua darinya, kata YoonA eomma sih sifat Seonho yang seperti itu darinya, dirinya ketika kecil memang suka sekali dekat-dekat dengan orang lain.

Namun senyum Minhyun sirna ketika ia ingat putra kecilnya itu terkadang suka memandang iri pada anak-anak sebayanya yang bermain dengan Ayah mereka. Seonho mengerti bahwa Minhyun adalah Ibunya, orang yang telah melahirkannya bukan Ayahnya. Mangkanya saat usia Seonho dua tahun ia pernah bertanya dimana keberadaan Ayahnya dan Minhyun hanya bisa terdiam tidak menjawab sama sekali dan sejak saat itu Seonho tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai Ayahnya lagi.

Tanpa Minhyun sadari ia kini sudah berada di halte bus, Minhyun memandang kosong jalanan didepannya. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun serta keluarganya akan membantunya dalam hal apapun namun Minhyun tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang tuanya terus menerus.

"Hey."

Minhyun segera membalikan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara disampingnya, satu detik ia membalikan badannya seketika itu pula ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun.

Mata Minhyun melebar ketika ia mengetahui dengan jelas siapa sosok didepannya, tentu saja Minhyun ingat betul, sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu ingat sosok didepannya, sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya ketika sosok didepannya mulai menghisap, menggigit kecil dan melumat bibirnya. Lidah sosok yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui namanya itu sudah melesat masuk dengan mudah ketika bibir Minhyun terbuka.

"Hmm.. nghhh.." Minhyun mengeluarkan desahannya ketika bibir itu dengan lihai mendominasi bibirnya. Minhyun mencengkeram jaket hitam sosok didepannya, bibir yang tengah menciumnya ini masih sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu. Tiga tahun yang lalu bibir yang sama ini menjelajahi setiap inci dari tubuhnya.

Tittt Tittt

Keduanya langsung menjauhkan diri ketika mendengar klakson bus. Tangan sosok yang semula ada dipinggangnya kini menyentuh kedua pipinya. Minhyun mengambil nafas dengan perlahan, matanya masih memandang sosok dingin didepannya dalam diam.

"Minhyun."

PLAKK

Minhyun memandang murka sosok didepannya. "Dasar monster." dan dengan itu Minhyun langsung berlari memasuki bus tanpa menoleh sama sekalipun pada sosok yang telah menghangatkan hatinya itu.

Minhyun menundukan kepalanya ketika ia sudah memasuki bus yang langsung berangkat. Air mata sudah keluar dengan derasnya membasahi pipi chuby nya. "Hikss… ken-kenapa kau datang lagi… hikss hikss."

.

.

JR menyentuh pipinya yang mendapatkan tamparan oleh Minhyun, ia merasakan pipinya panas karena kerasnya tamparan itu, dia tidak pernah merasa sakit ketika manusia memukulnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya Minhyun?"

Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali, hanya ada angin musim semi. JR tersenyum datar ketika ia ingat ucapan Minhyun.

 _Dasar monster._

"Aku memang monster."

"Jadi, diakah pasangan jiwamu yang sesungguhnya?"

JR langsung membalikan badannya untuk memandang sosok lain yang ada disana.

"Sangat mirip dengan Minah." Sosok itu memberikan smirknya pada sang pangeran vampire. "Dan sangat menyedihkan karena ia manusia. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu membunuhnya dengan cepat dari pada kau lebih lama bersamanya dan membuatmu semakin tidak mau melepasnya. Kau akan berakhir sama dengan Ayahmu, Sobat. Memiliki keluarga yang bahagia namun cinta sejatinya direnggut dengan paksa didepan matanya sendiri."

"Kau memang masih banyak bicara seperti dulu, Seongwoo." Komen JR sambil memandang sosok didepannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ong Seongwoo, sahabatnya. JR lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi halte dan langsung diikuti oleh Seongwoo. "Aku tidak akan seperti Ayahku, Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Clara. Hanya Hwang Minhyun yang pantas menjadi Permaisuriku."

Seongwoo hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Berarti cara satu-satunya ialah kau harus menjadikannya Vampire."

JR tidak mengatakan apapun, ia memandang rasi bintang dilangit malam kota Seoul. "Kemana saja kau, Seongwoo?"

"Tiga tahun ini aku ada di New York."

"New York?" JR memandang sahabat kecilnya itu. "Kau sekarang berpihak pada S. Coups?"

"Begitulah. Dia memberikanku tawaran yang lumayan." Seongwoo berdiri dari kursi halte dan memandang sang Pangeran didepannya dengan dingin. "Sebagai sahabat kecilmu aku memberikan peringatan padamu, berhati-hatilah, cepat atau lambat S. Coups pasti akan mendatangimu." Dan dengan itu Seongwoo berjalan pergi.

JR memejamkan matanya, ia mengingat kenangan masa lalu dimana ia, S. Coups, Aron dan Seongwoo masih sering bermain dan berburu bersama. Keluarga Ong adalah salah satu vampire berdarah murni namun pada perang 18thn yang lalu clan Ong memihak pada S. Coups, itulah mengapa istana dengan mudah dibobol oleh prajurit S. Coups, karena Clan Ong adalah salah satu clan kepercayaan keluarganya.

Namun saat perang 18thn yang lalu Seongwoo tidak ada di Korea, sahabatnya itu berada di Paris tapi bagaimanapun juga Seongwoo tetap mendapatkan hukuman dari Dewa karena dosa Clannya yang membantu S. Coups dalam perang, Para Dewa menghukumnya dengan mengambil setengah dari kekuatan darah murninya. Sejak saat itu JR mendengar bahwa sahabatnya kini berbaur dengan manusia.

"JR."

JR langsung memandang Seongwoo yang sudah sepuluh langkah jauh darinya.

Seongwoo tersenyum sambil memandangnya. "Dunia ini benar-benar kecil yah, Minhyun itu sepupu dari anak didikku di SOPA tiga tahun yang lalu."

.

.

Minhyun turun dari bus dengan langkah lunglai, matanya masih memerah karena kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Minhyun tengah mengusap jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya hingga ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa didepannya.

Bukkk.

"Ah, Maafkan aku, maaf." Ucap sosok itu sambil membungkuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah." Minhyun memandang sosok didepannya dan langsung melebarkan matanya. "Da-daniel?"

Sosok berambut coklat didepan Minhyun melebarkan matanya. "Mi-minhyun hyung?"

Minhyun langsung memeluk sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu dengan erat. "Daniel, Daniel, adikku, dimana saja kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Daniel membalas pelukan hangat Minhyun, ia membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sosok tersayangnya itu. "Minhyun-hyung, aku juga merindukanmu, hyung. Amat sangat merindukanmu."

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Daniel, matanya melebar ketika melihat pipi Daniel yang membiru. "Daniel, Wajahmu? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Daniel menyentuh pipinya sendiri dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak bekerja dengan baik jadi bosku memukulku."

Mata sipit Minhyun melebar mendengarnya. "Ya Tuhan, ayo kita obati luka dan mencari tempat yang layak untuk berbicara."

Sosok manis bergigi kelinci itu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Hyung. Cepat atau lembat juga lukanya akan sembuh kok."

Minhyun memandang tajam sosok manis didepannya. "Aku tidak suka ketika kau mengelak dariku, Daniel. Lukamu itu harus segera diobati, bagaimana kalau infeksi?"

Daniel hanya menghela nafas mendengar omelan Minhyun yang sudah tidak ia dengar selama tiga tahun dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Daniel mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Minhyun dengan telaten membersihkan luka lebam yang ada dipipi Daniel sedangkan Daniel hanya meringis sakit.

"Pelan-pelan, hyung." Rengek Daniel.

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan, Niel-ah. Jangan manja deh."

Daniel memajukan bibirnya mendapatkan omelan dari Minhyun. "Awh. Hyung sakitttt."

"Cih, dan kau tadi mengatakan bahwa lukamu akan sembuh cepat atau lambat. Kau lucu sekali, Kang Daniel." Sarkas Minhyun.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka lebam Daniel kini keduanya berada dikedai kecil dipinggir jalan dan memesan minuman hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma?" tanya Minhyun.

Daniel langsung menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

Minhyun memandang bingung adik kelasnya. "Niel, ada apa?"

Daniel menggeleng kecil, ia memandang Minhyun. "Mereka meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, Hyung."

Mata Minhyun kembali melabar, ia terkejut bukan main. "A-apa?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil setelah menjemputku dari bandara, hyung." Air mata kini keluar dari matanya.

Minhyun seketika memeluk sosok didepannya. "Shhh, hyung ada disini."

Daniel membalas pelukan hangat Minhyun. "Terimakasih, Hyung. Dan maaf aku harus segera pulang, ada dua sosok malaikat yang menungguku pulang."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti tapi langsung memandang bingung Daniel. "Dua sosok malaikat?"

Daniel tersenyum manis dan mengangguk semangat. "Namanya Woojin dan Samuel, mereka adalah alasan aku tetap bertahan hidup. Hyung harus bertemu mereka."

Walaupun tidak mengerti namun Minhyun tetap mengangguk, keduanya lalu bertukar nomor telepon dan berjanji besok siang keduanya akan bertemu lagi.

Daniel berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus sedangkan Minhyun kembali berjalan menuju apartement kakaknya.

.

.

"Minhyun."

"Hyung, aku pikir kau sudah tidur." Ucap Minhyun setelah ia memasuki apartement hyung nya.

Pemuda berkulit albino itu menggeleng, ia lalu menarik tangan Minhyun dengan lembut untuk duduk disofa. "Ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu, Hyung?"

Sehun menarik nafas dan membuangnya. "Kau tahu bahwa kedua orangtua angkat kita kembali ke Hutan untuk menjaga perbatasan dunia manusia dan dunia supernatural, kan?"

Minhyun mengangguk. Jinki, YoonA, Hangeng dan Heechul beberap bulan yang lalu memang kembali ke Hutan Perbatasan untuk menjalankan tugas mereka, keempatnya berjanji bahwa mereka akan tetap mengunjungi dirinya dan Sehun namun keduanya tahu bahwa keempatnya harus focus pada pekerjaan mereka.

"Minhyun, saat ini dunia supernatural memang tampak aman-aman saja namun ketahuilah bahwa sesuatu yang tampak baik-baik saja itu bukan berarti tidak memiliki masalah."

Minhyun menyentuh bahu kakaknya. "Hyung, tidak usah bertele-tele. Katakan intinya saja."

"Aku harus ke America, disana ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan olehku karena kurangnya Warlock di America." Ujar Sehun akhirnya ke inti pembicaran mereka. "Dan kau tahukan keluarga Kai ada di America jadi…"

Minhyun tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Hyung. Jadi intinya bahwa kau harus ke America karena ada masalah kaum supernatural disana juga karena ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Kai Hyung."

Sehun mengangguk. "Mungkin hanya satu bulan atau dua bulan atau–"

Minhyun menyentuh bibir tipis kakaknya untuk menghentikan ucapan Sehun. "Aku mengerti, Hyung. Kau akan pergi selama beberapa bulan."

Sehun menatap tidak enak pada sosok yang disayanginya itu. "Maafkan, Hyung. Minhyun-ah."

"Aniya, Hyung tidak usah meminta maaf. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada Hyung karena terus menerus menyusahkanmu."

Sehun menggeleng kencang. "Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanmu. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau menyusahkan hidupku. Aku mungkin sudah mati jika tidak ada kau dalam hidupku."

Minhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk sosok keluarga satu darahnya itu. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Mungkin lusa."

"Aku akan merindukanmu dan Kai-hyung."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu dan Seonho. Aku sudah mengganti kepemilikan nama apartement ini dengan namamu."

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada kakaknya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena kau tahu bahwa aku akan tinggal dengan Kai jadi aku memberikanmu apartement sederhana ini sebagai hadiah."

Minhyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan kakaknya. "Jikapun aku menolak kau tetap akan bersikeras agar aku menerimanya."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau memang mengetahuiku." Sehun mengacak rambut Minhyun dan bergerak kedapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Seonho sudah tidur yah, Hyung?"

"Putramu selalu tidur jam sembilan, apa yang kau harapkan darinya."

Minhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, dia menimang-nimang apakah perlu mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dia baru saja bertemu dengan sosok tiga tahun yang lalu yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya tidak perlu. Bisa-bisa Sehun tidak jadi ke America karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya yang bertemu kembali dengan sosok misterius tersebut.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sehun sambil memberikan jus jeruk pada adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hyung. Ngomong-ngomong tadi sebelum kesini aku bertemu dengan Daniel. Kang Daniel. Apa kau ingat?"

Mata sipit Sehun melebar. "Daniel? Si Kelinci Pink itu?"

Minhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, Daniel memang di juluki Kelinci Pink oleh anak-anak SOPA karena gigi kelincinya dan rambut pink nya. "Yup, aku bertemu dengannya dan besok siang kita berjanji akan bertemu lagi. Apa hyung mau ikut?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku ingin menjewer telinganya. Berani-beraninya dia keluar dari SOPA ketika ia akan mengikuti lomba dance nasional."

.

.

Minhyun memasuki kamarnya dan memandang putra kecilnya yang tertidur dengan lelap sambil memeluk boneka beruang kado darinya tahun lalu.

Boneka itu sendiri Minhyun buat dari tangannya sendiri dan Seonho memang lebih suka sesuatu yang Minhyun buat dari pada Minhyun beli.

Minhyun membenarkan selimut putra semata wayangnya, hari ini dia bertemu putranya saat pagi dan makan siang saja setelah itu Minhyun pergi untuk mencari pekerjaan. Untungnya putranya tidak rewel dengan suasana baru, Seonho itu mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya.

 _neon naega jiginda  
eotteokhae mabeobi pullijil ana  
eojjeoda eojjeoda ireoke dwaenni  
jeo taeyangboda deo tteugeoun naemam  
eojjeomyeon eojjeomyeon sarangil geoya_

 _You take me high  
Fly me up so high  
pungseoncheoreom dudungshil tteoolla  
nae mameul very heundeureo noa  
nan neoye gippeum seulpeum moduda kkok kkeureoango  
ojik neoman algesseo_

Minhyun menyanyikan lagu yang sudah menemani tidur putranya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tangan Minhyun mengelus kepala Seonho dengan lembut dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa Minhyun sadari ada sosok yang memandanginya dari jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai delapan gedung apartement.

"Siapa anak kecil itu, Minhyun?" gumam JR sambil memandang sosok kecil yang ada didekapan Minhyun.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini, Lintah."

JR langsung membalikan badannya dan mengeluakan smirk andalannya ketika melihat Manusia Serigala didepannya. "Anak anjing sekarang sudah berubah menjadi anjing liar yah?"

Kai memandang murka sosok pangeran didepannya. "Pergilah dari sini sebelum aku mengoyak jantungnya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya karena aku sudah akan lebih dulu mengeluarkan jantungmu dari tubuhmu." JR mendekati sosok Alpha didepannya. "Kau seribu tahun lebih cepat untuk menantangku, Anjing Nakal."

Dan dengan itu JR turun dari balkon tersebut dan mendarat dengan sempurna diaspal jalan.

Kai mencengkeram tangannya dan memandang murka sosok yang menghilang ditengah malam tersebut.

.

.

Daniel memasuki apartement kecil yang sudah ia tinggali selama satu tahun ini setelah kecelakaan yang dialami oleh orangtuanya. Daniel berjalan dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan dua malaikat kecilnya.

"Daniel-hyung."

Daniel menghentikan langkah kakinya dan langsung memandang sosok kecil yang juga memandangnya. Daniel langsung tersenyum manis dan mendekati sosok itu.

"Muel terbangun karena hyung yah? Maaf kan hyung yah?" ujarnya sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sosok kecil yang berusia tiga tahun setengah itu, tapi walaupun begitu sikap Samuel itu tampak tidak mencerminkan usianya yang sesungguhnya.

Samuel menggeleng. "Aku memang menunggu, Hyung." Tangan kecil Samuel menyentuh pipi Daniel yang semakin hari semakin tirus. "Bosmu melukaimu lagi yah?"

Daniel tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut hitam Samuel. "Muel tidur yah, sudah malam. Besok siang Muel dan Woojin akan bertemu dengan sahabat Hyung."

Samuel mengangguk lalu kembali masuk kekamarnya dan Woojin. "Selamat malam, Daniel-Hyung."

"Malam." Daniel tersenyum ketika sosok itu kembali memasuki kamarnya dan Woojin sebenarnya juga kamarnya karena dalam apartement ini hanya ada satu kamar, satu kamar mandi dan ruang tamu yang merangkap dengan dapur hanya itu tapi Daniel ingin kekamar mandi dulu untuk membersihkan badannya.

Daniel memandang punggung kurus Samuel, dia teringat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu dimana ia menemukan keranjang besar yang terdapat bayi didepan rumahnya yang ada di Canada, Daniel ingat ketika ia mengeluarkan bayi itu dari keranjang dan terdapat surat yang berisi satu kalimat pendek.

 ** _His name is Samuel._**

Dan kini sosok yang ia temukan itu sudah besar dan menjadi sosok kakak untuk putranya, Woojin.

Putranya. Satu-satunya pengingat bahwa tiga tahun yang lalu ada sosok yang pernah membahagiakannya. Sosok yang kini entah ada dimana.

Sosok itu.

Ong Seongwoo.

.

.

.

.

TBC

21 August 2017

.

.

.

Dear Readers, tolong teror Achan terus menerus yahhh coz Achan bener" makin hari mood buat nulisnya makin menghilang entah kemanaaa. planning achan mah achan harus nyelesaiin nih ff sebelum libur kuliah selesai tapi kayaknya nggak tercapai deh.

Btw Achan pengen banget deh ngadain meet up antar 2hyun shipper! Achan tuh pengen ngomongin 2hyun sepuasnya. Mana eonnienya achan tuh selalu beda sama achan kalau masalah otp. Achan bener" pengen meet up sama kalian semuaaa tapi achan tau kita semua kan pasti dari kota" yg berbeda-beda huhuhu syedihhhh. seenggaknya kalau kita meet up kan bikin semangat achan buat nulis makin membaraaaaa!


	12. Seoul (City Of Tears) Part II

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

Character :

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki)

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Jaehyun – Taeyong / Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun

Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel / U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

JB / Jinyoung / Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi / Shim Changmin

Luhan / Kim Hyuna / Kang Clara (OC)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12 : Seoul (City Of Tears) Part II

.

.

"Eomma, kita mau kemana?" ujar Seonho sambil menarik-narik baju Ibunya.

Minhyun tersenyum manis lalu menundukan badannya hingga sejajar dengan putranya. Putranya ini walaupun baru berusia tiga tahun namun sudah lancar berbicara. "Kita mau bertemu dengan sahabat Eomma, namanya Kang Daniel, Eomma pernah membicarakan tentang Daniel Ahjusshi pada Seonho bukan?"

Seonho mengangguk antusias, Minhyun memang sering membicarakan teman-temannya pada putra semata wayangnya itu. "Ahjusshi bergigi kelinci, bukan. Eomma ?"

Minhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Seonho. Dia memang pernah memperlihatkan foto Daniel pada putranya, bukan hanya Daniel tapi seluruh teman-temannya juga. "Iyah, Ahjusshi yang punya gigi kelinci."

"Wahhh, Ponakan Ahjusshi sudah manis. Siap bertemu dengan Daniel Ahjusshi?" tanya Sehun sambil menggendong tubuh kurus Seonho, walaupun kurus Seonho itu tinggi untuk ukuran anak berusia 3 tahun.

"Sehun Ahjusshi, Seonho itu tampan bukan manis."

Sehun dan Minhyun langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan si kecil tersebut.

.

.

Samuel menarik tangan Woojin agar si bungsu tidak lari kemana-mana selagi Daniel memesan makan siang untuk mereka.

"Muel-hyung, Woojinie hanya mau ke Mommy kok." Woojin memandang hyung nya dengan mata memelas andalannya yang ia dapatkan dari sang Ibunda.

Samuel menggeleng sambil memandang tajam adiknya. "Tatapan Woojinie tidak akan mempan pada Hyung. Dan Woojinie sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang sama tapi berakhir dengan lari-lari."

Woojin memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal dengan Hyungnya namun ia tetap duduk dikursi dan menunggu Mommy nya kembali membawa makanan.

Samuel masih memandang sosok kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya dengan intens.

"Muel-hyung berhenti memandang Woojin seperti itu, deh." Kesal Woojin sekaligus takut. Sejak ia sudah bisa berbicara Woojin itu lebih takut pada Samuel ketimbang pada Daniel. Bahkan Woojin pernah pipis di celana karena tatapan hyung nya itu.

Sebelum Samuel melontarkan ucapan pada adiknya, Daniel sudah berdiri didepan keduanya dan meletekan menu makan siang untuk kedua putranya. "Taraaa, makan siang untuk Woojinie dan Muel sudah datangggg."

"Wahhhhh." Kekesalan Woojin pada Samuel langsung sirna ketika melihat menu makanan didepannya. Tangan mungilnya sudah siap melahap makanan didepannya namun terhenti karena cekalan Samuel.

"Woojinie berdoa dulu."

Woojin langsung cengengesan sedangkan Daniel hanya tertawa kecil. Ketiganya langsung mengatupkan tangan dan mulai berdoa.

"Ya Tuhan, terimakasih atas menu makan siang yang kau berikan untuk hari ini. Amin." Ucap Woojin dan langsung melahap makanan didepannya.

Daniel mengacak rambut putra kecilnya sedangkan Samuel hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah adiknya. Samuel lalu memandang sosok dewasa disampingnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa makan lebih dulu sebelum teman Hyung datang?"

Daniel tersenyum mendengar ucapan putra sulungnya, walaupun Samuel bukan darah dagingnya namun ia bersyukur memiliki sosok Samuel dalam hidupnya dan terkadang Daniel suka dibuat kesal oleh Samuel karena Samuel selalu menolak memanggilnya Mommy. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Daripada Woojinie nanti merengek kelaparan terus menerus."

Samuel mengangguk dan mulai memakan menu makan siangnya. Daniel baru akan menyentuh makanannya ketika ia melihat dua sosok yang sudah ia kenal betul. Daniel langsung melambaikan tangannya pada dua sosok itu. "Hyungdeul."

Dua sosok itu segera menyadari posisinya dan langsung mendekati meja Daniel.

"Daniel-ah." Minhyun langsung memeluk sosok manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu.

"Minhyun-hyung." Balas Daniel, dia lalu memandang tidak percaya sosok disamping Minhyun. Daniel segera melepaskan pelukan Minhyun lalu memandang sosok seniornya dengan senyum kelinci andalannya.

"Sehun-hyung, kulitmu masih albino yah." Dan ucapan tidak tahu dirinya langsung dibalas jeweran telinga dari Sehun.

"Dasar junior tidak tahu diri. Kau memilih waktu yang salah untuk pindah tau!"

"Akhh, Akhh, Akhh. Hyung sakittt. Sakittt." Daniel menyentuh telinganya yang ia yakin memerah karena jeweran telinga senior dinginnya itu.

"Ahjusshi jangan sakiti Daniel-Hyung!" Teriak Samuel sambil mendorong kaki Sehun menjauh dari tubuh Daniel.

"Mommy, Mommy." Kini Woojin memeluk kaki sang Ibunda. "Mommy tidak apa-apa?" si kecil itu langsung memandang tajam Sehun. "Ahjusshi jangan sakiti Mommy nya Woojinie dan Muel-hyung!"

Minhyun dan Sehun hanya memandang terkejut dengan sikap dua sosok kecil yang ada didepan keduanya bahkan beberapa pengunjung juga menatap penasaran pada mereka.

Daniel menghela nafas lalu menundukan dirinya hingga sejajar dengan kedua putranya. "Muel, Woojinie. Mommy tidak apa-apa kok, Sehun Ahjusshi hanya bercanda. Dan kenalkan mereka berdua adalah sahabat Mommy. Yang manis ini namanya Minhyun Ahjusshi dan yang cantik namun galak ini namanya Sehun Ahjusshi."

Sehun memelototi adik kelas kurang ajarnya itu sedangkan Minhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

Samuel masih memandang tajam Sehun namun tetap membungkukkan badan kecilnya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjusshi. Samuel imnida dan maafkan sikap Muel tadi yah, Ahjusshi."

Melihat kakaknya memperkenalkan diri membuat Woojin juga mengikuti sikap kakaknya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kang Woojin imnida. Senang bertemu dengan Ahjusshi. Maafkan sikap Woojinie juga yah, Ahjusshi."

Minhyun dan Sehun tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah kedua bocah didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ahjusshi sudah memaafkan. Ahjusshi juga meminta maaf, yah." Ujar Minhyun, walaupun ia masih bingung siapa kedua bocah didepannya itu, apa hubungannya keduanya dengan sosok adiknya.

"Oh, Iyah. Ahjusshi juga punya putra seumuran kalian namanya Seonho. Seonho ayo perkenal–" mata Minhyun melebar ketika ia tidak menemukan putranya disampingnya.

"Seonho!" Minhyun sudah panic namun kepanikannya segera sirna ketika Sehun menyentuh lengannya dan menunjuk Seonho yang sudah duduk manis dimeja dan memakan makanan entah milik siapa.

"Itu milik Woojinie." Teriak Woojin sambil menunjuk bocah asing yang dengan seenaknya memakan makanannya. "Mommy, ada yang memakan makanan Woojinie." Adunya pada Daniel.

Daniel sudah akan menenangkan putranya namun Minhyun sudah lebih dahulu menyentuh pundak kecil Woojin. "Maafkan Seonho yah Woojinie nanti Ahjusshi belikan makanan lagi buat Woojinie, makanan itu buat Seonho saja yah."

Walaupun kesal namun Woojin tetap mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Hyung, tidak usah. Aku akan beli sendiri." Ucap Daniel.

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Niel-ah, aku juga meminta maaf padamu yah akan putraku."

"Putra Hyung?"

Minhyun mengangguk mantap. "Putraku."

"Dan sepertinya pertemuan kita hari ini akan lama karena banyak yang perlu dijelaskan." Ujar Sehun sambil memandang penasaran pada Samuel dan Woojin.

.

"Seonho harus meminta maaf pada Woojinie karena memakan makanan punya Woojinie." Ujar Minhyun pada putranya.

Seonho memandang kedua bocah yang seumurannya dengannya itu, mulutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan. "Maafkan Seonho yah Woojinie."

Woojin mengangguk. "Iyah, Woojin memafkannya kok."

Seonho lalu tersenyum dan memandang Samuel. "Annyeong."

Samuel memandang penasaran pada sosok yang baru ia lihat itu. Dan tanpa terasa ketiga bocah itu langsung mengobrol dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh ketiga orang dewasa disamping mereka. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting tapi menurut mereka sendiri sangat penting seperti makanan, mainan dan monster.

Sehun, Minhyun dan Daniel memandang gemas tingkah ketiganya namun mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Jadi siapa mereka berdua, Daniel? Apakah mereka adalah alasan kenapa kau ke Canada tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sehun.

Daniel menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa berbohong kepada dua hyung nya itu.

Minhyun menyentuh lengan Sehun ketika Hyungnya itu sudah akan membuka mulut. "Kita lebih baik tidak membicarakannya didepan mereka hyung. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu hari ini."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia sekali lagi menatap Woojin dan Samuel. Melihat Woojin membuat Sehun merasa familiar dengan si kecil itu. Woojin memiliki aura seperti Daniel namun entah kenapa si kecil itu juga memiliki aura yang ia kenal betul milik siapa sedangkan Samuel… entahlah si bule kecil itu walaupun tenang dan dewasa tapi auranya begitu murni dan gelap.

.

.

.

Daniel memandang Minhyun ketika sosok yang sudah ia anggap figure seorang kakak itu menyelesaikan cerita tentang hidupnya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Daniel langsung memeluk kakaknya untuk memberikan semangat. Saat ini mereka berada di apartement Sehun dan ketiga bocah kecil itu tengah tidur siang.

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah berjumpa denganmu selama satu tahun ini, karena kau ada di Busan, Hyung."

Minhyun tersenyum dan membelas pelukan adiknya sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap keduanya datar. "Sekarang giliranmu menceritakan pada kami bagaimana kau mendapatkan kedua bocah itu, Kang Daniel."

Daniel menjauhkan diri dari Minhyun, ia memandang seniornya yang menatapnya dengan intens. "Mereka berdua adalah putraku."

"Samuel terlalu besar untuk menjadi putramu." Ujar Sehun.

Sosok manis bergigi kelinci itu menghela nafas. "Samuel memang bukan putra kandungku, aku menemukannya didepan rumahku saat di Canada. Woojin lah putra kandungku. Tapi keduanya tahu bahwa mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah namun itu tidak menghalangi keduanya untuk menjadi kakak beradik."

"Siapa Ayah Woojin?" tanya Minhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Daniel.

"Instruktur Ong."

Minhyun membulatkan matanya memandang kakaknya yang mengucapkan kata itu. Dia langsung memandang Daniel yang menundukan kepalanya. "Benarkah? Ayah dari Woojin adalah Instruktur Ong?"

Daniel mengangguk pelan, percuma ia membantahnya juga. "Iyah, Hyung."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Dan bagaimana Sehun-hyung bisa tahu?"

Sehun berdiri dan ikut duduk disamping Daniel hingga sekarang Daniel diapit oleh kakak beradik itu. "Aku pernah sekali melihat kalian berciuman di gudang belakang SOPA."

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Minhyun namun Daniel menggeleng. Kebingungan kian melanda keduanya. "Katakan pada kami semuanya, Niel-ah." Ucap Minhyun dengan lembut.

 _Saat itu usianya baru 15_ _th_ _namun ia sudah berhasil duduk di bangku SMA SOPA, salah satu sekolah terpopuler di Korea bila kau ingin menjadi Idol. Daniel banyak disukai oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karena auranya yang cerah dan hobby nya yang suka tertawa karena hal kecil apapun._

 _Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika pagi hari membuka lokernya dan mendapatkan ratusan surat cinta namun Daniel tidak pernah mempedulikannya karena hatinya sudah terperangkap oleh satu orang._

 _Ong Seongwoo._

 _Pelatih dance ekskul yang ia masuki._

 _Daniel sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada pesona sosok tersebut walaupun ia tahu sosok tersebut tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih._

 _Pada minggu pertama semester genap di SOPA saat Daniel mendapatkan jadwal piketnya ia harus membuang sampah di belakang gedung sekolahnya dan disanalah ia melihat semuanya._

 _Dengan matanya sendiri ia melihat sosok yang dicintainya tengah memeluk salah satu siswi dari kelasnya, bukan pelukan yang mereka lakukan yang membuatnya terkejut tapi pada mulut Instruktur Ong yang berada dileher sang siswi dan dengan khidmat sosok tampan itu meminum darahnya._

 _Daniel tahu, ia harusnya segera pergi dari sana namun ia merasakan bisikan iblis pada telinganya, ia dengan keberanian merekam kegiatan yang ada didepan matanya._

 _Keesokan harinya setelah club dance selesai latihan Daniel dengan beraninya meminta Seongwoo untuk menemuinya di gudang belakang sekolah._

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_

 _Daniel tersenyum manis lalu mengeluarkan hp miliknya. "Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Instruktur Ong."_

 _Instruktur dance tampan itu menatap datar bocah didepannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."_

 _Pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu langsung menyalakan video yang ia rekam kemarin._

 _Mata Seongwoo langsung membulat sempurna, dengan sigap ia merebut hp milik pemuda kelinci dihadapanya dan membantingnya dilantai. "Kau!"_

 _Daniel hanya menatap datar hp miliknya yang sudah hancur namun langsung menatap Seongwoo dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku sudah mencopy nya di laptopku dan dengan gerakan kecil maka video itu akan tersebar ke penjuru dunia."_

 _Seongwoo langsung menarik kerah Daniel, tidak peduli jika Daniel adalah anak didiknya. "Aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu." Daniel ingin mendorong sosok didepannya namun tidak bisa, sosok didepannya memiliki tenaga yang kuat. "Aku akan menghapus video itu asal kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku."_

 _Mata sang pelatih yang selalu bertingkah konyol itu memerah dan taringnya sudah ia keluarkan. "Kau mengancamku?"_

 _"_ _Aku mengancammu, Instruktur Ong. Atau sekarang kau ku panggil Tuan Vampire." Daniel mengeluarkan smirknya. "Hanya satu permintaan dan video itu akan ku hapus untuk selamanya."_

 _Seongwoo mendekatkan taringnya didepan wajah Daniel. "Kau tidak takut padaku?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, Tuan Vampire."_

 _Seongwoo menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Daniel. "Katakan permintaanmu."_

 _Daniel langsung tersenyum manis, ia mendekati sosok didepannya dan dengan santai mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Seongwoo._

 _"_ _Sentuh aku." Dan dengan itu Daniel mencium bibir dingin didepannya._

 _._

 _Seongwoo memandang datar pada salah satu murid club dance yang masih tertidur dilantai gudang –yang sudah ia bersihkan setelah melakukan kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan selama berjam-jam tanpa henti._

 _Seongwoo menyelimuti sosok manis itu dengan jas yang ia kenakan, dengan lembut ia membelai surai pink tersebut. "Mulai sekarang kau akan memiliki beban berat dalam hidupmu, Daniel."_

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya Instruktur Ong resmi berhenti di SOPA dan beberapa hari kemudian Daniel mengetahui bahwa ia telah mengandung janin dari sosok yang telah menghilang tersebut._

 _Karena tidak mau membuat keluarganya malu, Daniel memilih untuk pindah ke Canada dan tinggal disana seorang diri sampai suatu malam ia menemukan bayi kecil yang ditinggalkan secara sengaja didepan rumah kecilnya di Canada._

Daniel mengusap air matanya. "Ini memang salahku. Tapi kehadiran Woojin dalam hidupku tidak pernah menjadi kesalahan."

"Lalu Samuel, apakah kau tahu siapa orangtuanya?" tanya Minhyun sambil memeluk erat adiknya.

"Tidak, Aku sudah mencari informasi tentang kehilangan bayi selama berminggu-minggu namun tidak ada sama sekali."

"Samuel ituuu…" Sehun menatap Daniel. "Dia Vampire, bukan?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Tapi dia tetap putraku."

"Apakah Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi tau siapa Ayah Woojin?"

"Aku tidak pernah membohongi mereka sekalipun. Mereka selalu tau semuanya."

.

.

.

Minhyun membolak-balikan daging ditangannya dan membandingkannya satu sama lain, saat ini ia tengah berbelanja seorang diri untuk menyiapkan makan malam terakhir dengan Kai dan Sehun, Putranya sendiri tengah dibawa oleh keduanya karena pasangan tersebut ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Seonho untuk hari terakhir mereka di Korea karena mereka akan ke America untuk beberapa bulan.

Setelah selesai membandingkannya kini Minhyun memilih yang sudah ada ditangannya dan mendorong troli belanjaannya untuk mencari bahan makanan lainnya. Setelah hampir setengah jam akhirnya sosok manis itu telah selesai membeli semuanya dan mendorong trolinya menuju kasir.

"Apakah anda Tuan Hwang Minhyun?" tanya sang kasir wanita pada Minhyun dengan senyum ramahnya.

Minhyun memandangnya bingung namun mengangguk. "Yah, Itu nama saya."

Senyum puas terukir di bibir si kasir, sang kasir dengan talaten menghitung seluruh belanjaan Minhyun sedangkan Minhyun sendiri agak was-was, takut uang yang ia bawa tidak cukup untuk membayarnya.

Minhyun sudah mengeluarkan uangnya ketika si kasir wanita sudah menghitung seluruh total belanjaannya.

"Tidak usah, Tuan. Tadi sudah ada seseorang yang membayar belanjaan anda."

"A-apa?" raut kebingungan terukir dengan jelas pada wajah manisnya.

"Tuan itu memberikan uang pada saya dan bilang bahwa ia membayarnya untuk seseorang bernama Hwang Minhyun yang tengah berbelanja disini." Si kasir lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Minhyun. "Tuan itu bahkan memberikan uang lebih dari total belanjaan anda, jadi saya berikan pada anda saja."

Minhyun tentu saja menolaknya namun si kasir wanita itu bersikeras agar Minhyun menerima uang tersebut dan setelah banyak perdebatan akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Minhyun menerima uang itu. Minhyun segera mengambil kantung belanjaannya dan keluar dari supermarket tersebut setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada kasir tadi.

.

.

Isi pikiran Minhyun kini dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran pada siapa sosok yang sudah membayar belanjaannya –ditambah uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit hingga ia tidak menyadari ada pemuda-pemuda yang tengah mabuk mengikutinya dari tadi.

"Hey, Manis."

Minhyun langsung mendongak dan ketakutan jelas terlihat pada wajahnya ketika banyak gerombolan pemuda disekitarnya.

"Sendirian saja?"

"Mau kami temani?"

Lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memandangi tubuh Minhyun dari atas hingga kebawah.

Minhyun mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri dan menghindar dari gerombolan tersebut namun susah karena jumlah mereka ada tujuh.

"Pipimu tampak empuk sekali." Salah satu pemuda itu mencolek pipinya. "Hahahha."

Minhyun menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicolek dan langsung merasa jijik serta ketakutan. "Pergi."

"Kau bilang apa manis? Pergi? Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menghangatkan kami semua malam ini. Hahahah."

Minhyun sudah mengeluarkan air matanya ketika beberapa dari mereka menyentuh lengannya yang memakai sweeter.

"Jika dia mengatakan pergi berarti kalian harus pergi." Ujar suara dingin dari bayang-bayang kegelapan.

"Siapa disana?" beberapa dari gerombolan itu tampak ketakutan ketika mendengar suara dingin penuh wibawa itu.

Kini siluet seorang pria keluar dan dengan langkah pasti mendekati mereka. Matanya semerah darah dan ekspresi wajah tampannya sedingin es. "Pergi sebelum aku habisi kalian semua."

"Monster."

"Iblis." Seketika seluruh gerombolan itu langsung berlari.

JR memandang mereka masih dengan mata memerahnya lalu dengan segera focus pada Minhyun yang juga memandangnya. "Minhyun."

Minhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus takut pada gerombolan tadi atau pada sosok didepannya.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat JR sudah ada didepan Minhyun dan mencengkeram lengan Minhyun dengan lembut.

"Kumohon jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Sembilan puluh Sembilan tahun hidup JR dia tidak pernah memohon sama sekali dan ia rela melakukannya untuk sosok yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya.

Takdirnya.

.

.

.

TBC

27 August 2017

.

Samuel : 3 tahun 3 bulan

Seonho : 3 tahun

Woojin : 2 tahun 10 bulan

.

.

Achan tahu kok kalian bakal protes karena moment 2hyun masih sedikit mangkanya next chapter achan usahin bakal banyakin moment mereka tapi achan nggak janji bakal fast update yah. #deepbow

Thnx for everything, readers-san.

.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	13. The Secret is Open Part I

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

Character :

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki)

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Jaehyun – Taeyong / Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun

Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel / U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

JB / Jinyoung / Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi / Shim Changmin

Luhan / Kim Hyuna / Kang Clara (OC)

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 13 : The Secret is Open Part I

.

.

"Kumohon jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Sembilan puluh Sembilan tahun hidup JR dia tidak pernah memohon sama sekali dan ia rela melakukannya untuk sosok yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya.

Takdirnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Minhyun-ah." JR memandang sosok manis didepannya.

Minhyun menghapus air matanya dan memberikan senyuman pada sosok tampan didepannya. "Dari awal kau sudah mengetahui namaku tapi aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namamu sama sekali."

Sang pangeran vampire itu bernafas lega karena ia tidak mendapatkan penolakan. "JR. Namaku JR."

"Senang akhirnya mengetahui namamu JR. Aku Hwang Minhyun." Minhyun tahu ia harusnya tidak secepat ini memaafkan sosok tampan didepannya namun salahkan hatinya yang sudah terperangkap dengan sempurna pada kesempurnaan didepannya. "Bukankah ini awal yang lebih pantas. Saling mengenal nama. Bukan langsung menyentuh dan mencium."

JR tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Maafkan aku."

"Berhenti meminta maaf." Minhyun lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk kembali ke gedung apartement kakaknya sambil membawa kantung belanjaannya yang lumayan besar.

JR dengan sigap mengambil kantung itu dari tangan Minhyun. "Biar aku yang bawa."

Minhyun tidak menolak tentu saja. "Kau yang membayar belanjaanku?"

JR langsung mengangguk, kini keduanya berjalan beriringan. "Kembaliannya untukmu saja."

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Aku tidak suka penolakkan."

Minhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Tentang namamu, tiga tahun yang lalu aku menemukan sebuah Gold Card di salah satu buku ku dan disana ada tulisan _JR_. Apa itu milikmu?"

"Itu kartu namaku."

Minhyun memandang sosok tampan disampingnya dengan mulut terbuka. "Terbuat dari emas?"

"Yah." Jawab JR dengan enteng. "Aku sengaja menaruhnya disana tiga tahun yang lalu agar kau mengetahui namaku."

Minhyun berhenti sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya. "Bisa kita tidak membicarakan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu? Anggap saja malam ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita."

JR tau apa yang telah ia lakukan pada sosok indah didepannya tiga tahun yang lalu memang sebuah kesalahan yang besar namun JR tidak mau menghapus kenangan tersebut dari ingatannya walaupun sosok didepannya yang memintanya. "Ok."

Kini hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Minhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Aku ada disana ketika kau pertama kali datang ke Seoul."

"Disana?"

JR mengangguk. "Di taman kecil yang biasa kau datangi. Aku juga selalu ada disana ketika kau pulang ke apartement sepupumu seminggu sekali."

"Dia bukan sepupuku. Dia kakakku."

 _Warlock itu adalah kakaknya Minhyun pantas aku merasakan rasa sakit ketika Minhyun menamparku. Minhyun bukan manusia tapi aku tidak merasakan aura Warlock pada Minhyun._

"Dan saat kau terluka pada malam itu?" tanya Minhyun walaupun ia yang mengatakan bahwa anggap saja malam ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka namun ia penasaran bagaimana sosok dingin disampingnya mendapatkan luka seperti itu. "Kenapa kau bisa terluka?"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku bukan manusia kan?"

"Siapapun yang melihatmu tahu kau bukan manusia." Gumam Minhyun. _Kau terlalu sempurna untuk menyandang tittle manusia._

"Aku Vampire. Dan malam itu aku tengah bertarung dengan beberapa Alpha manusia serigala."

Mata Minhyun melebar. "Kai-hyung?"

"Bukan. Bukan dia."

"Kau mengenal Kai-hyung?"

"Tidak kenal tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat bulan purnama."

.

.

"Sampai disini saja, kau tidak usah ikut masuk ke gedung." Ujar Minhyun ketika mereka sudah didepan gedung apartement. Minhyun tidak mau Sehun mengetahui ia pulang dengan orang asing terutama orang yang telah menanamkan benih padanya tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya JR memastikan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa dengan segera menghilang."

Minhyun tersenyum. "Tidak usah dan terimakasih JR." Minhyun mengambil kantung belanjaannya dari tangan JR.

Sang pewaris tahta kerajaan itu memandang punggung Minhyun yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. "Minhyun."

Minhyun menatap kedepannya dan JR ternyata sudah ada didepannya padahal ia yakin JR tadi ada dibelakangnya. "Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu lagi?" JR berharap ia tidak mendapatkan penolakan dari sosok manis di depannya. "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu." _Teman hidupmu_.

"Tentu."

Senyum tampan kini tercetak dibibir sang pangeran. JR mengambil tangan kanan Minhyun dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Terimakasih dan Selamat malam, Princess."

Minhyun yakin jantungnya sudah berdetak diatas normal, kedua pipinya ia yakin sudah memerah karena blushing.

Pada pertemuan pertama sosok itu sudah berani menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, pertemuan kedua sebuah ciumanlah yang ia dapatkan dan pada pertemuan ketiga mereka, sosok itu mencium punggung tangannya.

Apakah pada pertemuan selanjutnya sosok itu akan menyentuh hatinya?

Tidak.

Karena sosok itu sudah memiliki seluruh hatinya sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Minhyun tahu ia gila.

Gila karena telah menyerahkan hatinya pada sosok yang ia anggap monster.

"Eomma."

Minhyun mengerjap matanya dan melihat didepannya sudah ada sosok kecil putranya, dibelakang putranya ada Kai dan Sehun yang mengikuti. Apa dia terlalu lama berdiam diri hingga tidak menyadari ketiganya.

"Seonho."

Mata Seonho melebar melihat kantung yang ada ditangan sang ibunda. "Eomma mau masak yah? Seonho bantu yah."

Minhyun terkekeh kecil lalu mengelus surai hitam putranya. "Boleh, dong. Seonho tadi merepotkan Kai Ahjusshi dan Sehun Ahjusshi tidak?"

Seonho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kok. Iyakan Ahjusshi?"

Kedua insan itu tersenyum gemas lalu mencubit pipi keponakan mereka.

"Seonho tidak menyusahkan sama sekali kok." Jawab Kai lalu membantu Minhyun membawa kantung belanjaannya. Mereka berempat lalu memasuki gedung apartement untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

 _(Morning)_

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian." ujar Sehun sambil memeluk kedua sosok yang sudah melengkapi hidupnya. Adiknya dan keponakannya.

"Kami juga, hyung."

"Hiks hiks hiks, Sehun dan Kai Ahjusshi kenapa harus pergiii."

"Sehun Ahjusshi akan sering-sering menelpon Seonho kok." Sehun mencoba menenangkan keponakan satu-satunya walaupun air mata sudah keluar dari matanya.

Seonho melingkarkan tangan kecilnya ke leher Sehun. "Maafkan Seonho kalau selama ini Seonho nakal sama Ahjusshi yah."

"Seonho tidak pernah nakal kok, Seonho itu anak baik." Ucap Kai sambil mencium kepala Seonho.

"Seonho janji Seonho akan melindungi Eomma disini ketika Ahjusshi pergi. Seonho janji."

Kai, Sehun dan Minhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan bocah polos didepan mereka. Sehun sekali lagi memeluk adiknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka tidak akan berjumpa selama beberapa bulan. Mereka memang pernah tidak berjumpa selama beberapa bulan setelah Seonho lahir namun berbeda dengan sekarang, keduanya akan berpisah antar benua bukan kota lagi.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu segera telepon aku, mengerti?"

Minhyun tersenyum manis. "Iyah, Hyung. Dan aku berharap ketika kalian berdua kembali ke Korea kalian membawa teman untuk Seonho. Punya anak sendiri akan lebih menyenangkan hyung." Godanya pada kakaknya.

.

.

.

Seonho menggembungkan pipinya ketika ia harus menunggu sang ibunda di salah satu bangku taman kecil yang tengah membelikannya es krim, Ibunya bilang bahwa taman ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya sejak dulu dan tampaknya akan menjadi tempat favorit Seonho juga.

Seonho langsung mendongak ketika ia merasakan ada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya membulat sambil memandang penasaran sosok Ahjusshi tampan disampingnya yang memakai jaket denim.

Sosok tampan disamping Seonho yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang pangeran vampire berdarah murni juga memandang bingung bocah kecil disampingnya. Pasalnya JR yakin ia tadi tidak menimbulkan suara ketika duduk dibangku panjang tersebut tapi bagaimana bisa bocah itu merasakan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Seonho langsung mengangguk. "Boleh, Inikan tempat umum." Setelah mengatakannya bocah berusia tiga tahun itu memandangi sepatunya yang ia dapatkan dari Kai Ahjusshi pada ulang tahunnya kemarin.

JR mengernyit mendengar bocah kecil disampingnya sudah lancar berbicara. Biasanya kan anak kecil berusia 3 tahun kaum manusia itu berbicara saja masih terbata-bata sedangkan sosok bocah disampingnya sudah lancar dan ucapannya sangat jelas.

"Adik manis sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanya JR dengan lembut, walaupun dia tampak dingin tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dia ingat dulu dia bermain dengan Adiknya, Jinyoung serta Taeyong dan Ren kecil kini keduanya malah menjadi sahabatnya dan adiknya sudah menikah.

"Seonho tidak sendirian, Ahjusshi tampan. Seonho sama Eommanya Seonho tapi Eomma sedang membelikan es krim untuk Seonho." Jelas Seonho.

JR mengangguk mengerti, dia sudah siap bertanya hal lain pada bocah lucu disampingnya namun ia ingat jika tadi sebelum keluar dia harus kembali ke apartement mewah yang ia tempati dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum jam 12 siang. Dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang menanti sebelum usianya yang ke seratus tahun beberapa bulan lagi.

JR berdiri lalu mengelus surai lembut Seonho. "Ahjusshi pergi dulu yah, sampai ketemu lagi."

Seonho mengangguk lalu memberikan senyum cerahnya. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Ahjusshi tampan."

JR terkekeh kecil lalu berlalu pergi namun ia masih melambaikan tangannya pada bocah berusia 3thn itu.

Seonho juga ikut melambaikan tangannya hingga sosok tampan itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "Seonho ingin setampan Ahjusshi tampan itu."

"Siapa yang tampan, sayang?" tanya Minhyun yang baru saja sampai didepan putranya dan duduk disamping Seonho, tempat dimana JR tadi duduk. Tangan Minhyun memberikan es krim pada putranya.

"Terimakasih, Eomma." Ucap Seonho. "Tadi ada Ahjusshi Tampan Eomma, Seonho ingin setampan dia kalau besar nanti."

"Katanya Seonho kalau besar nanti ingin seperti Eomma."

Seonho menggeleng sambil menjilat es krimnya. "Tidak. Kalau Seonho seperti Eomma berarti Seonho itu manis. Kalau Seonho manis berarti Seonho tidak maco dan tidak bisa melindungi Eomma."

Mata Minhyun melebar. "Maco? Siapa yang mengajari ucapan itu?"

"Kai Ahjusshi." Jawab Seonho pendek lalu kembali menjilati es krimnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau Niel-ah?" tanya Minhyun penuh harap pada dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Hyung, ini terlalu banyak. Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu."

"Tapi ini juga permintaan Sehun-hyung. Aku mohon, Niel-ah. Mau yah tinggal denganku dan Seonho? Apartement yang Sehun-hyung berikan terlalu besar untukku dan Seonho."

Saat ini kedua pemuda manis itu tengah makan siang bersama direstaurant yang sama kemarin dan Minhyun tengah meminta Daniel untuk tinggal dengannya dan Seonho.

"Tapi, Hyung."

"Ini juga demi kebaikan mereka bertiga, Seonho akan kesepian jika aku tinggal kerja, dengan adanya Samuel dan Woojin mereka akan berteman baik." Minhyun memberikan tatapan memelas pada Daniel. "Ku mohon, Niel-ah. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di Seoul selain kau."

Apa yang bisa Daniel lakukan selain menerima ajakan hyung tersayangnya. "Baiklah."

"Yeah!" Minhyun langsung berdiri dan memeluk adiknya. "Mmm… aku menyayangimu."

"Iyah, Hyung. Aku juga menyayangimu sekarang lepaskan. Kau bertingkah seperti remaja saja."

Minhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Asal kau ingat saja yah, Kang Daniel. Kalau kita berdua itu memang masih remaja. Usiaku baru 19th dan kau 18th."

Daniel hanya memutar matanya lalu meminum americanonya. Disamping mereka berdua ketiga bocah yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan tengah makan dengan lahap sesekali Seonho dan Woojin menggoda Samuel yang hanya menatap keduanya dengan jengah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kerja dimana Hyung? Susah mendapatkan pekerjaan di Seoul jika kau hanya lulusan SMP." Daniel sendiri dia memang sudah bekerja tapi tempat kerjanya tidak mempedulikan kau lulusan apa, pekerjaannya hanya mempedulikan visual mu saja.

"Aku bekerja di salah satu caffeshop dipinggir jalan. Tempatnya memang kecil tapi nyaman, baru dibuka beberapa bulan yang lalu jadi mereka menerima siapa saja yang melamar." Jelas Minhyun. "Kau sendiri? Apa pekerjaanmu? Bagaimana kau bisa menghidupi keduanya? Keduanya tampak sehat."

Daniel tersenyum kecil. "Eomma dan Appa mempunyai uang yang mereka tinggalkan untukku, dan aku menjual rumah serta tokoh bunga milik Eomma karena diteror oleh beberapa penagih hutang. Dan tentang pekerjaanku, aku bekerja di club sebagai bartender. Gajinya lumayan apalagi jika mendapat tip dari beberapa pengunjung."

Minhyun tahu Daniel tidak memceritakan semuanya tapi dia tidak memaksa, adiknya bagaimanapun juga akan tetap bercerita padanya. "Dari jam berapa kau bekerja?"

"Dari jam 10 malam hingga 4 pagi. Kau Hyung? Kau mendapat shift jam berapa?"

"Jam 9 pagi hingga jam 3 sore. Kita bisa bergantian menjaga ketiganya." Saran Minhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Daniel. "Saat kau bekerja, kau meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian?"

"Aku mengunci rumah dari luar. Samuel selalu menjaga Woojin sejak ia bisa berjalan." Jelas Daniel.

"Samuel itu…" Minhyun memandang Samuel yang membersihkan sisa makanan di bibir Seonho. "Dia seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui."

"Dia memang seperti itu. Padahal sejak bayi aku selalu ada disampingnya namun aku seperti tidak mengetahuinya dengan baik." Daniel menghela nafas. "Tapi satu tahun yang lalu setelah pemakaman Eomma dan Appa akhirnya Muel berbicara padaku. Ia bilang bahwa Ayahnya lah yang mengeluarkan dirinya dari perut Ibunya sedangkan Ibunya mengira jika dia telah mati."

"Tanpa kita sadari hidup kita ternyata disekelilingi oleh sesuatu yang dulu kita sebut mitos." Ujar Minhyun sambil memandangi ketiga bocah polos disampingnya.

.

.

 **[New York]**

S. Coups menghentikan siulannya ketika sosok wanita berambut pirang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Ada apa, Clara? Mau menghangatkan tidurku?"

"Aku tidak sudih." Jawab sang wanita sambil memandang jijik tuannya.

Bukannya tersinggung S. Coups malah mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya. "Kau tidak sudih menghangatkanku tapi kau sering bermain dengan Seongwoo di ranjang."

Clara memandang datar tuannya. Sosok yang sudah menjadikannya Vampire.

"Dunia benar-benar kecil. Kau dan Seongwoo bertemu dan menjadi anak buahku ketika kau ingin membuat kakakmu hancur dan Seongwoo adalah orang yang menghamiliki kakakmu. Dan kalian berdua menjadi _friend with benefit_." S. Coups mencemooh Clara.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar kau membicarakanku. Aku kesini karena sebentar lagi Pangeran JR akan berusia 100th dan kau masih belum menjalankan rencanamu."

S. Coups mendekati vampire muda didepannya. "Aku sudah menjalankan rencanaku, Clara sayang. Dan kau hanya harus ke Seoul untuk bertemu tunanganmu serta menjalankan rencanamu untuk menghancurkan kakakmu yang bernama Kang Daniel itu."

"Aku sudah menghancurkan setengah hatinya dengan membunuh Ayah dan Ibu didepan matanya, sekarang aku akan menghancurkan seluruh hatinya hingga dia memohon untuk mati dibawah kakiku." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Clara keluar dari ruangan S. Coups dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

"Clara akan ke Korea lusa." Ucap Aron memberitahu JR setelah ia mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu pengawal kerajaan.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas JR.

"Tapi Ratu BoA peduli, dia adalah tunanganmu JR."

JR mengambil jaketnya, berencana untuk menemui Minhyun. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Mother begitu bersikeras menjadikan Clara istriku ketika ia tahu bahwa Clara berpihak pada S. Coups."

Aron tersenyum. Seluruh sahabatnya bahkan Raja dan Ratu tahu bahwa Clara itu berpihak pada S. Coups, tapi Lord U-Know dan Lady BoA memiliki pemikiran yang sama. "Itu karena Lady BoA tahu bahwa lebih baik mendekatkan musuhmu hingga kau tahu apa rencananya dari pada menjauhkannya."

JR menggelengkan kepala lalu berjalan keluar dari apartement mewahnya.

Aron menatap kepergian sahabatnya dalam diam. Ia menyentuh perut datarnya ketika rasa nyeri mendera. Aron tidak mengerti sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ia sering merasakan nyeri dari dalam perutnya padahal ia sudah bertemu tabib kerajaan namun mereka tidak menemukan ada yang salah pada organ perutnya.

Rasa nyeri itu kian terasa sekitar satu tahun terakhir ini. Selain rasa nyeri pada perutnya Aron juga merasakan jantungnya sering berdetak kencang.

"Mungkin factor usia. Kau bahkan lebih tua dari JR." ucap Ren ketika ia melihat Aron lagi-lagi menyentuh perutnya.

Aron hanya memandang datar adik dari mantan kekasihnya itu. "Pergilah, Minki."

Ren hanya memajukan bibirnya ketika Aron memanggil nama aslinya.

.

.

"Minhyun?"

Minhyun terlonjak kaget dan segera menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didepannya. Ia melepaskan satu earphone yang ia pakai. "Kau mengejutkanku."

JR tersenyum. "Maaf."

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti meminta maaf."

JR memandang tangan Minhyun yang membawa kantung belanjaan. "Ku pikir baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau berbelanja."

"Putraku suka makan, dia bisa makan lima kali sehari tapi karena tahu aku tidak memiliki cukup uang jadi dia hanya makan tiga kali sehari plus snack yang harus selalu ada." Jelas Minhyun.

"Putramu?" JR memandang penasaran pada sosok manis disampingnya, keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan. JR memang tahu bahwa Minhyun sering bersama anak kecil yang tidak ia ketahui siapan namanya itu. Bahkan JR tidak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya ketika ia memandangi Minhyun dari balkon kamarnya.

Minhyun tersenyum bahagia. "Yah, Putraku."

JR merasakan hatinya perih mendengar ucapan mantap Minhyun serta tatapan bahagia yang terpancar disana. Tiga tahun memang bisa mengubah segalanya. "Kau sudah menikah?"

Adik dari Sehun itu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memandang wajah tampan sang pangeran. "Tidak."

JR langsung tersenyum namun senyumnya langsung sirna ketika mendengar ucapan Minhyun selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan dia adalah Ayah dari putraku."

Sang pangeran vampire itu membatu ditempat mendengar kalimat tersebut, dia tidak berencana mengikuti Minhyun yang sudah melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Siapa Ayah dari Putramu itu, Minhyun-ah? Begitu beruntungnya laki-laki itu hingga kau memberikan hatimu untuknya." JR memandang punggung Minhyun yang semakin mengecil dan hilang dari pandangannya. "Tidak adakah kesempatan untukku?"

.

.

.

TBC

28 August 2017

.

A/N :

-Achan seneng banget ff 2hyun makin banyak yang ngebuat baik itu di ffn maupun wattpad. Achan baca semuanya kok tenang ajah.

-Dear, Readers. Achan tahu kok ff ini udah banyak yang baca tapi kenapa kalian nggak ninggalin jejak berupa vote/follow/favorite/komen/review. Achan sedihhh. Tolong jangan jadi Sider yah, yang bikin achan tetap semangat buat nulis ff ini karena vote/follow/favorite/review/komentar kalian.

-Add line achan yah : luna_riverel bagi kalian yang ingin gabung ke grup 2hyun Shipper.

-Para Author 2hyun Shipper mari kita sebarkan virus 2hyun bersama-sama! Akhir kata Achan ngucapin :

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	14. The Secret is Open Part II

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

Character :

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki)

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Jaehyun – Taeyong / Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun

Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel / U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

JB / Jinyoung / Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi / Shim Changmin

Luhan / Kim Hyuna / Kang Clara (OC)

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Plagiat!**

.

.

.

Chapter 14 : The Secret is Open Part II

.

"Akhhh." Minhyun memandang kosong tangannya yang teriris ketika memotong sayuran untuk makan malam.

"Hyung." Daniel memandang sosok yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu, dengan segera ia mengambil peralatan p3k dan mengobati luka kecil di jari Minhyun. "Ada apa dengamu, Hyung? Dari tadi sore setelah berbelanja kau terus menerus melamun?"

"Maafkan aku, Aku sedang tidak berkonsentrasi."

"Hyung, katakan padaku apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

Minhyun menghela nafas lalu menganggguk pelan. "Aku bertemu dengan Ayahnya Seonho."

Mata Daniel melebar. "Ayahnya Seonho?"

Minhyun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pada malam aku aku bertemu denganmu."

Daniel membiarkan Minhyun untuk tenang sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya. "Apa dia tahu tentang Seonho?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Dia mungkin akan menatapku jijik jika mengetahuinya."

"Tapi dia adalah Ayah Seonho. Dia pantas tahu, Hyung."

Minhyun kembali mengiris sayuran yang tadi diabaikan olehnya. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Instruktur Ong ada di Korea?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

.

.

.

Suara dentuman music terdengar kian membahana ketika langit semakin gelap disalah satu club ternama di kota Seoul.

Seseorang pria berusia empat puluh tahun menepuk bahu Daniel yang tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu bartender club malam tersebut. "Layani wanita di meja 18."

Senyum manis Daniel langsung sirna, kini ia memasang wajah serius dan berjalan ke meja nomor 18 dimana ada seorang wanita yang sudah menginjak usia 30 yang memandangnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Daniel dengan santai duduk disamping wanita itu, bahkan dia sudah memeluk leher sang wanita. "Boleh aku duduk disini, Noona?"

Sang wanita langsung tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Daniel. "Tentu saja. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau menemani Noona malam ini di ranjang."

Daniel tersenyum sambil menciumi tangan sang wanita yang menyentuh pipinya dengan sensual. "Noona harus membayar lebih untuk itu."

Sang wanita itu dengan santai duduk dipaha Daniel. "Noona akan membayar lebih kalau kau mencium Noona."

Daniel tersenyum dan segera menklaim bibir merah didepannya. Ciuman penuh menggairahkan itu hanya berselang selama tiga detik sebelum dengan gerakan cepat sang wanita yang duduk dipangkuannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Mwoya?!" marah sang wanita pada sosok laki-laki asing yang menariknya menjauh dari Daniel.

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi aku sudah membookingnya untuk malam ini." sosok tampan itu kini memandang Daniel dengan smirknya.

Mata Daniel melebar melihat sosok didepannya. "Ba-bagaimana… kau…"

Sosok itu mencengkeram lengan Daniel hingga Daniel kini berdiri. "Aku sudah membookingmu untuk malam ini, jangan kecewakan aku."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sosok tampan itu menarik Daniel keluar dari club, sebelum benar-benar keluar Daniel melihat bossnya yang hanya memandangnya dengan tersenyum licik.

.

Brukk.

Daniel hanya diam ketika ia dijatuhkan dikasur dengan kasar dan sosok tampan itu langsung mendudukinya dan membuka kemejanya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau melakukannya dengan kasar atau dengan lembut?"

Daniel hanya memandang datar tanpa ekspresi. "Terserah kau. Kau yang membayarku malam ini. Kau bisa melakukan apapun."

Sosok tampan itu memandang jijik dirinya. "Benar-benar seorang pelacur."

Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka seluruh bajunya dan Daniel yang hanya diam tak bergerak.

"Ahhh..." Daniel mengeluarkan desahannya ketika sosok itu menggigit dan dan menjilati lidahnya, tangan sosok tampan itu juga kini sudah berkeliaran diperut dan nipplenya.

"Desahanmu sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu." Ujar sosok itu lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia melebarkan kaki Daniel.

"Kau harus memakai pengaman." Cegah Daniel ketika sosok itu sudah siap memasukinya.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai pengaman?"

 _Karena sudah cukup aku memiliki satu Woojin dari benihmu_. Ujar Daniel dalam hati. "Kumohon, kau harus memakai pengaman."

"Aku tidak punya dan aku malas untuk membelinya." Ujar sosok diatas Daniel dengan enteng.

"Aku punya di celana ku."

Si tampan itu turun dari atas tubuh Daniel dan menggeledah celana jeans Daniel dan mendapatkan sebuah kondom disana. "Ini bukan ukuranku. Ini terlalu kecil."

"Itu ukuranku."

Sosok tampan itu hanya merespon acuh namun tetap memakainya. "Sepertinya lubangmu lama tidak dimasuki, hm?"

Daniel mencengkeram sprei putih ketika sosok itu sudah memasukinya. "Aku hanya melayani wanita."

"Bagus."

.

.

Minhyun menggigit jarinya ketika jam menunjuk angka setengah 9 dan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik masih tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Ia sudah puluhan kali menelpon Daniel namun tidak diangkat sama sekali bahkan dua jam yang lalu nomornya tidak aktif.

"Muel, apa Daniel pernah tidak pulang hingga jam segini?" tanya Minhyun pada bocah disampingnya ketika ia sudah menenangkan Woojin yang terus bertanya dimana mommynya.

Samuel menggeleng. "Tidak pernah, Ahjusshi."

Minhyun memandang ketiga bocah didepannya dan dengan pikiran bulat ia akan menitipkan ketiganya di Daycare karena ia harus bekerja.

.

.

.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Minhyun meletakan frapuccino diatas meja pengunjung café tempat ia bekerja.

"Minhyun-sshi?"

Minhyun langsung mendongak pada pengunjung tersebut ketika ia merasan suara itu familiar untuknya. "Jaehyun-sshi?"

Jaehyun tersenyum tampan ketika Minhyun mengingatnya. _Jadi dia bekerja disini? Apa JR Hyung sudah tahu?_

Minhyun memandang terkejut pada sosok tampan didepannya yang tidak berubah sama sekali dari tiga tahun yang lalu namun ia langsung teringat ucapan Sehun setelah ia melahirkan Seonho bahwa Jaehyun adalah vampire.

"Kau lebih manis dari tiga tahun yang lalu, Minhyun-sshi." Puji Jaehyun.

Sedangkan Minhyun hanya tertawa kecil. "Dan kau tidak berubah sama sekali Jaehyun-sshi."

Jaehyun mengerti arti ucapan Minhyun serta tatapan yang sosok manis itu berikan padanya. Minhyun sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah vampire. "Aku sering kembali ke Kang Flower namun kau tidak ada disana hingga tokoh bunga itu tutup. Aku tidak menyangka kau kini bekerja di caffeshop milik adikku."

"Yah, Ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja. Dan milik adikmu, Jaehyun-sshi? Aku tidak tahu itu." tentu saja Minhyun tidak tahu karena ia diterima oleh manajer caffesop bukan bosnya langsung karena yang ia dengar bossnya sedang ada di Jeju.

"Iyah, Caffeshop ini milik adikku. Dia ada di Jeju dua tahun ini tapi hari ini dia pulang dan dia akan kesini. Nama adikku itu Jung Sewoon."

Minhyun membatu mendengar nama sahabatnya keluar dari bibir Jaehyun. "Jung Sewoon?"

"Kau mengenal adikku, Minhyun-sshi?"

"Dia–"

"Hyung."

Minhyun dan Jaehyun langsung melihat pemilik suara tersebut dan disana sepuluh langkah didepan mereka ada seorang pemdua manis yang memakai kemeja kuning yang tidak terkancing dengan dalaman putih serta celana jeans hitam dan sepatuh putih yang tengah membawa gitar dan tas ransel.

Sewoon hampir menjatuhkan gitar kesayangannya ketika melihat sosok yang ada disamping kakaknya. Sosok itu, sahabatnya yang sudah tidak ia jumpai selama tiga tahun. Sosok sahabatnya yang menghilang entah kemana kini berdiri disamping kakaknya.

"Min… hyun."

"Sewoon."

Mantan ketua kelas vocal 1A itu langsung berlari dan menerjang sahabatnya. "Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun langsung membalas pelukan hangat dari ponyo kesayangannya. "Sewoon, Sewoon."

"Kemana saja kau selama tiga tahun ini? Aku merindukanmu, Minhyun."

Kedua sahabat itu saling berpelukan, beberapa pengunjung café memandang bingung namun ada juga yang tersenyum manis, bahkan para pelayan juga.

Jaehyun berdiri dan memandang keduanya dengan bingung. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

Sewoon melepaskan pelukan dari Minhyun dan memandang kakaknya. "Dia sahabatku ketika kelas 1 di SOPA, Hyung. Minhyun perkenalkan ini Hyung ku, namanya Jung Jaehyun."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau memiliki sahabat bernama Hwang Minhyun."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau memiliki Hyung bernama Jung Jaaehyun."

Sewoon memandang keduanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita keruanganku?"

 _Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

 _(Hey, what up girl?)_

Jaehyun langsung mengangkat hp nya yang berbunyi. "Hallo, Sayang?"

 _'Sedang apa kau? Lama sekali?'_

"Aku sedang bertemu Sewoon, _Love_. Kau tahu kan hari ini dia baru pulang dari Jeju."

 _'Aku merindukanmu, Aku ingin kencan sekarang.'_

"Tidak bisa lain kali?" Jaehyun melirik Minhyun dan Sewoon yang memandangnya.

 _'Aku punya tiketnya menontonnya untuk hari ini. Jadi harus hari ini.'_

"Ok, Ok. Aku akan kesana. Kita akan kencan."

 _'Yeah! Jaehyunie is the Best. I love you.'_

"I love you, too." putra sulung dari Sang Raja Vampire dan Lee Seunggi itu memandang kedua sosok submissive didepannya dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Mian, Aku harus pergi."

Sewoon tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa kok Hyung." Sewoon memeluk tubuh kakaknya. "Berikan salamku untuk Taeyong-hyung."

.

.

"Tapi jika kalian adalah saudara… sedangkan Jaehyun-hyung adalah vampire berarti Sewoon kau juga…" Minhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia hanya memandang sahabatnya dalam diam.

Sewoon tersenyum. "Kami Half-Blood. Jaehyun-Hyung memilih sisi vampire sedangkan aku memilih sisi manusia namun aku harus tetap meminum darah seminggu tiga kali."

"Apa Jaehwan tahu?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu aku mengatakannya tentang siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, Aku pikir dia akan memandangku rendah namun dia tersenyum dan sudah mengetahui sejak awal siapa diriku sebenarnya." Sewoon memandang jendela ruangannya.

"Dia juga mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun-hyung mendatanginya dan mengatakan seluruh seluk beluk tentang Vampire. Jaehwan lalu memberikan darahnya padaku hingga aku bisa sepenuhnya menjadi manusia." Jelas si bungsu keluarga Jung. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tahu bahwa kakakku vampire?"

"Sehun-hyung yang mengatakannya. Sehun-hyung, dia–"

"Warlock."

Minhyun mengangguk. "Yah, Dia warlock tapi dia juga kakakku, kakak kandungku."

"Apa?"

"Banyak hal yang terjadi selama tiga tahun ini, Sewoon."

"Ceritakan padaku, semuanya? Ceritakan padaku mengapa kau pergi secara tiba-tiba? Bahkan Sehun-hyung selalu bungkam padaku."

.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Seonho." Ucap Sewoon setelah Minhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kau memang harus bertemu dengannya." Minhyun lalu tersadar. "Astaga, Aku harus kembali bekerja Sewoon."

"Aish, apa maksudmu kembali bekerja. Aku adalah bossmu. Sekarang kau naik pangkat menjadi asisstent ku." Perintah Sewoon dengan nada sok tegas.

Minhyun memutar matanya. "Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Apa yang akan pegawai lain katakan ketika mendengarnya."

"Biarkan saja, kan aku yang jadi boss nya."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau menerimanya. Aku bahkan baru setengah hari bekerja, Sewoon." Setelah mengatakannya Minhyun langsung kabur untuk kembali bekerja meninggalkan Sewoon yang ngambek.

.

.

JR menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat ketiga bocah kecil yang mau menyebrang jalan. JR tertawa kecil ketika ia melihat dua anak yang lebih kecil tampak ketakutan dengan banyaknya mobil yang berlalu lalang sedangkan satu anak yang paling besar diantara mereka mencoba untuk menenangkan keduanya.

Mata JR menyipit ketika salah satu dari ketiga anak tersebut sepertinya ia kenal. Ah, anak kecil di taman tempo hari itu. Kalau tidak salah anak itu menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan Seonho.

JR langsung berjalan mendekati ketiganya karena tidak ada orang dewasa pejalan kaki disana, -tentu saja karena saat ini adalah jam kerja. "Kalian ingin menyeberang?"

Ketiga bocah kecil itu langsung memandangnya secara bersamaan.

"Ahjusshi Tampan." Teriak Seonho lalu memeluk kaki JR dengan senang hati.

JR tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut hitam Seonho. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana tapi Ia merasa sudah mengenal anak ini sejak bayi.

"Seonho-hyung kenal Ahjusshi ini?" tanya Woojin sambil memandang JR namun tangannya masih memeluk lengan Samuel dengan erat.

JR yakin ia baru pertamakali melihat dua bocah kecil didepannya namun entah kenapa aura mereka terasa familiar untuknya serta ia lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut bagiamana si kecil itu berbicara dengan lancar.

Seonho mengangguk semangat tapi langsung menggeleng kencang. "Seonho pernah bertemu dengan Ahjusshi Tampan ini sekali di Taman tapi Seonho tidak tahu nama Ahjusshi Tampan. Ahjusshi Tampan siapa namanya?"

"Nama Ahjusshi itu Junior Royal tapi panggil saja JR, Ok?"

Ketiganya langsung mengangguk.

"Ayo, Ahjusshi bantu menyeberang."

Keempatnya lalu menyeberang ketika lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna hijau.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana orangtua kalian? Kenapa kalian hanya bertiga?" tanya JR setelah mereka sudah menyeberang.

Seonho dan Woojin hanya saling berpandangan, mereka bingung mau bicara apa karena mereka sendiri bingung kenapa mereka sudah ada dijalanan.

"Kita tadi ada di Daycare, Ahjusshi. Tapi Woojinie tiba-tiba lari keluar karena bosan jadi Seonho dan Muel ikutan dan kita tiba-tiba saja tersesat." Jelas Samuel.

JR mengangguk mengerti pada penjelasan Samuel, Samuel sepertinya yang paling besar diantara ketiganya namun tetap saja untuk ukuran bocah berusia 3tahun hal itu tidak wajar. "Apa kalian ingat bagaimana tempat Daycare? Ahjusshi bisa mengantarkan kalian kesana."

"Nama Daycarenya itu IM' DAYCARE, Ahjusshi Tampan." Jawab Seonho yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan Samuel.

 _Mereka terlalu pintar untuk anak kecil berusia 3 tahun kaum manusia_.

"Ahjusshi tahu tempat itu. Ayo, Ahjusshi antarkan." Tentu saja JR tahu karena tempat itu adalah milik Kim Donghyun, Istri Im Youngmin yang notabenya adalah adik Im Jaebum, Suami dari Jinyoung, adiknya.

.

Beberapa pegawai IM' DAYCARE bernafas lega melihat ketiga bocah yang baru memasuki tempat mereka bersama seorang pria tampan.

"Astaga, syukurlah kalian selamat. Kami hampir menelpon polisi karena kalian meghilang begitu saja. Ayo, ayo sekarang kalian masuk kembali."

Salah satu pegawai lain membungkuk terimakasih pada JR yang memandangnya tajam. "Kalian baru menelpon polisi? Bagaimana kalau mereka diculik oleh orang?"

"Maafkan kami Tuan, kami memang ceroboh."

"Berapa lama sejak kalian sadar kalau ketiganya menghilang?" tanya JR pada pegawai yang sudah ketakutan.

"Du-dua jam, Tuan." Jawab sang pegawai dengan takut-takut.

"Aku mengenal Im Youngmin, suami dari boss kalian dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengatakan padanya tentang kejadian ini. Jika sekali lagi kalian lengah menjaga anak-anak –terutama mereka bertiga maka aku akan mengadukannya padanya, mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti, Tuan." Ucap beberapa pegawai secara bersamaan sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka bertiga sebentar." Dan dengan santai JR memasuki ruangan yang tadi dimasuki oleh ketiga bocah yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ahjusshi Tampan." Teriak Seonho sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

JR tersenyum dan mendekati bocah lucu itu. "Kalian sudah makan siang? Ajusshi bisa membelikan makan siang untuk kalian."

Seonho menggeleng lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya. "Eomma sudah membuatkannya untuk kita bertiga."

JR mengernyit bingung. "Kalian bersaudara?"

"Tidak, Ahjusshi. Yang membuat bekal makan siang kita itu Eommanya Seonho. Kalau Muel dan Woojinie memang satu Mommy." Jelas Samuel karena Seonho sudah focus pada makan siangnya.

"Muel dan Woojin satu Mommy?" _tapi usia mereka terlalu dekat untuk menjadi saudara, mereka seperti hanya berbeda beberapa bulan._

Samuel melirik Woojin sebentar, dirasa si bungsu focus sama makanan membuat Samuel berbisik pada telinga JR. "Muel bukan anaknya Mommy mangkanya Muel memanggil Mommynya Woojin dengan Hyung tapi Woojinie akan menangis jika Muel mengatakan bahwa Daniel Hyung bukan Mommy nya Muel."

JR langsung mengangguk mengerti. Samuel sendiri, entahlah dia harusnya tidak mengatakan banyak hal pada sosok asing yang baru ia temui itu namun entah kenapa dia nyaman dengan Ahjusshi disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

29 August 2017

.

A/N :

-Please don't be silent readers, yah. Tanpa review/komentar kalian Achan nggak bakal semangat buat nulis ff ini!

.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	15. The Secret is Open Part III

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

Character :

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki)

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Jaehyun – Taeyong / Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun

Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel / U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

JB / Jinyoung / Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi / Shim Changmin

Luhan / Kim Hyuna / Kang Clara (OC)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 15 : The Secret is Open Part III

.

.

.

Daniel membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya begitu sakit terutama pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu merasakan bahwa sosok disampingnya sudah bangun dan tengah monton tv.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sosok tampan itu sambil mengganti channel tv tanpa melirik Daniel sama sekali.

Daniel tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia hanya bergerak turun dari ranjang, memunguti bajunya satu persatu dan masuk kekamar mandi dengan susah payah.

Hanya membutuhkan sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan dirinya, ia merasa bersalah pada Minhyun padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama Minhyun bekerja.

Daniel keluar dari kamar mandi dan memandang datar pada sosok tampan yang masih sibuk mengganti channel tv, sosok itu tampaknya belum membersihkan diri namun ia masih tetap tampan seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sosok itu masih memakai selimut yang hanya menutupi bagian pusar kebawah sehingga perut six packnya terlihat dengan jelas ditambah rambut hitam yang acak-acakan yang kian menggoda siapa saja namun saat ini Daniel tidak peduli, ia memikirkan Minhyun dan ketiga bocah kecil yang pastinya khawatir padanya terutama Samuel dan Woojin.

Semalam Ia lupa mencharger full hp nya sehingga pagi ini ia chek hp nya sudah mati total, ia yakin Minhyun sudah menelponnya puluhan kali atau mungkin ratusan kali.

"Mana bayaranku?"

Sosok tampan itu memandang datar Daniel. "Kau menerima chek?"

"Aku ingin uang chas."

Sosok yang sudah berbagi kehangatan dengan Daniel semalam itu mengambil dompetnya yang ada diatas meja samping ranjang, ia mengambil semua uang chas yang ada disana dan melemparnya pada Daniel.

"Ambil semuanya."

Daniel memejamkan matanya sebentar menahan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah kapan saja. Dengan segera ia mengambil seluruh uang tersebut dalam diam sedangkan sosok tampan itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan berjuta makna.

Daniel langsung berdiri setelah memunguti semua uang tersebut, ia memandang datar sosok tampan yang kini sudah kembali focus pada tv. "Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi…"

"…Seongwoo-hyung."

Dan dengan itu Daniel keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan sosok tampan yang hanya tersenyum iblis mendengar namanya disebut.

"Sayangnya harapanmu itu tidak akan terkabul, Kang Daniel."

.

.

Minhyun tengah membersihkan meja ketika dari dalam caffe dia melihat sekelebat sosok yang ia kenal betul. Minhyun dengan segera berlari keluar untuk mengejar sosok adiknya.

"Daniel!"

Daniel menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar suara Minhyun.

"Minhyun-hyung, maafkan aku. Aku harusnya segera pulang…"

Minhyun membekap mulut Daniel dan memandang leher adiknya yang penuh dengan kissmark. Minhyun menatap tajam Daniel. "Katakan padaku dengan sejujurnya, apa pekerjaanmu?"

Daniel hanya diam menunduk tidak berani untuk memandang sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak.

"Ayo kita bicara didalam."

.

Minhyun meletakan segelas kopi untuk adiknya, kini keduanya tengah duduk di meja paling pojok, untungnya saat ini sedang istirahat dan Sewoon memberikan ijin ketika Minhyun bilang ia ingin berbicara dengan sang adik. Sewoon sendiri tengah sibuk di dapur untuk mengawasi pegawai bagian dapur, ia bilang akan menyusul nanti.

"Jangan berbohong padaku lagi, Niel-ah. Hidupku sudah penuh dengan kebohongan. Sehun-hyung bertahun-tahun membohongiku kini aku tidak mau adikku juga berbohong padaku."

Daniel menyeruput kopinya sebentar dengan perlahan-lahan. "Bisa dibilang aku adalah pemuas nafsu, Hyung."

"Niel…"

"Iyah, Hyung. Pelacur, Gigolo atau apapun namanya. Itulah pekerjaanku. Tapi aku hanya melayani seorang wanita. Malam dimana aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertamakalinya saat itu bossku menyuruhku pulang karena aku tidak becus melayani salah satu tamu wanitanya." Jelas Daniel.

"Tapi kissmark dilehermu tidak mungkin dibuat oleh seorang wanita." Minhyun menunjuk kissmark dileher Daniel yang terlihat jelas karena kulit putih adiknya.

"Karena seorang pria yang melakukannya dan dia adalah pria satu-satunya yang menyetubuhiku."

"Ma-maksudmu? Ong Seongwoo?"

Daniel mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut. "Menyedihkan sekali bukan hidupku, hyung."

Minhyun menggenggam tangan Daniel. "Kau tidak sendirian. Kita berdua sama-sama menyedihkan."

JR memandang murka tangan Minhyun yang menggenggam sosok yang tidak ia ketahui itu, ia kesini karena Jaehyun bilang bahwa Minhyun bekerja di caffe Sewoon dan ketika ia datang, ia melihat Minhyun tengah duduk dengan santai bersama laki-laki lain.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untukku, Minhyun-ah."

.

.

"Mommy, Mommy dari mana saja. Woojin merindukan Mommy." Woojin memeluk Daniel dengan erat ketika Daniel dan Minhyun menjemput mereka di Daycare.

Daniel tersenyum sambil menciumi kepala putra bungsunya. "Maafkan Mommy yah, Woojinie, Muel dan Seonho juga."

Seonho langsung mengangguk, dia sendiri ikut memeluk Daniel sedangkan Samuel hanya memandang Daniel dalam diam.

"Muel kenapa? Muel marah yah sama Mommy?" walaupun Samuel tidak pernah memanggilnya Mommy namun Daniel tau bahwa bocah itu tetap menganggapnya sebagai Ibunya.

Samuel menggeleng. Air mata akhirnya keluar dari bocah yang selalu sok bersikap dewasa itu. "Muel hanya khawatir Daniel-hyung tidak akan pulang lagi."

Daniel tersenyum lalu membawa Samuel kedalam pelukannya.

.

"Seonho tiba-tiba ingin memanggil Daniel Ahjusshi dengan Mommy juga." Ucap Seonho ketika mereka berlima turun dari bus.

"Kalau Seonho memanggil Mommy dengan sebutan Mommy, Woojinie juga mau memanggil Minhyun Ahjusshi dengan sebutan Eomma."

Seonho mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Woojin. "Setuju, Setuju."

Minhyun dan Daniel hanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum gemas.

.

.

Aron memandang bingung sahabatnya yang hanya memandangi langit malam kota Seoul. JR memang suka memandangi langit namun ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya, JR seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sang pangeran memang sering memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak mau membagi isi pikirannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya namun Aron sudah mengenal sejak sang pangeran itu lahir.

"Ada apa, JR?"

JR masih memandang langit malam, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Aron sama sekali, ia tengah memikirkan ketiga bocah yang ia temui tadi siang.

 _Entah kenapa wajah Samuel sedikit mirip dengan S. Coups dan Aron. Apakah Samuel anak mereka? Aku juga merasakan aura Woojin mirip seperti Seongwoo tapi Seonho… anak itu yang paling aneh, dia bisa merasakan keberadaanku yang tidak bersuara tapi auranya tertutup dengan sempurna. Seperti ada sebuah pelindung tak kasat mata yang menutupi auranya yang sesungguhnya._

"JR!"

Sang pangeran langsung menatap Aron yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali dan kau diam saja. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

JR menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan perut? Apa masih sering sakit?"

Aron menghela nafas. "Begitulah."

.

.

 **[Washington DC]**

Kai menangkap tubuh kekasihnya sebelum Sehun terjatuh. "Kau harus beristirahat."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, aku harus merapalkan mantra pelindung untuk Seonho, aku merasakan dia sudah bertemu dengan JR."

Kai berdecak lalu mencengkeram lengan Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya saja? Kita semua tahu bahwa Seonho penasaran siapa Ayahnya, jika JR merasakan bahwa Seonho adalah putranya itu lebih baik."

"Aku tidak mau keponakanku menjadi salah satu dari kaum supernatural. Tidak."

Kai menatap tajam kekasihnya yang keras kepala. "Ini demi kebaikan semuanya, Sehun. Kebaikan Seonho dan Minhyun juga. Jika JR tahu bahwa Minhyun mengandung putranya maka JR bisa melindungi keduanya dengan baik dan kau tidak perlu lagi merapalkan mantra pelindung pada keduanya dari jarak jauh seperti ini, ini tidak baik untukmu."

Sehun menunduk, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai memang benar tapi ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan keduanya, ia takut jika JR mengambil keduanya pergi darinya dan Sehun tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan dua orang yang paling ia sayangi itu. "JR adalah Pangeran Vampire sedangkan bangsa Vampire tengah memiliki konflik, aku tidak mau…"

"Sstt, dengar Sehun. Aku sudah bertemu dengan JR beberapa kali. Dia bisa saja dengan mudah membunuhku yang terus mengancamnya tapi dia tidak melakukannya, dia malah sering membiarkanku pergi dan dia bahkan pernah berterimakasih kepadaku karena telah melindungi Minhyun."

Sehun memandang sang Alpha. "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Kai mengangguk. "Tapi dia sepertinya tidak mengetahui tentang Seonho. Tatapan yang ia berikan ketika menatap Seonho itu tatapan bingung dan itu karena mantramu yang menutupi aura Seonho."

Sang High Warlock muda terdiam dan memikirkan ucapan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya benar, ini semua demi kebaikan dirinya juga Minhyun dan Seonho. Ia tidak akan lagi merasa kelelahan serta Minhyun dan Seonho memiliki pelindung mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan melepaskannya."

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Sekarang semuanya tergantung pada Minhyun, apakah ia mau menerima JR atau tidak."

.

.

 **[Seoul]**

S. Coups menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia merasakan ada yang memandanginya dari tadi. Sepupu dari JR itu langsung membalikan badannya dan melihat ada bocah kecil yang menatapnya datar.

Senyum iblis langsung tercetak jelas dibibirnya. "Hey, Bocah."

Sosok yang dipanggil bocah oleh S. Coups hanya diam, kaki kecilnya mendekati sosok tampan S. Coups dengan tenang. "Hello, Dad."

S. Coups langsung mendudukan dirinya hingga tingginya sama dengan bocah didepannya, ia dengan santai mengacak-acak rambut bocah berusia 3thn itu. "Sepertinya kau memiliki otak jenius Ibumu, atau kau memiliki kekuatan seperti adikku Ren yang bisa melihat kehidupan seseorang."

Pipi bocah itu memerah ketika merasakan tangan Ayahnya yang menyentuh rambutnya, ini adalah kali kedua ia merasakan sentuhan tangan itu, yang pertama ketika Ayahnya mengeluarkan dirinya dari perut sang ibu.

S. Coups menarik tangannya dari atas kepala bocah tampan didepannya, ia langsung berdiri kembali. "Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu dulu, Nak. Aku harus menghancurkan Pamanmu terlebih dahulu baru kita akan menjadi Ayah dan Anak yang sesungguhnya dan doakan semoga Ibumu tidak terbunuh olehku."

Setelah mengatakannya S. Coups langsung berpaling dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam meninggalkan bocah didepannya yang menatap kosong kepergiannya.

"Muel-hyung." Seonho langsung memeluk lengan Samuel dan menariknya. "Kenapa hyung pergi tiba-tiba, Eomma dan Mommy panic mencari Hyung. Ayo hyung kita kembali."

Samuel hanya diam dan mengikuti Seonho yang menarik lengannya, ia kembali berpaling untuk melihat apakah Ayahnya masih ada disana tapi tidak ada. Sang Ayah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, membuangnya seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

"Aku semakin penasaran dengan sosok Hwang Minhyun, apakah dia benar-benar mirip dengan Minah?" tanya Taeyong pada Aron.

Aron tersenyum. "Aku sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan Minhyun tapi melihat JR sepertinya Minhyun dan Minah itu sama, apalagi fakta bahwa Minhyunlah soulmate sesungguhnya JR."

"Apakah Minhyun lebih cantik dari Clara?" kini Ren yang bertanya. "Aku akui walaupun Clara itu dingin dan gila tapi dia tetap cantik. Walaupun aku lebih imut dan manis darinya tapi aku suka gigi kelinci Clara."

"Sepertinya gigi kelinci itu turunan. Aku pernah melihat kakaknya Clara yang manusia, dia juga memiliki gigi kelinci."

Ren memandang Taeyong penasaran. "Clara memiliki kakak manusia?"

Taeyong mendecih melihat reaksi Ren. "Apa kau tidak ingat jika Clara itu dulunya manusia sebelum di ubah menjadi vampire oleh S. Coups?"

Taeyong langsung menutup mulutnya sambil memandang Aron yang langsung menunduk. "Hyung, Mian."

Bukannya menjawab Aron hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Taeyong. "Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Ren memandang tajam Taeyong ketika Aron sudah keluar dari pintu. "Kau sih bawa-bawa nama Monster itu."

"Aku lupa, Aku lupa. Dan dia itu kakakmu, Ren."

"Dia bukan kakakku. Kakakku sudah mati saat usiaku 5th."

"Fakta jika kalian lahir dari Ayah dan Ibu yang sama tetap tidak akan berubah. Dan jika kau bilang kakakmu adalah monster berarti kau juga monster. Dan kau memang monster."

Ren langsung menjambak rambut Taeyong. "Dasar Cookie Monster, sialan!"

"Kyaaa sakit Choi Minki!"

.

JR langsung menarik lengan Aron ketika sahabatnya keluar dari pintu apartement mewahnya. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan suasana hati. Kau juga bisa bertemu dengan Minhyun disana."

Aron mengangguk pada sahabatnya.

.

.

Aron menyentuh lengan JR ketika mereka melewati supermarket. "Aku harus berbelanja dulu. Bahan-bahan makanan di apartement sudah habis."

Walaupun mereka adalah vampire namun bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah memakan makanan manusia, mereka bisa memakan makanan manusia dengan santai namun darah tetaplah yang paling utama.

"Kenapa tidak saat pulang saja."

Aron menggeleng. "Sepertinya harus sekarang, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi…" Aron tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, entah kenapa sangat ingin masuk ke dalam supermarket itu. Seperti ada magnet tak kasat mata yang menariknya.

JR mengangguk. "Baiklah, Aku mengerti." Vampire tampan itu menghentikan mobil sportnya.

.

.

"Hyung."

Sewoon langsung memeluk kakak sulungnya dengan erat ketika sosok tampan itu baru memasuki caffeshopnya.

JR tersenyum dan balas memeluk adik paling kecilnya, walaupun mereka berbeda ibu namun bukan berarti mereka tidak saling menyayangi. "Apa kabar, adik kecil?"

"Baik, Hyung. Dan kau serta Jinyoung? Tidak menyangka yah sebentar lagi kau akan menggantikan Ayah."

JR duduk disalah satu meja yang dekat dengan jendela. "Kami baik-baik saja."

Sewoon mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Minhyun, kemari sebentar."

JR tersenyum kecil ketika adiknya memanggil sosok yang menjadi alasannya mengapa ia kesini, ia memang mengatahui jika Sewoon adalah teman dekat Minhyun dari Jaehyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Minhyun berdiri disamping meja tersebut. "Ada apa ponyo?"

"Perkenalkan ini Hyung tertuaku. JR hyung ini Minhyun, dia adalah teman dekatku saat di SOPA. Minhyun perkenalkan dia kakakku, JR. Kami berbeda Ibu."

Wajah Minhyun langsung blank mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya, dia menatap sosok didepan Sewoon yang sudah menatapnya dengan senyum tampan andalannya. "JR."

"Hey, Minhyun."

Sewoon melihat jam tangannya, tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi dua orang didepannya. "Hyung, maafkan aku tapi aku harus ke agency untuk memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Jaehwan. Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

JR mengangguk mengerti. "Pergilah."

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Minhyun bisa kau menemani JR-hyung sebentar?" Sewoon menatap sahabatnya dengan memohon yang langsung dibalas anggukan kecil Minhyun.

Sewoon tersenyum manis melihat anggukan sahabatnya, ia lalu mencium pipi kanan JR. "Aku pergi, Hyung."

Sewoon melangkah pergi dari caffeshopnya untuk menemui kekasihnya yang tengah menyiapkan album keduanya sambil membawa makan siang buatannya sendiri.

Putra bungsu dari Lee Seunggi itu memasuki mobil bmw nya, dia sekilas melihat JR dan Minhyun dari jendela luar caffeshop namun tiba-tiba senyum manisnya menghilang ketika akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

Minhyun tampak menunduk dan malu-malu pada kakak sulungnya sedangkan sang kakak berbicara dengan Minhyun sambil tersenyum hangat. Kakaknya itu jarang mengeluarkan senyum hangat kecuali pada orang yang berharga menurutnya.

"Astaga, apakah mungkin JR-hyung adalah Ayah dari Seonho. Minhyun bilang bahwa Ayah Seonho adalah vampire dan bukan sembarang vampire tapi seorang pureblood." Sewoon menggigit jarinya sendiri.

"Pantas aku merasa familiar dengan aura Seonho." Sewoon teringat kembali dengan pertemuannya dengan bocah doyan makan itu dan Seonho saat ini memang sedang ada di caffeshopnya karena Daniel tengah berbelanja dengan Woojin dan Samuel di supermarket yang tidak jauh dari sini.

"Mengapa dunia benar-benar sekecil ini."

.

"Duduklah, Minhyun. Kau tidak mungkin berdiri terus kan?"

Minhyun menundukan wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika Sewoon adalah adikmu."

"Jaehyun dan Sewoon adalah adikku, kita berbeda Ibu. Kau tentu mengenal siapa Ibu mereka."

Minhyun mengangguk, tentu saja ia tahu siapa Ibu Sewoon, dia adalah Lee Seunggi, penyanyi pria yang memiliki suara indah. Pantas saja Jaehyun dan Sewoon memiliki suara yang indah. "Lee Seunggi Ahjusshi."

"Aku punya adik lagi namanya Jinyoung, ia suda menikah dengan Im Jaebum. Kakak dari seniormu yang bernama Im Youngmin."

Minhyun tahu jika seniornya yang mirip alpaca itu vampire karena lagi-lagi Sehun pernah menceritakannya padanya. Kakaknya itu setelah Seonho lahir akhirnya mengatakan segalanya.

"Eomma!"

JR dan Minhyun mendongak ketika mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinga mereka.

Bocah yang barusia 3th itu berlari mendekati sang ibunda. "Eomma, makan makan, Seonho lapar." Seonho kini menarik-narik baju Minhyun.

Minhyun menatap putranya dengan senyum penuh kasih sayang namun ia merasa takut pada sosok didepannya yang memandangi keduanya dengan intens.

JR memandang bingung kedua sosok manis didepannya. "Eomma?"

Seonho langsung menghentikan aksinya menarik baju Minhyun ketika ia sadar ada orang lain didepan mereka. Mata kecilnya melebar.

"Ahjusshi Tampan!" Seonho langsung memeluk sosok tersebut.

Minhyun hanya menunduk, ia takut pada tatapan intens JR.

JR mengelus rambut Seonho, semakin ia melihat sosok kecil ini semakin ia merasa familiar dengan aura yang dibawa bocah berusia 3th itu.

"Seonho, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu yah?" memang hari ini adalah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian dimana ia mengantar ketiga bocah yang ia temui.

"Seonho baik-baik saja, Ahjusshi." Seonho lalu menatap Ibunya. "Eomma ini adalah Ahjusshi Tampan yang Seonho liat di taman waktu itu dan Ahjusshi tampan ini juga yang sudah mengantar Seonho, Woojin dan Muel-Hyung waktu kita tersesat."

Minhyun memandang JR, dia tentu saja ingat hari ia membawa trio kecil itu ke Daycare dan saat pulang ketiganya bercerita bahwa mereka tersesat dan bertemu dengan Ahjusshi tampan yang baik hati. Sayangnya saat Daniel bertanya siapa nama Ahjusshi Tampan itu ketiganya kompak bahwa mereka lupa karena mereka sering memanggilnya dengan Ahjusshi tampan.

"Ahjussi Tampan, Seonho lupa nama Ahjusshi Tampan."

"Panggil saja JR. tapi kalau Seonho mau manggil Ahjusshi Tampan juga tidak apa-apa."

Seonho tersenyum lebar. "Ahjusshi Tampan ini Eommanya Seonho. Eommanya Seonho cantik dan manis kan, Ahjusshi?"

JR tentu saja langsung mengangguk. "Eommanya Seonho adalah sosok paling cantik dan manis yang Ahjusshi pernah lihat seumur hidup Ahjusshi."

"Seonho kalau besar bakal nikahi Eomma biar Eomma ada yang jaga."

JR tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan polos bocah didepannya. "Bagaimana kalau Ahjusshi saja yang menjaga Eommanya Seonho? Ahjusshi akan menjaga kalian berdua selamanya."

Seonho mengangguk semangat. "Boleh. Seonho juga mau minta bantuan Ahjusshi Tampan buat melindungi Eomma karena Seonho masih kecil."

Mata Minhyun memerah melihat interaksi dua sosok didepannya. Ia yakin dihatinya sudah menangis sejak tadi namun ia menahan air mata yang siap keluar dari mata indahnya.

 _Seonho sayang, sosok yang kau panggil Ahjusshi itu adalah Appamu sayang. Dan JR, Dia adalah putramu. Darah dagingmu._

.

.

TBC

01 September 2017

.

A/N :

-Jangan jadi Siders yah, nggak enak rasanya udah nulis panjang tapi ngga ada yang ngapresiasi berupa review dan komentar. so, please don't be silent readers. karena review/koment kalian adalah penentu kelanjutan ff ini.

.

.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	16. Kiss Me Kill Me Part I

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

Character :

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki)

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Jaehyun – Taeyong / Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun

Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel / U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

JB / Jinyoung / Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi / Shim Changmin

Luhan / Kim Hyuna / Kang Clara (OC)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 16 : Kiss Me/Kill Me Part I

.

.

Aron menghentikan troli yang berisi belanjaannya ketika ia melihat dua bocah kecil yang tampak kesusahan mengambil susu yang berada di rak atas.

"Kalian mau susu yang rasa apa?" tanya Aron pada kedua bocah kecil disampingnya.

"Yang coklat, Ahjusshi." Bocah yang paling kecil diantara keduanya langsung menunjuk susu coklat diatas.

Aron langsung mengambil kotak susu yang ditunjuk lalu menyerahkannya pada si kecil yang langsung kegirangan dan berlari pergi. Aron hanya tersenyum gemas melihat sosok kecil itu namun matanya langsung memandang sosok kecil lain yang menatapnya.

Mata Aron melebar melihat wajah tampan bocah didepannya yang amat familiar dengan milik seseorang. "Mm, Halo?"

Si kecil itu membungkuk. "Terimakasih…"

Aron tertawa lebar melihat kesopanan bocah didepannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Aron mencengkeram jantunganya, nafasnya sudah memburu entah kenapa.

"Are you ok?" bocah itu menyentuh tangan Aron yang sudah hampir terjatuh.

Sahabat kecil dari sang pangeran vampire itu menatap tangannya yang digenggam tangan kecil yang terasa familiar dengannya. Air mata turun dari kedua matanya.

"Mengapa tanganmu sangat familiar." Gumam Aron sambil memandang tangan kurus itu. Aron menunduk hingga sejajar dengan bocah kecil itu. "Bahkan wajahmu terlalu familiar untukku."

Bocah berusia 3th 3 bulan itu menyentuh pipi Aron dan menghapus air mata sang vampire. "Wajahku mirip Daddy, tapi aku tidak ingin sepertinya, aku ingin seperti Mommy."

Tangan kecil itu kini menyentuh dada Aron, letak dimana jantung sang vampire berada. "Please don't cry and please don't be hurt anymore. If you hurt then I'm hurting too."

 _(Kumohon jangan menangis dan jangan sakit lagi. Jika kau sakit maka aku juga sakit.)_

Bocah itu mengucapkan dengan bahasa inggris karena ia tahu sosok didepannya pasti mengerti.

Aron kini merasa jantungnya berdesir dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama satu tahun ini lenyap karena sentuhan kecil tersebut. "Please tell me what your name?"

"Muel-hyung."

Keduanya langsung mendongak dan melihat bocah kecil yang tadi pergi kini sudah ada didepan mereka dengan jarak sepuluh kaki.

"Ayo, Hyung. Mommy sudah menunggu."

Sosok yang dipanggil Muel itu mengangguk pada adiknya. "Iyah, Woojinie. Nanti Hyung kesana."

"Sekarang, Hyung." Ucap Woojin.

Samuel menatap Aron dengan tatapan berbagai makna. "My name is Samuel and I'm…" _your son._

"…must go."

Samuel menarik tangannya dari Aron dan berjalan menuju adiknya meninggalkan Aron yang hanya menatap punggung kurusnya.

Samuel menghapus air matanya ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Woojin menuju Daniel. Ia tahu sosok yang ia tinggalkan tadi adalah Ibunya, Orang yang telah membawanya ke dunia. Karena wajah itu setiap malam hadir dalam mimpinya.

 _Halo, Mom. I'm your son and I miss you. I miss you so much._

(Halo, Mom. Aku putramu dan aku merindukanmu. Amat sangat merindukanmu)

.

.

Seonho tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat sisi kanannya ada sang Ibunda dan didepannya ada Ahjushhi Tampan, saat ini ketiganya sedang ada di restaurant karena JR mengajak keduanya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Seonho senang sekali. Rasanya seperti sudah lengkap."

"Lengkap seperti apa, Jagoan?" tanya JR.

"Dulu kalau makan walaupun ada Halmoni dan Haraboji serta Kai Ahjusshi dan Sehun Ahjusshi ataupun Daniel Mommy dan Muel-hyung serta Woojin namun rasanya masih ada yang kurang, Ahjusshi Tampan. Ini seperti Seonho makan dengan Appa, walaupun Seonho tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana punya Appa namun sekarang rasanya sudah lengkap dan Seonho sangat bahagia."

Ucapan polos bocah berusia 3thn itu sukses memohok hati dua orang didepannya. Minhyun merasa ia tidak becus menjadi orang tua untuk putranya.

"Memangnya Appa Seonho kemana?" JR bertanya sambil mencari informasi siapa sesungguhnya Ayah dari Seonho, orang yang sudah mendapatkan hati Minhyun.

Senyum Seonho mengkerut ketika ia merasakan aura Ibunya yang sedih. "Ahjusshi, Seonho lapar. Kapan kita memesan?"

JR memandang Seonho, _dia bahkan bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan, benar-benar bukan anak manusia_. Sang pangeran juga merasakan jika Minhyun bernafas lega.

JR mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan restaurant. "Seonho mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja, Ahjusshi. Yang penting jangan ada keju dan tomat. Seonho tidak suka."

"Kenapa Seonho tidak suka keju dan tomat?"

"Karena saat Eomma hamil Seonho, Eomma tidak pernah mau makan keju dan tomat jadi Seonho juga benci keju dan tomat." Jelas bocah doyan makan itu. "Kalau Ahjusshi? Ahjusshi suka makan apa?"

"Ahjusshi juga suka makan apa saja selain tomat. Ahjusshi benci tomat."

"Wahhh sama dengan Seonho, dong. Berarti disini yang makan tomat cuma Eomma saja. Sejak Seonho lahir Eomma jadi suka makan tomat lagi."

JR menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa Seonho bisa tahu? Eommamu yang mengatakannya?"

Si kecil itu menggeleng. "Eomma tidak mengatakannya, Seonho hanya tahu saja dan Eomma bilang memang benar."

 _Bagaimana bisa ada seorang anak kecil berusia 3th yang mengtahui saat Ibunya mengidam padahal dia masih menjadi janin saat itu._

JR memandang Minhyun yang hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Shiftmu selesai jam berapa?"

"Jam 3."

"Boleh aku bermain dengan Seonho saat kau kembali bekerja?"

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu."

"Ini tidak menyusahkan sama sekali. Seonho mau tidak bermain dengan Ahjusshi?"

"Mau, Ahjusshi, Mau."

JR tersenyum bahagia lalu mengacak rambut Seonho, dia selalu merasa bahagia ketika bersama dengan Minhyun dan Seonho. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi sumber kebahagiannya.

.

.

Ren memasuki kamar Aron ketika merasakan aura sang vampire yang selalu tenang itu tampak dipenuhi dengan kesedihan.

"Hyung."

Aron mendongak dari kegiatannya membaca buku dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Kemarilah Ren."

Sosok cantik yang memiliki nama asli Choi Minki itu langsung naik keranjang Aron dan memeluk vampire itu. "Sepertinya kau bertemu seseorang?"

Vampire bermarga Kwak itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut blonde si bungsu Choi. "Iyah. Aku bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Samuel."

"Samuel? Kalau tidak salah dulu sekali ketika kakakku yang gila masih waras kau bilang kau akan menamakan putramu dengan nama Samuel. Tapi kenapa auramu sedih Hyung?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Ren."

Pikiran Aron melayang kembali pada lima tahun yang lalu, hari dimana hukuman S. Coups telah selesai, hari ia dibebaskan dari hukumannya yang berupa diasingkan dipintu masuk neraka abadi. Sosok yang dicintainya itu datang dan menculiknya.

Aron ingat betul S. Coups benar-benar terluka saat itu, tubuh dan hatinya telah hancur. Aron melihatnya dengan jelas, mata S. Coups tidak seindah dulu, mata itu sudah hancur begitu juga hatinya.

Dalam sisi kewarasannya dan ketidak warasannya S. Coups menyetubuhinya, menyakitinya, dan puluhan kali Aron berada diambang kematiannya.

Aron ingat pada suatu pagi S. Coups tersenyum hangat padanya dan mengatakan bahwa Aron hamil. Aron menangis bahagia dan memeluk kekasihnya, dia bahagia amat sangat bahagia. Dia mencoba melupakan bahwa malam sebelumnya S. Coups hampir membunuhnya, lagi.

Namun hampir tiga bulan ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung S. Coups mendatanginya dan semuanya tampak terlalu cepat untuk ia cerna. Kekasihnya dengan tanpa perasaan mengeluarkan bayi yang ia kandung sebelum pada waktunya.

Aron terus memohon agar S. Coups tidak melakukannya namun sosok itu seperti tuli, S. Coups tidak peduli dengan teriakan dan tangisannya. Keesokan paginya yang ia ingat S. Coups mengatakan bahwa bayi mereka telah mati.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Aron bertanya dengan tatapan kosong, terlalu banyak luka yang sosok itu torehkan padanya.

"Karena saat ini belum waktunya aku memiliki keturunan, aku akan membunuh JR terlebih dahulu."

Sejak hari itu semuanya tampak buram untuk Aron namun ia ingat satu minggu kemudian sahabatnya akhirnya menemukan tempat persembunyian S. Coups dan membawanya pulang sedangkan S. Coups sudah kabur namun ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya ingat betul kata terakhirnya sebelum ia menghilang.

"Ingatlah, pada malam bulan purnama sebelum usiamu ke 100 tahun aku akan mendatangimu dan menghancurkan semuanya. Kalian semua akan hancur dibawah kakiku." Ucapnya pada JR.

Sejak saat itu Aron mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan sosok kekasihnya namun setiap kali nama sosok itu terdengar ditelinganya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, perasaan bahwa Aron tetap akan mencintai sosok itu sampai akhir hayatnya.

.

.

JR menggendong Seonho yang sudah tertidur nyenyak dibahunya karena kelelahan bermain dengannya. JR memandang kedepan dimana Minhyun berdiri didepan caffeshop adiknya dengan memakai baju biasa karena shiftnya sudah selesai.

Minhyun tersenyum lembut melihat sosok tampan itu menggendong putranya, putra mereka.

JR yakin jika hatinya sudah membuncah karena kebahagian melihat sosok cantik tersebut.

Ia seperti seorang suami yang membawa pulang anak mereka yang tertidur karena kelelahan bermain dan sang istri yang menyambut kepulangan mereka dengan senyum yang indah. Namun JR tahu Minhyun sudah memberikan hatinya pada orang lain.

"Seonho tidur?" tanya Minhyun ketika JR sudah berdiri didepannya. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Dia kelelahan karena bermain denganku dan Tidak. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali." JR mengelus punggung kecil Seonho yang masih ia peluk. "Aku selalu bahagia berada didekat kalian berdua."

Minhyun sudah akan mengambil Seonho dari gendongan sosok tampan didepannya namun JR menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang."

Minhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menolak namun JR sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan aku tidak suka penolakan."

.

Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika JR membukakan pintu mobil untuknya ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung apartement sederhananya.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Minhyun malu sambil menggendong Seonho.

JR tersenyum melihat senyum malu-malu Minhyun yang imut.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

JR mengelus rambut Minhyun dengan lembut. "Minhyun-ah, Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku. Aku merasa bahwa ini adalah tanggung jawabku untuk melindungi kalian berdua."

 _Tentu saja itu tanggung jawabmu_ ucapan Minhyun dalam hati. Ia mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Sekarang masuklah."

Minhyun mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke gedung apartementnya namun sesuatu menarik pinggangnya dan yang ia tahu sudah ada bibir dingin yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Bibir JR tetaplah dingin namun selalu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya. Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan JR melakukan sesuka hati pada bibirnya.

JR mencium bibir Minhyun dengan lembut. Bibir sosok cantik didepannya masihlah sama dan tetap menjadi candu untuknya.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat karena JR tidak mau Minhyun kembali membencinya dan menghilang lagi. JR yakin ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri dan memberikan posisi penerus kerajaan pada Jaehyun jika Minhyun menghilang lagi.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap JR lalu mencium kening Minhyun.

Minhyun mengangguk dan kembali melangkah memasuki gedung apartement yang ia tinggali dengan Daniel.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Orang yang ia cintai menciumnya dengan lembut dan Minhyun tidak kuasa untuk menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Apa ini saatnya ia jujur?

Minhyun langsung membalikan badannya dan menatap JR. "JR."

JR yang sudah membalikan badannya untuk memasuki mobilnya berhenti dan menatap Minhyun. "Ya?"

 _Seonho adalah Putramu. Kaulah Ayah Seonho. Orang yang aku cintai._ "Hati-hati."

JR tersenyum tampan dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah JR mengetahui bahwa Seonho adalah putra Minhyun membuatnya kian giat mendekati sosok manis tersebut.

"Besok hari minggu, apa kau masih bekerja?" tanyanya ketika Minhyun meletakan minuman pesanannya, JR selalu meminta Minhyun yang harus melayaninya ketika ia datang ke caffeshop adiknya.

"Aku libur hari Rabu dan Minggu."

JR tersenyum tampan. "Bagus, aku mau membawamu dan Seonho ke Lotte World."

Minhyun langsung menggeleng keras. "Tidak, Aku tidak bisa menerimanya ke Lotte World itu mahal."

"Tenang saja, Aku yang bayar. Kau bisa membawa Woojin dan Samuel juga."

"Itulah mengapa aku menolaknya. Kau selalu memberikanku sesuatu." _Kau bahkan memberikanku Seonho._

"Itu karena aku suka berada disekitarmu dan Seonho. Maafkan aku Minhyun-ah tapi aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

Apa yang Minhyun bisa lakukan selain menatap kesal pada sosok tampan didepannya karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerimanya.

.

.

.

Plakkkk

Tubuh Daniel terhuyung ketika menerima tamparan keras dari bossnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna!" ucap pria paruh baya itu kembali menampar pipi Daniel.

Daniel hanya diam saja sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia sudah biasa mendapatkan amukan bossnya karena ia lagi-lagi tidak becus melayani tamu wanitanya.

"Maafkan aku, Boss."

"Tidak ada maaf lagi untukmu. Kau keluar dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi!"

Mata Daniel melebar mendengar ucapan bossnya. "Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Boss. Jangan pecat aku."

"Bukan hanya sekali kau mengecewakan pelangganku tapi berkali-kali, Kang Daniel."

"Maafkan aku, Boss. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Aku mohon jangan pecat aku." Daniel tidak tahu harus kemana jika ia benar-benar berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Hanya ini satu-satunya pekerjaan yang memiliki gaji yang tinggi yang bisa membiayai hidupnya dan kedua putranya.

Sang boss mengeluarkan senyum iblis melihat sosok manis bergigi kelinci memohon padanya. "Aku mengubah pikiranku." Si pria paruh baya itu mencengkeram lengan Daniel dan menatap tubuh Daniel dengan penuh nafsu. "Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya memuaskan pelanggan dengan baik."

Daniel memandang takut sosok bossnya. "A-aniya, Kumohon jangan lakukan ini, Boss."

Ia sudah menarik tangannya namun tangan besar bossnya mencengkeramnya dengan amat sangat kuat.

Plakkk.

"Diam, aku mau mengajarimu, pelacur. Kau harus diam dan mematuhiku."

Daniel sudah mencoba untuk menendang bossnya namun apa daya, jika ia berhenti dari sini maka dari mana lagi ia menghidupi keluarganya.

Tangan besar sang boss sudah merobek baju Daniel yang hanya diam dengan air mata yang sudah keluar dari mata indahnya.

Brakkkk.

Daniel dan bossnya memandang ke arah pintu ruangan yang dibuka secara paksa.

"Siapa kau?!"

Mata Daniel melebar melihat sosok tampan didepannya. "Seongwoo-hyung."

Seongwoo mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan memandang remeh pria paruh baya didepannya. "Sepertinya kau melupakanku, yah? Tapi masa bodoh."

Seongwoo membuka koper yang ia bawa dan membukanya.

Mata si boss langsung melebar melihat koper itu penuh dengan uang. "U-uang."

"Aku mau membelinya." Ujarnya dengan santai sambil menunjuk Daniel.

"Kita tidak menjual belikan pekerja kami." Ucap di boss walaupun ia tetap menatap uang dalam koper tersebut.

"Total uang dalam koper ini adalah 100jt Won. Aku pikir ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sosok _murahan_ sepertinya."

Daniel hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan pedas sosok didepannya. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki harga sama sekali.

"100jt Won?! Yah yah yah. Ambil saja dia. Berikan uang itu padaku."

Seongwoo menutup koper berisi uang itu dan melemparkannya pada si pria paruh baya dan tanpa banyak kata langsung menarik lengan Daniel untuk membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Daniel hanya diam dan memandang kosong lengannya yang ditarik paksa oleh Seongwoo hingga Seongwoo memasukannya kedalam mobil dengan kasar.

Didalam mobil hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan tidak ada diantara keduanya yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Seongwoo kembali menarik lengan Daniel dengan kasar saat mereka berdua sampai dirumahnya yang besar.

"Aku akan menggantinya." Ucap Daniel ketika mereka sudah duduk diruang tamu.

"Dengan cara apa kau mengganti uang sebanyak itu? Kau hanya lulusan SMP."

Daniel hanya diam sambil menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya. _Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahku_.

"Kau harus bekerja untukku. Aku akan tetap membayarmu dan bayaranmu bisa kau gunakan untuk melunasi uang 100jt Won itu."

Daniel tahu bahwa tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini. "Bekerja untukmu? Maksudmu menjadi pelayanmu?"

"Yah. Menjadi pelayanku. Membersihkan rumah ini, memasak, mencuci dan memuaskanku di ranjang."

Daniel memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit itu menusuk jantungnya, ia merasakan seperti ada pedang tak kasat mata yang menusuk jantungnya terus menerus ketika ia berhadapan dengan sosok tampan yang dulu ia cintai. Mungkin sampai sekarangpun Daniel tetap mencintainya.

Masokis, bukan? Daniel memang masokis. Ia menyukai rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh sosok didepannya. Ia menyukainya dan membencinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal disini."

"Kau tidak perlu berada disini. Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang pelacur 24jam berada di rumahku." Seongwoo memandang tubuh Daniel dengan intens. "Aku akan memberitahumu ketika kau dibutuhkan."

Daniel mengangguk mengerti.

Seongwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Daniel untuk ikut berdiri. Kini dua sosok tersebut berada diposisi yang sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu didalam gudang belakang SOPA.

"Right now You're MY Slave, Kang Daniel."

"I'm YOUR Slave, My Master."

.

.

TBC

05 September 2017

.

A/N :

-Don't be silent readers, ok? Ide Achan nggak akan muncul tanpa review/komen kalian semua yang bikin Achan semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini.

-Btw Achan bikin ff 2hyun baru. Monggo di liat siapa tahu ada yang suka. kalau nggak ada yang suka ntar Achan delete.

-Achan ngerasa jahat deh. di chapter ini bikin scene 2hyun bahagia tapi bikin Ongniel menderita.

-Kiss Me untuk 2hyun dan Kill Me untuk Ongniel.

-Clara akan kembali di chapter depan dan alasan dia benci Niel akan terungkap.

.

.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	17. Not Update (Profile and Family Tree)

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

Character :

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki)

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Jaehyun – Taeyong / Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun

Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel / U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

JB / Jinyoung / Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi / Shim Changmin

Luhan / Kim Hyuna / Kang Clara (OC)

.

.

.

.

NOT UPDATE!

(Profile and Family Tree - Eternal Love)

.

.

Family Tree and Profile Eternal Love

 **Family Tree :**

U-Know Yunho + BoA (Istri/ Ratu) = Junior Royal (JR) & Jinyoung

\+ Lee Seunggi (Teman manusia) = Jung Jaehyun & Jung Sewoon

\+ Shim Changmin (Belahan Jiwa/Meninggal) = –

Choi Siwon + Istri = S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol) & Ren (Choi Minki)

Im Family = Im Jaebum & Im Youngmin

Kang Family (Manusia) = Kang Daniel & Kang Clara

Nichkhun + Tiffany = Sehun & Minhyun

JR (Junior Royal) + Hwang Minhyun = Seonho

Ong Seongwoo + Kang Daniel = Woojin

S. Coups + Aron Kwak = Samuel

.

.

 **Profile :**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama : Junior Royal (JR)

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Umur : 99th

Saudara : Jinyoung, Jaehyun, Sewoon.

Orang Tua : U-Know Yunho & BoA

Sepupu : S. Coups, Ren.

Anak : Seonho

Soulmate : Hwang Minhyun (Reinkarnasi dari kekasih/sahabat masa lalunya, Minah)

A/N :

-Pangeran Vampire

-Pewaris Tahta Kerajaan Vampire

-Vampire terkuat setelah sang Ayahnya namun ia tidak bisa merasakan aura Seonho yang adalah putranya karena sihir terlarang yang Sehun gunakan untuk menutupi aura Seonho.

.

.

Nama : Hwang Minhyun

Status : Half-Blood (High Warlock + Fox), Fox.

Umur : 19th

Saudara : Sehun

Orang Tua : Nichkhun & Tiffany

Anak : Seonho

Soulmate : Junior Royal (JR)

A/N :

-Reinkarnasi dari nenek moyangnya, Minah.

-Pewaris Tahta/Ratu selanjutnya Kerajaan Fox.

-Minhyun seorang Fox namun ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya karena Yoona mensegel kekuatan Fox nya agar Minhyun tetap menjadi manusia biasa.

.

.

Nama : Seonho

Status : Half-Blood (Vampire + Fox)

Orang tua : JR & Minhyun

Umur : 3th

.

.

Nama : Ong Seongwoo

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Anak : Woojin

Pasangan : Kang Daniel, Kang Clara (Friend with Benefit)

A/N :

-Setengah dari kekuatan darah murninya diambil oleh para Dewa akibat perang 18 thn lalu dimana clannya mendukung S. Coups.

-Satu-satunya clan Ong yang tersisa.

-Sahabat masa kecil JR, S. Coups, dan Aron.

-Mantah pelatih ekskul dance di SOPA.

-Ia akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya jika ia jatuh cinta karena sejak dulu Seongwoo tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

.

.

Nama : Kang Daniel

Status : Manusia

Umur : 18th

Saudara : Kang Clara

Anak : Woojin, Samuel (Anak Angkat)

Pasangan : Ong Seongwoo

A/N :

-Mantan ketua kelas Dance 1A di SOPA.

.

.

Nama : Woojin

Status : Half-Blood (Vampire + Manusia)

Umur : 2 tahun 10 bulan.

Saudara : Samuel (Kakak Angkat)

Orang tua : Ong Seongwoo & Kang Daniel

.

.

Nama : S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Saudara : Ren (Choi Minki)

Sepupu : JR, Jinyoung, Jaehyun, Sewoon

Orang tua : Choi Siwon

Soulmate : Aron Kwak

Anak : Samuel

.

.

Nama : Aron Kwak

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Soulmate : S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Anak : Samuel

A/N :

-Aron memiliki otak yang jenius.

.

.

Nama : Samuel

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Umur : 3th 3 bulan

Orang tua : S. Coups & Aron Kwak

Saudara : Woojin (Adik Angkat)

A/N :

-Memiliki kekuatan seperti Pamannya (Ren, adik S. Coups) yaitu bisa mengetahui seluruh kehidupan orang yang ia lihat.

.

.

Nama : Kim Jongin (Kai)

Status : Alpha, Werewolf (Pureblood)

Umur : 20th

Soulmate : Sehun

.

.

Nama : Sehun

Status : Half-Blood (High Warlock + Fox), High Warlock

Umur : 20th

Saudara : Minhyun

Orang Tua : Nichkhun & Tiffany

Soulmate : Kim Jongin (Kai)

.

.

Nama : U-Know Yunho

Status : Raja Vampire, Vampire (Pureblood).

Sepupu : Choi Siwon

Pasangan/Soulmate : Shim Changmin (Belahan Jiwa), BoA (Sahabat/Istri), Lee Seunggi (Teman)

Anak : JR, Jinyoung, Jaehyun, Sewoon.

.

.

Nama : BoA

Status : Ratu Vampire, Vampire (Pureblood)

Pasangan: U-Know Yunho (Sahabat/Suami)

Anak : JR, Jinyoung

.

.

Nama : Lee Seunggi

Status : Manusia

Pasangan : U-know Yunho (Teman/Ayah dari anak-anaknya)

Anak : Jung Jaehyun, Jung Sewoon.

A/N :

-Salah satu penyanyi terkenal di Korea.

.

.

Nama : Shim Changmin

Status : Manusia (Meninggal)

Umur : -

Soulmate : U-Know Yunho

.

.

Nama : Jung Jaehyun

Status : Half-Blood (Vampire + Manusia ), Memilih sisi Vampire

Soulmate : Lee Taeyong

Saudara : JR, Jinyoung, Sewoon.

Orang Tua : U-Know Yunho & Lee Seunggi

.

.

Nama : Lee Taeyong

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Jung Jaehyun

A/N :

-Memiliki kekuatan bisa melihat hal yang akan terjadi namun terkadang tidak 100% akurat dan bisa berubah-ubah.

-Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengan Ren sehingga mereka sering bertengkar.

.

.

Nama : Kim Jaehwan

Status : Manusia

Umur : 19th

Pasangan : Jung Sewoon

A/N :

-Saat ini sudah menjadi penyanyi solo terkenal di korea dan berada dibawah naungan ageny Ibu dari kekasihnya, Lee Seunggi.

.

.

Nama : Jung Sewoon

Status : Half-Blood (Vampire + Manusia).

Umur : 19th

Pasangan : Kim Jaehwan

Saudara : JR, Jinyoung, Jaehyun

Orang tua : U-Know Yunho & Lee Seunggi

A/N :

-Memilih sisi manusia dan sudah sepenuhnya menjadi manusia.

.

.

Nama : Baekho

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Ren (Choi Minki)

A/N :

-Temprament.

-Teman berlatih JR sejak dulu.

.

.

Nama : Ren (Choi Minki)

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Baekho

Saudara : S. Coups

Sepupu : JR, Jinyoung, Jaehyun, Sewoon

Orang tua : Choi Siwon

A/N :

-Memiliki kekuatan bisa mengetahui kehidupan orang tersebut dalam sekali sentuh.

-Lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Taeyong hingga mereka sering bertengkar.

.

.

Nama : Kang Clara

Status : Manusia/Vampire

Pasangan: S. Coups (Master), Seongwoo (Friend with Benefit)

Saudara : Kang Daniel

A/N :

-Tunangan dari JR.

-Dia diubah menjadi vampire oleh S. Coups saat berusia 13th

-Sangat membenci kakaknya karena merasa jika orangtuanya tidak pernah peduli padanya dan hanya peduli pada kakaknya.

-Membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri dengan membakar rumah mereka di Seoul ketika Daniel dan anak-anak keluar.

.

.

Nama : Im Jaebum

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Jinyoung

Saudara : Im Youngmin

.

.

Nama : Jinyoung

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Jaebum

Saudara : JR, Jaehyun, Sewoon

Sepupu : S. Coups, Ren

Orang tua : U-Know Yuno & BoA

.

.

Nama : Im Youngmin

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Kim Donghyun

Saudara : Im Jaebum

.

.

Nama : Kim Donghyun

Status : Manusia (Diubah menjadi Vampire oleh Youngmin)

Umur : 19th

Soulmate : Im Youngmin

.

.

Nama : Hwang Jinki

Status : Animagus (Pureblood)

Soulmate : YoonA

Anak : Hwang Minhyun (Anak Angkat)

A/N :

-Animagus yaitu kaum yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi binatang apa saja.

.

.

Nama : YoonA

Status : High Witch (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Hwang Jinki

Saudara : Heechul

Anak : Hwang Minhyun (Anak Angkat)

.

.

Nama : Oh Hangeng

Status : High Warlock (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Heechul

Anak : Oh Sehun (Anak Angkat)

.

Nama : Heechul

Status : High Witch (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Oh Hangeng

Saudara : YoonA

Anak : Oh Sehun (Anak Angkat)

.

.

Nama : Kris

Status : High Warlock (Pureblood)

Saudara : Nichkhun

A/N :

-Dia dulunya adalah penasehat pribadi U-Know Yunho namun berhenti dan menyuruhnya Nichkhun untuk menggantikannya.

.

.

Nama : Nichkhun

Status : High Warlock (Pureblood)

Pasangan : Tiffany Hwang (Sahabat/Istri)

Saudara : Kris

Anak : Sehun, Minhyun

A/N :

-Menggantikan kakaknya menjadi penasehat pribadi di kerajaan Vampire.

-Meninggal dibunuh oleh S. Coups.

.

.

Nama : Tiffany Hwang

Status : Ratu Fox, Fox (Pureblood)

Pasangan : Nichkhun (Sahabat/Suami)

Anak : Sehun, Minhyun.

.

.

Nama : Luhan

Status : Alpha, Werewolf (Pureblood)

Soulmate : HyunA

.

.

Nama : HyunA

Status : Vampire (Pureblood)

Soulmate : Luhan

.

.

.

.

A/N :

-Profile diatas sewaktu-waktu bisa ditambahkan fakta masing-masing karakternya seiring berjalannya cerita.

-September hingga beberapa bulan kedepan achan mau fokus kuliah dulu yah, jadi mohon maaf kalau slow update. mohon pengertiannya dan tolong tetap dukung 2hyun dan NU'EST.

-Achan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada seluruh readers yang ngebaca ff Achan karena mulai bulan ini Achan bakal slow update, soalnya Achan tuh type orang yang pikirannya harus 100% fokus pada kuliah karena otak achan kan pas-pasan.

-Achan berterimakasih kepada yang doa in Achan dan kepada kalian yang masih setia menunggu ff Achan. Achan usahain minimal sebulan itu satu ff Achan yang bakal update. Lagipula kemarin-kemarin kan Achan udah manjain kalian dengan fast update mulu di ff lain Achan hehheheh.

-Tenang ajah Achan nggak bakal discontinued kok, karena dulu juga Achan seorang readers jadi ngerasain apa yang para readers rasain.

.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	18. Kiss Me Kill Me Part II

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

Character :

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki)

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Jaehyun – Taeyong / Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun

Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel / U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

JB / Jinyoung / Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi / Shim Changmin

Luhan / Kim Hyuna / Kang Clara (OC)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 18 : Kiss Me/Kill Me Part II

.

.

 ** _[Satu Minggu Kemudian]_**

JR tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Seonho, Woojin dan Samuel bermain bola. Saat ini keempatnya tengah berada di taman kecil. Sebenarnya Daniel juga ada namun si pemilik gigi kelinci itu sedang membeli minuman dingin.

Dan bagaimana JR bisa kenal Daniel, well ini sudah seminggu sejak mereka ke Lotee World dan JR benar-benar merasa bodoh ketika ia merasa cemburu pada Daniel yang berpegangan tangan dengan Minhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia cemburu pada Daniel, pada seorang submissive, Ibu dari Woojin dan Samuel. Benar-benar bodoh.

Juga JR akhirnya sadar jika Daniel adalah kakak dari Clara, tunangannya. Ia tahu bahwa Clara dulunya manusia bukan pureblood seperti yang gadis itu ucapakan pada kedua orangtuanya. Ia dan teman-temannya tahu dan JR yakin jika kedua orang tuanya juga tahu.

Senyum JR sedikit sirna ketika ia merasakan ada sosok lain yang duduk disampingnya. Tanpa menolehpun dia tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang aku lihat ini? Junior Royal, Sang Pangeran Vampire tengah menjaga anak kecil?"

"Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi, Seongwoo. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya JR tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Satu-satunya Clan Ong yang tersisa itu hanya mendecih pada sahabatanya. "Tidak baik ketika SCoups terus menyuruhku untuk mempersiapkan perang." Ia ikut menatap ketiga bocah didepannya yang tengah bermain bola.

JR menghela nafas. "Masih tidak terlambat untuk menjauh dari perang ini, Seongwoo. Ingatlah bahwa kau satu-satunya Clan Ong yang ada di dunia ini."

"Sayangnya aku sudah terlambat untuk menjauh."

Sang pangeran tampan itu memejamkan matanya, ia langsung mengerti maksud dari ucapan Seongwoo. "Kau sudah bersumpah padanya?"

"Begitulah."

Kini dua sosok tampan itu hanya saling berdiam diri, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai sebuah bola berguling ke kaki Seongwoo.

Seongwoo hanya menatap datar bola tersebut sampai sebuah tangan kecil mengambilnya. Sosok kecil yang belum genap berusia tiga tahun itu memandang penasaran dirinya.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" ujar Seongwoo pada bocah didepannya, Ia benci anak kecil menurutnya mereka itu menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

Woojin langsung mempout bibirnya mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan Ahjusshi didepannya. "Woojin kan hanya mengambil bola milik Woojin."

 _Jadi namanya, Woojin. Heh._ "Kau sudah mendapatkannya, sana pergi."

Seongwoo tahu ia terlalu kasar namun sembilan puluh sembilan tahun hidupnya ia tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan anak kecil, ia tidak seperti JR.

Bukannya pergi Woojin masih tetap menatap sosok didepannya, namun kali ini matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Mau menangis? Dasar cengeng."

Adik dari Samuel itu mengkedip-kedipkan matanya agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata. "Kan Woojin masih kecil jadi tidak apa-apa menangis, Dasar Ahjusshi Galak." Setelah mengatakannya Woojin langsung berlari mendekati Samuel dan Seonho.

Ekspresi wajah Seongwoo sudah memerah karena ucapan bocah kecil itu, ia mungkin sudah berdiri untuk membunuh bocah yang menyebut dirinya Woojin ketika ia mendengar kekehan JR.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa familiar dengan Woojin? Dia seperti dirimu saat kecil dulu."

Seongwoo tidak mempedulikan ucapan JR, ia berdiri dari duduknya berencana untuk pergi sebelum ucapan JR menghentikannya.

"Woojin memang manis tapi dia memiliki auramu tahu. Apa dia putramu, Seongwoo-ya?"

Seongwoo memandang JR lalu memandang Woojin yang sudah asyik bermain dengan kedua bocah kecil lain. "Mungkin dia putraku dari ratusan wanita yang telah aku tiduri tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi biasanya Vampire dan Manusia tidak bisa memiliki anak kecuali manusia itu memiliki hati yang suci dan cinta yang tulus. Entah itu cinta antar sahabat, cinta karena menghormatimu seperti Seunggi Ahjusshi pada Father atau cinta benar-benar cinta." Ucap JR pada sahabat dekatnya itu. Matanya masih terpaku pada ketiga sosok manis didepannya yang tengah bermain bola.

Seongwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada JR, ia kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan taman kecil ini.

Sahabat masa kecil sang pangeran vampire itu menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah ia sudah jauh dari sahabatnya, ia membalikan badannya dan memandang Woojin. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, Ong Woojin."

Seongwoo tahu, bahwa bocah yang masih belum genap tiga tahun itu adalah putranya, putranya dengan Kang Daniel. Karena dua tahun delapan bulan yang lalu ia ada disana, ia ada diluar rumah Daniel yang ada di Canada ketika sosok bergigi kelinci itu melahirkan Woojin.

Seongwoo tersenyum ketika ia mendengar tangisan putranya untuk pertamakalinya, saat itu Seongwoo ingin sekali masuk kerumah dan memeluk keduanya namun ia menjadi pengecut saat itu, bukannya masuk dan melihat wajah putranya ia malah langsung pergi.

.

"Ini, hyung." Daniel menyerahkan kaleng minuman dingin pada JR. "Maaf mengecewakanmu karena bukan darah."

JR tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar candaan Daniel, ia lalu mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Daniel. "Tidak apa-apa. Gomawa, Niel-ah."

"Sama-sama." Daniel mendudukan dirinya disamping sosok tampan itu, Daniel tahu bahwa sosok disampingnya adalah seorang Vampire. Ia memandang penuh sayang pada ketiga bocah kecil yang masih asyik bermain bola tanpa mengenal lelah.

"Woojin itu… dia Half-Blood?" JR memang merasakan bahwa sosok paling kecil diantara ketiganya itu Half-Blood namun ia ingin memastikannya.

"Nde, Woojinie seorang Half-Blood. Ayahnya Vampire tapi dia tidak sekuatmu, Hyung. Auramu dan aura nya berbeda."

Hingga saat ini terkadang Daniel bingung dengan Minhyun yang masih belum memberitahukan yang sejujurnya pada JR dan yang membuatnya kian bingung adalah bagaimana bisa JR tidak merasakan bahwa Seonho adalah putranya.

"Siapa nama Ayah Woojin? Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya."

"Namanya Ong Seongwoo. Apa kau mengenalnya, Hyung?"

"Dia salah satu sahabat baikku tapi aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama delapan belas tahun ini."

.

.

Minhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju Halte Bus untuk membawanya pulang ke apartement yang ia tempati dengan Daniel dan ketiga pangeran kecil mereka. Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah JR mengajaknya ke Lotee World dan berarti hampir satu bulan setelah JR mengetahui Seonho.

Namun hingga saat ini Minhyun masih belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada JR tapi dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa kejam pada JR. Ia tahu JR selalu merasa familiar dengan Seonho tapi JR tidak pernah bertanya padanya secara langsung siapa Seonho sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada JR."

Minhyun mencepatkan langkah kakinya untuk segera sampai di halte bus namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat puluhan peri-peri kecil berterbangan seakan-akan mereka menjauh dari sesuatu, sejak hamil Seonho dia memang bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lihat dulu.

Ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas diwajah manis Minhyun ketika ia melihat sebagian besar para Peri itu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama, ekspresi ketakutan.

 _Apa yang membuat mereka takut?_

Wushhh

Minhyun seketika menutupi wajahnya ketika angin menerpa wajahnya hingga beberapa debu memasuki matanya.

Putra bungsu dari Tiffany Hwang itu terkejut bukan main ketika ia membuka matanya dan sudah ada sosok asing yang menatapnya dingin.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"Si-siapa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab sosok itu mencengkeram lengan Minhyun dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

-Yuhuuuu Achan is BACKKKKKK.

-Tahu kok ini pendek, Achan sadar diri kok.

-Achan sengaja nulisnya pendek karena pengen tahu masih adakah yang ingat sama ff ini.

-Btw ttp dukung NU'EST dan 2hyun yah.

-Cuma mau ngasih tahu kalau Achan menggila sama KIM JONGHYUNNNNNN. TEASERNYA YA ALLAH MENGGODA SEKALIIII. MAMAHHHH ACHAN NGGAK KUATTTT. HWANG MINHYUN SUAMIMU TOLONG DIKONDISIKAN YAH KETAMPANAN DAN KESEKSIANNYA, BIKIN ANAK ORANG HAMIL ONLEN DIA MAHHH.

-Don't be silent readers, ok? Ide Achan nggak akan muncul tanpa review/komen kalian semua yang bikin Achan semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini.

.

.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	19. Heart Attack Part I

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

Character :

JR (Kim Jonghyun) – Minhyun (Hwang Minhyun) – Seonho

Baekho (Kang Dongho) – Ren (Choi Minki)

Aron Kwak – S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

Jaehyun – Taeyong / Kai (Kim Jongin) – Oh Sehun

Ong Seongwoo – Kang Daniel / U-Know (Yunho) – Kwon BoA

Kim Jaehwan – Jung Sewoon / Im Youngmin – Kim Donghyun

JB / Jinyoung / Lee Jinki / Im Yoona / Hangeng / Kim Heechul

Kris Wu / Tiffany Hwang / Nichkhun / Lee Seunggi / Shim Changmin

Luhan / Kim Hyuna / Kang Clara (OC)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 19 : Heartattack Part I

.

.

.

JR mengecium dahi Seonho. "Mimpi yang indah, Jagoan. Sampai bertemu besok."

Sosok tampan itu berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Setelah puas bermain di taman, kelimanya setuju untuk langsung pulang ke apartement karena Woojin dan Seonho ketiduran dan kini JR ingin segera ke caffeshop adiknya untuk menjemput Minhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Hyung."

JR mengelus rambut coklat Daniel. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku akan menjemput hyungmu."

Putra sulung Lord U-Know itu menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Hyung, Gwanchana?" tanya Daniel menatap bingung sang pangeran vampire yang berhenti didepan pintu.

"Minhyun."

Daniel menatap panic JR. "Ada apa dengan Minhyun-hyung, Hyung?"

JR menatap Daniel, ia menyentuh kedua pipi Daniel. "Jangan panic, tetap disini dan jangan keluar malam ini. Aku akan mencari Minhyun. Ia… ia tengah bersama dengan SCoups."

.

.

Bugg

"Akh!" Minhyun mengerang sakit ketika sosok asing itu mendorongnya kedinding kasar.

Sosok didepan Minhyun itu tersenyum iblis melihat wajah kesakitan belahan jiwa dari sepupunya itu. "Kau mirip dengan Minah. Pantas JR bertekuk lutut padamu."

Plakk.

Minhyun menampar tangan sosok asing itu yang berniat menyentuh pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan siapa itu Minah."

Sososk tampan didepannya menatap Minhyun murka namun dia berpura-pura tersenyum, dari sudut manapun senyum itu bukan senyum yang membawa kebaikan tapi senyum membawa petaka. Petaka untuk Minhyun.

"Namaku SCoups, aku adalah sepupu JR. Dan siapa itu Minah? Lebih baik kau bertanya langsung pada JR tapi yang harus kau tahu Minah adalah bagian terpenting dari hidupnya."

Mata Minhyun membulat mendengar ucapan sosok yang bernama SCoups.

 _Bagian terpenting dari hidup JR._

Minhyun merasakan air mata sudah siap keluar dari iris indahnya. _Tentu saja, mana mungkin sosok sesempurna JR tidak memiliki orang special dihatinya._

Senyum iblis tercetak jelas dibibir SCoups. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sosok didepannya, dengan perlahan ia menggenggam tangan kanan Minhyun.

"JR dan Minah, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Bagi JR, Minah adalah sosok paling cantik didunia." SCoups mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Minhyun. "Mereka telah terikat takdir bersama."

"Hiks." Air mata kini sudah keluar dari iris hitam Minhyun. _Tidak ada kesempatan untukku, untuk Seonho, untuk menjadi keluarga lengkap yang diinginkan putranya. Seonho, maafkan Eomma, sayang._

Dalam kehancuran hatinya mengetahui sosok yang ia cintai telah dimiliki oleh orang lain membuat Minhyun tidak sadar bahwa sosok didepannya tengah menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya didepan bibir pucatnya.

"Ku hancurkan hatimu, JR." SCoups membuka mulutnya hingga taring tajamnya terlihat dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menggigit pergelangan tangan kanan Minhyun.

"Akhhhhhh!"

.

.

Prangggg.

"Lady Tiffany."

"Lady Tiffany anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Lady Tiffany apa anda terluka?"

"Lady Tiffany biarkan kami membereskan pecahan gelas ini, anda lebih baik beristirahat."

Sang Ratu Fox itu hanya diam sambil memandangi pecahanan gelas dibawah kakinya dalam diam. "Putraku, sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada putraku."

Tiffany mendekati salah satu pelayan setianya. "Panggil Jinki dan YoonA dari Hutan Perbatasan."

.

.

BRAKKKK

"Akhh." SCoups terdorong menjauh dari tubuh Minhyun ketika sepupunya tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didepannya dan mendorongnya dengan kencang.

JR dengan gerakan cepat menyanggah tubuh lemas Minhyun. "Minhyun, Minhyun… jangan tutup matamu sayang, dengarkan aku, kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan baik-baik saja sayang."

"J-J… R… JR."

Sang pangeran vampire itu membopong Minhyun dengan gaya bridal style, sebelum membawa pergi sang belahan jiwa ia menatap sepupunya dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi, itu akan ada di medan perang."

SCoups menatap sepupunya dengan senyum psikopat. "Pastinya."

.

.

.

"ARON!"

Aron langsung memasuki kamar JR ketika mendengar teriakan membahana sang sahabat hingga mengejutkan seluruh penghuni apartement mewah tersebut.

"JR, ada ap–"

Aron tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat sosok asing namun sangat familiar berada diatas ranjang JR.

"Dia… Minhyun?"

"Akhhh." Minhyun mengerang kesakitan, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar dan perih, terutama pada pergelangan tangannya. "Bunuh akuuuu… ini sangat menyakitkannnn."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jaehyun. Dibalakangnya sudah ada Taeyong, Baekho dan Ren.

JR mengelus kepala Minhyun, ia merasakan suhu tubuh Minhyun berganti-ganti secara cepat dari dingin kepanas dan panas kedingin. "SCoups menggigitnya."

Seluruh vampire yang ada diruangan tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya.

"SCoups menyalurkan racunnya pada tubuh Minhyun." JR memandang para sahabat serta adiknya. "Baekho, Ren pergola ke apartement Minhyun, jaga sosok bernama Kang Daniel dan tiga anak kecil yang bersama dengannya."

Baekho langsung menarik kekasihnya dan keluar menuju apartement Minhyun, Baekho memang tidak tahu dimana alamatnya namun JR langsung memberitahukan alamatnya lewat telepati.

"Maafkan aku." Taeyong menatap darah Minhyun yang terus mengalir. "Aku tidak bisa berada disini." Dan dengan gerakan cepat Taeyong sudah keluar dari kamar JR.

"Hyung, aku harus berada di dekat Taeyong. Dia pasti shock dengan aroma Minhyun-hyung. Maafkan aku, Hyung."

JR mengangguk mengerti pada adiknya. "Aron-hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Aron menyentuh bekas gigitan mantan kekasihnya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Minhyun. "Keluarkan racun dari tubuhnya."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah pernah meminum darah Minhyun, kan? Tiga tahun yang lalu kau bilang sudah meminum darah belahan jiwamu. Kau bisa melakukannya, JR. Cari racun yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya."

JR memandang Minhyun yang masih mengerang kesakitan. "Aku tidak bisa, Hyung. Aku mungkin akan membunuhnya. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya, Hyung?"

"Akhhhhh."

"Tidak bisa JR, SCoups adalah Pureblood anggota kerajaan, sepupumu. Hanya sesama pureblood yang memiliki status yang lebih tinggi yang bisa menyerap racun dari tubuh Minhyun dan itu kau."

JR mengelus rambut Minhyun dengan lembut.

"Cepat lakukan JR, Racunnya menyebar dengan cepat."

Raja selanjutnya kaum vampire itu dengan perlahan membawa pergelangan tangan kanan Minhyun. JR yakin ia akan mengeluarkan air matanya ketika melihat bekas gigitan sepupunya yang meninggalkan luka yang membusuk dan dengan gerakan cepat JR langsung menghisap keluar racun dari tubuh Minhyun.

"Seonhooo… diaa puutramuuhh… putra kitaa."

.

.

.

.

Gelap.

.

Gelap.

.

.

"Dimana aku?" Minhyun memandangi sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya seorang.

"Minhyun." Sebuah suara lembut nan jernih memasuki indera pendengaran Minhyun.

Sosok yang telah melahirkan Seonho itu membalikan badannya. "Siapa disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Dia telah menuggumu sejak lama, Minhyun."

"Siapa? Siapa yang menungguku?" tanya Minhyun pada suara yang tak ada wujudnya itu. "Dan siapa kau?"

"Jangan menyerah padanya. Aku mohon, Minhyun." Suara tersebut terdengar terisak. "Hanya kau, hanya kaulah yang pantas bersanding dengannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"JR. Sahabatku."

.

.

.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Daniel pada dua sosok pucat yang tidak ia kenal sudah berada di ruang tamu apartement yang ia tempati dengan Minhyun.

Ren memandangi Daniel dari atas hingga kebawah. _Kakak Clara_. "Aku Ren dan dia Baekho, kita disuruh oleh JR untuk menjagamu dan ketiga anak kecil lainnya. Ngomong-ngomong mana anak kecil lainnya?"

"Mereka masih tidur."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat wajah mereka." Ren dengan santai duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Daniel memandang bingung Ren. "Kau menyukai anak kecil? Tapi wajahmu seperti mengatakan kau tidak suka anak kecil."

Adik dari SCoups itu menatap sinis Daniel. "Aku selalu suka pada orang yang lebih muda."

"Ehem." Baekho batuk dengan disengaja dan menatap tajam kekasihnya.

Ren pura-pura tersenyum polos. "Oops."

"Dimana Minhyun-hyung? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia aman bersama dengan JR."

Dalam hati Daniel menghela nafas lega. _Syukurlah._

.

.

.

Clara memasuki rumah besar Seongwoo dan dengan santai langsung memasuki kamar si tuan rumah.

"Aku tidak sedang membutuhkanmu." Ujar Seongwoo dingin.

Clara tersenyum manis, sudah biasa mendengar ucapan pedas temannya. "Kau dan sikap dinginmu, Ong Seongwoo."

"Pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak membutuhkan tubuhku lagi karena Daniel sudah ada dalam genggamanmu?"

Clara tahu bahwa kakaknya yang bodoh itu sudah menjadi pelayan Seongwoo karena ia ada disana ketika Seongwoo membeli kakaknya.

Seongwoo tidak menjawab ucapan gadis gila didepannya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Senyum Clara makin melebar melihat sahabatnya yang sama liciknya dengannya itu tidak bisa membalas ucapannya.

Tangan Clara dengan santai mengambil benda yang ditinggalkan sosok pemilik rumah. Tangannya bergerak menulis pesan untuk seseorang.

 ** _To : Kang Daniel_**

 ** _Datanglah kerumahku. Ini perintah._**

"Datanglah kemari kakakku yang malang, akan aku hancurkan hatimu untuk keseratus kalinya."

.

.

Drrtttt Drrttttt

Daniel langsung mengeluarkan ponsel pemberian dari Seongwoo dan langsung membaca pesannya tanpa mempedulikan dua sosok didepannya.

 ** _From : Seongwoo-hyung_**

 ** _Datanglah kerumahku. Ini perintah._**

"A-aku harus pergi."

Baekho langsung berdiri menghalangi Daniel. "Tidak untuk malam ini."

Daniel memandang gusar ponsel dan pintu kamar ketiga sosok kecil malaikatnya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan ketiganya tanpa Minhyun dan ia ingat ucapan JR sebelum sosok tampan itu pergi.

 _"_ _Jangan panic, tetap disini dan jangan keluar malam ini. Aku akan mencari Minhyun. Ia… ia tengah bersama dengan SCoups."_

"T-tapi aku harus pergi. Aku harus bekerja. Hanya sebentar, aku janji."

"Dimana tempat kerjamu? Biar aku yang berbicara dengan bossmu." Ucap Baekho.

Jantung Daniel berdetak semakin kencang. "Ti-tidak, jangan. Aku benar-benar harus pergi ke tempat kerjaku."

Ren mendecih dengan sikap Daniel. "Dan kau akan meninggalkan ketiga anak kecil dengan kita? Bagaimana seandainya kita adalah orang jahat."

"Kalian bilang bahwa kalian kesini atas suruhan JR-hyung. Kalian tidak mungkin orang jahat."

Ren sudah siap membuka mulutnya sebelum Baekho memotong ucapannya.

"Kau boleh pergi. Hanya empat jam, jika kau belum sampai kesini dalam empat jam maka aku akan mencarimu."

"Lima jam." tawar Daniel.

"Empat jam, tidak lebih."

Dan Daniel hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia segera berdiri sambil membawa dompet dan ponselnya. "Mereka bertiga anak-anak yang baik. Jika mereka lapar semua makannya sudah ada di meja makan, kalian bisa memanaskannya sedikit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

-Dear Readers, apa yang akan terjadi pada Minhyun dan Daniel?

-Bagaimana reaksi JR saat tahu Seonho adalah anaknya?

-Menurut kalian perasaan Seongwoo ke Daniel dan Clara itu seperti apa?

-Semuanya akan terbuka pada chapter kedepannya jadi jangan bosan dengan fanfic ini, ok?

-Achan bakal update ff ini jika sudah dapat 444 Review? kenapa 444 karena Love Love Love = 4 4 4 (dan agar nggak ada yang siders, ok?)

-please beri achan review/komentar kalian.

-terimakasih bagi yang sudah follow/favorite/vote cerita ini. Achan sayang kalian semua.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	20. Heart Attack Part II

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 20 : Heart Attack Part II

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana? Apa Minhyun-hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun setelah melihat sosok Aron keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri." Aron mendudukan dirinya disamping kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Apa dia akan menjadi vampire seperti kita?"

Aron menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong. "Tidak, SCoups hanya memberikannya racun. Tidak ada bekas air liur SCoups pada tubuh Minhyun. Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa Vampire akan mengubah korbannya menjadi Vampire jika saat mereka mengigit korbannya air liur mereka juga keluar dan menetes diluka leher korban makan korbannya akan menjadi vampire."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Aron, bisa gawat jika Minhyun menjadi vampire karena SCoups, bisa-bisa SCoups akan mengklaim Minhyun menjadi pengikutnya dan itu akan menjadi hal paling mengerikan yang bisa mereka bayangkan.

"Minhyun-hyung… dia bukan manusia kan? Tidak ada manusia biasa yang bisa selamat dari racun Pureblood."

Aron terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan oleh adik dari sahabatnya itu, tidak pernah ada manusia yang berhasil selamat dari racun vampire dan bukan sembarang vampire tapi pureblood.

"Taeyong apa kau memiliki penglihatan?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak, Hyung. Kepalaku kosong. Lagipula aku bukan Ren yang bisa melihat kehidupan seseorang."

Taeyong memang bisa melihat masa depan namun tidak sebegitu akurat Minah dan penglihatannya itu tidak sering datang karena masa depan akan selalu menjadi misteri untuk seluruh makhluk hidup.

Aron berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan ke perpustakaan."

Iyah, Aron harus ke perpustakaan ia harus mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Hwang Minhyun karena ia merasa sangat familiar dengan Minhyun bukan karena Minhyun adalah reinkarnasi Minah tapi ada aura tak kasat mata yang tertutup dari matanya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Aku harusnya tidak mencintaimu. Kau mengalami banyak penderitaan karena aku." JR menciumi dahi Minhyun, kini suhu tubuh pasangan jiwanya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala namun entah kenapa Minhyun masih belum juga membuka matanya. "Aku hanya membawamu dalam bahaya."

.

.

Daniel menghentikan tangannya yang akan menekan bel rumah Seongwoo, ia sudah beberapa kali datang kerumah besar ini dan Seongwoo akan selalu marah jika Daniel menekan bel. Jadi di urungkannya niatnya menekan bel dan langsung menekan beberapa angka yang berupa password pintu rumah besar milik mantan instruktur dancenya itu. Daniel tahu karena beberapa hari yang lalu Seongwoo memberitahunya.

"Seongwoo-hyung?"

Daniel menengok kanan dan kiri ruang tamu dan tidak menemukan sosok tampan itu.

"Sepertinya ia ada dikamar."

Dan tanpa memikirkan apapun Daniel langsung melangkah menuju kamar utama rumah besar tersebut.

Tok Tok Tok

"Seongwoo-hyung."

Daniel mengernyit bingung karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut. Daniel ingat bahwa kamar tersebut memang kedap suara tapi apakah suara dari luar tidak terdengar dan tanpa banyak kata Daniel langsung membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

"Nghh…Ahh.."

Wajah Daniel memucat dan matanya membulat dengan sempurna melihat pemandangan dalam kamar tersebut, bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya tidak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa dua sosok didepannya tengah bercumbu dengan hebatnya.

Disana, diatas ranjang king size itu dua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan yang berharga dalam hidupnya tengah asyik bercinta tanpa mempedulikan dirinya.

"Cla-clara…"

Bukan sosok si pemilik nama yang menengok padanya melainkan sang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang tengah bercumbu dengan perempuan bernama Clara itu menatap Daniel dengan tatapan datar.

Clara memutar wajah Seongwoo hingga sosok tampan itu kembali memandangnya. "Jangan berhenti, Oppa.. lanjutkan."

Dan dengan itu Seongwoo kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Clara tanpa mempedulikan Daniel yang untuk kesekian ratus kalinya hatinya hancur.

Clara menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi puas. "Mengapa kau tidak menunggu di ruang tamu saja. Setengah jam lagi kita akan selesai tapi jika kau mau tetap disini silahkan saja.. Kang Daniel."

Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi chuby nya dan tanpa banyak kata Daniel berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut, tempat dimana orang yang ia cintai tengah bercumbu dengan adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Taeyong memasuki perpustakaan yang ada di apartement mewah mereka, walaupun ini adalah apartement modern namun perpustakaannya sangat mirip dengan yang ada di istana bahkan hampir semua buku-buku yang ada adalah buku dari perpustakaan istana.

Aron menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah membuka buku-buku tebal yang sudah tua. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Mana Jaehyun?"

Vampire bermarga Lee itu dengan santai duduk disamping Aron. "Ia disuruh JR untuk membawa Seonho kesini. Seonho itu siapa sih, Hyung? Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

 _"_ _Seonhooo… diaa puutramuuhh… putra kitaa."_

"Seonho itu putra JR dan Minhyun."

"Apa?! Putra mereka? tapi Vampire dan Manusia itu tidak bisa memiliki keturunan kecuali manusia itu memiliki hati yang suci dan bersih seperti Seunggi Ahjusshi dan sekarang ini sudah tidak ada manusia seperti itu."

"Karena itulah aku ada disini, aku sedang mencari apakah Minhyun salah satu dari kaum supernatural. Aku yakin Minhyun bukan manusia biasa, tidak hanya karena ia bisa hamil juga karena ia selamat dari racun SCoups."

"Aku akan membantumu, Hyung." Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengambil buku-buku lain yang bisa membantu Aron namun tubuhnya langsung oleng ketika sebuah kilasan layaknya film tua memasuki pikirannya.

"Taeyong!" Aron langsung menyanggah tubuh Taeyong. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Taeyong menatap Aron dengan wajah shock. "Fox (rubah)."

"Fox?" Aron memandang tidak mengerti Taeyong.

"Fox dengan mata biru."

Raut kebingungan Aron perlahan-lahan menghilang dan kini digantikan dengan ekspresi tercengangnya. "Aku mengerti. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas."

"Apa yang jelas, Hyung?" walaupun Taeyong memiliki penglihatan akan masa depan namun ia terkadang tidak mengerti dengan bayangan-bayangan yang ada dalam penglihatannya itu.

"JR pernah mengatakan bahwa kakak Minhyun adalah seorang High Warlock dan kau memiliki memiliki penglihatan tentang Fox bermata biru yang mengarah pada Minhyun. Aku tahu siapa mereka berdua."

"Minhyun dan kakaknya?"

"Ya. Mereka berdua adalah putra dari High Warlock Nichkhun dan Lady Tiffany. Tidak ada makhluk supernatural lain yang memiliki dua putra selain mereka berdua. Putra sulung mereka adalah Warlock dan putra bungsu mereka adalah Fox."

"Ta-tapi bukankah pada perang delapan belas tahun yang lalu Lady Tiffany mengatakan bahwa kedua putranya meninggal karena serangan yang dilakukan prajurit SCoups-hyung di Istananya?"

"Dan apakah kau mengira apa yang dikatakannya adalah kejujuran? Lady Tiffany tahu jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka kedua putranya tidak akan selamat dari hukuman Dewa Langit dan ia rela di asingkan selama tiga belas tahun untuk melindungi kedua putranya."

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, kini sudah jelas semuanya. "Benar-benar sebuah takdir. Dulu Minah adalah Ratu Fox dan kini reinkarnasinya adalah keturunannya sendiri dan calon Ratu selanjutnya bangsa Fox."

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

Putra bungsu dari Nichkhun dan Tiffany itu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai.

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang tahu siapa aku dan Minhyun sesungguhnya bahkan mereka sudah tahu siapa Seonho."

"Dan jika sudah ada yang tahu tentang hal itu berarti mantramu sudah sirna dari tubuh Minhyun dan Seonho?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Mantan ketua OSIS SOPA itu memukul dada Kai. "Kenapa bagus? Bagaimana kalau yang tahu siapa sesungguhnya Minhyun dan Seonho itu orang jahat?"

"Dan bagaimana kalau yang mengetahui siapa sesungguhnya Minhyun dan Seonho itu JR? JR bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik."

Sehun tidak membalas ucapan Kai. Ia juga berharap bahwa orang yang mengetahui siapa Minhyun dan Seonho sebenarnya adalah JR atau tidak orang yang berada di pihak JR.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia merapalkan mantra peruntuh pelindung pada tubuh adik serta ponakannya. Sehun memang sudah berjanji ia akan menghilangkan mantra pelindung tersebut jika sudah ada makhluk dari kaum supernatural yang sadar akan siapa Minhyun dan Seonho sebenarnya.

 _'_ _Orang yang mengetahui bahwa Minhyun adalah Fox dan Seonho adalah Half-Blood serta putra dari Junior Royal adalah orang yang hebat karena ia berhasil mengetahuinya padahal aku telah merapalkan mantra pelindung untuk menutupi aura sesungguhnya pada Minhyun dan Seonho agar tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa mereka berdua sebenarnya.'_

.

.

.

Daniel mendongak ketika merasakan bahwa adiknya yang cantik berdiri didepannya. "Clara."

Clara mengeluarkan smirknya. "Apa aku sudah membuat hatimu hancur tak tersisa?"

Daniel mendudukan dirinya dilantai, ia menundukan kepalanya, memohon pada sang adik. "Bunuh saja aku, Clara. Bunuh saja aku daripada kau menghancurkan hati perlahan-lahan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini, Clara."

Senyum iblis Clara kian melebar, apalagi ia melihat kakaknya sudah menangis dibawah kakinya.

"Tapi tolong jaga kedua malaikatku. Jaga mereka setelah kau membunuhku, adikku."

Clara menjambak rambut coklat Daniel hingga Daniel mendongak menatapnya. "Permohonanmu ku tolak."

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu adikku? Kau sudah membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Apalagi yang kau tungguh? Bunuh aku. Bunuh kakakmu ini, adikku."

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Kang Daniel. Kau masih mempunyai kebahagian yang ada pada hatimu dan aku akan merampas seluruh kebahgianmu itu hingga tak ada yang tersisa."

"Clara, Aku mohon. Mari kita lupakan mimpi buruk ini dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Anggaplah ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, Aku mohon adikku mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Plakkk.

Clara menampar kakaknya, ia menatap jijik Daniel. "Memulai semuanya dari awal kau bilang?!"

Daniel hanya menundukan wajahnya, bibirnya sudah berdarah karena tamparan Clara, Clara ia bukan lagi manusia tapi vampire yang berarti kekuatannya melebihi Daniel.

"Aku membencimu Kang Daniel dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Apa kau ingat dari dulu Appa selalu membanggakanmu walaupun nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu. Appa dan Eomma mereka berdua selalu lebih perhatian padamu dan menganggapku hanyalah gadis lemah. Putri mereka yang lemah dan selalu membuat masalah. Tapi padamu, mereka berdua selalu menoleransi perbuatanmu."

"Aniya, Clara. Kau salah paham. Appa dan Eomma, mereka juga menyayangimu."

"Mereka tidak pernah menyayangiku!" Clara menatap murka kakaknya. "Selalu kau yang dibanggakan oleh mereka. Mangka dari itu aku membunuh mereka dengan membakar rumah. Kau tahu aku yang melakukannya kan?"

Daniel tahu, tentu saja ia tahu bahwa adiknya lah dalang dibalik kebakaran rumah mereka satu tahun yang lalu yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya, orang tua mereka. Daniel berbohong pada Minhyun bahwa kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

"Hahahahah." Clara tertawa puas mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. "Dan sekarang lihatlah putra sulung mereka yang selalu mereka banggakan. Putra kesayangan mereka hamil dan orang yang menghamilinya pergi meninggalkannya. Hahahaha."

Plakkk.

Clara menampar Daniel untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dan orang yang menghamili putra mereka adalah teman bermain ranjang putri mereka."

Si bungsu Kang ikut menundukan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci. "Putri mereka yang mereka tidak pernah anggap akan menjadi Ratu. Aku akan menjadi Ratu kaum supernatural dan kaum fana (manusia). SCoups telah menjanjikanku mahkota Ratu Vampire."

Setelah mengatakannya Clara berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Seongwoo meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

Daniel mengusap air matanya dan mengingat masa lalu dengan adiknya. Adiknya yang manis yang bernama Kang Clara.

Clara, adiknya itu hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya. Sejak bayi tubuh Clara selalu lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan namun kedua orangtua mereka tetap menyayanginya. Saat mereka masuk kebangku sekolah Clara sering jadi korban bully karena fisiknya yang lemah dan Daniel akan selalu berada disamping adiknya untuk melindunginya.

Daniel merasa hidupnya sudah begitu sempurna karena memiliki orangtua yang selalu memberikan cinta untuk mereka berdua, adik yang manis dan Minhyu-hyung, sosok senior yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Namun ia tidak tahu jika hal yang menurutnya membahagiakan ternyata adalah kesedihan untuk adiknya.

Clara menjadi lebih suka mengurung diri walaupun dari dulu Clara memang sering berada dirumah karena Ayah dan Ibu mereka takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putri mereka. Namun sebagai seorang kakak, Daniel tahu ada yang berbeda dengan adiknya.

Adiknya tidak lagi menatapnya hangat, dalam iris mata adiknya yang ada hanya kehampaan dan kehampaan itu berubah seiring waktu menjadi kebencian.

Ia ingat seminggu setelah adiknya genap berusia 13th, Clara mengajaknya ke pantai yang mana saat itu baru saja terjadi badai namun Daniel tidak bisa menolak keinginan adik tersayangnya.

Saat mereka sudah berada dipantai dan berdiri di batu karang yang curam dan licin, saat itulah semuanya berjalan sangat cepat dimatanya. Adiknya menangis dan mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya karena Ayah dan Ibu selalu mendahulukannya dalam segala hal.

Daniel tidak mengerti sama sekali atas ucapan adiknya dan mengatakan bahwa orangtua mereka tidak seperti itu. Bahwa mereka semua mencintainya dengan tulus namun Clara tidak mau mendengar, adiknya mencoba mendorongnya menjauh dan tidak mau Daniel menyentuhnya karena batu karang yang licin membuat keseimbangannya menghilang dan adiknya terjatuh. Yang Daniel ingat saat itu adalah darah dari adiknya.

Setelah itu adiknya dalam keadaan koma selama berminggu-minggu sampai dokter mengatakan bahwa adiknya sudah tidak terselamatkan.

Daniel terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri berbulan-bulan sampai akhirnya Tuan dan Nyonya Kang setuju untuk pindah ke Seoul dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Daniel baru pulang dari SOPA saat Kang Clara berdiri didepannya dengan keadaan segar dan menatapnya penuh kebencian. Clara telah bersumpah bahwa ia akan menghancurkan hati Daniel hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Daniel."

Daniel mendongak dan melihat Seongwoo yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya rasa sakit itu menghujami hatinya mengingat bahwa sosok yang dicintainya pernah menyentuh tubuh adiknya.

"Masuk." Perintah Seongwoo lalu memasuki kamarnya.

Daniel berdiri dari lantai dan mengikuti Seongwoo. Saat ia memasuki kamar sosok tampan didepannya ia masih bisa mencium bau parfume adiknya.

Seongwoo segera melingkarkan tangannya diperut Daniel dari belakang dan membuka baju Daniel tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Clara adalah adikku?" tanya Daniel dengan suara yang rendah, ia mengingat bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu Seongwoo dan Clara bermain diranjang.

"Ya." Jawab Seongwoo singkat, ia menciumi leher Daniel.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Apa kau juga salah satu rencananya untuk menghancurkanku?"

"Tidak. Aku menidurimu tiga tahun yang lalu atas permintaanmu sendiri."

"Kau tahu bahwa dia ingin balas dendam padaku?"

"Aku tahu."

Daniel merasakan tangan Seongwoo bergerak membuka sabuk celananya. "Kapan… kau pertamakali menyentuhnya?"

Seongwoo menghentikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang ia berikan dileher dan bahu Daniel. "Satu tahun yang lalu saat usianya 16th. Aku tidak suka tidur dengan seseorang dibawah umur."

"Tapi kau menyentuhku saat usiaku 15th."

"Kau menyalahkanku? Bukankah itu permintaanmu."

Dengan perlahan Seongwoo mendorong tubuh Daniel diatas ranjang, ia tidak repot-repot mengganti sprei bekas ia dan Clara bermain.

"Apa arti diriku untukmu, Seongwoo-Hyung?" tanya Daniel dengan suara lirih, namun ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari orang diatasnya yang tengah menggagahi tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo memandang datar wajah manis Daniel yang terlelap dengan pulas. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh pipi chuby yang semakin hari semakin tirus.

"Kau berarti segalanya untukku, Kang Daniel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

23 October 2017

.

.

.

Maaf Achan updatenya telat, Achan nggak bakal mengira kalau target review Achan dengan cepat tercapai. Achan bener" minta maaf sebesar-besarnya #Sungkemansamareaders

Chapter ini Achan buat dalam semalam jadi mohon maaf kalau jelek n ngecewain readers sekalian tapi Achan harus updatekan coz Achan nggak mau ngecewain readers n readers sekalian ngira Achan PHP dan tukang bohong, jadi walaupun banyak tugas Achan selingin nulis ff ini demi kalian semua.

Achan juga berterimakasih atas 455 Review dari readers, 87 readers yang ngefavorite dan 92 reader yang ngefollow ff ini. Nggak pernah dalam mimpi Achan pun bakal dapet review sebanyak ini. Achan sayangggggggg kalian semua.

and terakhir Achan mau ngomong...

CHUKAE NU'EST W FOR 1ST AND 2ND WIN ON MCD N MUBANK!

ACHAN NUNGGU 5 TAHUN BUAT LIAT MEREKA PEGANG PIALA KEMENANGAN DI ACARA MUSIC.

nd bagi yang minta Achan buat ff tentang 1st Win and 2nd Win mereka minta maaf tapi achan nggak janji. Eternal Love ajah udah bikin Acahn pusing karena Achan hampir terkena wb.

AND ACHAN JUGA BAPERRR KARENA NU'ESTW AND W1 SATU PANGGUNG. DADDY SUPER SEXYYY AND MAMIH NGINTIP" PERFORM NU'EST PAS MEREKA NAMPILIN HELLO #Capslockjebol

udah gitu ajah, akhir kata Achan mau bilang :

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	21. The Children's Wish

Eternal love

Summary :

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun BaekRen JaeYong Bnior KaiHun Ongniel #NU'EST #Mpreg.

.

.

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 21 : The Children's Wish

.

.

Sang pangeran vampire itu masih memandangi wajah pucat Minhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri ketika Aron menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Bicaralah."

"Tidak disini."

JR memandang tidak mengerti Aron.

"Ini tentang siapa sesungguhnya Minhyun."

Wajah JR mengeras mendengar ucapan Aron namun ia mengangguk mengerti, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengikuti Aron, JR lebih dulu mengecup bibir merah Minhyun.

.

.

.

Ren tengah mengeluarkan susu dari kulkas di apartement Minhyun ketika ia merasakan aura yang membuatnya mematung dan dengan gerakan cepat Ren langsung membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok anak kecil yang berdiri didepan pintu dapur. Bukan anak itu yang membuatnya terkejut namun wajah serta aura yang dibawanya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Ren melangkah mendekati anak kecil tersebut yang memandangnya dengan tatapan berjuta makna.

"Wa-wajahmu…" Ren terduduk didepan si kecil yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan orang dari masa lalu yang ia benci hingga ke pembuluh darahnya namun masih tetap memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengannya.

"Ahjusshi tidak bisa mengetahui kehidupan orang dengan sekali lihat yah? Harus menyentuh orang itu dulu?"

Mata Ren melebar mendengar ucapan bocah didepannya. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Ahjusshi." Tangan kurus bocah kecil itu menyentuh pipi Ren. "Tapi aku bisa melihat kehidupan orang itu tanpa menyentuhnya, hanya sekali lihat dan aku mengetahui semuanya."

Nafas Ren tercekat ketika dalam sentuhan lembut itu membawanya melihat kehidupan si kecil didepannya, ia seperti ada disana ketika si kecil itu harus keluar dari rahim ibunya dengan paksa, ketika si kecil itu belum siap untuk melihat dunia.

"Monster… monster…" Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi putih Ren ketika bayangan-bayangan itu menghilang dari pikirannya, ia lalu memeluk sosok kecil didepannya. "Ayahmu… dia monster… bajingan itu."

Samuel menggeleng pelan. "Tapi Daddy adalah kakakmu, Uncle."

Ren menggeleng kuat dalam ceruk leher kecil Samuel. "Tidak, Kakakku dia sudah mati puluhan tahun yang lalu. Choi Seungcheol sudah tidak ada di bumi ini. Ia sudah mati, yang ada hanyalah monster bernama SCoups."

.

.

.

JR memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas setelah mendengar seluruh ucapan Aron.

"Fox?"

"Nde, Dia keturunan langsung Minah dan Ratu selanjutnya bangsa Fox."

"Tapi sepertinya Minhyun tidak menyadari siapa dirinya sendiri."

Aron mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ada sesuatu mantra yang menyegel kekuatannya. Dan yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah High Warlock atau High Witch yang memiliki pengalaman beratus-ratus tahun."

JR memandang Aron dengan tenang. "Dan sepertinya kita tahu siapa yang menyegel kekuatan Minhyun."

"Jika bukan High Warlock Kris Wu mungkin High Witch Heechul atau YoonA."

.

.

.

Baekho memandang bingung pada kekasihnya yang tengah memeluk bocah kecil ketika ia memasuki dapur karena merasakan aura kekasihnya yang tampak kelabu dan penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Namun pertanyaan Baekho tidak ada yang menggubris karena dua sosok itu masih berpelukan dengan erat.

"Muel boleh memanggil Ahjusshi dengan panggilan Uncle?"

Ren melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus bocah berusia tiga tahun itu, tangannya masih menyentuh pipi Samuel. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau adalah keponakanku."

"Terimakasih Uncle Ren."

Ren tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Aku dulu tidak akan suka orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Ahjusshi, Paman atau Uncle karena itu membuatku tampak tua tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak untukmu."

"Ren, ada apa ini? Dan siapa dia?"

Ren mendongak dan melihat kekasihnya memandangnya bingung. "Baekho-ya, perkenalkan dia Samuel, keponakanku."

"Keponakan?" Baekho mengangkat alisnya bingung namun langsung mengerti ketika ia melihat wajah Samuel. "SCoups."

Ren kembali mengelus pipi Samuel dengan lembut. "Besok ikutlah dengan kami. Kita harus memberitahu Ibumu. Aron-hyung ia pasti akan bahagia mengetahui putranya masih hidup."

"Aku takut Mommy tidak menyukaiku."

Baekho menghela nafas, ia bergerak mendekati bocah kecil itu. "Ibumu itu, tiga tahun terakhir ini sering mengeluh sakit pada perutnya dan ternyata kaulah penyebabnya. Ia juga bilang bahwa ia sering memimpikan anak kecil yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan _bajingan_ itu."

"Baekho bahasamu, dia masih kecil." Kecam Ren pada kekasihnya.

Samuel menundukan wajahnya. "Aku juga sering memimpikan Mommy, bahkan aku pernah bertemu dengan Mommy tapi aku tidak berani mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Dan apakah Daddy memang seburuk itu?"

"Beberapa saat yang lalu Ibumu pernah bercerita padaku bahwa ia bertemu dengan sosok yang bernama Samuel dan dulu sekali ia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa jika ia memiliki anak laki-laki ia akan menamainya dengan nama Samuel. Dan tentang Ayahmu… banyak sekali kesalahan yang ia lakukan hingga membuat ribuan makhluk supernatural menderita namun ia masih mengingat ucapan Aron dan menamaimu dengan nama yang diinginkan Ibumu."

Samuel mengusap air mata yang sudah menetes dipipinya dengan kaos lengan panjangnya. "Aku ingin sekali memeluk Mommy."

Apa yang bisa Ren lakukan selain memeluk bocah didepannya, bocah yang adalah keponakannya. "Aku melihat kehidupanmu dan kau sudah tersakiti karena Ayahmu sendiri, kau harusnya membencinya bukan mencintainya."

"Tapi ia adalah Ayahku, Uncle. Tidak sepantasnya seorang anak membenci orangtuanya sendiri. Uncle juga tidak seharusnya membenci kakak Uncle sendiri."

.

.

.

"Apa kita harus menghilangkan segel itu agar Minhyun mengetahui siapa jati dirinya sendiri?"

JR menggeleng. "Biarkan ia tetap menjadi Minhyun yang seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi penerus bangsa Fox, ia akan tetap mengetahuinya."

"Tapi setidaknya ia harus mengetahui siapa dirinya."

JR mengangguk mendengar ucapan Aron, ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan ke kamar."

Aron tersenyum. "Pergilah, jaga dia."

.

.

.

"Muel-Hyung?"

Samuel, Rend an Baekho langsung membalikan badan mereka dan melihat dua bocah kecil memandang ketiganya dengan bingung.

"Siapa dua ahjusshi ini, Hyung?" tanya Seonho dengan bingung sedangkan Woojin sudah bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah Seonho, Woojinie. Dua ahjusshi ini temannya Ahjusshi tampan."

Mata Seonho langsung berbinar mendengar kata ahjusshi tampan. "Temannya Ahjusshi Tampan?"

Samuel mengangguk.

Seonho menarik tangan Woojin dengan lembut untuk mendekati dua sosok yang baru ia lihat itu. "Annyeong Ahjusshi, Seonho imnida. Dan ini Woojinie."

Woojin membungkuk dengan malu-malu. "Woojinie imnida."

Tanpa banyak kata Ren langsung menyentuh pipi kedua bocah didepannya dan matanya kembali melebar melihat kilas kehidupan dua bocah didepannya. "Daniel… Minhyun…"

Ren menatap keponakannya. "Kau tahu siapa Ayah dari Seonho dan Woojin?"

Samuel tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya, tentu saja ia tahu siapa Ayah dari kedua adiknya. Ia sudah melihat kilas kehidupan Daniel dan Minhyun namun ia bertingkah seakan tidak tahu karena ia tidak mau membuat kedua sosok yang sudah ia anggap Ibunya itu sedih dan ia juga tidak mau membuat kedua adiknya sedih.

Lagipula Daniel tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan bisa melihat kehidupan orang dalam sekali lihat karena Samuel tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Daniel namun nampaknya sosok manis itu mengathui bahwa Samuel memiliki sesuatu yang besar namun tidak pernah mengatakannya padanya dan Danielpun tidak mau membuat putra angkatnya itu tidak nyaman dengannya dengan bertanya, Daniel yakin bahwa putra angkatnya itu suatu hari akan berkata yang sejujurnya padanya dan terbuka dengannya.

"Mwo? Apa yang Ahjusshi ini katakan Muel-hyung? Ayah kita?" Seonho memandang bingung Samuel.

"Ren, kau harusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu didepan keduanya." Baekho menasehati kekasihnya.

"Kita tidak memiliki Ayah, Ahjusshi. Tapi kita memiliki Mommy dan Eomma dan itu sudah cukup untuk kita berdua." ujar Woojin sambil tersenyum polos pada sosok cantik didepannya.

.

.

.

JR hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika ia tidak melihat tubuh Minhyun diatas kasurnya namun ia langsung melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar hingga angin malam dengan mudah masuk. Dengan pelan JR berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Indah, bukan?" ucap Minhyun dengan suara yang pelan ketika ia merasakan ada sosok lain di belakangnya.

"Hm?" JR memandang wajah sosok cantik itu yang sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

"Pemandangan kota Seoul." Jelas Minhyun.

"Tidak seindah kau."

Minhyun merasakan pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan sosok tampan dibelakangnya.

"Disini dingin. Kau harus beristirahat."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti dan langsung masuk kekamar JR diikuti sosok tampan pemilik kamar.

Minhyun memandang pergelangan tangannya yang beberapa saat lalu mendapat gigitan SCoups namun bekas itu sudah menghilang.

Sejak kecil Minhyun memang memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang baik, ia tidak pernah memiliki luka ditubuhnya, bekas luka itu biasanya langsung menghilang dari tubuhnya namun hanya satu yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya dan itu adalah bekas luka satu-satunya yang ada pada tubuhnya, bekas luka ketika ia melahirkan Seonho.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

JR berjongkok didepan Minhyun, dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi chuby itu. "Itu adalah kewajibanku untuk melindungimu, melindungi kalian."

Air mata langsung membanjiri pipi Minhyun, ia mengerti dengan ucapan sosok tampan didepannya. "Hiks, Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu sejak dulu."

JR menggeleng, ia merasakan jantungnya sesak melihat sosok manis didepannya mengeluarkan air mata dan itu karenanya. "Aniya, jangan meminta maaf. Ini salahku, aku yang bodoh tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu. Maafkan aku Minhyunie ini semua salahku. Kau terluka terlalu banyak karena aku."

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Minhyun memeluk sosok didepannya dengan erat dan langsung dibalas oleh JR.

"Sst, jangan menangis lagi. Tolong jangan menangis, Permaisuriku."

Minhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang JR, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya. "Jjuya…"

Mata JR melebar mendengar panggilan itu, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dan itu adalah Minah.

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Jjuya." Minhyun mengulang kata tersebut. "Ketika kau memanggilku dengan Permaisuri entah kenapa Jjuya tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiranku. Kau tidak suka?"

JR tersenyum tampan, ia mencium dahi Minhyun dengan lembut. "Aniya, aku suka. Aku sangat menyukainya, terus panggil aku begitu."

"Jjuya Jjuya Jjuya Jjuya."

JR tertawa lebar dengan tingkah manis pasangan jiwanya, dengan gemas ia mencubit kedua pipi Minhyun.

"Aww, sakit Jjuya. Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu manis."

Minhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Jika aku manis kau harusnya menciumku bukan mencubitku."

Sang pangeran tampan itu mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Jadi kau ingin aku cium?"

Wajah Minhyun kembali memerah setelah ia sadar apa yang ia ucapkan. "A-aniya, bukan itu maksudku."

"Hm? Bukan itu?" JR mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minhyun.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Jjuya?"

"Wae? Bukankah kau yang meminta? Kau manis jadi aku harus menciummu."

Wajah Minhyun semakin memerah ketika sosok tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, Minhyun tentu tidak bisa mengelak karena ia sendiripun menginginkan ciuman dari bibir JR.

"Jju-nghhh." Minhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika bibir dingin namun menghangatkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya itu meraup bibir merahnya dengan rakus.

"Nghhh..Jju-mmhhh."

JR dengan rakus mengulum bibir Minhyun, ia merindukan rasa manis yang selalu ia rasakan ketika mencium bibir menggoda Minhyun. Bukan hanya bibir tapi seluruh tubuh Minhyun itu manis dan sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

"Nggghhhhh…." Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher JR ketika sosok tampan itu dengan lihat memasukan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Minhyun menari bersama.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Ren langsung berdiri untuk membuka pintu apartement Minhyun, itu Jaehyun karena beberapa saat yang lalu Jaehyun memberinya pesan bahwa ia akan datang untuk membawa bocah bernama Seonho.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Seonho-ya." Ucap Samuel sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Seonho yang terdapat nasi, saat ini mereka bertiga tengah makan malam ditambah Baekho yang hanya memandang ketiga bocah didepannya dengan datar.

Seonho hanya tersenyum lebar. "Habis Seonho lapar Muel-hyung."

"Iyah tapi pelan-pelan, masih banyak makanan kok."

Seonho mengangguk ala kadarnya dan kembali focus pada makanannya.

"Woojinie kenapa?" tanya Samuel pada adiknya yang paling kecil ketika si bungsu tidak bersuara.

"Woojinie bingung Muel-hyung."

"Kenapa bingung?"

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu Mommy jadi tidak pernah makan malam dengan kita."

Seonho mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Woojin. "Nde, Niel Mommy tidak pernah makan malam dengan kita lagi."

"Kan Daniel-hyung kerja Woojinie, Seonho. Jadi maklum Daniel-Hyung jarang makan malam dengan kita lagi." Ujar Samuel dengan tenang. "Daniel-hyung kerja juga kan buat beli mainan dan makanan untuk Woojinie juga."

Baekho memandang Samuel dengan penuh selidik. _Bocah ini tampaknya tahu apa pekerjaan Daniel._

"Eomma juga tumben malam ini belum pulang. Ahjusshi tahu tidak Eomma dimana?" tanya Seonho pada Baekho.

"Eomma mu, dia ada di–" Sebelum Baekho menyelesaikan ucapannya Ren sudah lebih dulu datang bersama Jaehyun.

"Eomma Seonho sedang ada di rumahnya JR Ahjusshi, Seonho mau kesana?"

"Dirumah Ahjusshi tampan? Mau mau, Seonho mau kesana." Seonho langsung turun dari meja makan dan memeluk kaki Ren. "Tapi kenapa Eomma ada disana?"

Ketiga orang dewasa yang ada disana saling melirik satu sama lain, mereka mencari alasana yang cukup pas untuk bocah kecil didepan mereka. Mana mungkin mereka bilang bahwa Ayah Samuel menggigit Ibu Seonho dan Ayah Seonho murkan bukan main, bisa-bisa mereka hanya membuat ketiganya menangis minus Samuel, Ren tidak yakin bocah itu bisa menangis.

"Kenapa Seonho tidak ikut saja dengan Ahjusshi nanti juga Seonho tahu kok. Disana juga ada Appa nya Seonho." Ujar Jaehyun dengan senyum tampannya, ia mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihnya bahwa Seonho adalah putra JR yang berarti bocah itu adalah keponakannya.

"Appa?"

"Appa nya Seonho-hyung?" Woojin memandang bingung ketiga pria dewasa disekelilingnya sedangkan Samuel hanya diam saja karena ia sudah tahu siapa Ayah dari Seonho ketika ia melihat kehidupan Minhyun.

"Seonho akan bertemu Appa?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Seonho punya Appa, Ahjusshi?"

Jaehyun kembali mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Seonho. "Iyah, jagoan. Ayo ikut Ahjusshi, kita akan bertemu dengan Appanya Seonho."

Ren dan Baekho memandang tidak mengerti Jaehyun dan meminta penjelasan adik dari JR itu dengan tatapan mereka.

 _Seonho adalah putra JR-hyung._ Ucap Jaehyun dalam hati namun Baekho dan Ren langsung melebarkan mata mereka karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau Muel dan Woojinie juga ikut?" saran Ren sambil memandang kedua bocah lain didepannya, ia juga ingin mempertemukan Aron dan Samuel dan menceritakan bahwa Samuel adala putra Aron.

Woojin mengangguk dengan antusias namun Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya Woojinie, lebih baik Seonho saja yang kesana. Lagipula kalau kita semua kesana bagaimana dengan Daniel-hyung. Daniel-hyung akan sedih kalau dia pulang dan kita tidak ada."

Woojin langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Ketiga orang dewasa yang ada disana dibuat kagum dengan sikap dewasa bocah itu, persis seperti Ibunya, Kwak Aron.

"Kita akan main kerumah Ahjusshi tampan besok saja kalau Daniel-hyung sudah pulang, Ahjusshi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

28 October 2017

.

.

.

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini, next chapter mungkin achan update bulan! thnx for review/komen n follow/favorite serta votenya.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	22. Kiss and Cry

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Plagiat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 22 : Kiss and Cry

.

.

Minhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher JR ketika bibir sosok yang dicintainya ini masih konsisten mencium bibirnya.

"Mmhhh…." Minhyun mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan ketika tangan JR bermain diperutnya dan mengelusnya kulitnya dengan sensual. "Nghhh… JR.."

Dahi JR mengernyit ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kulit diperut Minhyun dengan tidak rela JR melepaskan ciuman panas keduanya dan menatap tangannya yang sudah masuk dikemeja putih miliknya yang dipakai Minhyun.

JR menatap Minhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Dan apa yang bisa Minhyun lakukan selain mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan JR membuka kancing kemeja bagian bawah Minhyun dan menarik keatas kemeja tersebut untuk melihat jelas perut ramping dan putih belahan jiwanya.

JR menahan nafasnya ketika melihat bekas luka yang ada diperut putih Minhyun. Bekas luka itu tidak lebar dan sudah hampir memudar namun akan selalu ada. "Ini…"

"Bekas luka yang aku dapatkan ketika melahirkan Seonho." Ujar Minhyun dengan suara yang pelan.

JR dengan perlahan membawa tubuh Minhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku tidak ada disana untuk kalian berdua." sang pangeran tampan itu menciumi kepala Minhyun dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Permaisuriku."

Minhyun menggeleng dalam dekapan sang vampire tampan itu. "Aniya, bukan salahmu. Lagipula ketika aku melahirkan Seonho, aku seakan ingin menyerah pada dunia ini namun dalam kegelapan aku mendengar suaramu, suaramu yang menyuruhku untuk terus berjuang, Jjuya."

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu siapa Ayah Woojin, Muel?" tanya Ren sambil mengelus kepala Woojin yang tertidur dengan lelap dipahanya. "Dan apa pekerjaan Daniel?"

"Apa Uncle tidak bisa menebak siapa Ayah Woojinie dengan melihat aura Woojinie?"

"Aura Woojin mengingatkanku pada Vampire yang sudah lama tidak aku temui. Dia yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Ong Seongwoo." Ucap Baekho lalu memandang Samuel. "Dia putra dari Seongwoo, bukan?"

"Nde. Aku melihat kehidupan Daniel-hyung dan disana ada sosok bernama Ong Seongwoo yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ayah dari Woojinie." Samuel memandang adik angkatnya dengan tatapan hangat.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Daniel dengan sebuatan Hyung, bukan Mommy atau Eomma?"

"Daniel-hyung memang orang yang sudah membesarkanku dan dia memang Ibuku tapi aku tidak mau ia terbebani karenaku. Daniel-hyung sudah memiliki banyak beban yang harus ia pikul seorang diri."

Baekho tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Samuel. "Kau benar-benar putra Kwak Aron."

"Apakah ini ada sangkut pautannya dengan pekerjaanya? Katakan padaku Samuel apa pekerjaan Daniel? Ia seakan tidak mau kita mengetahui pekerjaannya."

"Eunghh… Mommy…"

"Shhh…" Ren langsung mengelus kepala Woojin dengan lembut ketika bocah yang belum genap berusia 3th itu merasa terganggu dengan suaranya yang meninggi. Selagi tangannya mengelus kepala Woojin, Ren juga merapalkan mantra penidur untuk bocah itu. Walaupun ia adalah vampire namun ia mengetahui berbagai mantra-mantra milik para warlock dan witch.

"Uncle belum menyentuh Daniel-hyung, yah?"

"Belum. Dia sudah lebih dulu pergi setelah mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang."

Samuel memandang adiknya dan kedua sosok orang dewasa didepannya, ia menimang-nimang apakah perlu memberitahu pamannya pekerjaan sosok yang sudah membesarkannya selama ini. Terkadang Samuel benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang memiliki otak terlalu jenius dan cepat dewasa. Samuel terkadang hanya ingin seperti bocah-bocah fana usia 3th pada umumnya.

Samuel menghela nafas, ia memilih akan memberitahu keduanya. Samuel tahu harusnya ia tidak menceritakannya tapi Samuel berharap dengan menceritakannya pada sosok didepannya –terutama pada pamannya maka mereka bisa menolong Daniel.

"Sejak kita datang ke Korea setahun yang lalu Daniel hyung selalu bekerja pada malam hari ketika kita berdua sudah tidur dan akan pulang sebelum kita bangun." Samuel mengelus pipi adiknya. "Dan setiap pulang dari pekerjaannya Daniel-hyung selalu berbau aneh, seperti bau parfume wanita yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya."

Baekho dan Ren membelalakan mata mereka mendengar ucapan bocah berusia tiga tahun tersebut.

"Terkadang Daniel-hyung pulang dengan wajah terluka karena bossnya sering memukulinya tapi seminggu yang lalu Daniel-hyung sering sekali keluar untuk bekerja sebelum makan malam dan pulang saat kita sedang sarapan."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Daniel seperti itu?"

Samuel mengangguk. "Daniel-hyung sudah berhenti bekerja di club malam dan sekarang ia bekerja pada Seongwoo Ahjusshi, Ayah Woojinie."

Baekho dan Ren saling beradu pandang mendengar informasi yang mereka dapatkan itu. Samuel memandang pamannya dan menyentuh tangan lembut pamannya.

"Uncle harusnya Ayah Woojinie kan bersikap baik pada Daniel-hyung karena Daniel-hyung itu Ibunya Woojinie tapi Muel sering sekali melihat Daniel-hyung menangis, selain menangis Muel juga sering melihat bekas-bekas berwarna merah keunguan ditubuh Daniel-hyung dan semua itu karena Ayahnya Woojinie."

Baekho langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan mencari Daniel." dan dengan itu sosok kekar itu meloncat dari jendela apartement tersebut.

"Uncle, kenapa Ayah Woojinie kejam sama Daniel-hyung? Kenapa Ayah Woojinie selalu menyakiti Daniel-hyung?"

Ren meneteskan air matanya mendengar kisah Daniel dari keponakannya. "Aku tidak mengenal Daniel tapi aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena berkat dia kau ada disini dan tentang Seongwoo, paman tidak begitu mengenalnya Muel. Tidak ada makhluk hidup dibumi yang mengetahui pikiran Ong Seongwoo dengan tepat kecuali JR dan SCoups."

"Ayahnya Seonho dan Daddy?"

"Ya. Hanya mereka berdua."

.

.

.

Minhyun hanya bisa pasarah ketika JR menciumi bibirnya dengan rakus bahkan lidah JR sudah melesat masuk kedalam bibir Minhyun dan mengajak lidah Minhyun untuk menari bersama.

"Nghhh…"

Kedua tangan Minhyun sudah dirambut JR dan memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut pada sosok yang dicintainya itu sedangkan tangan kanan JR sibuk dengan membuka satu persatu kemeja yang dipakai Minhyun dan tangan kirinya sibuk meremas pantat Minhyun.

Brakkkkkk.

"Eomma!"

JR dan Minhyun langsung menghentikan aktivitas panas mereka dan memandang kearah pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka lebar. Bukan pintu yang terbuka lebar yang menjadi penghenti aktivitas mereka tapi bocah berusia 3tahun yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penasaran.

Seonho memandang penasaran dengan kedua orang dewasa yang berada diatas ranjang dengan posisi yang tampak aneh untuknya. Dibelakang Seonho ada Jaehyun yang memandang kakak sulungnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"A-aku sudah menyuruh Seonho untuk menunggu tapi dia mengikutiku dan langsung membuka pintu." Jaehyun menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Kalian bisa melanjutkan aktivitas kalian yang tertunda, aku akan membawa Seonho denganku dulu."

JR dengan tidak rela menjauh dari atas tubuh Minhyun dan menatap adik serta putranya dengan tenang sedangkan wajah Minhyun sudah merah padam sampai ketelinganya.

"Kau bisa keluar Jaehyun, biarkan Seonho disini."

"Nde, Hyung." Jawab Jaehyun dan keluar dari kamar kakaknya denga segera.

Setelah menetralkan rasa malunya Minhyun tersenyum melihat putra satu-satunya itu. "Seonho-ya, kemari sayang."

Seonho langsung berlari dan naik keatas ranjang ukuran king size itu. "Eomma dan Ahjusshi tampan sedang apa? Seonho ganggu yah?"

"Aniya, Seonho tidak mengganggu kok. Kita tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa." ucap Minhyun membohongi putranya.

"Tapi Ahjusshi tampan tidak memakai baju dan kemeja Eomma juga kancingnya sudah lepas."

Seonho menunjuk JR yang memang tidak memakai baju karena bajunya sudah ia lempar ketika aktivitas yang ia lakukan dengan Minhyun semakin panas hingga menampilkan bentuk tubuh sexy sang pangeran vampire.

JR dan Minhyun saling menatap dan tidak tahu mau menjawab apa pertanyaan putra mereka itu.

.

.

.

Daniel tengah memakai bajunya ketika Seongwoo mencengkeram tangannya. "Aku harus pulang."

Seongwoo memandang tajam Daniel. "Aku belum menyuruhmu untuk pulang."

"Percayalah lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum sesuatu terjadi."

"Kau belum kuperintahkan untuk pergi." Seongwoo mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku pulang? Kau belum puas dengan tubuhku?" Daniel sudah muak dengan sosok tampan didepannya, ia juga sudah muak dengan perasaannya yang membuatnya seperti ini. "Jika kau belum puas, kau bisa meminta Clara untuk memuaskanmu."

Daniel menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Seongwoo namun sosok didepannya bukanlah tandinganya hingga kekuatannya kalah jauh dengan Seongwoo.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak."

"Kubilang lepas."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Kang Daniel."

Sudah cukup, hati Daniel bukanlah mainan yang bisa dipermainkan semudah ini. Ia benar-benar muak dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya, Ong Seongwoo?! Apa mau mu?!" teriak Daniel pada vampire didepannya.

"Apa kau juga ingin menghancurkanku? Asal kau tahu saja Seongwoo bahwa aku sudah hancur karenamu. Tiga tahun yang lalu aku sudah hancur ketika kau meninggalkanku tanpa jejak. Aku tahu bahwa akulah yang memintamu untuk menyentuhku. Ini semua memang salahku. Salahku yang mencintaimu!"

Seongwoo hanya diam tanpa kata mendengar seluruh kalimat sosok manis didepannya. Semua ini memang salah Kang Daniel, salah sosok manis itu yang membuat dunia Seongwoo jungkir balik.

Prangggg.

Seongwoo dan Daniel memandang jendela kamar yang sudah hancur dengan ekspresi berbeda, Daniel dengan ekspresi terkejut sedangkan Seongwoo berekspresi datar karena ia tahu siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Disini kau rupanya, Daniel."

"Ba-baekho-sshi?" Daniel menatap terkejut sosok kekar yang berdiri diatas pecahan kaca jendela. "Ba-bagaimana kau…"

"Aku mengikuti jejak aromamu." Ucap Baekho santai, ia lalu memandang Seongwoo. "Mantra pelindung yang bagus, Ong. Aku hampir tidak yakin Daniel ada disini. Dan rumah yang bagus, maaf soal jendelanya."

"Baekho." Seongwoo menatap tidak suka sosok didepannya. Sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

Baekho mendekati Daniel dan langsung memakaikan jaket tebalnya pada tubuh Daniel tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Seongwoo padanya.

"Ayo pergi."

Kedua sosok itu meninggalkan sang pemilik rumah yang memandang keduanya dengan ekspresi berjuta makna.

Namun yang paling tercetak jelas dalam ekspresi itu adalah marah, Seongwoo marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia terlalu sering menyakiti sosok manis itu.

.

.

"Jadi ini pekerjaanmu?" tanya Baekho pada sosok disampingnya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah."

"Menjadi pemuas nafsunya?"

"Aku adalah _slave_ nya." Daniel memeluk jaket tebal Baekho ketika merasakan angin malam menyentuh kulitnya. "Baekho-sshi, apa kau mengenal Seongwoo-hyung?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena tatapan kalian memancarkan seakan kalian adalah teman lama yang baru berjumpa kembali."

"Tebakan yang salah. Aku dan dia tidak pernah menjadi teman. Dulu sekali memang iyah tapi itu sudah puluhan tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa?" Daniel memandang penasaran sosok disampingnya, ia ingin tahu siapa Seongwoo sebenarnya. Bagaimana kehidupan masa lalu sosok itu.

"Dulu aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang sangat manis dengan gigi kelincinya, orang tua kami menamainya dengan nama Kang Dani."

"Kang Dani?"

Baekho mengangguk. "Dani jatuh cinta pada Seongwoo tapi Seongwoo tidak memiliki rasa apapun pada adikku. Adikku bunuh diri dengan membakar dirinya sendiri dengan api. Sejak saat itu pertemananku dengan Seongwoo putus. Kita tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain sampai sekarang dan berkat kau akhirnya kita berbicara lagi."

.

.

.

"Eomma saat kesini Jaehyun Ahjusshi bilang kalau Seonho akan bertemu dengan Appa. Seonho punya Appa, Eomma?"

Minhyun menatap JR yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. "Nde, Seonho punya Appa dan Appa Seonho ada disini."

Seonho menengok kebelakang untuk melihat wajah sang Ibunda karena posisinya saat ini adalah Minhyun memeluk tubuh Seonho dari belakang dan JR berada didepan Seonho. Ketiganya duduk diatas ranjang. "Dimana Eomma?"

"Didepan mu, sayang."

Seonho langsung menatap sosok tampan didepannya. "Ahjusshi–"

"Sstt, jangan panggil Ahjusshi lagi. Sekarang panggilnya Appa, Jagoan."

"A..ppa."

Rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti dada JR mendengar bocah manis didepannya memanggilnya dengan semestinya. "Nde, Aku Appa Seonho. Seonho adalah putra Appa."

Seonho seketika langsung melemparkan dirinya dipelukan hangat JR. "Appa Appa Appa."

Air mata langsung membanjiri pipi Minhyun melihat pemandangan didepannya. Putranya yang selalu ingin bertanya padanya tentang siapa Ayahnya namun tidak berani karena takut membuatnya sedih kini berada dalam pelukan sang Ayah yang sangat Seonho inginkan keberadaannya.

"Appa Appa." Seonho masih menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali, tangan kecilnya memeluk leher JR dengan erat.

JR mencium kepala kecil putranya. "Iya, sayang. Ini Appa, Appa janji akan selalu menjaga kalian dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian." tangan JR menarik pergelangan tangan Minhyun dengan lembut dan membawa sosok cantik itu masuk kedalam pelukannya juga. "Kita bertiga akan selalu bersama. Maafkan kesalahan Appa selama ini."

.

.

.

Aron membuka matanya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Tetap siaga seperti biasanya, Sayang."

Aron langsung membalikan badannya ketika mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya. "Seungcheol."

Disana, dijendela balkon kamarnya duduklah sang pemimpin perang delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

SCoups berdiri dan mendekati sosok manis tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarmu memanggil namaku."

Aron masih diam ditempatnya, ia tidak pernah takut akan sosok didepannya. "Mau apa kau kemari? Jika JR tahu kau ada disini setelah apa yang kau perbuat pada Minhyun, ia akan langsung membunuhmu."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah membiarkan sepupuku itu untuk membunuhku." SCoups membelai pipi Aron.

Aron menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan dingin sosok tampan tersebut.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini, Seungcheol. Berhentilah menabur kebencian." Ucapnya penuh dengan permohonan.

SCoups mencium bibir Aron sekilas. Hanya sekilas namun berefek mendalam untuk keduanya. "Ikutlah denganku."

Aron menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa."

SCoups menjambak rambut Aron hingga sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendongak melihatnya. "Kau tidak ingin perang ini berlangsung tapi kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa awal mula perang ini berlangsung karena kau, Kwak Aron. Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Aku tahu."

Putra sulung Choi Siwon itu mengeluarkan taring tajamnya dan dengan cepat langsung menggigit leher Aron, ia meminum darah Aron dengan rakus tanpa mempedulikan sosok mungil dalam dekapannya yang mengerang kesakitan.

Aron mencengkeram bahu SCoups, ia menggigit bibirnya dan merapalkan mantra pelindung dikamarnya agar penghuni apartement mewah yang ia tempati dengan teman-temannya tidak mengetahui situasinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

07 November 2017

.

.

Terimakasih bagi yang udah ngereview ff ini sampe chapter ini. Achan sendiri bahkan gk nyangka ff ini bakal memiliki chapter sepanjang ini.

So chapter ini bagaimana menurut kalian?

tentunya masih banyak kekurangannya, achan tau kok hehehe.

Achan nulisanya malam-malam begini jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau banyak typo bertebaran.

Achan sebenarnya mau banyak-banyakin moment manis-manis 2hyun seonho n aron muel tapi takut bakal lebih panjang lagiii so kayaknya mungkin sekilas ajah karena achan udah ngeplanning perang dalam ff ini.

Untuk yg nunggu Ongniel bahagia, Achan minta maaf tapi kayaknya nih couple butuh perjalanan yang panjang deh soalnya achan butuh seongwoo jadi jahat di ff ini hahat #plakk

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	23. Thank You (For Everything)

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Van Jeevas**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Plagiat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 23 : Thank You (For Everything)

.

.

.

.

.

Seonho memandangi wajah tampan sosok didepannya. "Appa."

"Iyah, Sayang?"

"Appa kemana saja? Kenapa dulu Appa tidak pernah ada untuk Seonho dan Eomma?"

Raut muka sang pangeran vampire itu langsung keruh mendengar pertanyaan polos dan menusuk hati dari putranya. "Maafkan Appa, Jagoan."

Minhyun merasakan air mata sudah siap keluar dari mata indahnya. Ia memeluk Seonho. "Bukan salah Appamu sayang. Ini semua salah Eomma, salah Eomma yang menjauhkanmu dari Appamu."

"Kenapa Eomma?"

"Saat besar nanti Seonho akan mengerti mengapa Eomma melakukan itu."

JR mengelus kepala kecil putranya. "Bukan salah Eommamu sepenuhnya, Appa juga salah karena tidak pernah menemui Eommamu lagi setelah apa yang Appa lakukan padanya."

"Appa melakukan apa pada Eomma?"

JR dan Minhyun saling berpandangan, wajah Minhyun sudah memerah sedangkan JR hanya memberikan senyum nakalnya.

.

.

.

"Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang, Baekho-sshi?" tanya Daniel ketika keduanya sudah memasuki lift menuju lantai apartement yang ia tempati dengan Minhyun. "Dari pertama kau menatapku, seakan-akan kau melihat sosok dari masa lalu mu yang hadir kembali."

Tangan Baekho terulur untuk mengelus rambut coklat Daniel. "Kau mengingatkanku dengan adikku. Wajah kalian mirip dan kesalahan kalianpun mirip."

"Kesalahan kami?"

"Kalian sama-sama mencintai Ong Seongwoo tapi aku berharap kau tidak akan berakhir sama dengan adikku. Carilah laki-laki lain yang mencintaimu Daniel."

Daniel menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Sayang." Ucap SCoups sambil mencium bibir Aron yang hanya diam menundukan kepalanya.

"Darahamu akan selalu menjadi makanan favoritku." Setelah mengatakannya SCoups langsung berjalan menuju jendela balkon kamar Aron dan menghilang ditengah malam kelam kota Seoul.

Aron menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai kamarnya yang dingin, air mata kini keluar dari matanya. "Kenapa… kenapa aku masih mencintaimu?"

.

.

.

Ren langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Daniel yang baru saja memasuki pintu bersama kekasihnya.

"Ren-sshi." Daniel terkejut bukan main ketika vampire cantik berambut blonde itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Ada apa, Ren-sshi?"

"Terimakasih, Daniel. Terimaksih." Ujar Ren masih memeluk tubuh hangat Daniel, dalam pelukannya ia melihat bagaimana kehidupan sosok Kang Daniel.

"Terimakasih untuk apa, Ren-sshi?"

Ren melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Daniel. "Terimakasih telah menjaga keponakanku."

"Keponakanmu?" Daniel tidak mengerti dengan ucapan namun ia melihat Samuel yang memandangnya. "Samuel… keponakanmu?"

"Nde, dia keponakanku. Ayahnya adalah kakakku dan aku mengenal baik Ibunya."

Daniel mendekati sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai darah dagingnya sendiri itu dan berjongkok didepan Samuel. "Muel."

"Daniel-hyung."

Daniel langsung menarik bocah tersebut dalam pelukannya. "Tolong jangan katakan kau akan membawa Samuel pergi dari hidupku, Ren-sshi."

Mata Ren melebar mendengar ucapan Daniel. "Mwo?! Tentu saja tidak, Daniel-ah. Aku tidak akan memisahkan kalian berdua."

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku tanpa salah satu dari mereka. Hanya Samuel dan Woojinlah penyemangat hidupku."

Ren mendekati Daniel yang tengah memeluk keponakannya. "Tapi besok aku ingin meminta ijin darimu bolehkan aku membawa Samuel untuk mempertemukannya dengan Ibu kandungnya. Kau dan Woojin juga boleh ikut, Minhyun dan Seonho juga ada disana."

"Ren-sshi bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa orangtua Muel? Kenapa Ibu Muel membuangnya didepan rumahku tiga tahun yang lalu di Canada?"

"Itu bukan Ibu Samuel. Bahkan Ibu Samuel sendiri tidak tahu jika putranya masih hidup."

"Lalu siapa wanita yang menaruh Samuel didepan rumahku?"

"Adik Hyung sendiri. Clara Noona."

Mata Daniel melebar mendengar ucapan putra sulungnya itu. "Cla-clara? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat aku dikeluarkan secara paksa dari perut Mommy, Daddy menyuruh Clara Noona untuk merawatku dan Noona merawatku dengan baik sampai usiaku tiga bulan Daddy menyuruh Noona untuk membuangku, Noona tidak mau tapi Daddy mengancam akan membunuhku jadi Noona meninggalkanku diteras rumah Daniel-hyung yang ada di Canada dengan tujuan bila Hyung memiliki bayi lain disaat Hyung sendiri tengah hamil akan membuat Hyung stress dan bunuh diri."

Daniel tersenyum kecut, adiknya memang selalu membencinya. "Lalu siapa Ayah dan Ibu Muel?"

"SCoups dan Kwak Aron. Aron adalah vampire terjenius yang bangsa vampire miliki saat ini dan sahabat baik JR." Jawab Baekho.

"JR?" Daniel menatap bingung dua vampire didepannya. "JR-hyung? JR-hyung bukannya dia adalah Ayah Seonho? Mengapa dunia sekecil ini."

"Kau tahu JR adalah Ayah Seonho?" tanya Baekho.

"Nde, Minhyun-hyung pernah mengatakannya padaku. Tapi aku penasaran dengan Ayah dan Ibu Samuel. Dan mengapa Ayah Samuel tega membuang putranya sendiri."

Ren menghela nafas. "Duduklah dengan benar, Daniel-ah. Aku akan menceritakan padamu semuanya."

.

.

 _._

 _"Clara datanglah ke apartementku."_

"Kenapa? Daniel belum membuatmu puas." Clara tersenyum dingin ketika mengucapkannya.

 _"Aku menunggumu, Jalang."_

Gadis cantik itu memutar matanya mendengar ucapan kasar teman seranjangnya itu. "Kasar seperti biasanya, Ong."

.

.

.

"Eomma, Seonho lapar." Seonho menarik-narik kemeja putih kebesaran milik JR yang dipakai Minhyun.

"Memangnya Seonho belum makan?"

"Seonho sudah makan, Appa. Tapi hanya sedikit karena Jaehyun Ahjusshi datang dan membawa Seonho kemari, Appa."

Tiga tahun Seonho hanya beberapakali menyebut kata _Appa_ dalam hidupnya namun malam ini Seonho mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menyebut kata _Appa_ dan Seonho suka.

"Appa akan kedapur untuk mengambil makanan atau Seonho ikut Appa kedapur?"

Seono menggeleng, ia menarik-narik kemeja Minhyun. "Seonho ingin susu."

"Appa akan ambilkan susu untuk Seonho."

Seonho kembali menggeleng. Ia menepuk-nepuk dada Minhyun. "Bukan susu itu, Appa. Seonho ingin yang punya Eomma."

"Seonho sudah besar, masa masih ingin punya Eomma."

"Tapi Seonho ingin susu nya Eomma." Kini tangan Seonho sudah menarik-narik kancing kemeja Minhyun.

"Min, dari pada Seonho menangis berikan saja apa yang ia inginkan." Mata JR mengerling nakal pada sosok manis didepannya.

Minhyun langsung menatap sosok pangeran vampire itu. "Tapi…"

"Eommaaa."

Minhyun menghela nafas lelah, ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan putranya dan ditambah JR juga berada dipihak putranya. Dengan perlahan Minhyun membawa Seonho kedalam pelukannya dan membuka kancing kemeja atasnya –ia sudah mengancingi lagi setelah Seonho datang menghentikan aktivitas panas yang hampir ia lakukan dengan JR.

"Berpaling."

"Mwo?" JR mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

Wajah Minhyun memerah karena malu. "Aku bilang berpaling."

JR tersenyum nakal melihat wajah memerah Minhyun. Manis. "Kenapa? Dulu aku juga pernah melihat dadamu."

Minhyun ingin sekali menampar wajah tampan didepannya. "Itu berbeda. Cepat berpaling."

Sang pangeran tampan itu menghela nafas lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi kedua sosok yang berharga untuknya itu.

"Jangan mengintip."

"Hm."

Minhyun melirik JR yang sudah memutar tubuhnya. Merasa sosok itu tidak akan berbalik badan membuat Minhyun segera membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang." Ucap Minhyun ketika putranya itu langsung menghisap dadanya yang memang masih menyimpan asi.

Mulut Seonho menghisap dada Ibunya yang memang masih memproduksi ASI itu. Para wanita di Kaum fana biasanya saat usia anak mereka tiga tahun sudah tidak memproduksi asi lagi bahkan sudah seharusnya sang anak tidak meminum asi karena memang tidak baik untuk anak mereka namun entahlah Seonho masih tetap saja sehat walaupun putranya itu hanya sebulan sekali meminum asi darinya setelah berusia dua tahun.

Minhyun tengah sibuk memperhatikan putranya yang sudah terlelap karena hari memang sudah malam hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa JR sudah membalikan badannya dan memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kau masih memproduksi asi?"

Minhyun terkejut bukan main ketika JR sudah membalikan badannya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar.

"N-nde." Ucapnya gugup lalu melepaskan nipplenya dari mulut Seonho yang sudah tertidur nyenyak, ia langsung mengancingi kembali kemejanya.

JR mendekati ranjangnya dan berbaring disamping kanan Seonho hingga bocah berusia tiga tahun itu diapit kedua orangtuanya. "Dadamu berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu."

Mata Minhyun melebar mendengar ucapan JR. Ia memandang tajam sosok tampan didepannya yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyum mesum, Oh Minhyun benar-benar ingin sekali menampar wajah tampan itu. "Mesum!"

JR hanya tertawa kecil, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Minhyun. "Saranghae."

Minhyun tersenyum manis mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Nado saranghae. Ini bagaikan mimpi untukku."

"Ini semua terlalu indah untuk menjadi mimpi."

"Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberikanku Seonho."

JR menggeleng. "Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. Terimakasih telah hadir di hidupku."

.

.

.

Bugggg.

"Ohhk." Clara memandang datar pada Seongwoo yang mencekik lehernya dengan kencang dan mendorongnya kedinding hingga dinding dibelakangnya retak.

"Kau." Seongwoo memandang murka adik dari Daniel. "Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah menghancurkan hatinya hingga tak tersisa."

Buggg.

Seongwoo memukul Clara dengan keras, ia tidak peduli jika didepannya adalah seorang perempuan.

Clara tersenyum iblis ketika mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Seongwoo. Namun senyum iblis Clara sirna digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejutnya ketika ia melihat mata Seongwoo yang berubah. Mata Seongwoo berubah berwarna merah.

"Ma-matamu… Matamu berwarna merah."

Seongwoo langsung menatap jendela disampingnya dan memang benar matanya berwarna merah.

"Kau… kau mencintai Daniel."

Mata Seongwoo melebar mendengar ucapan Clara.

Ia mencintai Daniel?

Benarkah?

"Kau telah bersumpah atas nama Bumi dan Langit, kau akan selalu setia pada SCoups bahkan jika kekuatan darah murni mu telah kembali. Tidak akan ada tempat di Bumi dan Langit yang akan menerimamu jika kau melanggar sumpahmu."

"Aku tahu! Aku akan tetap setia pada SCoups hingga perang kedua yang ia rencanakan ini selesai. Tidak usah mengingatkanku."

"Bisa jadi kau akan berpaling dan memihak pada Pangeran JR. Dulu kau dan dia begitu dekat."

Seongwoo siap membalas ucapan Clara ketika ia merasakan kehadiran SCoups dalam rumahnya.

"Clara, Pergilah. Aku ingin berbicara pada Seongwoo." Ucap SCoups yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disamping Seongwoo.

Clara langsung berdiri tanpa banyak suara dan segera bergegas keluar, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya karena Seongwoo tadi mencekik lehernya dan memukulnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan kekuatan darah murnimu kembali setelah delapan belas tahun lamanya?" tanya SCoups.

18 tahun yang lalu setelah perang besar Seongwoo mendapatkan kutukan dari Dewa Langit berupa diambilnya setengah dari kekuatan darah murninya akibat keluarganya mendukung SCoups saat perang. Namun kutukan itu akan hilang jika Seongwoo merasakan cinta, karena Dewa Langit tahu bahwa seumur hidupnya Seongwoo tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

Dan kini ia merasakannya.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Kang Daniel.

SCoups menepuk bahu Seongwoo hingga Seongwoo langsung menatap salah satu sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau telah memperingati JR beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Itu hanya peringatan kecil. Dia tetap tidak akan tahu kapan waktu yang tepatnya."

SCoups mengeluarkan smirknya. "Aron ada di sisi JR, Seongwoo. Dan Aron adalah vampire terjenius yang dimiliki oleh Bangsa Vampire. Aron pasti bisa menebak kapan gerakan pertama kita."

"Kau bisa membunuh Aron." Ucap Seongwoo datar.

Alasan ia memihak pada SCoups adalah bahwa mereka memiliki persamaan yang jelas. Mereka sama-sama memiliki hati sedingin es.

"Aku akan membunuh Aron jika kau bisa membunuh Kang Daniel."

Seongwoo langsung menatap tajam sosok sahabatnya itu.

SCoups memandang datar Seongwoo yang menatapnya tajam. "Cinta, heh? Aku senang karena kau jatuh cinta padanya hingga membuat kekuatan darah murnimu kembali namun jangan sampai cintamu padanya menghalangi perang ini. Aku membutuhkanmu di garis depan, Ong Seongwoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

10 November 2017

.

.

So, Next chapter bakal achan update kalau udah dapet 555 review. kenapa? karena achan nggak suka siders, so please don't be silent readers. karena seorang author selalu suka karyanya di apresiasi berupa review dari kalian.

Setelah next chapter mungkin achan bakal slow update lagi karena achan bakal sibuk sama real life achan. achan berani update seminggu dua kali ini karena mumpung libur mangkanya achan fokusin nulis ff achan karena achan nggak mau bikin para readers kecewa.

Achan tau kok ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya mangkanya setelah ff ini achan bakal fokus ke How Can I Get A Lover. Achan gk janji bikin ff berchapter lagi setelah Eternal love selesai karena achan tau Eternal Love ajah udah bikin kalian bosan karena plotnya yang panjang. so achan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya #DeepBow

Btw walaupun achan nggak bales review kalian tapi ACHAN SELALU BACA REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA. So, please don't be siders ok?

Thank you for 533 review, 97 favorite and 102 follows.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	24. Morning Shock

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 24 : Morning Shock

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun membuka matanya ketika cahaya sang fajar menyentuh wajahnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah wajah manis putranya –yang sudah menemaninya selama tiga tahun ini serta wajah tampan JR.

Entah kenapa rasa sentimental itu merasuki Minhyun, tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Minhyun pertamakali melihat JR dan ketika sosok itu menyetubuhinya dan keesokan harinya sosok tampan itu menghilang dan tiga tahun kemudian disinilah sosok tampan itu, didepan matanya. Minhyun merasa kejadian semalam adalah mimpi untuknya.

"Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku." Gumam Minhyun sambil memandangi kedua sosok didepannya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan ini mimpi karena ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi mimpi." Ucap JR sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan. "Selamat pagi, Permaisuriku."

"Pagi, Jjuya."

"Mana morning kiss untukku?" goda JR.

"Jjuya!" Wajah Minhyun langsung memerah dan memukul bahu JR dengan keras namun sosok tampan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mau mandi." Minhyun langsung turun dari ranjang king size itu.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Mesum!"

Minhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar JR sedangkan sang putra sulung U-Know itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia gemas sendiri dengan Minhyun yang mudah sekali digoda.

Sepertinya sang pangeran vampire itu memiliki hobi baru yaitu menggoda Permaisurinya, salahkan Minhyun yang wajahnya mudah memerah malu dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat JR tidak tahan untuk terus menerus menggodanya.

.

.

.

.

Samuel menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia mencengkeram kaosnya karena gugup dan berkali-kali menarik nafas.

"Muel gugup?" tanya Daniel sambil merapihkan pakaian putra angkatnya itu.

Samuel menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau Mommy tidak menginginkan kehadiranku?"

Jantung Daniel seakan diremas dengan kencang ketika Samuel memanggil seseorang yang bahkan hanya sekali ia temui dengan sebutan _Mommy_ sedangkan pada dirinya bocah itu memanggilnya _Hyung_ walaupun memang sosok itulah Ibu kandung Samuel.

"Tidak mungkin, Muel. Tidak ada seorang Ibu yang tidak menginginkan kehadiran anaknya."

Samuel merasakan aura yang menyelimuti sosok yang sudah membesarkannya itu berubah menjadi kelabu, ia langsung memeluk sosok manis itu. "Daniel-hyung tolong jangan berpikir Muel akan meninggalkan Hyung dan Woojinie. Muel tetap putra sulung Hyung dan kakak Woojinie."

Air mata sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi oleh Daniel. Ia membalas pelukan putra sulungnya dengan erat. "Mommy menyayangimu Muel. Kita semua menyayangimu."

"Muel juga menyayangi Daniel-Mommy, Woojinie, Minhyun Eomma dan Seonho. Muel sayang kalian semua."

.

.

.

.

"Seonho bangun sayang, ayo mandi." Minhyun mengusap-usap tubuh putranya itu.

"Mmm…" Seonho membuka matanya perlahan. "Eomma, Seonho masih ngantuk."

Minhyun mencubit pipi chuby putranya –yang Seonho dapatkan darinya dengan lembut, ia benar-benar gemas dengan keimutan putranya. "Bangun sayang."

"Ngantuk Eommaaa." Rengek Seonho, ia membalikan badannya hingga memeluk tubuh sang Ayah yang memang masih berada diatas kasur. "Appa, Seonho masih ngantukkk."

JR mengelus pipi putranya lalu memandang Minhyun. "Biarkan dia tidur sebentar lagi, nanti aku yang akan memandikannya. Kau buatlah sarapan didapur, disana pasti sudah ada Aron-hyung."

Dan apa yang bisa Minhyun lakukan selain mengangguk.

.

Minhyun memandang takjub apartement mewah milik JR itu. Apartement ini benar-benar besar bahkan berkali-kali lebih besar dari apartement yang ia tempati dengan Daniel –yang dulunya milik sang kakak tercinta. Furniture yang ada juga tampak bermerk dan kualitas nomor satu.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Minhyun takjub tapi penataan letak furniture yang tepat dan tidak adanya setitik debupun membuat Minhyun hanya bisa menganga, mereka vampire namun sangat menjaga kebersihan apartement mewah tersebut.

Senyum Minhyun langsung merekah melihat dapur yang begitu besar dan juga bersih di apartement mewah tersebut dan yang membuatnya menganga tidak percaya adalah terdapat jendela besar yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul. Ia dengan segera mencari apron dan membuka kulkas untuk membuat sarapan.

"Tunggu, bukankah mereka vampire? Tapi kenapa bahan-bahannya sangat lengkap?" Minhyun menggigit jarinya. "Apa yang harus aku masak?"

Minhyun menatap seluruh bahan-bahan yang ada diatas meja dengan bingung. "Apa yang vampire makan selain darah?"

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Buat sarapan seperti biasa aku buat untuk Seonho, Woojin dan Samuel saja. Lagipula mereka bertiga juga memiliki darah vampire dan masih bisa makan apa saja."

Dan dengan itu Minhyun langsung fokus pada bahan-bahan makanan diatas meja dan memulai memotong-motong sayur dan daging.

Minhyun tengah serius menambahkan garam pada masakannya hingga ia idak merasakan ada sosok lain yang memasuki dapur.

Sosok manis itu tersenyum melihat Minhyun yang begitu serius dengan masakannya. "Annyeong, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun langsung mendongak melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut dan ia langsung membungkuk pada sosok yang baru ia temui itu namun terasa familiar untuknya. "Annyeonghaseyo."

Aron terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana formal Minhyun padanya. Minah bahkan sering berkelakuan bar-bar padanya. "Tidak usah terlalu formal padaku. Walaupun aku memang seratus tahun lebih tua darimu."

Mata Minhyun melebar mendengar ucapan sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Se-seratus tahun?"

Aron mengangguk. "Nde, Namaku Kwak Aron."

"Hwang Minhyun imnida. Salam kenal Aron-sshi."

"Panggil saja Hyung. Semua yang tinggal disini memanggilku Hyung."

"Nde, Aron-hyung."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi serius sekali memasaknya."

Minhyun menyentuh telinganya, jika ia malu pada orang asing Minhyun memang suka menyentuh telinganya. "Ah jinjja, hyung?"

Aron mengangguk, ia tersenyum melihat kebiasan Minhyun yang mirip dengan sosok Minah. "Bagaimana kondisimu pagi ini, Minhyun-ah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang menolongku."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, kita adalah keluarga." Aron berdiri disamping Minhyun dan memakai apron lain. "Biasanya aku yang membuatkan sarapan untuk penghuni apartement ini bersama Taeyong. Maaf aku telat bangun."

"Aniya, Hyung. Aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah lancang memakai dapur kalian. Ngomong-ngomong Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa aku memasak makanan manusia? Bukankah kalian…" Minhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya namun Aron langsung mengerti.

"Aku sering membuat spaghetti untuk mereka dan mereka memakan apa saja. Kita Vampire tapi bukan berarti kita hanya minum darah."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan masakannya dengan Aron yang juga ikut membantu.

"Kau tahu, Minhyun-ah?"

Minhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya langsung menengok kearah Aron. "Nde, hyung?"

"Kau begitu mirip dengan Minah tapi kalian memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jelas. Minah tidak bisa memasak. Dia sangat payah dalam memasak." Aron terkekeh mengenang sahabat cantiknya itu.

Minhyun terdiam mendengar nama _Minah_ kembali disebut. "Mm, Aron-hyung apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa, Minhyun-ah?"

"Siapa itu Minah? Kemarin Vampire yang menggigitku juga menyebut nama Minah dan dia bilang Minah adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidup JR."

Aron memejamkan matanya sebentar. Choi Seungcheol dan keahliannya dalam berbicara yang membuat banyak makhluk percaya pada ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu secara rinci, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada JR tapi apa yang diucapkannya memang benar. Minah adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidup JR, hidup kita semua karena Minah adalah sahabat baik kita semua."

Minhyun terdiam, seketika dia mengingat mimpinya tentang suara seorang jernih seorang perempuan.

 _"Dia telah menuggumu sejak lama, Minhyun."_

 _"Jangan menyerah padanya. Aku mohon, Minhyun. Hanya kau, hanya kaulah yang pantas bersanding dengannya."_

 _"JR. Sahabatku."_

Minhyun menyentuh kepalanya yang seketika merasa pusing.

"Minhyun-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Nde, aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja, biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

Adik dari Sehun itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Tapi apakah Minah itu ada sangkutpautannya denganku? Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu?"

"Karena Minah adalah Nenek buyutmu dan kau adalah reinkarnasinya."

Minhyun menatap terkejut Aron. "A-aku apa?"

Aron menyentuh lengan Minhyun. "Jangan panik, Minhyun-ah. Semua ini sudah ditakdirkan."

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, Hyung?"

"Jika aku menceritakannya padamu maka akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang. Satu jam lagi Ren akan datang. Ren dan Taeyong bisa membantumu mengetahui semua ini. Aku dan JR akan ada disampingmu."

.

.

"Wahh, Mommy gedungnya besar sekali." Ucap Woojin setelah mereka berdiri didepan gedung apartement yang benar-benar tinggi dan besar.

Samuel menggenggam tangan Daniel semakin kencang. "Hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa Muel, Hyung dan Woojinie ada disini."

Woojin memandang bingung Ibu dan kakaknya. "Kenapa Muel, Hyung?"

"Aniya, Woojinie. Hyung tidak apa-apa." Samuel memberikan senyumannya pada sang adik.

Baekho dan Ren saling berpandangan, dalam hati mereka bersyukur Samuel dibesarkan oleh Daniel bukan dalam lingkungan _gelap_ Ayahnya.

.

.

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menaruh piring diatas meja ketika melihat Aron yang terus menerus melirik pintu apartement dengan wajah gusar.

"Hyung, kenapa?" tanya Minhyun kebingungan.

Aron menggeleng kecil, tangannya secara reflek menyentuh perutnya. "Aku merasa Baekho dan Ren sebentar lagi akan datang dan mereka membawa sosok lain."

"Mungkin Daniel, Woojin dan Samuel. Mereka bertiga pasti khawatir padaku yang tidak pulang."

 _Daniel bukannya kakak Clara, bagaimana bisa kakak Clara tinggal dengan Minhyun, siapa itu Woojin dan Samuel… apakah bocah yang aku temui beberapa minggu yang lalu di supermarket itu, bocah yang mirip dengan… Seungcheol. Yang tampak familiar untukku._

Otak Aron terus berpikir namun tangannya masih sigap menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi! Annyeong Minhyun-ah, Bagaimana kondisimu pagi ini? Ngomong-ngomong namaku Lee Taeyong." sapa Taeyong dengan senyum cantiknya. Ia memandang sarapan didepannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Wahh tampaknya sangat lezat."

"Annyeong, Taeyong-sshi. Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih sudah bertanya."

Jaehyun yang memang sudah ada disamping Taeyong sejak tadi hanya menggeleng dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum pada calon kakak iparnya. "Annyeong, Minhyun-hyung. Lama tidak berjumpa. Maaf semalam tidak menyapamu dengan baik. Well itu karena kau dan JR-hyung tampak sibuk."

Pipi Minhyun kembali merona mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. "Jaehyun-sshi!"

Aron, Taeyong dan Jaehyun tertawa dengan tingkah imut Minhyun yang mudah digoda. Tidak butuh waktu lama datanglah sang pangeran vampire sambil menggendong putra sematawayangnya itu.

JR secara tidak tahu malu langsung mencium pipi Minhyun didepan seluruh sahabat dan adiknya. Seonhopun tidak mau kalah dengan sang ayah, ia ikut mencium pipi kanan Minhyun.

JR langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi utama meja makan dan Seonho sudah berada disisi kirinya.

"Aku tahu mungkin kalian sudah mengetahui ini tapi aku ingin mengatakan secara resmi pada kalian bahwa Seonho adalah putraku. Darah dagingku dengan sosok cantik bernama Hwang Minhyun." Setelah mengatakannya JR memberikan kedipan mata pada Minhyun.

Minhyun merasakan air mata sudah siap keluar dari iris indahnya melihat bagaimana JR sangat menyayangi putra mereka. Minhyun benar-benar menyesal tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya sejak dulu. Ia mengira jika JR akan membenci mereka berdua jika sosok tampan itu tahu bahwa Seonho adalah putranya namun kenyataannya adalah bahwa sosok tampan itu sudah menyayangi Seonho sejak awal. Minhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Aron menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu sedangkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah duduk disamping Seonho, mereka berdua bertanya-tanya pada bocah berusia tiga tahun itu dan langsung dijawab berupa kalimat-kalimat polos Seonho yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya gemas.

"Akhh." Taeyong langsung memegang kepalanya ketika penglihatan tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja di otaknya.

"Taeyong, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaehyun menatap khawatir kekasihnya.

"Ahjusshi, gwanchana?" kini Seonho juga khawatir pada sosok yang baru ia lihat pagi ini.

"Taeyong, apa yang kau lihat?" kini JR bertanya secara terang-terangan.

Taeyong menggeleng, ia melirik sekilas Aron yang menatapnya khawatir. Senyum mereka diwajah cantiknya. "Penglihatanku akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi."

Aron tahu bahwa penglihatan Taeyong menuju padanya karena sekilas tadi Taeyong menatapnya dengan penuh makna.

.

.

"Siap bertemu dengan Mommymu, Muel?" tanya Ren pada keponakannya ketika mereka sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartement mewah milik JR.

Genggaman tangan Samuel pada tangan Daniel semakin kencang, ia gugup. "Yes, Uncle. I'm ready."

Baekho dan Ren tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan bocah tampan itu. Baekho dengan segera memasukan password pintu apartement dan langsung membuka pintu dengan lebar.

Samuel menatap Daniel. "Daniel-hyung juga orangtua Muel. Daniel-hyung lah yang membesarkan Muel."

Daniel tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat. "Dan Muel tetaplah putra sulung, hyung."

Ren berjalan paling depan ketika Baekho sudah membukakan pintu diikuti oleh Daniel, Samuel dan Woojin lalu Baekho yang menutup pintu.

"Hey, guys." Sapa Ren dengan tidak sopannya pada seluruh penghuni apartement yang sudah duduk di meja makan. "Coba tebak aku membawa siapa?"

"Siapa Ren?" tanya Aron sambil membalikan badannya dan menatap adik dari mantan kekasihnya itu dan wajahnya seketika pias ketika melihat sosok bocah yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang ia cintai itu. Bocah yang beberapa minggu yang lalu ia temui di supermarket dan sejak itu terus membayang-bayangi pikiran Aron.

"Daniel, Woojin, Muel." Minhyun langsung berlari mendekati ketiga sosok yang sudah menjadi keluarganya itu bersamaan dengan Seonho yang juga langsung turun dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Daniel membalas pelukan figure seorang kakak untuknya itu. "Hyung, bagaimana kondisimu? Aku sangat khawatir ketika JR-hyung berwajah panic menyebut namamu."

Minhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab perkataan Daniel namun terhenti ketika suara benda jatuh.

 _Pranggg_.

Seluruh mata kini menatap pada satu sosok yang hanya bediam diri dan menatap kosong pecahan mangkuk berisi salad dibawah kakinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku akan membereskannya."

"Aniya, Hyung. Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya." Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu bergerak menahan tubuh Aron yang sudah siap membungkuk untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat.

Aron menggeleng pada adik dari sahabatnya itu. "Tidak usah, Jaehyun-ah. Aku akan membe–"

"Aron-hyung." Ren menggenggam tangan Aron dengan lembut, senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sosok bernama Samuel."

Ren dengan pelan menarik tangan Aron mendekati Samuel yang memeluk kaki Daniel.

Aron langsung berjongkok didepan bocah tampan itu, senyum kebahagiann kini tercetak dibibirnya, entah kenapa Aron merasa sangat bahagia bertemu kembali dengan bocah yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Seungcheol itu bahkan aura mereka sama. Gelap dan dingin namun Samuel memiliki kebahagiaan yang terpancar dalam matanya.

"Halo Samuel, Kita bertemu lagi."

Samuel melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Daniel dan mendekati Aron. Secara tiba-tiba Samuel langsung memeluk Aron dengan erat. "I miss you, I miss you so much, Mom."

Mata Aron melebar mendengar panggilan Samuel padanya, namun bukannya mendorong bocah itu menjauh Aron malah membalas pelukan Samuel dengan sama eratanya, tangan membelai kepala Samuel. "Apa kau… apa kau baru saja memanggilku _Mom_?"

Samuel mengangguk kencang di perpotongan leher Aron, air mata sudah membanjiri matanya. Bocah yang selalu tampak dewasa dan tegar itu hanyalah bocah berusia tiga tahun yang sangat merindukan Ibunya.

"My name is Samuel… and I'm your son, Mom. Aku putramu."

Tangisan Aron semakin kencang mendengar ucapan tersebut, ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Samuel dan bocah itu mengatakan kalimat yang sama namun berbeda pada bagian akhirnya, apakah Samuel mencoba mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat itu.

 _"My name is Samuel and I'm… must go."_

Tatapan penuh makna bocah itu ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir dan meninggalkannya seorang diri dan menatap punggung kecil itu yang semakin lama menghilang dari pandangannya.

Aron menatap Ren dan Baekho yang memandangnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ren bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. "Dia putramu, hyung. Keponakanku."

"Tapi Seungcheol mengatakan kalau putra kita tidak selamat ketika ia mengeluarkannya dari perutku."

"Daddy berbohong, Mom. Ia menyembunyikanku dan menyuruh Clara noona menjagaku, lalu saat usiaku 3 bulan ia memerintahkan Clara noona untuk membuangku dan Clara noona menaruhku didepan rumah Daniel-hyung tiga tahun yang lalu."

Air mata kembali turun dipipi Aron. _Kenapa, kenapa sosok yang ia cintai itu tega melakukan hal sekeji itu pada putra mereka._

Aron menciumi kepala Samuel. "My son, kau putraku."

Taeyong tersenyum melihat kedua sosok itu berpelukan, beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendapatkan penglihatan dan inilah penglihatannya itu.

Daniel mengusap air matanya melihat bagaimana baagianya Aron memeluk Samuel, ia menatap Woojin yang juga menatapnya.

"Mommy, apa Samuel-hyung akan meninggalkan kita?" bisik Woojin dengan nada sedih.

Daniel mengelus rambut Woojin dengan sayang. "Mommy tidak tahu sayang."

Aron mendongak menatap Daniel, senyum tulus terukir dibibirnya, ia melepaskan pelukan putranya dengan pelan dan berdiri mendekati Daniel. "Daniel."

"Nde?"

Vampire pemilik otak tercerdas itu langsung memeluk Daniel. "Terimakasih telah menjaga putraku yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia ada."

Daniel membalas pelukan Aron. "Sama-sama, hyung. Tolong jaga Samuel untukku."

"Pastinya. Dia adalah Putra kita berdua, Daniel. Kita adalah Ibunya."

.

.

.

.

Minhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang JR yang hanya memakai kaos, saat ini keduanya tengah bersantai di kamar JR menghadap pemadangan kota Seoul. Di apartement ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong membawa putra mereka untuk berkeliling gedung apartement superbesar dan super mewah tersebut, sebelum membawa Seonho bersama keduanya Minhyun tadi melihat bahwa Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya pada kakaknya itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

Sedangkan Aron, Daniel, Samuel, Woojin serta Baekho dan Ren tengah keluar untuk menikmati waktu keluarga bersama. Minhyun benar-benar terkejut bukan main dengan kejadian tadi pagi, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Samuel adalah putra Aron dan sosok yang menggigitnya tempo hari.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Muel adalah putra Aron-hyung."

JR mengelus punggung Minhyun dengan lembut. "Aku sudah merasakan bahwa Samuel adalah putra SCoups dan Aron sejak pertamakali melihatnya tapi aku tidak merasakan Seonho adalah putraku, aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Aku tidak suka itu. Yang penting sekarang kita bertiga sudah bersama-sama."

"Aku bersumpah akan selalu menjaga kalian." JR menarik dagu Minhyun hingga sosok manis itu memandangnya, ia lalu mencium dahi Minhyun dengan lembut, ciuman itu tidak berhenti disana, bibir JR turun untuk mencium kedua matanya, hidung dan terakhir bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

"Nghh…" Minhyun mengerang akan ciuman JR yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang ke nirvana. Tangan Minhyun mencengkeram kaos kekasihnya itu ketika JR mengubah posisinya yang kini sudah diatas Minhyun. "Ahh…."

Tangan JR kini memasuki baju Minhyun dan mengelus perut ramping itu. Bukan hanya di perut tapi kedua tangannya itu menelusuri seluruh tubuh Minhyun.

"Nghhh…" desahan Minhyun kian menjadi-jadi ketika tangan JR menyentuh nipplenya. "Jjuya…"

JR melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Minhyun, bibirnya kini menemukan titik yang lebih menggoda yaitu leher jenjang pasangan jiwanya.

"Teruslah mendesah, Permaisuriku." Bisik JR, bibirnya kini memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada leher Minhyun. "Sebut namaku."

"Jjuyaaa… nghhh…."

"Bagus, sayang. Kau memang pantas menjadi permaisuriku." JR menjilat telinga Minhyun. "Tidak ada yang lain. Kaulah takdirku."

Minhyun mendorong tubuh JR menjauh darinya dan langsung dihadiahi oleh tatapan murka JR.

"Ja-jangan marah dulu, Jjuya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Seonho dan yang lain datang?"

"Masa bodoh dengan mereka." JR sudah siap menyerang leher Minhyun lagi ketika Minhyun kembali mendorongnya.

"Jjuya, aku serius!"

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Jaehyun untuk tidak pulang dalam waktu dekat, dia dan Taeyong bisa membawa Seonho pergi lebih lama."

"Jjuya, Dia putramu!"

JR mengerang kesal mendengar nama tinggi yang Minhyun gunakan. "Seonho pasti akan suka kita menghadiahkannya adik."

Minhyun sudah akan memukul dada JR ketika sang pangeran itu langsung menangkap tangannya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan bermain kasar, Permaisuri. Jadi alangkah baiknya jika kau diam dan menurut."

Wajah Minhyun memerah mendengar ucapan JR dan wajahnya semakin memerah ketika tangan dingin sang vampire itu kembali menjelajahi tubuhnya.

.

.

Kecupan-kecupan JR pada tubuh Minhyun terhenti didepan nipple berwarna pink yang sudah menegang itu. Saat ini Minhyun sudah telanjang bulat sedangkan sang pangeran tampan itu masih memakai celana jeansnya dan hanya kaos polosnya saja yang sudah tidak ada di tubuh sexynya.

"Semalam aku iri dengan Seonho." JR menghembuskan nafasnya di nipple tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minhyun, nafasnya sudah terengah-enggah karena sentuhan-sentuhan JR pada tubuhnya. Mereka bahkan belum memasuki babak inti namun Minhyun sudah benar-benar menggila karena sentuhan JR.

"Dia menyentuh dadamu dan meminum asi darimu."

"Jjuya… yang benar saja." Minhyun merengek pada kekasihnya itu karena JR masih menghembuskan nafasnya didepan nipplenya. "Seonho itu masih kecil dan dia sudah meminum asi dariku sejak ia lahir."

"Bisa kita tidak membicarakan Seonho saat kita sedang _bercinta_? Tidak enak rasanya membawa nama anak kita ketika kedua orangtuanya sedang bersetubuh."

Dan apa yang bisa Minhyun lakukan selain memukul kepala JR, pukulan itu tidak keras tentunya hanya pukulan main-main. "Jjuya!"

JR hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Minhyun, namun kekehan nya itu hanya sebentar sebelum ia mencium nipple kanan Minhyun dan menghisapnya.

"Ahhhhh…." Minhyun langsung memegang kepala JR ketika kenikmatan kembali membanjirinya, bukan hanya bibir JR yang dengan giat menghisap dadanya –Minhyun merasakan bahwa pasangan jiwanya itu meminum asi dari tubuhnya dan tangan JR yang aktif meremas pantatnya. "Ngghhhh… Jjuya…"

Minhyun memejamkan matanya ketika hisapan JR pada nipplenya semakin kencang, Oh bahkan saat Seonho sedang lapar-laparnya pun tidak pernah putranya itu menghisap dadanya sekuat Ayahnya ini.

"Nghh…." Bibir Minhyun terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat birahi JR semakin meningkat.

Bibir JR semakin giat menghisap nipple pink Minhyun yang mengaluarkan asi dan dengan rakus meminumnya. Sekarang JR tahu mengapa putranya itu masih meminum asi dari Minhyun. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat apalagi tangannya yang juga ikut bermain meremas pantat Minhyun.

JR tengah menikmati cairan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya itu ketika ia merasakan aura yang benar-benar ia hapal berada didalam apartementnya, lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu apartement mewahnya. JR dengan segera melepaskan nipple Minhyun dari bibirnya dan melaspaskan tangan nya dari pantat kenyal Minhyun.

Minhyun dibuat terkejut bukan main ketika sentuhan JR pada tubuhnya terhenti, Minhyun langsung membuka matanya dan sudah siap mengeluarkan protesan ketika melihat wajah JR yang sedang serius. Wajah Minhyun memerah ketika melihat dagu JR meneteskan sesuatu berwarna putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah asinya.

"Jjuya?"

JR langsung memandang Minhyun yang tampak tak berdaya dibawahnya, ia ingin sekali menyetubuhi sosok cantik dibawahnya namun seseorang tengah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

JR segera turun dari ranjang. "Tetap disini. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Minhyun hanya bisa mengangguk ketika mendengar nada perintah yang amat ketara pada pengucapan JR. Minhyun bingung tentu saja namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menurut. Minhyun memandang punggung tegap JR yang tidak repot-repot memakai kaosnya dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

"Mother."

BoA tersenyum melihat putranya keluar dari kamar. "Mother pikir kau tidak akan menyadari aura Mother lagi, JR."

JR tersenyum pada sang Ibunda. "Apa yang Mother ucapkan, Aku akan selalu menyadari keberadaan Mother."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Ratu Vampire itu sebelum jari BoA menunjuk dagunya. "Apa sesuatu berwarna putih yang ada didagumu itu, JR?"

JR mengerjap sebentar lalu mengusap dagunya dengan tangannya. "Susu."

Alis BoA terangkat. "Kau meminum susu?"

JR mengeluarkan senyum penuh arti. "Begitulah."

BoA hanya menggeleng dengan kelakuan putra sulungnya itu. "Mother kemari hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu."

"Itu yang aku ingin tanyakan, mengapa Mother harus datang kemari? Mengapa Mother tidak menyuruhku untuk datang ke istana saja."

BoA menghela nafas. "Clara kemarilah, cantik."

Mata JR langsung menyipit tajam mendengar nama gadis sinting itu dan JR langsung memandang murka ketika Clara keluar dari dapur apartementnya dengan membawa segelas darah. Gadis itu bertingkah seolah-olah ia berada dirumahnya sendiri.

"Annyeong, Oppa." Clara tersenyum manis. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Sang Ratu Vampire itu memandang tegas pada putra sulungnya itu. "Cepatlah menikah dengan Clara sebelum penobatanmu, apa kau tidak malu dengan adikmu Jinyoung yang sudah memberikan Mother cucu? Mother sangat ingin menimang cucu darimu JR."

JR membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahukan sang ibunda bahwa dia sudah memiliki putra dan BoA sudah memiliki cucu darinya namun BoA menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengira bahwa putra sulungnya itu ingin membantahnya.

"Tidak ada bantahan, Mother sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Minggu depan kau dan Clara akan menikah."

Setelah mengatakan itu BoA langsung menghilang dengan awan yang menyekelilinginya. Meninggalkan putranya dan Clara.

Senyum manis Clara menghilang ketika sang Ratu Vampire menghilang didepan matanya. Gadis licik itu mendekati JR.

"Aku bahagia akhirnya pernikahan kita dipercepat Oppa."

JR menatap muak gadis didepannya. "Pasti kau yang menghasut Mother untuk mempercapat pernikahan menggelikan ini, bukan?"

Wajah Clara pura-pura sakita hati mendengar tuduhan sosok tampan didepannya. "Mengapa Oppa menuduhku seperti itu? Ini memang keinginan Lady BoA sendiri. Salah Oppa yang tidak pernah pulang ke istana hingga tidak tahu bahwa pernikahan kita dipercepat."

Clara menyentuh dagu JR dan dengan tidak tahu diri mencium bibir sang pangeran. "Sampai bertemu Minggu depan, Calon suamiku." Clara membalikan badannya menuju pintu, tangannya masih membawa gelas berisi darah.

JR mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar mendengar berita tiba-tiba yang langsung disampaikan Ibunya itu. Pewaris sah kerajaan Vampire itu memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya JR ketika melihat Minhyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Calon suami?" Minhyun memandang tidak percaya pada sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu berada dalam pelukannya. "Clara tunanganmu?"

JR langsung berjalan mendekati tubuh Minhyun yang terguncang. "Minhyun-ah."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Minhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari sentuhan JR. "Pembohong!"

"Minhyun-ah, aku bukan pembohong. Dengarkan aku permaisurku."

"Kau pembohong, kau memanggilku permaisuri tapi Clara adalah tunanganmu. Harusnya aku tidak langsung mempercayaimu!" Minhyun berteriak, ia lelah dan selama ini ia dibohongi. Bodohnya Minhyun langsung mempercayai seluruh ucapan JR.

"Tenang dan dengarkan aku." JR langsung mencengkeram lengan Minhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku, sialan." Minhyun memberontak dari cengkeraman JR. "Kau monster. Kau dan kaummu hanya membawaku dalam kesusahan, dalam kesengsaraan dan penderitaan tiada akhir ini."

Minhyun memandang jijik JR yang terkejut dengan ucapanya. "Hidupku baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang Idol dan bertemu Idolaku tapi kau datang tiga tahun yang lalu, menyentuhku dan hidupku menderita sejak saat itu!"

Sudah cukup.

JR terkadang bisa menjadi sosok yang mengerikan ketika ada orang yan tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Ya, aku memang monster dan akan aku buktikan seberapa mengerikannya monster ini." JR langsung menarik tubuh Minhyun untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Lepaskan! Lepas!" Teriakan Minhyun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh JR.

Ia langsung melemparkan tubuh Minhyun diranjangnya dan dengan segera menindih tubuh Minhyun. "Aku memang monster, sayang. Dan salahkan dirimu yang membuat monster ini jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

11 November 2017

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	25. First Attack

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jonghyun X Hwang Minhyun**

 **2HYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 25 : First Attack

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan!" Minhyun memberontak pada sentuhan JR yang tak lagi lembut.

"Diam, Minhyun!" bentak JR pada sosok dibawahnya yang terus menerus memberontak.

Minhyun siap membalas ucapan JR ketika ia merasakan kedua tangannya terikat dengan benang tak kasat mata dan mulutnya kembali kelu tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Matanya memandang takut pada sosok yang didepannya. Kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu kembali merasuk pikirannya.

Tangan JR kini sudah berkeliaran ditubuhnya, meraba setiap jangkal tubuh Minhyun tanpa cela. Bibir dingin sang pangeran vampire juga tidak tinggal diam, ia kecupi leher menggoda Minhyun.

JR membuka kaki Minhyun dengan lebar sehingga memperlihatkan lubang berwarna merah muda yang seakan berteriak pada JR untuk segera memasukinya.

Tanpa melakukan persiapan sama sekali sang pangeran vampire itu segera memasukan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras kedalam lubang surgawi milik Minhyun.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat dirasa tubuhnya terkoyak dengan kasar. Rasa sakit itu menjalar diseluruh tubuh dan hatinya. Minhyun ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa, tidak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya yang dicium dengan rakus oleh JR.

JR benar-benar dibutakan oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh pasangan jiwanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang terlihat jelas pada wajah Minhyun. JR sangat menikmati tubuh Minhyun.

Minhyun sakit. Tubuhnya sakit, begitu juga jiwa dan raganya.

Sentuhan-sentuhan JR pada tubuhnya ini. Semua ini... seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Woojin memeluk boneka teddy bear pemberian Aron dengan erat ketika melihat Ibunya dan Aron tersenyum bahagia sambil memilih baju-baju untuk hyungnya.

"Mom." Ujarnya pelan pada Daniel namun sang Ibu tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Niel?" tanya Aron sambil memperlihatkan pada Daniel baju untuk Samuel yang berwarna lilac.

"Itu bagus, hyung. Muel suka warna lilac." Ucap Daniel pada Aron yang tengah menggenggam baju berwarna lilac.

Woojin memeluk bonekanya kian erat, ia melihat dua Ahjusshi semalam –Baekho dan Ren berada di tempat sepatu-sepatu, mereka berniat membelikan sepatu untuk Samuel.

Woojin sudah siap membuka mulutnya lagi untuk memanggil Daniel ketika tangan dingin membekap mulut kecilnya.

"Hmph!"

Bocah kecil yang berusia belum genap tiga tahun itu memberontak dan segera mengigit tangan dingin itu.

"Mommy! Hyung!"

Sosok yang membekap tubuh kecilnya itu langsung menggendong Woojin dan membawanya lari.

"Woojin!" teriak Daniel ketika melihat putranya dibawa oleh sosok laki-laki yang tampak familiar dengannya.

Aron segera menggendong Samuel. Baekho dan Ren yang mendengar teriakan Daniel langsung mengejar sosok yang menculik Woojin.

"Berhenti! Woojin!"

Daniel, Aron, Baekho dan Ren menghentikan lari mereka ketika sosok yang membawa Woojin pada gendongannya itu berhenti ditengah-tengah Mall.

Baekho sudah siap dengan kekutannya ketika sosok itu berhenti sedangkan Ren dan Aron memandang sekelilingnya. Para fanna yang ada di dalam Mall berhenti bagaikan patung.

"Siapa kau? Kembalikan dia!"

Sosok misterius itu membalikan badannya dengan perlahan, ia masih menggendong Woojin yang tertidur karena mantranya.

"Seongwoo-hyung."

"Seongwoo."

"Ong!"

"Bajingan kau." Baekho sudah siap menyerang Seongwoo, namun aksinya langsung gagal ketika tubuhnya ditahan oleh puluhan sosok-sosok berjubah hitam. "YAKK! SIAPA KALIAN!"

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan bergerak dan menyerang mereka jika kau mau melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi mati didepanmu… lagi." Seongwoo menatap remeh Baaekho yang langsung menghentikan aksinya ketika melihat Aron, Ren, Daniel bahkan Samuel juga ditahan oleh sosok-sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Akhhh!" teriak Ren ketika salah satu sosok yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam menyuntiknya dengan cairan sesuatu yang ia ketahui sebagai racun pelumpuh.

"REN!" Teriak Aron dan Baekho secara bersamaan ketika melihat adik dari Seungcheol itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Seongwoo-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Menurutmu apa yang sedang aku lakukan ini, Daniel?" tangan Seongwoo menyentuh wajah kecil Woojin yang tertidur lelap.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti, Woojin. Aku mohon padamu hyung." Air mata Daniel sudah keluar.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya tapi aku mungkin akan langsung membunuhnya."

Mata Daniel melebar mendengar ucapan sosok tersebut. "Hyung! Jangan lakukan itu! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, dia…"

"..putraku." Seongwoo memotong ucapan Daniel. Ia melirik wajah damai Woojin. "Aku tahu dia putraku. Aku bahkan ada didepan rumahmu ketika kau melahirkannya."

Daniel terkejut bukan main mendengar pengakuan Seongwoo. "A-apa?"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan membunuhnya. SCoups bisa membunuh kedua orangtuanya mengapa aku tidak bisa membunuh putraku sendiri?" setelah mengatakannya Seongwoo memberikan senyum iblisnya pada sosok-sosok tak berdaya didepannya.

"BAJINGAN KAU, ONG SEONGWOO!" Teriak Baekho.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah Baekho? Lagipula Woojin bukan siapa-siapamu begitu juga Daniel." Seongwoo memandang remeh Baekho yang dipukuli oleh prajurit-prajurit bayangan SCoups.

"Ah… apa kau menganggap Daniel adalah adikmu, Kang Dani? Karena wajah mereka mirip? Begitu Baekho?" Seongwoo memandang intens Daniel. "Ya, mereka berdua memang mirip. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh dan jatuh cinta padaku."

Seongwoo mengelus kepala Woojin. "Apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya? Meminum darahnya hingga habis atau memotong kepalanya?"

"Seongwoo-hyung!" teriakan Daniel semakin histeris.

"Seongwoo mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Aron pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Mengapa aku melakukan semua ini? Well, tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu itu, Aron."

"Apa yang SCoups berikan padamu hingga kau berada dipihaknya? Ia yang telah membuatmu kehilangan kekutannya dan kau berada dipihaknya?" Aron memandang bingung Seongwoo.

"Ia memberikan aku imbalan yang tidak akan pernah bisa JR berikan padaku." Mata Seongwoo memancarkan kebahagiaan yang mematikan. "SCoups menjanjikanku bila ia menguasai Bangsa Vampire maka ia akan mempersilahkanku membunuh seluruh manusia yang ada dibumi."

Mata Aron melebar mendengar ucapan sosok tersebut. "Seongwoo, Ayahmu –Rain Ahjusshi menikah dengan Kim Tae Hee –yang adalah manusia karena Tae Hee Ahjumma adalah belahan jiwa Ayahmu bukan Hyekyo Ahjumma."

Seongwoo murka mendengar nama wanita yang membuat Ayahnya meninggalkan Ibunya diucapkan oleh Aron. "Jika ia tahu bahwa Ibuku bukan belahan jiwanya mengapa ia tetap menikahi Ibuku? Sehingga membuat Ibuku jatuh cinta dan dengan seenaknya bajingan itu meninggalkan Ibuku?"

"Seongwoo…"

"Apa kau mau bilang takdir, Kwak Aron?!" Seongwoo menatap murka sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Maka bersiaplah takdirmu adalah mati ditangan SCoups."

Seongwoo memandang prajurit bayangan tersebut. "Lumpuhkan mereka semua!"

Dan dengan segera para prajurit bayangan itu menyuntikan racun pelumpuh pada Aron dan si kecil Samuel. Ketika salah satu prajurit bayangan itu akan menyuntikan Baekho, Seongwoo menghentikan mereka.

"Biarkan dia." Seongwoo memandang langsung pada Baekho yang menatapnya benci. "Beritahu JR, Baekho. Serangan pertama telah dimulai."

"Bagaimana dengan manusia ini, Tuan?" salah satu prajurit bayangan itu menunjuk Daniel.

Seongwoo memandang Daniel dingin. "Kalian tidak usah membunuhnya, dia tidak berguna."

"Mangka dari itu kita harus membunuhnya, Tuan."

"Dia hanya manusia, cepat atau lambat ia juga akan mati. Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan membunuhnya." Setelah mengatakannya Seongwoo membalikan badannya masih dengan menggendong Woojin sedangkan para prajurit bayangan SCoups membawa Ren, Samuel serta Aron meninggalakan Baekho yang babak belur dan Daniel yang membatu mendengar ucapan sosok tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Minhyun…"

Mata Minhyun mengerjap ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan yang sangat familir pada tubuhnya.

"Bangunlah, Sayang."

"Nghhh…"

Samar-sama Minhyun bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Minhyun. Aku memang bodoh." JR mengecup punggung tangan Minhyun.

Minhyun kebingungan ketika mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf JR padanya namun sedikit demi sedikit ia ingat. Beberapa saat yang lalu JR menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan bahkan lebih kasar dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Minhhyun masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu disekujur tubuhnya terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Minhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, ia juga ingat kalau ia pingsan ditengah kegiatan panas mereka karena ia tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

"Minhyun-ah." JR mengucapkan nama kekasihnya dengan begitu lembut. Rasa bersalah semakin menggerogoti hatinya. "Maafkan atas tindakan bodohku padamu, Sayang."

Jauh dilubuk hati Minhyun mengatakan bahwa semua ini bukan salah JR tapi salah dirinya sendiri yang terlalu cemburu tapi Minhyun tidak peduli, ia sudah lelah dengan hidupnya yang selalu dipenuhi kebohongan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Minhyun merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Satu tangan kirinya yang tidak digenggam oleh JR mencengkeram sprei dengan kencang.

"Minhyun."

Mata Minhyun terbuka dengan lebar dan tangan kirinya terangkat berniat untuk mencekik leher JR namun sang pengeran tampan itu lebih cepat, JR dengan segera mencengkeram tangan kiri Minhyun dan memandang shock wajah Minhyun.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi Kaisarmu jika kau membunuhku, Permaisuri?"

Ekspresi terkejut juga tercetak jelas diwajah Minhyun ketika ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Minhyun memandang horror kuku-kuku tangannya yang memanjang dan ia merasakan seluruh kelima panca inderanya kini meningkat. Indera penglihatannya kini bisa melihat lebih jauh dan ia bahkan bisa melihat debu-debu kecil yang tak terlihat dan pendengarannya kini bahkan bisa mendengar suara-suara pemilik apartement sebelah. Semuanya meningkat dengan drastis.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau membuatku menjadi Vampire?" Minhyun memandang JR yang kini sudah berekspresi tenang. Kuku-kukunya kini kembali normal dan sesuatu yang tadi bergejolak dalam tubuhnya kini berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Tiffany akan membunuhku kalau aku menjadikanmu Vampire sebelum kau mengetahui siapa jati dirimu sebenarnya."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Dan bagaimana kau mengenal Ibuku?"

JR melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Minhyun, ia menghela nafas. "Aku rindu kau memanggilku Jjuya."

Minhyun menundukan wajahnya mendengar ucapan JR. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti hati Minhyun.

JR mengelus kepala Minhyun dan mencium kening Minhyun dengan sayang. "Saat aku menyetubuhimu tadi aku mencoba membuka segel pelindung yang YoonA atau Kris lakukan padamu. Tapi segel itu tidak sepenuhnya terbuka. Hanya yang menyegel yang bisa membuka sepenuhnya segel itu."

"Segel apa?"

"Segel pelindung agar kau tetap menjadi manusia biasa."

"Ja-jadi maksudmu aku bukan manusia biasa? Lalu apa aku ini?"

JR mengelus pipi chuby Minhyun. "Kau adalah Fox, Sayang. Ratu Fox selanjutnya."

.

.

.

.

"Ahjusshi, Seonho ingin es krim." Rengek Seonho pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Saat ini ketiganya tengah berada di restaurant yang memang ada gedung apartement tersebut.

Taeyong mencubit pipi Seonho dengan gemas. "Ya sudah, Ahjusshi belikan yah."

"Biar aku saja." cegah Jaehyun pada kekasihnya. "Kau dan Seonho tunggu disini saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga ingin es krim coklat." Setelah mengatakannya Taeyong memberikan kekasihnya senyum tanpa dosa.

Jaehyun memutar matanya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, Taeyong memang seorang Cookie Monster. "Dasar. Ya sudah sana."

Taeyong langsung berlari menuju mesin es krim meningalkan Jaehyun dan Seonho.

"Taeyong Ahjusshi sangat suka coklat yah, Jaehyun Ahjusshi?" tanya Seonho memandang Jaehyun dengan penuh tanya.

Jaehyun membawa Seonho pada gendongannya dan mengacak rambut sang keponakan. "Iya, Seonho. Taeyong Ahjusshi sangat sukaaaa sekali dengan coklat."

.

.

Senyum merekah di bibir Taeyong ketika ia mendapatkan es krimnya. Sungguh walaupun dia adalah vampire dan darah adalah makanannya tapi ia sangat menyukai apapun yang ada kaitannya dengan coklat.

Taeyong membawa dua es krim coklat ditangan kanan dan kirinya, ia sudah siap kembali ke tempat Jaehyun dan Seonho tadi namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ada sosok perempuan didepannya.

"Taeyong Oppa, lama tidak berjumpa." ujar Clara sambil tersenyum, bukan senyum tulus tapi senyum membawa bencana.

Taeyong langsung menjatuhkan dua es krim ditangannya dan memandang Clara dengan takut. Perempuan didepannya ini walaupun baru menjadi vampire selama beberapa tahun namun sudah memiliki aura yang mirip dengan SCoups. Aura berbahaya.

"Apa maumu Clara?"

Senyum bahagia langsung muncul diwajah Clara. "Tidak mau berbasa-basi denganku dulu Oppa?"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu dan pergi dari hadapanku. Dan jika SCoups memintamu untuk bertanya tentang penglihatan maka maaf saja. Aku tidak memiliki penglihatan apapun saat ini."

"Ya, SCoups memang memintaku untuk bertanya padamu tentang penglihatan darimu tapi karena kau tidak memiliki penglihatan _saat ini_ maka SCoups memintaku untuk membawamu. Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan penglihatan jika bertemu dengan SCoups secara langsung."

Taeyong sudah siap berteriak memanggil Jaehyun ketika Clara lebih cepat dan menyuntikan sesuatu dileher Taeyong.

Racun pelumpuh itu langsung berefek pada tubuh Taeyong dan membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Clara langsung menghilang dihadapan Taeyong dan beberapa prajurit bayangan berjubah hitam langsung membawa tubuh Taeyong.

"TAEYONG!" Jaehyun berlari menuju kekasihnya ketika ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya dan perasaannya memang benar karena ia melihat Taeyong tak sadarkan diri disekelilingi oleh prajurit yang ia ketahui adalah prajurit bayangan milik SCoups.

Namun Jaehyun terlambat karena para prajurit itu langsung menghilang membawa Taeyong dengan bayangan hitam menyekelilingi mereka.

"SH*T."

"Ahjusshi." Seonho berlari dibelakang Jaehyun, air mata sudah memenuhi pipinya. "Taeyong Ahjusshi dibawa kemana, Ahjusshi?"

Jaehyun menatap kosong tempat dimana kekasih hatinya menghilang bersama prajurit-prajurit bayangan itu.

Taeyong, Lee Taeyongnya, Kekasihnya.

"Ahjusshi." Seonho menggenggam tangan Jaehyun dan membawa Jaehyun kembali ke realita.

Jaehyun langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Seonho dan membawanya dalam gendongannya. "Kita harus ke Appamu segera."

.

.

.

.

Minhyun meneguk air putih dengan perlahan, ia masih memproses kata demi kata yang JR ucapkan padanya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Minah hanya sahabat baikku dan Clara bukan siapa-siapa ku." JR mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan kembali mencium bibir Minhyun, hanya kecupan sederhana namun sukses menyentuh relung hati Minhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Jjuya. Aku terlalu cemburu. Aku tidak suka Jjuya dengan orang lain. A-aku hanya ingin Jjuya menjadi milikku." Minhyun menundukan wajahnya karena malu.

JR tersenyum tampan melihat wajah Minhyun memerah. "Aku hanya milikmu, Permaisuriku. Dan kau hanya milikku seorang."

Sang Vampire tampan itu sudah siap mencium bibir menggoda Minhyun ketika pintu apartement mewahnya dibuka secara paksa oleh Jaehyun.

"HYUNG!"

JR langsung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya diikuti oleh Minhyun yang sudah berjalan dengan normal karena JR merapalkan mantra penyembuh padanya hingga Minhyun tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi di bagian tubuh bawahnya.

"Jaehyun, ada ap–" JR tidak melanjutakan ucapannya ketika ia melihat wajah babak beluar Baekho, raut wajah kesedihan Daniel, ekspresi panic adiknya dan putra semata wayangnya yang menangis keras dalam gendongan Jaehyun.

"SCoups sudah melakukan serangan pertamanya. Ia membawa Ren, Aron, Woojin dan Taeyong." Jelas Jaehyun sambil memberikan Seonho pada Minhyun.

Minhyun segera menenangkan putranya itu, ia duduk di samping Daniel yang sudah siap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Niel-ah." Minhyun mengelus rambut coklat sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Daniel tidak menjawab ia hanya memeluk Minhyun dan langsung dibalas pelukan hangat Minhyun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan JR?" Tanya Baekho sambil merapalkan mantra penyembuh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita harus ke istana dan memberitahu seluruh kaum supernatural, Hyung."

"Yah, tapi sebelum itu aku menunggu tamuku dulu." JR memandang pintu apartementnya.

"Tamu?" Jaehyun dan Baekho memandang tidak mengerti sang pangeran tampan itu.

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

Jaehyun dan Baekho dengan segera berdiri didepan Daniel, Minhyun dan Seonho –bersiap melindungi ketiganya jika tamu tersebut adalah musuh sedangkan JR berjalan membukakan pintu.

"Lady Tiffany." Sapa JR dengan sopan pada sosok cantik berambut hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ratu Fox.

"Dimana Putraku?" ujar Tiffany dengan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **03 December 2017**

.

.

Maaf Achan updatenya lama karena Achan bener-benar sibuk sekarang ini. Setelah ini Achan nggak tau bakal update kapan lagi. Achan bakal kembali slow update karena tugas banyak yang minta diajak kencan dan achan nulis ini disela-sela nulis tugas. so semoga suka sama chapter ini.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	26. Before the Storm

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JR X Minhyun**

 **2HYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 25 : Before the Storm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lady Tiffany." Sapa JR dengan sopan pada sosok cantik berambut hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ratu Fox.

"Dimana Putraku?" ujar Tiffany dengan dingin.

"Dia ada di dalam." Sang pangeran tampan itu mempersilahkan Tiffany dan rombongannya masuk.

Tiffany memasuki apartement mewah sang apngeran tanpa melihat wajah JR sama sekali.

"Kau sudah besar Pangeran JR." Ucap Yoona sambil menyentuh pipi JR.

"Lama tidak bertemu Paman Jinki, Bibi Yoona." JR menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat pada dua penjaga Hutan Perbatasan kaum supernatural.

Jinki dan Yoona tersenyum akan kesopanan Sang pewaris tahta kerajaan vampire itu dan segera mengikuti sang Ratu Fox.

JR tersenyum ketika melihat dua sosok yang ada dibelakang Jinki dan Yoona tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kai dan Sehun. "Masuklah."

Kai mengangguk canggung sedangkan Sehun menatap sinis JR.

"Kau JR?"

"Ya."

 _Plakk_.

"Itu untuk tiga tahun yang lalu karena meniduri adikku." Setelah menampar JR, Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan sang tuan rumah. Persis seperti Ibunya.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya bahwa ia akan menamparmu?" tanya Kai pada JR.

"Aku tahu ia akan menamparku dan aku bisa dengan mudah menangkap tangannya." JR menyentuh pipi kanannya yang mendapatkan tamparan keras Sehun. "Tapi aku memang pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada Minhyun tiga tahun yang lalu."

Kai hanya bengong mendengar ucapan sosok didepannya. "Kau benar-benar seorang gantleman."

.

.

.

.

.

SCoups memandang datar lima sosok didepannya yang tak sadarkan diri. "Dimana reinkarnasi Minah itu?"

"Ia mungkin berada di apartement JR dan tidak keluar. Kita tidak bisa menculiknya jika ia ada di dalam apartement itu." jawab Seongwoo. "Tapi si Jalang itu bilang kalau ia sudah membuat JR dan Minhyun bertengkar."

SCoups memandang Seongwoo. "Si Jalang yang kau bilang itu adalah Teman main mu diranjang, Ong."

Seongwoo hanya menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Berapa jam lagi sampai mereka sadarkan diri?"

"Dua jam lagi."

"Kalau begitu suruh Clara melakukan tugasnya di Istana."

.

.

.

.

.

"Minhyun."

Minhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang lembut itu dan dirinya seketika membatu melihat sosok cantik didepannya.

Minhyun ingat tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Pamannya mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung dan orangtua mereka adalah seorang Fox dan Warlock. Tiffany Hwang dan Nichkhun. Dan didepannya saat ini adalah Tiffany Hwang, Ibu kandungnya.

"M-mom?"

Air mata Tiffany langsung turun dari mata birunya mendengar putra bungsunya memanggilnya _Mom_. "Iya, sayang. Ini Mommy."

Daniel langsung mengambil Seonho dari pangkuan Minhyun sehingga Minhyun bisa berdiri menuju Ibunya, yang Daniel tahu bahwa Yoona Ahjumma adalah Ibu dari Minhyun namun kenapa ada sosok cantik lain yang menyebut sebagai Ibu Minhyun lagi.

Minhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Tiffany. "Mom, Mommy."

"Yah, sayang. Ini Mommy, Mommy merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu dan maafkan Mommy yang tidak pernah ada disampingmu selama ini."

Air mata sudah membanjiri sosok Ibu dan Anak yang tidak pernah bertemu selama belasan tahun itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Mom." Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Tiffany, ia menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi Tiffany. "Mom, Aku ingin mengenalkan Putraku padamu."

Minhyun memandang putra kecilnya yang menatapnya bingung. "Sini, Sayang. Eomma mau mengenalkanmu pada Grandma."

Seonho dengan perlahan turun dari pangkuan Daniel dan menatap bingung Tiffany. "Grandma? Lalu Nenenk Yoona siapa, Eomma?"

"Nenek Yoona juga Neneknya Seonho. Sama seperti Eomma dan Niel Mommy."

Seonho mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali memandang Tiffany.

Tiffany menundukan badannya hingga tingginya sejajar dengan cucunya. "Annyeong, Seonho. Grandma banyak mendengarmu dari Sehun Ahjusshi."

Seonho tersenyum manis dan tanpa banyak kata langsung memeluk Tiffany. "Grandma wangi sekali."

Tiffany tersenyum bahagia memeluk tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya tersebut sedangkan Minhyun sudah memeluk kedua orangtua angkatnya dan Kai serta Sehun secara bergantian. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga merindukanmu, Sayang." Ucap Yoona sambil mencium pipi Minhyun.

"Bukan bermaksud kasar tapi ada yang lebih mendesak ketimbang reuni keluarga disini." Ucap Baekho.

"SCoups sudah memulai serangan pertamanya bukan?" ucapTiffany sambil melepaskan pelukan Seonho dan langsung berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya kini kembali dingin.

"Ya."

Tiffany menghela nafas dan memandang JR. "Mangka dari itu aku kesini karena sudah waktunya Minhyun mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya tapi sebelum itu…"

Tiffany berjalan dengan tenang mendekati sang pangeran. JR yang mengetahui apa yang akan Tiffany lakukan padanya sudah memejamkan matanya.

 _Plakkk._

Hening menyelimuti semua orang yang ada disana.

"Sehun sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kau harus bersyukur aku tidak membunuhmu karena kau adalah pemegang kunci pada perang ini." ucap Tiffany dengan dingin.

Ibu mana yang tidak murka ketika mendengar putra bungsunya telah dinodai oleh seorang vampire yang membuatnya kehilangan suaminya dan berpisah dari anak-anak nya. Walaupun SCoups yang membuatnya kehilangan suami dan berpisah dari anak-anaknya –demi kesalamatan mereka namun JR lah yang membuat SCoups melakukan semua kekecauan enam belas tahun yang lalu.

"Dan kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Lady Tiffany."

Tiffany menatap tajam sosok didepannya. Tiffany memang tidak bisa membunuh sosok tampan didepannya karena seperti yang ia katakan tadi bahwa JRlah pemegang kunci pada perang ini. JR dan Aron.

"Dimana Aron?" Ia mencari vampire jenius itu karena Aronlah pemikir strategi terbaik dalam perang enam belas tahun yang lalu. Mereka berhasil menjebak SCoups karena semua itu adalah rencana Aron.

"Seongwoo membawanya. Ia juga membawa Ren, Taeyong, Woojin dan Samuel."

"Seongwoo berada dipihak SCoups?" Jinki memandang tidak percaya sosok-sosok didepannya.

"Siapa Woojin dan Samuel?"

"Woojin adalah putra Seongwoo dan Daniel sedangkan Samuel adalah putra SCoups dan Aron." Jelas Baekho.

"Dengan adanya Samuel, SCoups pasti mengancam Aron untuk mengatakan semua kelemahan Kaum Supernatural sekarang ini."

"Tapi kita semua tahu Aron tidak akan sebodoh itu dengan mengatakannya pada SCoups." Ucap JR.

"Lalu mengapa SCoups repot-repot menculik Ren dan Taeyong?" tanya Yoona. "Ia bisa langsung menyerang kita seperti perang terakhir belahan tahun yang lalu."

"Karena kekuatan mereka berdua, Ahjumma."

Seluruh orang yang ada disana menatap Daniel.

"Ren-hyung memiliki kekutan bisa mengetahui kehidupan masa lalu dan masa sekarang orang dalam sekali sentuh. Ren-hyung tentu mengetahui banyak orang dan orang yang bernama SCoups ini pasti menginginkan ingatan Ren-hyung, Orang yang bernama SCoups ini pasti menggunakan Samuel dan Woojin –yang adalah anak-anak kecil untuk membuat Ren-hyung mengatakan semuanya." Jelas Daniel pada semua sosok yang ada.

"Dan Taeyong-hyung… bukankah sudah jelas mengapa ia membawa Taeyong-hyung. Taeyong-hyung memiliki kekuatan bisa melihat masa depan dan SCoups menculiknya karena ia ingin melihat masa depan tentang perang yang akan datang ini." lanjut Daniel.

Semua orang terdiam membatu mendengar penjelasan satu-satunya manusia yang ada disini.

Senyum terukir diwajah JR. "Niel-ah apakah Baekho sudah mengatakan bahwa kau mirip dengan adiknya yang bernama Dani?"

Daniel memandang JR dan Baekho bergantian lalu mengangguk. "Nde, Baekho-hyung sudah mengatakannya."

"Dulu Dani adalah ahli strategi dalam perang dan dia sangat pandai menganalisis suatu masalah."

Daniel terdiam. _Dani? Apakah dirinya adalah Dani yang Baekho dan Seongwoo katakan. Tidak, dia adalah Daniel. Kang Daniel._

Baekho memandang JR. "JR apa kau ingat SCoups pernah mengatakan pada malam bulan purnama sebelum usiamu ke 100 tahun ia akan mendatangimu dan menghancurkan semuanya. Bulan ini memang Purnama terakhir sebelum usia 100 tahun tapi Purnama yang sempurna akan terjadi tiga hari lagi. Ia tidak akan memulai perangnya sebelum Purnama yang sempurna datang."

Tiffany memandang rendah Baekho. "Bagaimana kau yakin ia tidak akan memulai perang yang sebenarnya sebelum Purnama, bisa saja ia tiba-tiba menyerang kita bersama pasukannya. Seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu."

"SCoups tidak akan melakukannya jika tidak pada Malam Purnama yang Sempurna, Lady Tiffany." Ucap JR dengan tenang.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin, Prince JR?"

"Karena pada malam purnama yang sempurna kekuatan vampire berdarah murni akan berada diatas puncaknya."

"Sama seperti Werewolf." Ujar Kai.

Baekho memandang satu-satunya sang manusia serigala. "Bukan hanya Vampire dan Werewolf, Nak. Bahkan para Warlock, Witch dan seluruh kaum supernatural lain. Bulan Purnama yang Sempurna adalah sumber kekuatan kita semua."

"Mangkanya para manusia suka ketakutan untuk keluar pada malam hari ketika Bulan Purnama. Selalu ada kejadian tak menyenangkan terjadi." Celetuk Daniel sebagai satu-satunya manusia.

"Tapi mengapa pada perang melawan SCoups belasan tahun yang lalu ia berhasil menghancurkan sebagian besar Kaum Supernatural dan kita _kalah_?"

Seluruh kaum supernatural tahu bahwa perang enam belas tahun yang lalu mereka kalah dari SCoups tanpa rencana Aron kemungkinan sekarang adalah SCoups yang memimpin Kaum Supernatural.

"Karena mulutnya pandai mengeluarkan kata-kata manis penuh muslihat." Jawab JR. Sebagai sepupu SCoups dia tahu setiap tabiat SCoups.

"Tapi syukurlah sekarang ia di benci oleh seluruh Kaum Supernatural. Tidak akan ada yang menjadi pengikutnya." Ucap Sehun.

JR menggeleng. "Ia memiliki pengikut yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." JR menatap Baekho. "Luka yang kau dapat itu akan sembuh dalam beberapa jam."

Yoona segera mendekati Baekho untuk melihat luka Baekho dan tanpa banyak kata langsung merapalkan mantra penyembuh. "Aku akan membuat lukamu sembuh dalam dua jam, tapi seorang Vampire Pureblood bisa menyembuhkan diri dalam beberapa menit dan paling lama adalah satu jam kecuali luka itu dihasilkan dari Pureblood lain juga. Apa SCoups sendiri yang melukaimu?"

Baekho menggeleng. "Bukan SCoups tapi Prajurit Bayangan."

Seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan menahan nafas mereka kecuali Minhyun, Daniel dan Seonho serta JR yang tetap tenang.

"Prajurit Bayangan? Apa itu Prajurit Bayangan?" tanya Minhyun kebingungan namun ia yakin mereka adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya.

"Prajurit Bayangan adalah titisan Iblis." JR tersenyum memikirkan sepupu psikopatnya itu. "Selama tiga belas tahun ia dihukum di gerbang Neraka membuatnya berteman baik dengan Iblis-iblis disana."

"SCoups dan Iblis bukan kombinasi yang ingin aku dengar." Tiffany memandang kedua putranya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi sudah cukup SCoups mengambil nyawa suaminya tidak anak-anaknya.

"Lady Tiffany bawalah Minhyun, Seonho dan Daniel denganmu. Aku akan ke Istanaku."

Daniel langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menolak ucapan JR. "Aku tidak mau, Hyung. Aku ingin ikut denganmu dan menyelamatkan putraku. Biarkan aku ikut dalam perang ini."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak boleh ikut dalam perang ini, Niel-ah?" JR tersenyum penuh arti pada Daniel. "Di kerajaan Fox kau akan belajar banyak hal."

"Jjuya."

JR langsung membawa Minhyun dalam pelukannya. "Hanya sebentar, Permaisuri. Aku akan segera kesana menemui kalian setelah _ritual_ mu selesai."

"Ritual?" Minhyun memandang tidak mengerti kekasihnya. "Ritual apa?"

"Ritual untuk membuka segel di tubuhmu, Minhyun-ah." Jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey."

"Nghh…"

"Bangun, Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya ketika kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit ia rasakan. Taeyong mencoba menggerakan kakinya namun tidak bisa, ia merasakan pergelangan kakinya dirantai, begitu juga tangannya.

"Cih, lama sekali bangunmu."

Taeyong menatap asal suara yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Seongwoo." Iya yakin sekali sosok didepannya adalah Ong Seongwoo, sosok yang sudah tidak pernah ia temui lagi setelah perang selesai. Taeyong menatap bingung sosok tampan didepannya yang menggendong Woojin. "Mengapa Woojin…" Taeyong tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika ia merasakan aura dingin memasuki ruangan gelap dan penuh debu itu. "S-SCoups-hyung."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Lee Taeyong." Sapa SCoups sambil memandang rendah Taeyong. Ia menundukan dirinya didepan Taeyong dan menatap intens Taeyong yang menunduk ketakutan. "Tidak usah basa-basi, sekarang katakan padaku apa kau sudah mendapatkan _penglihatan_?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada penglihatan." Gumam Taeyong masih menundukkan wajahnya, ia takut dengan sosok didepannya.

SCoups langsung menjambak rambut Taeyong hingga sosok cantik itu mendongak dan memandang wajahnya. "Bicara yang keras."

"A-aku tidak memiliki penglihatan apapun, hyung."

 _Plakkk_.

"Akhh!"

"Jawab yang jujur, Lee Taeyong." Ucap SCoups penuh penakanan.

Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi Tayeong. Ia merasakan sudut bibirnya berdarah karena tamparan SCoups. "Aku tidak memiliki penglihatan apapun."

Mata SCoups berkobar penuh kegilaan mendengar ucapan Taeyong. "Kau memberikan jawaban yang salah, Taeyong. Seongwoo bunuh bocah itu."

Seongwoo mengeluarkan sebuah belati dan mengarahkan benda tajam itu pada tubuh Woojin.

"Tidak! Woojin! Kumohon jangan bunuh dia!" teriak Taeyong histeris melihat Seongwoo mengarahkan benda tajam itu pada tubuh Woojin.

"Kalau begitu katakan tentang penglihatanmu, Lee Taeyong atau aku akan membunuhnya! Aku tidak memiliki kesabaran."

"Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, aku tidak mendapatkan penglihatan apapun tentang perang ini, semuanya gelap. Hanya ada kegelapan dan aku yakin itu bukan penglihatan." Taeyong menatap Seongwoo. "Kumohon jangan sakiti Woojin, Seongwoo. Dia putramu, Ayah macam apa kau ini, Ong Seongwoo. Kalian berdua adalah Ayah terburuk."

 _Bughh._

"Akhh!" Taeyong mengerang kesakitan ketika SCoups menendang perutnya.

"Benar-benar tidak berguna." Ucap SCoups lalu berdiri dan memandang rendah Taeyong. "Dalam satu jam aku akan kembali lagi dan kau sudah harus memiliki penglihatan jika tidak maka kau akan melihat mayat bocah ini."

Setelah mengatakannya SCoups langsung menuju pintu keluar.

Seongwoo kembali memasukan belatinya dan menundukan diri didepan Taeyong. "Daniel dan Clara, siapa diantara mereka yang akan mati?"

Taeyong memandang tidak mengerti Seongwoo, tangannya di borgol didepan bergerak untuk mengambil Woojin dari gendongan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menghela nafas dan memberikan Woojin yang masih tertidur karena mantranya pada Taeyong.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, diantara mereka berdua siapa yang mati? Jawabanmu akan menjadi penentu semua ini."

Taeyong menatap mata Seongwoo yang berwarna merah, mata itu memancarkan sesuatu. _"Daniel…"_

Seongwoo langsung memajukan badannya untuk mendengar ucapan Taeyong yang begitu pelan. Ekspresi wajah Seongwoo tak terbaca ketika ia mendengar seluruh kalimat Taeyong. "Jadi begitu yah."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Seongwoo merogoh saku celanannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna merah.

"Ini akan membuatmu mati suri dalam beberapa hari." Dengan perlahan Seongwoo membuka tutup botol tersebut dan meminumkannya pada Taeyong.

Isi dari ramuan itu seketika langsung berefek pada tubuh Taeyong. "Seongwoo…"

"Hm?" Seongwoo membenarkan tubuh Taeyong yang sudah lemas.

"Aku iri dengan Daniel yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta. Aku harusnya berusaha lebih keras agar kau jatuh cinta padaku bukannya menyerah dan meninggalkanmu."

Seongwoo menggeleng. "Kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, Taeyong."

Taeyong mengangguk, sedikit demi sedikit kegelapan menyambutnya. "Terimakasih, Mantan Calon Suamiku."

Seongwoo hanya diam mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Dulu sekali mereka memang sepasang kekasih dan pernah bertunangan sebelum Taeyong menyerah padanya dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCoups menatap tajam tubuh Taeyong yang tidak bergerak, disamping Taeyong ada Woojin yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Periksa dia." Perintahnya pada beberapa prajurit yang ada disampingnya.

Beberapa prajurit bayangan langsung menyentuh tubuh Taeyong. "Dia masih bernafas, Tuan."

"Ada ramuan aneh dalam tubuhnya hingga membuatnya mati suri selama beberapa hari." Ucap Prajurit bayangan lainnya.

"Buat penangkalnya segera. Malam ini ia harus bangun."

"Butuh berminggu-minggu untuk membuat penangkalnya, Tuan."

SCoups menggeram mendengar ucapan tersebut dan langsung menatap tajam Seongwoo yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding ruang bawah tanah tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Seongwoo?!"

Seongwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

SCoups langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada tubuh kecil Woojin. "Katakan atau kubunuh dia."

Seongwoo langsung menatap tajam SCoups. "Kau bunuh dia, Ku bunuh Samuel."

Seongwoo tahu walaupun SCoups gila dan haus darah tapi sepupu JR itu begitu melindungi putra semata wayangnya itu karena Samuel memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya dari Ren.

SCoups langsung mengarahkan pedangnya di leher Seongwoo. "Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Seongwoo memberikan senyum merendahkan pada SCoups. "Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi Panglima Perangmu? Clara? Cih si Jalang itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Sosok yang memiliki nama asli Choi Seungcheol itu menurunkan pedangnya dan mendekati Seongwoo. Matanya memancarkan amukan. Tangan SCoups menyentuh bahu Seongwoo dan membisikan sebuah kalimat. "Hanya karena cinta membuatmu seperti ini? Apa yang cinta berikan pada orang-orang seperti kita? Tidak ada. Cinta tidak memberikan apa-apa."

Seongwoo menatap kosong sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Bunuh semua orang yang menghalangimu di medan perang nanti, Seongwoo. Termasuk Kang Daniel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **07 Desember 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeahh akhirnya Achan bisa update jugaa yuhuuuu well itu karena beberapa dosen yang ngasih tugas ke Achan nggak masuk jadi Achan sedikit lega n bisa ngelanjut nulis Eternal Love.

Achan bakal update kalau review di fanfic ini udah 650 biar jangan ada yang siders hehehe.

Btw kalian sadarkan ini udah First Attack n mendekati perang dan itu berarti ff ini bakal END dalam beberapa chapter lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	27. My Kingdom Part I

**.**

 **ETERNAL LOVE**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2HYUN (KIM JONGHYUN X HWANG MINHYUN)**

 **ONGNIEL (ONG SEONGWOO X KANG DANIEL)**

 **SEUNGRON (CHOI SEUNGCHEOL X KWAK ARON)**

 **KAIHUN (KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN)**

 **BAEKREN (KANG DONGHO X CHOI MINKI)**

 **JAEYONG (JUNG JAEHYUN X LEE TAEYONG)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27 : MY KINGDOM PART I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Setelah melewati gerbang ini maka kita akan berada di Kerajaan Fox, kau siap Minhyunie?"

Didepan mereka adalah gerbang yang besar dengan jembatan yang dibawahnya mengalir air terjun yang tampak tenang.

"Nde, Yoona Eomma."

Puas mendengar jawaban Minhyun membuat Yoona merapalkan mantra pembuka yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

Seketika Minhyun seakan melihat kabut-kabut yang menyekelilingi gerbang tersebut runtuh.

Sehun menggenggam tangan adiknya. "Kita pulang, Minhyun-ah."

.

.

Minhyun menundukan kepalanya ketika dalam perjanalannya menuju Istana seluruh rakyat Fox memandanginya.

"Apakah itu Prince Minhyun? Dia sangat cantik."

"Mirip dengan Lady Tiffany."

"Dia begitu imut dan manis."

"Aku ingat ketika Prince Minhyun masih kecil dan dia begitu lucu, lihat dia sekarang benar-benar memiliki kecantikan abadi para Ratu."

Pipi Minhyun memerah mendengar ucapan-ucapan orang-orang disekelilingnya, well bukan orang tapi para rubah. Minhyun meremas kaos yang ia kenakan. Mengapa mereka menyebutnya cantik ketika mereka lebih cantik darinya. Iyah mereka begitu cantik dan tampan dengan wajah tanpa cela dan bersinar. Fox memang kaum paling indah yang pernah di ciptakan oleh Dewa Langit.

"Kita ada dirumah, Minhyun-ah."

"Nde, Hyung. Kita pulang."

Melihat interaksi kedua kakak beradik dari pemimpin mereka membuat para fox yang ada tersneyum bahagia.

"Kakak dan adik yang sempurna."

"Mereka saling melindungi."

"Prince Sehun selalu menjaga Prince Minhyun sejak dulu."

.

.

"Kalian lebih baik beristirahat dulu." Ucap Yoona pada Minhyun, Daniel, Kai dan Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ritualnya, Eomma?"

"Ritualnya akan kita lakukan malam hari, Minhyun-ah."

"Mengapa tidak sekarang?"

Yoona mengelus pipi Minhyun. "Kita membutuhkan cahaya bulan untuk ritualmu dan bukan sekedar ritual membuka segel yang ada pada dirimu tapi ritual untukmu sebagai penerus kerajaan ini."

 _"Kau adalah Fox, Sayang. Ratu Fox selanjutnya."_

Seketika Minhyun mengengat ucapan JR padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. _Ia Ratu Fox?_

"Eomma aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Ratu, Kerajaan dan Perang. Aku tidak mengerti situasi ini, Eomma."

"Kau akan mengerti, Sayang. Malam ini, kau akan mengetahui semuanya. Benang merah telah mengikat takdir kalian semua."

.

.

"Daniel, aku ikut bersedih mendengar tentang Woojin." Sehun membawa tubuh Daniel dalam dekapannya. "Tapi aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja, tidak mungkin seorang Ayah tega menyakiti putranya sendiri."

Daniel membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. "Andai saja begitu, Hyung."

"Daniel."

Sehun dan Daniel saling melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Jinki yang memanggil nama Daniel.

"Nde, Ahjusshi?"

"Ikutlah denganku." Ayah angkat Minhyun itu memandang sang Alpha. "Kai, kau juga harus kembali latihan."

Kai mengangguk. "Nde, Ahjusshi."

Daniel dan Kai langsung keluar dari ruangan besar itu mengikuti Jinki meninggalkan Sehun dan Minhyun –Seonho tidak ada karena Tiffany tidak mau berpisah dengan cucu imutnya itu.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun dan membawa tubuh adiknya dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung."

"Apa yang terjadi ketika aku tidak ada disampingmu?"

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, Hyung."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya."

Minhyun mengangguk dan memulai cerita tentang kehidupannya ketika Sehun pergi.

.

.

"Daniel perkenalkan, ini CL. Dia adalah Warrior Wanita disini."

Daniel membungkukan badannya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kang Daniel imnida."

CL menepuk bahu Daniel. "Ayo ikut aku."

"Ke-kemana Noona?"

Pertanyaan Daniel tidak dijawab oleh CL. Sosok wanita itu hanya menarik lengan Daniel menuju belakang istana besar itu.

Istana Fox ini benar-benar besar dan indah dipenuhi dengan berlian-berlian yang mempercantik istana Fox itu.

"Ini."

Lamunan Daniel tentang keindahan Istana Fox langsung buyar. "Nde?"

CL memutar matanya. "Ini pedang. High Witch Yoona mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menyelamatkan putramu. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan putramu jika kau tidak bisa apa-apa."

Daniel langsung menerima pedang dari CL. Matanya memancarkan sebuah tekad.

"Sekarang aku akan mengajarkanmu gerakan-gerakan dasar dalam berpedang."

Daniel mengangguk dan memperhatikan CL dengan seksama. Saat memperhatikan gerakan CL membuat Daniel sadar kalau dari tadi mereka berada di tempat latihan para Warrior dan Knight.

.

.

"Putramu itu, berapa usianya?" tanya CL masih dengan mengajarkan Daniel beberapa gerakan.

"Belum genap tiga tahun."

CL tersenyum puas melihat Daniel dengan mudah mengikuti gerakannya. "Apa kau juga membenci SCoups? Kau tampak sangat berniat ikut dalam perang ini walaupun kau adalah Manusia."

Daniel menggeleng. "Bukan SCoups. Tapi aku ingin melawan Ayah dari Putraku."

CL mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Daniel. "Siapa Ayah dari Putramu?"

"Ong Seongwoo."

.

.

Seluruh prajurit membungkukan badan mereka, member hormat kepada dua pangeran serta panglima mereka ketika ketiganya memasuki Istana megah Kaum Vampire.

"Pangeran JR, Pangeran Jaehyun, Panglima Kang selamat datang kembali ke Istana." Para pelayan juga ikut menyambut kedatangan ketiganya.

"Dimana Father dan Mother?" tanya JR pada pelayan yang sudah ia kenal selama puluhan tahun itu.

"Lord U-Know sudah menanti kedatangan anda Pangeran JR, beliau ingin berbicara empat mata dengan anda."

JR memandang adik dan sahabatnya. "Beritahu seluruh Vampire tentang serangan pertama SCoups dan Besok pagi adakan pertemuan dengan seluruh pemimpin kaum supernatural."

"Ok."

"Baik, hyung."

.

.

"Father." JR memberikan hormat pada sang Ayah yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi singgasana nya.

Sang Raja Vampire itu menatap putra sulungnya. "Mendekatlah Putraku."

JR tentu menuruti setiap ucapan Ayahnya dan mendekat dengan langkah pasti. Sang pangeran tampan itu berhenti ketika jaraknya dengan sang ayah hanya tiga kaki. JR kembali menundukan badannya.

"Keponkanku sudah memulai serangan pertamanya, bukan?"

"Nde, Father."

U-Know menghela nafas mendengar jawaban putranya.

"Father, Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tolong bantu aku menghentikan SCoups, Father. Ia… ia memiliki prajurit bayangan di pihaknya. SCoups bekerjasama dengan Iblis."

"JR, Alasan mengapa Father ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu karena Father ingin memberitahumu bahwa kita para Pemimpin Kaum Supernatural tidak bisa membantu kalian."

"Maksud, Father?"

"Aku, Ibumu, Tiffany dan seluruh Pemimpin Kaum Supernatural menyerahkan perang ini pada kalian, para penerus kami."

"Father, kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak tanpa Aron. Kita bisa menjebak SCoups pada perang lalu karena Aron tapi sekarang tidak ada Aron." JR menatap sang ayah. "Aku tidak sehebat kau, Father."

Sang Raja Vampire itu turun dari kursi kebesarannya, ia menyentuh bahu JR, menarik putranya dengan perlahan untuk berdiri. "Kau memang tidak sehebat aku tapi kau lebih hebat dariku, JR."

.

.

"Minum ini, sayang."

Minhyun mengambil minuman yang Yoona berikan padanya. Matanya menyipit melihat warna biru didalam gelas yang dipenuhi berlian-berlian itu. Namun Minhyun tidak bertanya dan dengan perlahan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tiffany mengelus pundak putranya dengan lembut. "Jangan tegang, sayang. Kau harus tenang."

Minhyun memberikan gelas yang isinya sudah habis pada Yoona. Rasa minuman yang tadi ia minum itu manis dan menenangkan dirinya.

Tiffany dan Sehun memberikan ruang untuk Yoona ketika High Witch itu merapalkan mantra-mantra dan lilin-lilin disekeliling mereka menyala dengan sendirinya. Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan ritual pembuka segel pada tubuh Minhyun didekat air terjun. Dan hanya ada mereka berempat karena situal ini benar-benar sakral.

Yoona memberikan senyum menenangkan pada sosok yang sudah ia besarkan itu, tangan Yoona membuka telapak tangan Minhyun. Minhyun terkejut saat melihat dua buah titik di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ini adalah segel yang Eomma lakukan padamu ketika kau masih kecil."

"Aku baru melihatnya, Eomma."

"Segel ini memang tidak terlihat, Sayang. Sekarang pejamkan matamu. Jangan membukanya sampai Eomma menyuruhmu."

Minhyun mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, tepat ketika ia memejamkan matanya ia merasakan tangan lembut Yoona menyentuh dahinya. Nafas Minhyun tersekat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu melesat memasuki pikirannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memenangkan perang ini, Father. SCoups akan menguasai Kaum Vampire, tidak bukan hanya Kaum Vampire tapi juga seluruh Kaum Supernatural."

U-Know memberikan senyuman menangkan putranya. JR memang seorang pangeran yang selalu tampak kuat dari luar namun sosok tampan ini tidak lebih dari seorang anak yang akan selalu patuh pada Ayahnya.

"Berarti ini adalah akhir dari Bangsa Vampire. Kau memang tidak bisa memenangkan perang ini seorang diri, Kau membutuhkan kesatuan Kaum Supernatural dengan itu kalian akan mampu melawan SCoups. Dan Aku serta Ibumu sudah membantumu dengan menahan Clara sebelum ia menghancurkan Istana ini dari dalam."

"Setelah perang enam belas tahun yang lalu kaum Supernatural lain tidak lagi mempercayai kita. Karena Kaum kita membuat mereka berpisah dari keluarga mereka hanya karena Half-Blood. Dan tentang Clara, apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Father percaya padamu. Kau sudah melampaui para raja-raja terdahulu, Putraku. Itulah makna dari namamu, JR. Sejak kecil kau sudah menghentikan kekacauan yang ada di Kaum Supernatural." U-know memeluk putra sulungnya itu. "Pergilah ke Penjara bawah tanah. Clara ada disana, juga Ibumu."

.

.

"Minhyunie, buka matamu."

Dengan perlahan Minhyun membuka matanya. Minhyun merasa ia sudah berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan tidak membuka matanya. Saat dirinya menutup mata tadi, ia melihat sekilas bayangan-bayangan akan masa kecilnya di Istana namun semuanya masih tampak buram untuknya.

"Sekarang pergilah ke Air Terjun itu, ada sebuah Gua dibaliknya, masukilah Gua itu." ucap Yoona.

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia segera berdiri dan menuju air terjun itu. Minhyun terpana dengan pemandangan didepan matanya. Air terjun yang mengalir dengan indah ditambah caaya rembulan serta bintang-bintang dilangit yang memantulkan cahaya pada air terjun dan membuat air terjun itu tampak bercahaya.

Selangkah lagi kaki Minhyun menyentuh air tersebut sebuah cahaya putih muncul di bebatuan air terjun, cahaya itu sedikit demi sedikit redup dan berubah menjadi sesosok gadis muda cantik namun memiliki tatapan sinis.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Suara gadis muda itu tampak dingin. "Apa kau pikir ini semua ini nyata, Minhyun?"

"Tentu saja semua ini nyata." Ucap Minhyun memandang tidak mengerti sosok tersebut.

"Tidak, Minhyun. Ini semua hanya ada dalam pikiranmu. Kau sebenarnya tidak pernah mengalami semua ini. Kau hanyalah trainee di Pledis dan kau sebentar lagi akan debut dengan grup bernama Wanna One."

"A-apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Iya, Minhyun. Kau masih seorang trainee di Pledis dan kau sebentar lagi akan debut dengan Wanna One. Kau akan bertemu dengan Idolamu."

Keragu-raguan muncul dalam hati Minhyun, impiannya, idolanya, debutnya sebagai Idol. Minhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau membual. Ini nyata, aku merasakan semuanya."

"Jika ini nyata mengapa kau mempercayai orang-orang yang bahkan menyembunyikan banyak hal padamu. Mereka selama ini membohongimu dan mungkin saja ini juga bentuk kebohongan mereka yang lainnya."

"Kebohongan?"

"Yah, Kebohongan. Mereka semua berbohong padamu. Kakakmu, Orangtua angkatmu, Ibumu bahkan Kekasihmu yang tampan itu. Mereka semua pembohong."

Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan-ucapan sosok didepannya. "Jika mereka adalah pembohong maka apa kau ini?"

Keterkejutan tercetak jelas diwajah cantik gadis itu. "A-aku…"

"Setiap ucapanmu adalah kebohongan. Kaulah pembohong yang sebenarnya disini."

Mulut gadis itu terbuka untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dirasa tidak memiliki jawaban untuk membalas ucapan Minhyun membuat sosok itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Minhyun.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya ketika cahaya dari gadis aneh tadi menusuk matanya. Ketika cahaya itu meredup Minhyun langsung membuka matanya dan ia dibuat terkejut ketika sekelilingnya berubah.

"Halo, Pangeran Minhyun."

Minhyun membalikan badannya dan ia lagi-lagi melihat sosok perempuan dan perempuan ini tampak mirip dengan sosok gadis beberapa saat yang lalu namun versi lebih tua beberapa tahun.

"Siapa kau dan dimana aku?"

"Namaku Jessica dan kau berada di dalam Gua yang ada dibelakang Air Terjun Fox ini. Ngomong-ngomong selamat kau adalah Calon Ratu Fox pertama yang bisa mengalahkan adikku –Krystal tanpa menggunakan kekerasan."

Minhyun memandang tidak mengerti Jessica. "A-apa? Aku yang pertama?"

Jessica mengangguk lalu tertawa. "Aku ingat Tiffany bahkan langsung menusukan pedangnya pada tubuh Krystal dan Minah bahkan menyuruh Naga kesayangannya untuk membunuh adikku. Adikku memang memiliki mulut yang pedas mangkanya dia menjadi _Pengawas_ siapa yang pantas menjadi Ratu selanjutnya Bangsa Fox."

" _Pengawas_?"

"Yah, _Pengawas_. Jika Pemimpin selanjutnya bangsa Fox tidak bisa mengalahkannya maka mereka gagal menjadi pemimpin kaum kita."

"Sudah berapa lama dia menjadi _Pengawas_?"

Jessica tersenyum penuh arti. "Ribuan tahun, Pangeran."

"Oh."

Jessica terkekeh mendengar reaksi Minhyun. "Mari ikut dengan saya sebentar, Pangeran."

Minhyun mengikuti Jessica yang semakin dalam memasuki Gua itu. Minhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena udara yang dingin dan lembab Gua.

"Pilihlah salah satu dari 12 Batu ini, Pangeran. Masing-masing batu mewakili bulan kelahiran."

Minhyun memandang 12 Birthstone yang berada di dinding batu Gua. 12 Birthstone itu tampak indah dan bersinar.

"Garnet untuk Januari, Amethyst untuk Februari, Aquamerine untuk Maret, Diamond untuk April, Emerald untuk Mei, Pearl untuk Juni, Ruby untuk July, Peridot untuk Agustus, Sapphire untuk September, Opal untuk Oktober, Topaz untuk November dan Turquoise untuk Desember." Jelas Jessica.

"Aku harus memilih satu?"

"Ya, kau harus memilih satu dan makna dari batu yang kau pilih akan menemani masa kepemimpinanmu dalam memimpim Kaum Fox." Jessica menatap Minhyun. "Pikirkan baik-baik."

.

.

Clara menatap murka sang Ratu Vampire didepannya. Lebih tepatnya didepan jeruji besi yang memenjarakannya. "Anda tidak bisa memenjarakan saya tanpa adanya bukti yang kuat."

"Aku memiliki bukti bahwa kau adalah pengikut SCoups."

"SCoups?" Clara memandang tidak mengerti BoA. "Mengapa anda berpikir demikian. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu SCoups."

BoA memutar matanya melihat acting Clara. "SCoups adalah Tuanmu. Vampire yang membuatmu menjadi Vampire ketika kau berada di ambang kematianmu."

Clara membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan BoA.

"Bagimana aku tahu? Aku tahu semua tentangmu Clara, jangan kau pikir aku mudah kau bodohi. Aku membiarkanmu ada di Istana dan menikahkanmu dengan Putraku karena akan mudah untuk kami mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang SCoups."

"Aku Pureblood!" Clara berteriak histeris ketika mendengar seluruh ucapan BoA. "Aku adalah Pureblood, Anda tidak boleh memenjarakan saya tanpa bukti yang kuat, anda hanya menerka-nerka. Anda tidak berhak menghukum saya seperti ini."

"Kang Clara… di Kaum ku Raja dan Ratu adalah Hukum itu sendiri, seorang Raja dan Ratu bisa menghukum seseorang tanpa bukti yang kuat karena mereka adalah Pemimpin. Apapun yang Raja dan Ratu katakan adalah benar. Dan aku adalah Ratu, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Ratu." Setelah mengatakannya BoA langsung pergi dari Penjara bawah tanah itu meninggalkan Clara yang disekelilingi prajurit-prajuritnya.

"Akan ku hancurkan Kaum mu ini. Akan ku hancurkan hingga tak tersisa. Aku bersumpah!"

.

"Mother?"

Senyum langsung mengembang di wajah cantik BoA melihat putra sulungnya berada didepannya. "JR."

JR langsung memeluk sang Ibunda. "Aku baru saja akan ke penjara bawah tanah. Father bilang kau ada disana. Kalian memenjarakan Clara?"

"Yah kami memenjarakannya setelah kami mengetahui semua informasi tentang perang ini?"

"Kau mengetahuinya Mother?"

BoA mengangguk. "Mother akan memberitahumu tapi tidak semuanya karena kau harus berjuang dengan caramu sendiri."

"Tentu saja, Mother."

.

.

Clara menatap tajam jeruji besi didepannya. Bukan jeruji besinya yang menjadi kendalanya untuk keluar tapi kabut-kabut tipis yang melindungi jeruji itu. Selama dua jam ini sudah banyak cara ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kabut itu namun tidak bisa. Kabut itu memiliki sihir yang akan menahan sosok didalamnya. Kabut ini tidak bisa disingkirkan dari dalam tapi dari luar.

Dan jikapun Clara berhasil keluar dari kabut-kabut itu, ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan 50 prajurit vampire yang menjaga penjaranya. Ia tidak sekuat itu.

 _Sial, padahal aku ingin sekali mengoyak leher BoA dan Daniel. SCoups kau tidak mungkin membiarkanku membusuk ditempat ini kan? Aku adalah asetmu yang berharga itu yang kau ucapkan padaku dulu._

.

.

"Aku pilih Pearl."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jessica. "Pertimbangkan baik-baik, Pangeran."

Minhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ya."

"Kenapa kau memilih Pearl, ada batu yang lebih indah dari Pearl."

"Aku tidak tahu makna dari 12 Birthstone ini tapi aku memilih Pearl karena orang yang aku cintai lahir pada bulan Juni."

"Benar bulan Juni? Apa dia mengatakannya padamu?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi sahabatnya mengatakan bahwa tiga hari nanti adalah bulan purnama terakhirnya sebelum usianya 100 tahun sedangkan bulan purnama bulan depan memasuki bulan Juni. Ia lahir di bulan Juni."

"Sangat indah memilih batu kelahiran pasanganmu, Pangeran. Dan apa kau tau arti dari Pearl?"

"Tidak. Apa makna dari pearl?" Minhyun memandang penasarana pada Jessica.

"Pearl terlihat biasa saja dibandingkan dengan Birthstone lainnya namun ia paling kuat. Pearl memiliki kekuatan cinta, perlindungan, dan keberuntungan. Pearl juga memberikan cinta dan kesuburan, melambangkan kemurnian, dan untuk menangkal kejahatan." Jessica tersenyum tulus. "Kaum Fox akan memiliki Ratu yang membawa itu semua untuk mereka."

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jessica. "Aku bukan Ratu, aku akan menjadi Raja."

"Bagi saya anda adalah Ratu." Jessica mengambil Pearl tersebut dan memberikannya pada Minhyun. "Ini hadiah dariku dan adikku untukmu, Ratu Minhyun."

.

.

JR mendengarkan seluruh ucapan BoA dengan seksama.

"Hanya itu yang bisa Mother berikan padamu."

"Terimakasih, Mother. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

BoA mengelus rambut putra sulungnya itu. "Mother mendapatkannya dari pikiran Clara tapi Mother tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya dan kita semua tahu bahwa SCoups tidaklah sepenuhnya percaya pada Clara. Seongwoo lah yang mengetahui semuanya."

"Kau mengetahui pikiran Seongwoo maka kau akan mengetahui semuanya." Ujar suara dibelakang mereka.

JR dan BoA membalikan badan mereka dan melihat sang Raja Vampire bersama dengan Jaehyun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

U-Know memandang JR. "Dari dulu kita semua tahu hanya kau dan SCoups lah yang mengetahui jalan pikiran Seongwoo. Kau mendapatkan Seongwoo maka kau juga akan mendapatkan SCoups."

"Seongwoo sejak dulu memang lebih dekat dengan SCoups ketimbang denganku karena mereka memiliki persamaan yang jelas. Mereka sama-sama dingin, keras dan menjaga sosok yang mereka cintai dengan cara mereka sendiri." JR menyenderkan bahunya di kursi.

BoA tahu bahwa Seongwoo sudah mendapatkan kekuatan darah murninya kembali karena ia jatuh cinta –ia mengetahuinya dari pikiran Clara dan sedikitnya membuat ia terkejut. Pasalnya Seongwoo sejak kecil sering berlatih pedang dengan putranya hingga membuat BoA hapal dengan sosoknya dan yang ia tahu bahwa sosok tersebut tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

"Father apa kau tahu dimana SCoups membawa Aron, Ren, Taeyong serta Samuel dan Woojin?"

"Dia membawa mereka di suatu tempat Kaum Manusia, dimana hanya manusia yang bisa menjangkaunya. Manusia yang mengalir darah vampire pada pembuluh darahnya."

"Sewoon." Ucap BoA, JR dan Jaehyun secara bersamaan.

.

"Tapi dimana letak tempatnya, Father?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ibumu tahu."

"Seunggi Eomma?"

U-Know mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Sewoon segera." Jaehyun membungkukan badannya pada sang Raja dan Ratu Vampire itu dan keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Father, Mother. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu." JR memandang serius kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa itu, JR?" BoA memandang penasaran putra sulungnya itu.

JR memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas. "Kalian sudah mendapatkan cucu dariku. Aku sudah memiliki putra."

U-Know dan BoA tercengang mendengar ucapan.

"A-apa?" sang Ratu Vampire itu menatap putranya dengan terkejut.

Berbeda dengan reaksi istrinya yang terkejut U-Know malah terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau kalah dari adikmu, hm? Ngomong-ngomong siapa Ibu dari putramu?"

JR menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, ia tersenyum. "Namanya Minhyun, dia adalah Soulmateku, Father. Ia seorang Fox."

"Seorang Fox? Sama seperti Minah."

JR mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ayahnya. "Dia bahkan keturunan Minah langsung. Ia putra bungsu dari Lady Tiffany."

Senyum bahagia di wajah U-Know langsung luntur. Ia memandang datar putranya. "Kau akan kesusahan mendapatkan restu dari Tiffany."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **11 December 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih buat yang ngereview, achan nggak nyangka masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. n sebenarnya chapter ini masih sangat panjang tapi achan bagi dua ajah hehehe maaf yah soalnya kalau dalam satu chapter terlalu panjang takut kalian bosan.

Setelah chapter depan bakal langsung perang. Siapa yg nunggu perang nih?

Sebenarnya achan itu selalu baca review dari kalian semua tapi pas mau balas review kalian ada ajah kendalanya. so krn ff ini dlm beberapa chapter lagi mau END achan bakal ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian di chapter depan. So kalau masih ada yg penasaran atau bingung dgn ff ini kalian bisa tanya achan lewat kotak review n achan bakal jawab pertanyaan kalian di chapter selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	28. My Kingdom Part II

**ETERNAL LOVE**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28 : MY KINGDOM PART II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Terimakasih, Jessica Noona. Juga tolong sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada Krystal Noona juga." Ucap Minhyun sambil memandang Jessica dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Akan aku sampaikan." Setelah mengatakannya Jessica menghilang dari hadapan Minhyun.

Minhyun kini seorang diri di dalam Gua tersembunyi dibalik Air Terjun.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini." Minhyun memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. "Tapi dimana jalan keluarnya? Aku hanya tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam."

Minhyun memandang sekelilingnya yang hanya ada batu-batu Gua yang lembab dan dingin karena air terjun. "Air terjun, iyah aku harus mencari asal suara air terjun ini. Disana pasti ada jalan keluarnya karena Gua ini ada dibalik air terjun ini."

Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara deras air, ia melangkah dengan berhati-hati karena batu-batu yang licin dibawahnya.

.

.

"Lady Tiffany pasti akan memberiku restunya karena aku sudah memiliki seorang anak dengan putranya."

"Kau tahu sifat utama Kaum Fox, JR?" BoA akhirnya bersuara setelah dia pulih dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Mereka baik dan suka menolong."

"Memang benar mereka baik dan suka menolong tapi dulu sekali Kaum mereka adalah Kaum paling mematikan. Mereka cantik dan indah namun mereka sangat licik. Mereka menjabak Kaum manusia dengan kecantikan yang mereka miliki." Jelas BoA. "Sifat itu masih tertanam dalam diri mereka yang terdalam. Tiffany memiliki sifat itu dan mungkin saja putranya juga memiliki sifat alami Kaum Fox."

"Putra pertamanya memang memiliki sifat itu walaupun dia seorang High Warlock tapi Minhyun tidak. Dia memiliki hati yang murni, Mother." JR berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku harus ke Istana Fox. Kekasihku ada disana, begitu juga putraku."

BoA langsung ikut berdiri. "Mother ikut denganmu. Mother ingin bertemu cucu Mother."

.

.

Senyum terukir di bibir Minhyun ketika ia melihat air terjun didepannya namun senyumnya memudar ketika ia melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sosok itu memakai dress berwarna putih yang tampak bersinar serta rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergelombang.

"Mm… Halo?"

Sosok itu membalikan badannya dan Minhyun dibuat terkejut bukan main ketika melihat wajah itu. Minhyun seperti bercermin melihat wajah itu.

"Halo, Minhyun. Namaku Minah, Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu juga."

Nafas Minhyun tercetak ketika mendengar suara lembut dan jernih itu. Suara itu persis seperti yang ada di mimpinya ketika ia mendapatkan gigitan dari SCoups. Dan sosok didepannya mengatakan bahwa namanya Minah.

"Apa kah kau yang ada di mimpiku? Juga orang yang sama yang JR ceritakan?"

Minah mengangguk. "Mendekatlah Minhyun."

Minhyun memandang tidak mengerti Minah namun menuruti ucapan sosok cantik tersebut. Sosok itu benar-benar cantik dan saking cantiknya membuat Minhyun merasa bahwa sosok itu tidak nyata.

"Batu apa yang kau pilih?"

"Pearl." Minhyun memperlihatkan Pearl berwarna putih itu pada Minah.

Minah tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau memilihnya karena JR lahir pada bulan Juni?"

Minhyun mengangguk namun ia menundukan wajahnya karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan Minah karena Minah adalah masa lalu JR.

Mengetahui jika Minhyun cemburu padanya membuat Minah menggenggam tangan Minhyun. "Tidak usah cemburu padaku. Aku dan JR memang tidak di takdirkan bersama. Kaulah pasangan jiwa JR sesungguhnya."

Minhyun menatap Minah dan ia merasa aneh sendiri, ia seperti melihat sosok dirinya sendiri dalam wujud seorang perempuan.

"Kau adalah reinkarnasiku, Minhyun. Tapi kaulah Soulmate sesungguhnya JR. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu tapi waktunya tidak cukup." Minah menghela nafas dan memeluk tubuh Minhyun. "Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidup JR. Jaga dirimu Minhyun. Restuku menyertai kalian semua."

Minah melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Minhyun. Minhyun sudah siap membalas ucapan Minah namun sosok itu sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya keluar dari Gua.

"JR sudah menunggumu!"

 _Byurrrr_.

Minhyun menahan nafasnya ketika ia terjatuh kedalam air dari ketinggian air terjun itu.

Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

.

.

Minhyun ingin beristirahat sebentar saja.

Atau mungkin ia ingin beristirahat untuk selamanya.

Ya, tampaknya ide yang bagus.

Selamanya.

Ia akan tertidur dan tidak akan bangun lagi.

"MINHYUN!"

Minhyun seketika membuka matanya.

Tidak.

Jangan tutup matamu, Minhyun.

Ia memiliki sosok-sosok yang berharga yang menunggunya.

Kekasihnya, Putranya, Kakaknya, Ibunya, Kedua orangtua angkatnya, Adiknya, Paman dan Bibinya, Sahabat-sahabatnya, keponakannya. Semua orang menunggunya.

Minhyun berenang sekuat tenaganya untuk keluar dari dalam air.

Ia tidak boleh menyerah disini.

Tidak.

"Hah." Minhyun seketika meraup nafas banyak-banyak ketika ia akhirnya keluar dari air. Sang Ratu selanjutnya Kaum Fox itu berenang ketepian, ia melihat sosok-sosok yang ia kenal menunggunya.

JR membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat kekasihnya keluar dari air, ia memang menyaksikan sendiri kakasihnya keluar dari Gua yang ada di balik air terjun dan terjatuh dari ke dalam air namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan rambut kekasihnya yang berubah menjadi blonde.

JR langsung menguasai rasa terkejutnya dan menangkap tubuh kekasihnya yang oleng. "Minhyun."

Minhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya yang basah dipelukan JR. Ia selalu suka rasa nyaman yang menyelimutinya ketika berada dalam pelukan JR.

Minhyun mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah tampan JR, senyum manis ia berikan pada kekasih hatinya.

Minhyun dalam pelukan JR berbeda dengan Minhyun yang sering ia lihat, rambut Minhyun yang selalu hitam kini berubah menjadi blonde, matanya juga berubah, iris yang selalu berwarna hitam dan memancarkan kehangatan kini berubah menjadi warna biru sebiru es yang begitu murni, sebening air, sedingin angin musim dingin, dan penuh kreasi akan keindahan, kulitnya seputih salju namun berkilau bagaikan ada ratusan berlian pada kulitnya, bibir berwarna merahnya yang semakin merah dan seakan berteriak padanya untuk mencium bibir itu.

Minhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya ini begitu indah dan mematikan.

"Jjuya, aku mencintaimu."

Dunia JR berhenti di detik itu juga ketika ia mendengar suara lembut Minhyun serta suara sosok wanita yang sudah menghilang dari hidupnya puluhan tahun yang lalu. Hwang Minah.

.

.

"Eomma."

Seunggi membalikan badanya dan ia terkejut bukan main melihat putra bungsunya memasuki ruang studionya dengan acak-acakan.

"Sewoonie ada apa?"

Sewoon mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, ia baru saja sampai di studio ibunya yang berada di lantai 15 dengan berlari sekuat tenaga setelah mendapatkan pesan dari kakaknya.

"Kaum Vampire membutuhkan bantuan kita."

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada Eomma dari awal."

Sewoon mendudukan dirinya disamping Ibunya. Syukurlah studio ibunya sudah sepih karena ini sudah tengah malam.

"Jaehyun-hyung tadi mengirimku pesan kalau SCoups akan memulai perang lagi. Jaehyun-hyung juga bilang kalau SCoups menculik Aron-hyung, Ren-hyung, Taeyong-hyung serta Samuel dan Woojin."

"Tunggu bukankah seminggu yang lalu kau bilang kalau Samuel dan Woojin adalah putra Daniel? Dan bukankah Daniel adalah manusia?" Seunggi memandang putranya bingung.

Pasalnya seminggu yang lalu Sewoon mengatakan padannya kalau ia bertemu kembali dengan Daniel –adik angkat Minhyun dan Sewoon mengatakan kalau Woojin serta Samuel sering bermain di caffeshopnya bersama Seonho.

"Samuel adalah putra Aron-hyung dan Woojin adalah putra Daniel-hyung dengan Instruktur Ong, Pelatih Dance disekolahku saat aku kelas 1 di SOPA."

Seunggi mengangguk mengerti.

"Kata Jaehyun-hyung menurut Father hanya akulah yang bisa menemukan mereka karena Eomma pasti tahu tempat itu, karena hanya manusia yang mengalir darah vampire pada pembuluh darahnya yang bisa menemukan tempat itu."

Seunggi terdiam mendengar ucapan putra bungsunya itu. Ia seketika berdiri dan melihat Bulan dari jendela studionya. "Eomma tahu tempat itu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana Eomma."

"Tapi kita tidak akan bisa menemukan tempat itu jika bulan purnama belum sempurna."

"A-apa? Kenapa, Eomma? Memangnya dimana tempat itu?" Sewoon memandang tidak mengerti Ibunya.

"Mansion tua di tengah hutan."

"Mansion tua?"

Sosok yang telah melahirkan Jaehyun dan Sewoon itu memejamkan matanya. Ia teringat malam dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu. Malam ketika ia pertamakali melihat sang Pemimpin Bangsa Vampire. U-Know Yunho.

"Saat kau masih dalam kandunganku, U-Know memberitahuku tentang mansion tua itu dan hanya kaulah yang bisa melihatnya tapi karena kau memiliki darah manusia dalam tubuhmu maka kau hanya bisa melihat Mansion itu bila tertimpa sinar bulan purnama."

"Jadi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu bulan purnama sempurna dan itu tiga hari lagi?"

Seunggi mengangguk. "Maafkan Eomma, Sayang."

.

.

JR mengelus rambut Minhyun yang sudah kembali kewarna semula yaitu hitam bukan blonde lagi. JR dibuat terkesima dengan _wujud sejati_ kekasih hatinya. Berambut blonde bagaikan emas, kulit yang bercahaya bagaikan ada ribuan berlian didalam kulitnya serta warna matanya yang berwarna icy blue yang memenjarakan JR seketika tapi bagaimanapun rupa Minhyun, JR akan tetap mencintainya. JR sudah terlalu dalam mencintai Minhyun.

Sosok yang dicintainya ini tengah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan akibat ritual beberapa saat yang lalu. Wajah tertidur Minhyun begitu damai dan cantik.

"Appa, kapan Eomma bangun?" tanya Seonho pada sang ayah. Ia sendiri tengah duduk dipangkuan BoA.

JR tersenyum lembut pada putra tunggalnya itu. "Eomma hanya tidur, Sayang. Jangan khawatir."

Seonho mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali mengobrol dengan nenek dari pihak ayahnya itu. Sedangkan BoA, ia merasa sangat senang ketika melihat Seonho. Cucunya.

Menurut BoA, cucunya itu sangat manis persis seperti Minhyun namun BoA juga sadar kalau ada beberapa bagian wajah Seonho mirip dengan JR.

Tiffany mendecih kasar lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap JR dengan dingin. "Pergi dari sini dan jauhi putraku. Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan restuku."

JR melirik sang calon mertua dengan datar. Ah, yah. Calon mertuanya memang sejak tadi memang ada disana. Tiffany tidak akan membiarkan putra bungsunya itu hanya berdua dengan si Vampire –walaupun ada BoA, Seonho, Yoona dan Sehun.

JR berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap wajah cantik Tiffany. "Kalau begitu anda juga harus menjauhi Seonho karena ia putraku, Lady Tiffany."

Seluruh sosok yang ada dikamar Minhyun langsung melebarkan mata mereka mendengar ucapan berani JR.

Sang pangeran vampire itu memandang putranya dan mengambil Seonho dari pangkuan BoA dan dengan perlahan JR menggendong putranya itu.

Tiffany menatap JR dan Seonho bergantian. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Ia menatap tajam JR. "Kau…"

"Bukankan ini impas? Anda menyuruh saya menjauhi putra anda maka saya juga menyuruh anda untuk menjauhi putra saya." Setelah mengatakannya senyum iblis terukir dibibir menggoda JR. JR memang bajingan, ia menggunakan putranya sendiri untuk melakukan tawar menawar dengan Ibu dari kekasihnya. Karena ia tahu calon mertuanya itu begitu menyayangi putranya.

"Kau mengancamku? Dasar Vampire!" teriak Tiffany.

"Ehem!" BoA berdehem mendengar ucapan Tiffany. Ia sebagai Ratu Vampire merasa tersindir.

Tiffany langsung menatap BoA dan meminta maaf, bagaimanapun juga BoA lebih tua darinya. "Bukan untukmu, Queen BoA tapi untuk putramu."

JR terkekeh mendengarnya. "Asal anda tahu saja, Lady Tiffany jika Cucu anda juga memiliki darahku. Seonho itu Half-Blood." JR mencium pipi gembul putranya.

"Sayang, Grandmamu mau memisahkan Appa dan Eomma." Adu JR pada putra sematawayangnya itu.

Mata Seonho melebar mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Ia lalu memandang Tiffanya dan mata Seonho sudah berkaca-kaca. "Grandma… kenapa Appa dan Eomma dipisahkan? Lalu Seonho sama siapa? Seonho tidak mau Appa dan Eomma berpisah… hiks."

Seonho memeluk leher Ayahnya dengan erat. "Seonho bahkan baru tahu Appa sekarang ini… Eomma dan Halmeoni dulu tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang Appa Seonho hiks hiks… Seonho ingin dengan Appa dan Eomma… Grandma kejammm… Seonho benci Grandma hiks hiks."

Hati Tiffany bagaikan tertusuk ratusan jarum mendengar ucapan cucu manisnya itu. "Ti-tidak sayang… Grandma tidak…"

"Huweeee… Seonho benci Grandma… benci…" Tangisan Seonho semakin kencang dan pelukannya pada leher JR pun semakin kencang. Memikirkan Ayah dan Ibunya berpisah membuat Seonho menangis kian keras. Ia tidak mau Ayah dan Ibunya berpisah.

"Grandma hanya bercanda sayang. Grandma tidak akan memisahkan Appa dan Eomma Seonho. Grandma janji."

Tangisan Seonho langsung berhenti bersamaan dengan senyum iblis JR yang semakin melebar.

"Janji Grandma?" Seonho mengeluarkan kelingking kecilnya didepan sang nenek.

Tiffany langsung mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Seonho. "Grandma janji, sayang."

"Berarti sekarang anda menerimaku sebagai menantu anda, Lady Tiffany? Atau sekarang aku memanggilmu Ibu Mertua?"

Tiffany hanya menatap datar JR namun ia menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil Seonho dari gendongan JR aka calon menantunya.

Sedangkan BoA, Yoona dan Sehun yang memang ada disitu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak setuju namun Ibunya sudah memberikan restunya maka Sehun bisa apa lagipula benar apa kata Kai, JR akan melindungi adiknya.

.

.

 **(Warning! NC!)**

"Ngghh!" Aron langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika satu desahan lolos dari bibirnya yang sudah membengkak. Aron sakit… ia terluka. Jiwa dan raganya terluka karena satu orang yang tengah memainkan tubuhnya ini.

SCoups mengeluarkan smirknya mendengar satu desahan lolos dari bibir Aron yang sudah membengkak akibat ulahnya. SCoups langsung menjambak rambut hitam Aron dan kembali menggigit leher menggoda tersebut dan tubuh bagian bawahnya masih bergerak dengan cepat menggempur pantat Aron.

SCoups menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Aron. Kini bibir itu menciumi telinga mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kau nakal sekali mengeluarakn suara yang tidak terpuji didepan anak kita."

Aron memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang putranya yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari mereka. Putranya duduk dipojokan sel kotor ini, mata tajam Samuel tertutup oleh kain dan putranya itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Aron mengigit bibirnya semakin keras ketika ia sudah berada dipuncaknya. Bibir Aron sudah mengeluarkan darah dari awal tubuhnya dimainkan oleh SCoups karena ia harus menahan suara-suara desahan dan teriakannya dikarenakan putra mereka hanya berjarak dua meter. SCoups benar-benar bajingan.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Minhyun lihat ketika membuka matanya adalah wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Selamat pagi, Cantik." Ucap JR lalu mengecup bibir Minhyun.

Pipi Minhyun langsung merona mendengar panggilan tersebut. "Pagi juga, Jjuya."

Minhyun lalu memandangi sekitarnya dan mereka ada dikamar yang besar dan hanya ada mereka berdua. "Dimana yang lain?"

Bukannya menjawab JR malah menaiki ranjang dan langsung membawa Minhyun kedalam pelukannya. Diciuminya kening Minhyun dengan sayang.

"Jjuya?" Minhyun tidak mengerti dengan sikap JR namun ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang JR.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minhyun." Ciuman JR turun menuju wajah Minhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jjuya."

.

.

 **(Warning! NC!)**

"Aaahh... aaahh... nghhh… hhuuhh." Minhyun meremas sprei yg sudah tidak beraturan bentuknya. Sodokan demi sodokan yanga JR beri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara untuk tubuh Minhyun. JR benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat Minhyun mengerang kenikmatan.

Bibir Minhyun terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan yang membuat JR semakin bersemangat bergerak dalam tubuh Minhyun. Sungguh keduanya tidak tahu bagaimana ciuman-ciuman manis itu kini berubah menjadi aktivitas menggairahkan diatas ranjang besar ini.

JR melumat bibir menggoda Minhyun dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya membobol lubang surgawi kekasih hatnya. Dan apa yang bisa Minhyun lakukan selain mendesah dan terus mendesah.

"Aahhh... aaahhh... Ugghh... huuuhh... uhhh..." desahan Minhyun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika JR melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan kedua tangannya memainkan putingnya yang sudah menegang. "Aahh... aahhh... Ugh..."

Desahan Minhyun bagaikan melody surga untuk JR dan dengan segera JR menarik Minhyun hingga Minhyun berada dalam posisi menduduki miliknya yang tertanam sempurna dalam lubang surgawi Minhyun.

"Anghhh!" desahan Minhyun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika junior milik kekasihnya tertanam semakin sempurna dilubangnya. Sungguh walaupun mereka sudah beberapakali melakukannya namun lubang Minhyun masih saja seketat ketika JR pertamakali memasukinya.

Sang pangeran tampan itu memegang pinggang ramping Minhyun dan membantu adik Sehun itu untuk menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun. Awalnya gerakan mereka masih teratur namun lama kelamaan gerakan tubuh mereka semakin tidak terkontrol.

"Aahh... aahhh... Ugh...Jjuya…" Minhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dibahu tegap JR dan tanpa sengaja kuku-kukunya menancap dengan sempurna dibahu kekasihnya yang pastinya akan membekas.

JR sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan kuku-kuku Minhyun karena ia sendiri mencengkeram pinggang ramping Minhyun dengan sama eratnya hingga dipastikan akan memerah namun Minhyun tidak peduli. Ia terlalu terlena dengan rasa nikmat kejantanan JR yang menumbuk pantatnya.

"Aa…Aku ingin keluar.. Anghh…" ucap Minhyun disela-sela desahannya. Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya membuat JR semakin cepat menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk lubang Minhyun.

Tubuh Minhyun terlonjak-lonjak akibat dorongan liar JR pada lubangnya. Penis JR yang besar dan keras memenuhi lubangnya dengan sempurna.

"Ahhh ! Aaahh… Jju…ngghhhh! Jjuya!"

.

.

SCoups membenarkan celananya dan menatap rendah Aron yang tergeletak lemas tak berdaya akibat _permainan panas_ mereka.

"Tubuh dan darahmu selalu memuaskanku, Aron." Setelah mengatakannya SCoups keluar dari sel jeruji itu meninggalkan kekasihnya dan putra tunggalnya.

Aron menatap lemah kepergian mantan kekasihnya itu dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki Aron memunguti pakaiannya dan dengan perlahan memakainya. Setelah selesai memakai pakainnya, Aron menghampiri Samuel yang masih meringkuk dipojokan dan tangan putranya masih menutup telinganya.

"Muel…" Aron mengelus rambut hitam putranya.

"Mom? Apa aku sudah boleh melepaskan tanganku ditelingaku?" tanya Samuel pada Ibunya.

Aron tersenyum lemah mendengar ucapan putranya. "Iya, sayang. Kau boleh melepaskannya."

Samuel menurunkan tangannya yang menutup telinganya namun penutup matanya tidak ia lepaskan sama sekali karena Ayahnyalah yang menutup matanya karena jika Samuel melihat wajah SCoups otomatis Sameul bisa melihat seluruh rencana SCoups untuk perang ini.

"Apa Mommy baik-baik saja?" Samuel menyentuh pipi chuby Ibunya yang basah karena air mata. "Mommy menangis karena Daddy?"

Aron menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sayang. Mommy menangis karena Mommy menyesal telah dilahirkan di dunia ini dan membuat semua kekacauan ini. Ini semua salah Mommy."

"Mom… ini semua sudah di takdirkan. Mommy tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghindari benang merah ini."

Aron mencium kepala putranya dengan lembut. "Mommy menyayangimu, Muel."

.

SCoups menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memandang datar sel adiknya. SCoups memang sengaja memisah sel penjara untuk Aron, Samuel, Ren, Taeyong dan Woojin setelah apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong. Sel jeruji ketiga berisi Aron dan Samuel, kedua berisi Taeyong dan Woojin serta sel pertama ini ia isi adiknya sendiri aka Ren. Masing-masing sel memiliki jarak yang jauh.

Dan apa yang membuat sulung Choi itu menghentikan langkah kakinya didepan sel adiknya? Well karena didalam sel lembab dan kotor itu terdapat adiknya dan tiga prajurit bayangan yang tengah menyetubuhi adiknya secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Ketiga prajurit bayangan itu seketika menghentikan aksi mereka dan melihat pemimpin mereka menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tu-tuan…"

"Pakai baju kalian dan keluar!" perintah SCoups dan ketiga prajurit bayangan itu langsung memakai baju mereka dan keluar dari sel milik Ren.

Ketika para prajurit bayangan itu keluar dari sel milik adiknya, SCoups langsung memasuki sel tersebut dan melihat tubuh adiknya dipenuhi dengan bercak merah dan bau sperma yang menyengat.

Ren menatap kakaknya dengan dingin. Ia memeluk tubuh polosnya sendiri yang sudah ternoda iblis-iblis tidak tahu diri itu. "Mau apa kau, Monster?"

"Jika aku mengatakan aku mau membunuhmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya SCoups pada adiknya.

"Bunuh saja aku." Balas Ren.

Senyum iblis mengembang diwajah SCoups, sosok tampan itu tiba-tiba saja membuka bajunya dan melemparkannya pada wajah Ren. "Pakai itu."

.

.

Seongwoo memandang langit dengan tatapan tak bermakna. Penyesalan sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti hatinya yang dingin. Seongwooo menyesal mengapa ia dengan mudah melakukan sumpah atas nama Bumi dan Langit pada SCoups untuk terlibat dalam perang ini. Andai saja ia tidak terlibat dalam urusan dua sepupu itu mungkin ia saat ini sudah hidup bahagia dengan Daniel dan Woojin. _Mungkin_.

Seongwoo menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia berdoa pada Dewa Langit. Terakhir kali ia berdoa adalah ketika Daniel melahirkan putra mereka dan ia kembali berdoa untuk orang yang sama. "Dewa, tolong jaga dia dariku. Jangan buat ia terluka karenaku. Aku mohon jagalah Kang Daniel- _ku_."

.

.

 _Brakkk_

Clara langsung berdiri dari ranjang jelek yang berada didalam sel nya. Senyum merekah diwajah dinginnya ketika melihat beberapa prajurit berjubah hitam melumpuhkan para penjaga Istana dan menghilangkan kabut penghalang tersebut. "Kalian lama sekali!"

Para prajurit bayangan itu hanya menundukan wajah mereka mendengar amarah Clara, andai bukan perintah SCoups mereka tidak akan sudi mengeluarkan gadis licik dan kejam itu dari penjara. Mereka akan sangat senang jika gadis sinting itu membusuk di penjara untuk selamanya.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minhyun melihat JR yang memakai bajunya. Setengah jam yang lalu keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas ranjang mereka yang penuh dengan gairah.

JR tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Minhyun dengan sayang. "Aku harus ke istana. Ada pertemuan para petinggi Kaum Supernatural untuk membahas perang ini."

"Sekarang?"

"Sebagai Tuan Rumah yang baik aku harus menyambut kedatangan mereka."

"Aku ikut."

"Tentu saja kau ikut sayang. Kau adalah Ratu Fox, Pemimpin Kaum Fox. Tapi istirahatlah dulu. Pertemuannya akan dilaksanakan dua jam lagi."

.

.

"Beritahu aku semuanya!"

"Tidak akan."

 _Plakkk._

"Kau benar-benar adik tidak tahu diri, Choi Minki!"

Ren langsung menatap tajam kakak kandungnya itu, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. "Choi Minki sudah mati. Begitu juga Choi Seungcheol. Yang ada sekarang ini hanya SCoups dan Ren. Dua orang yang tidak memiliki ikatan apapun."

SCoups langsung berdiri dari hadapan Ren, ia melirik para prajurit bayangan yang menjaga sel adiknya. "Hey kalian, lakukan sesuka kalian pada tubuhnya."

Para prajurit bayangan itu langsung menatap lapar tubuh Ren sedangkan Ren langsung ketakutan melihat tatapan mereka. "Ti-tidak… Tidak… Menjauh kalian!"

Namun ucapannya bagaikan angin lalu untuk para prajurit itu dan lagi lagi tubuhnya ternoda dengan sentuhan-sentuhan menjijikan mereka sedangkan SCoups hanya memandang datar pemandangan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **23 December 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	29. My Kingdom Part III

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29 : My Kingdom Part III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Satu persatu para pangeran dan putri dari masing-masing Kaum Supernatural memasuki ruang singgahsana tempat dimana _rapat_ akan dilaksanakan. Mengapa para pengeran dan putri? Bukan para Raja dan Ratu? Seperti yang dikatakan U-Know kemarin bahwa para Pemimpin Kaum Supernatural menyerahkan perang ini pada para penerus mereka.

"Alpha Luhan, terimakasih sudah mau ikut dalam perang ini."

Luhan menepuk bahu JR. "Aku belum memiliki keturunan jadi aku sendiri yang turun tangan. Dan aku membawa para Dominant Betaku, mereka siap berperang untuk melawan SCoups. Istriku juga membawa para kesatria wanita Vampire nya."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Alpha Luhan, Lady HyunA."

Luhan dan Hyuna hanya tersenyum pada JR dan langsung memasuki ruang singgahsana yang besar itu. Keduanya bergandengan tangan dengan erat dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang lain yang memandang mereka aneh.

Bagaimana tidak aneh sejak perang delapan belas tahun yang lalu antar kaum supernatural tidak diperbolehkan berinteraksi satu sama lain apalagi menjalin hubungan dan bila ada yang menjalin hubungan mereka akan dihukum oleh _Hunter_ milik Dewa Langit.

Namun ada juga yang tidak peduli. Lagi siapa yang peduli ketika dua hari kedepan akan terjadi perang berdarah lagi. Serta lihatlah sekarang ini, para penerus kaum supernatural tengah berada satu ruangan dan itu semua karena mereka ingin melindungi kaum mereka dari kegilaan SCoups dan pengikutnya yang baru aka Para Prajurit Bayangan.

Baekho mendekati sahabatnya dengan ekspresi gusar. "JR, Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Bicaralah."

"Clara berhasil kabur dari penjara. Sepertinya para prajurit bayangan yang membebaskannya."

JR menghela nafas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya tetap tenang, seolah ia sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. "Setidaknya kita tahu ia akan kemana."

"Memangnya ia kemana, Hyung?" tanya Jaehyun yang sudah ada disamping kakaknya.

"Tentu saja ia akan ke tuannya. Clara tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa tuannya. Tuannya yang bernama SCoups."

.

.

.

"Berhenti." Ucap SCoups namun para prajurit bayangan itu tidak menghentikan aksi mereka menyetubuhi Ren.

Kemarahan langsung merasuki jiwa SCoups. Ia segera mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Aku bilang berhenti!" tepat setelah mengatakannya SCoups langsung menebas kepala para prajurit bayangan itu. Empat kepala terpisah dari tubuh mereka dan mengucurkan darah hitam kental dan berbau busuk itu.

SCoups langsung menundukan dirinya dan ingin membawa adiknya dalam pelukannya namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika ia sadar jika ia menyentuh tubuh Ren maka adiknya akan mengetahui seluruh rencananya. Jadi SCoups hanya diam dan tubuh polos adiknya yang bergetar.

"Sakit… hiks… sakit… Hyung… Minki sakit… hiks hiks… mereka jahat pada Minki."

Mata SCoups langsung melebar mendengar ucapan adiknya yang dibarengi dengan air mata itu. Adiknya memanggilnya Hyung dan mengatakan _sakit_. Tanpa peduli dengan segalanya ia langsung membawa tubuh kurus adiknya dalam pelukannya.

SCoups ingat ketika mereka masih kecil, Ren selalu jadi bahan bully an anak-anak vampire lain karena mereka menganggap wajah cantik Ren itu aneh. Ren seorang laki-laki tapi memiliki paras seperti perempuan.

Mereka sering meledeki Ren dan melemparkan Ren dengan batu sehingga membuat adiknya terluka. Ren akan selalu menangis dan mengatakan sakit tapi tidak pernah mengatakan nama dari anak-anak yang membully nya namun SCoups dan JR akan selalu tahu dan mereka akan selalu membalas ulah anak-anak nakal itu.

"Sakit, Hyung. Tolong hentikan rasa sakit ini. Tolong Minki, Seungcheol Hyung." Jiwa dan raga sudah tidak sanggup menanggung rasa sakit lagi. Pikirannya dan tubuhnya selalu mengingat sentuhan kotor itu. "Sakit… hyung."

"Hyung ada disini, Minki-ya."

Ren menyentuh tangan SCoups yang masih memegang pedangnya. "Tolong hentikan rasa sakit ini dengan pedangmu."

SCoups tentu tahu maksud dari perkataan adiknya. Adiknya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di jiwa dan raganya dengan mati karena ketika kau mati.. kau tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit lagi… untuk selamanya.

SCoups menggeleng. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

"Aku tidak bisa." SCoups hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan adiknya ketika Ren dengan kekuatan terakhirnya menarik pedang SCoups dan menusukannya pada dadanya sendiri.

 _Jlebbb_

"Minki!" SCoups langsung menangkap tubuh adiknya sebelum Ren terjatuh kelantai kotor itu. SCoups hendak mencabut pedang itu dari dada adiknya namun tangan menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku melihat… Eomma dan Appa, Hyung." Ren tersenyum lemah melihat wajah kakaknya. "Apa yang putramu bilang memang benar. Seberapapun kejamnya kau, kau tetap keluargaku, kau kakakku."

"Kau juga, Minki-ya. Kau adikku dan akan selamanya menjadi adikku."

Nafas Ren kian memendek. Kepalanya ia benamkan di dada kakaknya. "Tolong berhentilah, Hyung."

Satu tetes air mata membasahi pipi SCoups ketika tubuh adiknya sudah tidak benafas.

.

.

.

JR duduk di kursi singgahsana milik Ayahnya. Walaupun ia belum di nobatkan sebagai Raja tapi dialah Pemimpin dalam perang ini. Disamping kanan dan kirinya ada Baekho dan Jaehyun dan didepannya duduklah para calon pemimpin kaum supernatural.

"Kita melanggar hukum Dewa Langit dengan berada dalam satu ruangan tapi terkadang kita harus melanggar hukum untuk melakukan kebaikan, untuk mendapatkan kemenangan kita." JR berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan.

Luhan dan HyunA saling melirik dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan JR.

"SCoups telah memulai perangnya kembali. Prajurit yang SCoups miliki bukan lagi para Half-Blood tapi para Prajurit Bayangan."

Sebagian besar seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruang singgahsana itu tampak gusar. Tentu mereka tahu apa itu Prajurit Bayangan. Mereka adalah Titisan Iblis. Mereka adalah para prajurit yang dikutuk oleh Dewa Langit karena kegilaan mereka terhadap perang.

"Prajurit Bayangan? Bukankah mereka adalah…"

"Yah." Potong JR. "Mereka adalah Titisan Iblis. SCoups bersekutu dengan Iblis itu sendiri."

Sosok pangeran tampan itu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, matanya memandangi satu persatu sosok-sosok disekelilingnya. "Kalian bisa kembali ke Istana kalian masing-masing bila kalian tidak ingin mengikuti Perang ini. Kalian bisa pulang dan melawan pasukan SCoups dengan pasukan kalian sendiri tapi aku disini _meminta_ kalian untuk menggabungkan kekuatan kita semua sebagai Satu Kaum. Kaum Supernatural."

JR terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku meminta maaf atas perang delapan belas tahun yang lalu yang membuat terpecah belahnya Kaum kita, tapi kita semua tahu lebih baik bersama-sama dari pada seorang diri."

.

.

.

"Belum terlambat untuk menghentikan semua ini." Seongwoo memandang sahabatnya itu. Keduanya saat ini tengah bermain catur.

"Memang belum." Balas SCoups sambil menggerakan bidak caturnya.

"Kalau begitu hentikanlah."

SCoups terdiam mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. _Menghentikan semua ini?_

"Aku menentangnya." Ucap Clara ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang hanya berisi Seongwoo dan SCoups. Ia menatap sosok yang sudah menjadikannya Vampire itu. "Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan padamu selama ini dan kau ingin menghentikan perang ini seenaknya? Perang yang kemenangannya ada di tangan kita ini? Jangan bodoh, SCoups."

Pandangan SCoups kini tertuju pada Clara. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum licik. "Kemana perginya kebencian yang ada pada dirimu, SCoups? Keluarkanlah amarahmu, tunjukanlah pada mereka siapa yang berkuasa disini. Mereka semua hanyalah sampah tak berguna."

SCoups langsung berdiri dari duduknya, matanya masih memandang Clara. "Seongwoo, adakan pertemuan dengan _rekan-rekan_ kita dan pastikan ketika perang mereka dalam keadaan lapar. Karena banyak _makanan_ untuk mereka di medan perang."

Seongwoo berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan untuk melakukan apa yang SCoups ucapkan namun sebelum keluar ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Clara.

.

.

.

"Aku akan tetap mengikuti perang ini dengan atau tanpa kalian."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan megah tersebut.

"Kami ikut denganmu."

Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada pemilik suara indah yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang singgahsana. Disana berdirilah keindahan sejati yang bernama Hwang Minhyun dengan _wujud sejatinya_ dibelakangnya berdirilah Sehun, Kai, Daniel, CL, Kris, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngmin, Hangeng, Heechul, Jinki dan YoonA.

Seluruh makhluk yang ada disana tercekat dengan keindahan yang dimiliki Hwang Minhyun. Mereka bagaikan melihat kecantikan sejati para Ratu.

"Queen Fox." Ucap salah satu dari mereka ketika melihat mahkota yang dipakai Minhyun.

"Aku Hwang Minhyun, Pemimpin baru Kaum Fox akan bergabung dengan Kaum Vampire untuk melawan SCoups dan pasukannya."

.

.

.

"Sewoon sudah Eomma katakan bahwa kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu bulan purnama yang sempurna." ucap Seunggi ketika melihat putra bungsunya hendak meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Eomma, Aku tidak bisa hanya duduk diam dan menunggu. Bisa saja ketika kita kesana dan SCoups sudah membunuh mereka semua."

Seunggi terdiam mendengar ucapan putranya itu.

Sewoon menggenggam tangan sosok yang sudah melahirkannya dengan lembut. "Eomma, darah vampire yang mengalir ditubuhku bukan darah vampire biasa tapi darah vampire pureblood dan raja vampire itu sendiri. Aku bisa menemukan Mansion Tua itu tanpa cahaya purnama yang sempurna. Aku yakin aku bisa, Eomma."

"Eomma ikut denganmu dan bawa Jaehwan juga."

.

.

.

"Ini sudah berakhir, apapun yang kita lakukan semuanya sudah berakhir. Kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan SCoups dan Prajurit Bayangannya." Ujar Sulli, Calon penerus bangsa Peri.

JR menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sulli. "Ini bukan akhir. Ini hanya awal untuk kemenangan kita. Kami tidak memaksamu untuk ikut pada Perang ini. Kau bisa kembali ke Istana mu dan duduk melihat SCoups menghancurkan Kaum Supernatural. Rumahmu, Rumah kita semua."

Sulli langsung menundukan wajahnya. Rumahnya, tempat ia dibesarkan selama puluhan tahun. "Tidak, Aku tidak akan membiarkan rumahku di hancurkan oleh bajingan itu. Aku ikut denganmu Pangeran JR. Pimpin kami dalam perang ini."

Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut langsung berdiri dan membungkukan tubuh mereka pada sang pangeran vampire. "Pimpin kami dalam perang ini, Pangeran JR."

JR memandangi puluhan calon penerus berbagai kaum supernatural yang membungkukan badannya padanya bahkan Sehunpun ikut membungkukan badannya, memberinya hormat begitu juga kekasihnya yang memberikannya senyum manis.

"I will."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian masih ada disini?" tanya Seongwoo pada puluhan prajurit bayangan yang menjaga pintu ruang bawah tanah.

"Kami menjaga para tahanan, Tuan."

"SCoups memerintahkan kalian untuk ke markas utama, akan di adakan pertemuan disana dan kalian harus ada disana."

"Tapi jika kita ke markas utama siapa yang akan menjaga para tahanan disini, Tuan?"

"Tinggalkan dua prajurit bayangan disini. Sisanya ikut aku ke markas utama."

"Dua prajurit? Bukankah itu terlalu sedikit, Tuan?"

Seongwoo langsung menatap tajam prajurit itu. "Dua prajurit cukup untuk menjaga mereka. Lagipula mereka terlalu lemah untuk bisa kabur dari sini."

Beberapa prajurit saling berpandangan dengan ragu.

"Ini perintah SCoups. Aku yakin kalian tidak mau membantah perintah langsung Tuan Besar kalian itu, bukan?"

Mendengar nama SCoups ekspresi ketakutan langsung tercetak diwajah para prajurit bayangan. Walapun mereka adalah titisan iblis namun SCoups benar-benar mengerikan untuk mereka, sama mengerikannya dengan _Lucifer_.

"Kami akan segera ke markas utama, Tuan."

Seongwoo mengangguk mendengar jawaban tersebut dan segera pergi dari sana. Dalam hati Seongwoo tersenyum puas.

 _Rencananya berhasil._

Seongwoo tidak mengkhianati SCoups, ia tetap membantu SCoups dalam perang ini dan ia tidak membantu JR memenangkan perang. Ia hanya membantu adik bungsu JR untuk menyelamatkan Aron, Samuel, Taeyong dan putranya, Woojin.

Bagaimana Seongwoo bisa tahu Sewoon akan menyelamatkan mereka berempat? Karena hanya Sewoonlah yang bisa melihat Mansion Tua ini dan Seongwoo yakin JR dan Jaehyun meminta adik bungsu mereka untuk mencari tempat ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Ibumu sudah memberikan kekuasaannya padamu, hm?" tanya JR pada kekasihnya ketika keduanya sudah ada di taman belakang Istana Kaum Vampire.

Minhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang JR. "Belum, tapi Mommy memaksaku untuk memakai mahkota ini agar Kaum lain menghargaiku."

JR tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Calon mertuanya itu memang seperti itu.

Hening kini menyelimuti keduanya.

"Jjuya."

"Hm?"

Minhyun diam, dia ragu apakah ia akan mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Kenapa, Permaisuriku?"

"Jjuya… Apakah kita akan selamat dalam perang ini?"

JR tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh wangi kekasihnya. Mata tajamnya masih memandang langit biru. "Setidaknya putra kita selamat."

"Nde, kau benar Jjuya. Setidaknya Seonho masih bisa melihat dunia ini bersama dengan Kakek dan Nenek-neneknya."

Yunho, BoA, Tiffany dan Seonho memang sudah meninggalkan tanah Kaum Supernatural. Mereka berada di Busan. Kota teraman di Korea Selatan karena para Kaum Supernatural tidak akan bisa menginjakan kaki mereka disana bila mereka tidak memiliki ijin. Mangka dari itu dulu JR tidak bisa menemukan Minhyun karena Minhyun ada di Busan dan JR tidak memiliki ijin untuk bisa masuk ke Busan.

"Jjuya, menurut Jjuya aku lebih pantas seperti apa? Aku yang berambut blonde atau aku yang berambut hitam?"

"Aku suka Permaisuriku dalam keadaan apapun. Ralat, aku mencintai Permaisuri Hwangku dalam keadaan apapun bahkan jika Permaisuriku yang cantik ini tidak memakai baju aku tetap mencintainya."

Minhyun langsung mencubit pinggang JR. "Mesum!"

JR terkekeh dengan tingkah manis pasangan jiwanya ini. "Aku bukan mesum, Sayang."

"Jjuya itu Mesum."

"Tidak."

"Mesum."

"Tidak."

Minhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada JR dan memandang JR dengan kesal. "Mesum mesum mesummmmm."

Dan apa yang bisa JR lakukan selain mencubit gemas pipi chubby Minhyun.

.

.

.

Baekho mencengkeram dadanya ketika rasa sesak itu kembali menyerang.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Daniel khawatir pada Baekho, pasalnya Baekho tengah melatihnya. "Aku tidak memukulmu dengan keras kan? Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Tidak, bukan salahmu. Aku memang sudah merasakannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Hyung. Tidak lucukan jika saat perang nanti kau malah tertidur. Ren-Hyung pasti akan menganggapmu tidak keren."

Baekho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Daniel tapi jantungnya seakan tertusuk ratusan jarum ketika nama Ren terdengar. "Kau benar, Aku mungkin butuh istirahat."

Baekho membalikan badannya menuju kamarnya, dalam hati ia berdoa kepada Dewa Langit semoga kekasihnya baik-baik saja. _Semoga_.

.

.

.

Minhyun memandang cermin yang menampilkan wajah cantiknya dengan mata biru dan rambut pirangnya. "Baru satu jam yang lalu aku berambut hitam sekarang kembali ke pirang lagi."

JR memeluk pinggang Minhyun dari belakang dan mengecupi leher jenjang Minhyun. "Itu karena kau belum sepenuhnya menjadi Ratu Fox."

"Jadi jika aku menjadi Ratu Fox maka aku akan seperti ini selamanya?"

"Ya dan Tidak."

"Kenapa Ya dan Tidak?"

" _Ya_ karena ini adalah wujud sejatimu maka kau akan seperti ini seterusnya dan _Tidak_ karena setelah kau dinobatkan secara resmi menjadi Ratu Fox maka kau bisa mengubah penampilanmu. Tidak mungkin kan kau datang ke dunia manusia dengan tubuh seluruh keindahan ini? Bisa-bisa mereka menculikmu dan memajangmu dalam museum sebagai makhluk paling indah di dunia."

.

.

.

"Berhenti!"

Jaehwan dengan segera menginjak rem mobilnya ketika kekasihnya berteriak padanya.

"Ada apa, Sewoonie?" tanya Seunggi pada putranya.

Sewoon membuka pintu mobil kekasihnya dan memandang takjub bangunan didepannya. Bangunan didepannya begitu besar namun terlihat sangat mengerikan karena ratusan tahun tidak dihuni. "Eomma, apakah mansion tua yang Father katakan dikelilingi oleh kabut berwarna merah?"

"Yah."

"Mansion Tua itu ada didepan kita sekarang."

Seunggi memandang putranya. "Selamatkan mereka, Sewoon. Hanya kaulah harapan kita."

Sewoon mengangguk akan ucapan Ibunya, ia lalu memandang Jaehwan dan memeluk erat kekasihnya. "Jaga Eomma untukku."

"Pasti. Berhati-hatilah."

.

.

Sewoon mencengkeram kalung ruby pemberian Ayahnya dengan erat ketika ia memasuki Mansion Tua tersebut. Setiap langkah yang Sewoon lakukan harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Aneh, kenapa sepi sekali. Aku pikir akan ada banyak penjaga." Sudah dua menit Sewoon memasuki Mansion penuh debu itu dan ia tidak melihat satupun penjaga. Sewoon memejamkan matanya untuk menemukan aura milik sosok-sosok yang dikenalnya, walaupun Sewoon sudah sepenuhnya menjadi manusia namun ia tetap memiliki darah vampire dalam pembuluh darahnya dan ia bersyukur akan itu karena dengan itu dia bisa merasakan aura-aura seseorang.

Sewoon membuka matanya dan memandang kebawah kakinya. "Penjara Bawah Tanah."

.

.

Sewoon langsung menutup mulutnya ketika melihat dua makhluk aneh tanpa kepala tergeletak didepan pintu dan ia dibuat terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sosok laki-laki didepannya.

"Instruktur Ong."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sewoon."

Sewoon memundurkan tubuhnya, ia tahu dari kakaknya jika sosok didepannya berpihak pada SCoups.

"Tidak usah takut padaku." Ujar Seongwoo ketika melihat Sewoon memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau cari ada dibelakang pintu ini." Seongwoo menunjuk pintu dibelakang tubuhnya. "Masuklah."

"Apa yang membuat anda berpikir saya akan mempercayai ucapan anda."

"Aku adalah Gurumu. Walaupun aku tidak pernah mengajarmu namun kau tetap muridku. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari seorang guru pada muridnya."

Sewoon menatap ragu-ragu sosok tampan didepannya namun tanpa pikir panjang langsung berjalan memasuki pintu tersebut.

.

.

"Aron-hyung."

Aron langsung mendongak mendengar suara lembut adik dari sahabatnya itu. "Sewoon, bagaimana kau bisa ada di–…. Seongwoo."

Sewoon menengok kebelakang dan ternyata mantan Instruktur Dance nya itu mengikutinya. Sewoon sudah siap melakukan kuda-kudanya jika Seongwoo menyerangnya namun Seongwoo malah melemparkan sesuatu padanya.

Sewoon dibuat terkejut saat sesuatu yang dilemparkan Seongwoo padanya adalah kunci namun keterkejutannya hanya sebentar karena ia langsung berbalik dan membuka sel tahanan Aron dan Samuel.

Selesai membuka sel Aron –dan Samuel, Sewoon langsung berlari menuju sel Taeyong dan dengan cepat membuka sel tersebut.

"Taeyong-hyung?" Sewoon mengguncang tubuh calon kakak iparnya itu dan tidak ada gerakan sama sekali. "Taeyong-hyung, bangun."

"Dia tidak akan bangun sampai empat hari kedepan." Ujar Seongwoo bersamaan dengan Aron dan Samuel keluar dari sel mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku memberikannya ramuan yang membuatnya mati suri selama beberapa hari agar SCoups tidak bisa mengetahui _penglihatan_ Taeyong."

Sewoon mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu membopong Taeyong dan Aron menggendong Woojin.

"Tapi dimana Ren-hyung?" tanya Sewoon kebingungan karena ia tidak melihat sosok cantik namun judes tersebut.

"Dia tidak selamat."

"A-apa?!"

"Ren memilih _jalannya_ sendiri." Ucap Seongwoo dengan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh mereka. Seongwoo menghela nafas lalu menundukan badannya agar sejajar dengan tubuh kecil Samuel, dengan perlahan Seongwoo membuka penutup mata Samuel.

"Hey, Samuel."

Samuel mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah mata Seongwoo dan tanpa bisa ia cegah ia melihat seluruh kehidupan Seongwoo.

"Ahjusshi mencintai Daniel-hyung." adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir kecil Samuel ketika melihat seluruh kehidupan Seongwoo. "Ahjusshi menjaga Daniel-hyung dengan cara Ahjusshi sendiri."

Seongwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan bocah didepannya. "Benar sekali tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Samuel memandang Seongwoo dengan diam menunggu sosok tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ahjusshi hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu karena selalu menjaga Woojin. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, Ahjusshi. Lagipula itu sudah tugas Muel sebagai kakak untuk Woojin dan Seonho."

Seongwoo mengacak rambut Samuel dan berdiri didepan Aron. Ia mengelus kepala putranya yang berada di gendongan Aron.

"Maafkan Daddy, Sayang. Daddy minta maaf. Daddy berharap Woojinie bisa hidup dengan jalan yang benar tidak seperti Daddy dan Daddy berharap suatu saat nanti Woojinie bisa melindungi seseorang yang Woojinie anggap penting. Jangan seperti Daddy yang tidak bisa menjaga Woojinie dan Mommymu." Setelah mengatakannya Seongwoo mencium kening Woojin cukup lama dan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari putranya. "Segeralah keluar dari Mansion ini."

Aron mencengkeram lengan Seongwoo. "Ikutlah dengan kami."

"Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku." Setelah mengatakannya Seongwoo langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Clara ketika melihat Seongwoo memasuki markas mereka yang berisi para monster dan raksasa.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Clara tersenyum culas ketika mencium darah dari tubuh Seongwoo. "Aku mencium aroma penghianatan disini."

Seongwoo memandang dingin Clara. "Aku mencium kematian darimu."

Senyum culas menghilang dari wajah Clara digantikan dengan ekspresi datar. "Jika kematian mendatangiku maka kematian juga akan mendatangi Daniel."

Seongwoo mencengkeram tangan Clara dengan keras, andai dibolehkan ia akan dengan senang hati mematahkan tangan ini. "Akan aku pastikan kematian enggan menyentuhnya selagi aku masih ada."

.

.

.

"Baringkan dia dengan perlahan." Ucap Seunggi pada Jaehwan yang menggendong Taeyong yang masih tidak sadarkan diri diatas kasur milik Sewoon. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah besar miliknya.

Sewoon mengelus lengan Aron. "Hyung, kau juga harus beristirahat."

Aron menggeleng, ia harus segera ke Istana Vampire. Perang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Hyung, aku memaksa. Istirahatlah."

Dan apa yang bisa Aron lakukan selain menurut ucapan Sewoon. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa membantah ucapan anak-anak dari Lord U-Know.

"Hanya tiga jam setelah itu bangunkan aku. Aku harus ke Istana."

Sewoon mengangguk.

Aron melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu yang telah disediakan Seunggi dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi. Aron hanya membutuhkan lima detik untuk masuk ke alam mimpi, ia berharap ia hanya tidur selama tiga jam namun ketika ia membuka matanya perang sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **30 December 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

Achan minta maaf karena chapter ini belum ada perang karena menurut achan nggak mungkin kan tiba-tiba langsung perang ajah, pasti dong membutuhkan proses detik-detik menuju perang tapi achan janji next chapter bakal perang tapi nggak janji update cepet karena rabu depan achan udah mulai UAS dan tugaspun masih ada yg ngintilin achan dan juga chapter perang itu susahhh apalagi buat achan yg belum pernah nulis perang-perangan, achan mah lebih suka nontonnya dan bayanginnya buat nuangin ke tulisannya itu butuh pemikiran ekstra bgt. Tapi next chapter juga bakal jadi challenge buat achan karena achan yg nggak pernah nulis perang-perangan.

Achan amat sangat sangat sangatttttttt berterimakasih sama kalian yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini dan juga terimakasih atas semangat yang kalian berikan buat achan #deepbow

.

.

Balasan review :

songyoyo : Ongniel moment next chapter yah hehehe. yang ninggal di chapter ini Ren tapi nanti di perang juga ada lagi yg ninggal antara niel n clara. terimakasih udah baca nd review ff achan.

Guest 1 : chapter ini yg ninggal Ren tapi next chapter ada lagi kok. terimakasih udah baca nd review ff achan.

Kfcfmd : wah siapa nih yg jahat? scoups kah? hehehe achan emng butuh dia jadi jahat di ff achan ini. terimakasih udah baca nd review ff achan.

YRK4113 : salah satu tebakan uty benar. Ren yg ninggal di chapter ini tapi next chapter ada lagi yg ninggal. moment ongnieljin ditunggu ajah yah pasti bakal muncul kok. btw tuh udah ada moment ongjin diatas. terimakasih udah baca nd review ff achan.

Michiyo Park : hehehe mian, achan emng butuh scoups jadi jahat di ff achan ini. mianhae tapi ff ini bener-bener harus achan tamatin segera coz achan sendiri yg nulis ff ini greget sendiri hehehhe. terimakasih udah baca nd review ff achan.

verenakiem : iya penyesalan emang selalu datang terakhir. terimakasih udah baca dan review ff achan.

TiasPrahastiwi : hehehe achan emng butuh scoups jadi jahat di ff achan ini. yeah achan juga seneng akhirnya 2hyun bersatuuuu. terimakasih atas semangatnya, terimakasih juga sudah baca nd review ff achan.

naynaaay : taeyong baik-baik ajah kok heheheh. ini achan udah di lanjut yah. terimakasih sudah baca nd review ff achan.

Esty : iyahhh scoups emang kejam tapi achan sukaaa #plakk wkwkkw terimakasih sudah baca nd review ff achan.

Chika Chiki : wahhh maafkan achan bikin mata dikau berkaca-kaca. well next chapter masih ada cast yg ninggal entah itu scoups atau yg lainnya hehehe terimakasih sudah baca nd review ff achan.

vee : ini udah next yah. iyah scoups mah hoby bikin para readers achan naik darah heheheh. terimakasih sudah baca nd review ff achan.

Riskiulya : iyah scoups emng gila tapi achan suka #plakk heheh ini udah di lanjut yah. wahh kalau jangan lama-lama achan nggak janji krn sebentar lagi achan UAS dan tugas masih byk yg ngikut. achan juga udah naruh di bio achan kalau achan bakal slow update. terimakasih sudah baca nd review ff achan.

vega : iyahh achan juga penasaran sama scoups, jalan pikirannya masih belum achan mengerti #plakk terimakasih sudah baca nd review ff achan.

naokonini : versi hunkai yah? wahh achan pecintai kaihun nih tapi achan minta maaf krn sepertinya achan nggak bisa coz real life achan sibuk nih hehehh terimakasih sudah baca n review ff achan.

Angel Leeteuk Saranghae : ini sudah di lanjut yah chingu. terimakasih sudah baca n review ff achan.

chimchimlv : iyahhh scoups emang jahat tapi achan sukaaa #plakk wkwkkw terimakasih sudah baca nd review ff achan.

Nurul1707 : achan nggak nyakitin Ren lagi karena Ren udh nggak bisa ngerasain rasa sakit lagi untuk selamanya. maafkan achan. wahh hebat bisa bayangain n jikapun gk bisa monggo liat ff achan yg ada di wattpad disana achan taru foto minhyun spt deskripsi achan diatas. achan juga pengen semua couple bahagia namun apa dayaaa kadang planning achan beda dari planning awal achan. maafkan achan huuhuhu. ini sudah update yah. terimakasih atas semangatnya dan terimakasih juga sudah baca dan review ff achan.

heavenutt : halo dear achan biasanya ngebales review para readers dengan PM mereka (bagi yg log in) tapi terkadang mereka gk bales balesan achan jadi achan stop deh hehehhe. maafkan achan yah coz achan juga pengen bales satu persatu kaya gini tapi apa daya waktu achan nulis ff dan upload juga nggak banyak krn tersita buat nugas dan belajar. terimakasih sudah baca dan review ff achan.

RLike : halo dear cuma mau bilang sebelum achan update seminggu sekali dulu achan update tiga hari sekali tapi krn udah mulai aktif ngampus dan banyak tugas jadi achan update setiap ada waktu saja hehehe. terimakasih atas semangatnya dan terimakasih juga sudah baca dan review ff achan.

Guest 2 : terimakasih atas pujiannya dan semangatnya, terimakasih juga sudah baca dan review ff achan.

lunch27 : achan merasa ff ini sudah terlalu panjang eheheheheh ff ini ff terpanjang yg pernah achan buat. terimakasih sudah baca dan review ff achan.

Kola-dyn : iyahhh scoups emang jahat tapi achan sukaaa #plakk wkwkkw Jaehwan x Sewoon udah ada yah walaupun sedikit karena kalau makin banyak maka makin panjang lagi ff ini tapi achan bakal bkin Jaehwan x Sewoon ada kok di spin off nanti. terimakasih atas semangatnya dan terimakasih juga sudah baca dan review ff achan.

cometbridge : iyahh ren kasian. terimakasih sudah baca dan review ff achan.

tititari99 : wahhh sampe maraton. iya gpp kok. terimakasih atas pujiannya dan semangatnya, terimakasih juga sudah baca dan review ff achan.

RabbitV : Scoups emang bastard tapi achan sukaaa yg bastard kaya gituh #plakk terimakasih sudah baca dan review ff achan.

Bety BI : ongniel bersatu yah? hmmm akan tiba saatnya kok. bentar lagi deh achan janji. iyah achan juga kasian sama niel menderita mulu #plakk #inisalahdirimusendiri wahh maafkan achan yg nggak bisa update kilat karena real life achan sendiri sibuk dengan UAS dan Tugas. maafkana chan yah. terimakasih sudah baca dan review ff achan.

Chris Han : Iyah Ren kasiannn.. terimakasih sudah baca dan review ff achan.

Guest 3 : Terimakasih atas pengertiannya dan terimakasih juga sudah baca dan review ff achan.


	30. The Dark War

**ETERNAL LOVE**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 30 : The Dark War**

.

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan purnama berwarna merah bagaikan menjadi saksi untuk kedua kalinya dua sepupu itu berhadapan, perbedaannya dengan delapan belas tahun yang lalu yaitu hanya dua sosok tersebut namun sekarang mereka bersama dengan masing-masing pasukan mereka. Pasukan yang sama-sama rela mati untuk kemenangan mereka.

"Jangan gugup. Hyung akan selalu ada disampingmu." Ucap Sehun ketika melihat adiknya tampak gugup.

"Aku tidak gugup, Hyung. Aku hanya…"

"Khawatir." Ucap Jinyoung melanjutkan kalimat Minhyun. "Tidak usah khawatir calon kakak ipar. Kunci perang ini ada ditangan JR-hyung dan Aron-hyung. Semuanya ada di tangan mereka. Apakah mereka bisa menghentikan SCoups atau malah membuat SCoups menguasai kaum supernatural."

Mendengar ucapan Jinyoung membuat pikiran Minhyun kembali memutar ucapan Ibunya. Ibunya juga pernah mengatakan jika JR dan Aron lah pemegang kunci perang ini. Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan memandang kedepan, dimana terlihat punggung tegap milik kekasihnya berada.

JR mengelus _Shadow_ –kuda hitam yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil, ia menatap Baekho dan Jaehyun yang ada disebelah kanan dan kirinya sebelum mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Melihat pemimpin mereka sudah mengangkat pedangnya membuat ribuan sosok –dan makhluk Supernatural dibelakangnya mengikuti aksinya.

Senyum iblis tercetak di bibir SCoups ketika melihat lawannya sudah mengangkat pedang mereka, tanda bahwa mereka telah siap akan perang ini. "Kalian lapar, anak-anak? Didepan kalian adalah makanan kalian. Makan dan hancurkan mereka hingga tak tersisa."

Mendengar ucapan pemimpin mereka membuat para Monster, Raksasa dan Prajurit Bayangannya segera berlari kedepan siap menghabisi musuh dari pemimpin mereka dan siap untuk mendapatkan makanan mereka.

Melihat pasukan musuh didepannya mendekat wajah tampan JR masih tetap tenang. Tangannya yang masih memegang pedang ia angkat keatas seakan menunjuk langit. Hanya membutuhkan dua detik ketika pangeran tampan itu melakukan aksi tersebut muncullah ratusan Kaum _Sphinx_ –makhluk berwajah wanita dengan badan singa dan memiliki sayap seperti burung.

Sebagian para Sphinx itu membawa batu yang berapi, sebagiannya lagi membawa pasukan pemanah dalam punggung mereka. Para Sphinx yang membawa batu berapi di kaki mereka segera melemparkannya kebawah dan secara bersamaan para pemanah memanahi para monster, raksasa dan prajurit bayangan dibawahnya.

Raungan kesakitan menggelangar dari mulut-mulut para monster dan raksasa –api adalah musuh utama mereka. Para prajurit bayangan yang melihat itu segera mengambil busur mereka dan memanahi sphinx dan pemanah diatas. Kini raunganpun menyayatpun terdengar dari para sphinx.

"Kau akan selalu disampingku kan, Baekho?"

Baekho memandang JR, sosok sahabat yang sudah ia miliki sejak kecil, senyum terukir di sudut bibirnya. Biasanya ia akan mencemooh sahabatnya jika sudah bersikap sentimen seperti ini namun ia tahu maksud dari ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Sampai nafas terakhirku, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, Sobat."

Puas mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya, JR kini memandang adiknya. "Jika aku tidak selamat jadilah Raja yang bijaksana, Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang lebih pantas menjadi Raja Vampire selain kau, Hyung."

JR kini kembali menatap kedepan, tangannya mengangkat pedangnya dengan tinggi. "UNTUK KEMENANGAN DAN UNTUK KEDAMAIAN!"

Sorakan dari ratusan pasukan dibelakangnya terdengar, mereka mengulangi ucapan sosok pemimpin mereka dan segera mengikuti dibelakangnya. "UNTUK KEMENANGAN DAN UNTUK KEDAMAIAN!"

"UNTUK KEMENANGAN DAN UNTUK KEDAMAIAN!"

"UNTUK KEMENANGAN DAN UNTUK KEDAMAIAN!"

Kai dan Luhan langsung mengubah wujud mereka menjadi serigala sehingga Sehun dan Hyuna langsung duduk diatas tubuh tegap wujud serigala pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Daniel segera mengeluarkan pedang pemberian CL dan menatap tajam sosok tampan yang jauh disana yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan berjuta makna. Begitupula dua kakak beradik Im –Im Jaebum dan Im Youngmin mereka siap membinasakan musuh mereka.

Minhyun dan Jinyoung dibawa oleh masing-masing Pegasus –kuda bersayap mereka dan siap menyerang musuh mereka dari atas.

Hangeng, Heechul, Jinki, Yoona dan Kris mereka telah pergi Barat, Selatan, Timur dan Utara untuk melindungi batas pelindung Kaum Supernatural dengan Kaum Manusia karena mereka tahu jika SCoups berhasil menguasai Kaum Supernatural sosok tersebut juga ingin menguasai Ras Manusia.

Melihat para pasukan Kaum Supernatural sudah bergerak membuat seluruh pasukan SCoups bersiap kembali dengan pertempuran mereka.

"Cih, mereka pikir mereka bisa menang dari kita." Cemooh Clara menatap rendah seluruh pasukan Kaum Supernatural.

SCoups mengangkat pedangnya, pedang yang terbuat dari es yang bahkan lebih dingin dari suhu disekeliling mereka, pedang itu memancarkan kedinginan, kepahitan, kesakitan dan kebencian yang paling utama namun ada setitik kehangatan disana, kehangatan dari darah adiknya.

"Kalian semua akan mati dibawah kakiku."

Mendengar ucapan SCoups membuat Clara dan Seongwoo langsung melesat menuju medan perang. Mereka siap mengoyak tubuh lawan mereka.

Pertempuran yang sebenarnya baru dimulai.

.

.

Aron membuka matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan putranya.

"Mom."

"Muel."

"Perang sudah dimulai."

Mendengar ucapan putranya Aron langsung bangun dari ranjang dan membuka jendela kamar. Langit malam tengah berkuasa dengan gagahnya namun Bulan berwarna merah itu tampak mengerikan.

"Berapa lama Mommy tertidur, Sayang?"

"Kita tertidur cukup lama, Hyung." Ucap Sewoon sambil membawa Woojin dalam gendongannya.

" _Kita_?"

"Yah, Kita. Seongwoo-hyung sepertinya memanipulasi kita semua ketika kita keluar dari Mansion Tua tadi. Dia memanipulasi pikiran kita sehingga kita tidak akan ikut terlibat dalam perang." Jelas Sewoon. "Bahkan dia juga memanipulasi pikiran Eomma dan Jaehwan juga."

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa sadar? Kau tahu sendirikan mantra Clan Ong itu susah di patahkan walaupun mereka adalah vampire bukan Warlock." Ujar Aron kebingungan.

"Woojin terbangun –dari mantra tidurnya dan dia membangunkan kita semua lima menit yang lalu. Woojin adalah Putra Seongwoo-hyung, dia juga Clan Ong, Hyung."

Aron memandang Woojin yang masih dalam gendongan Sewoon, bocah yang usianya belum genap tiga tahun itu tengah meminum susu. "Aku harus pergi."

"Aku ikut, Mom." Ujar Samuel sambil menggenggam tangan Aron.

Aron menggeleng. "Tidak Sayang, tetaplah disini dengan Sewoon Ahjusshi. Mommy akan menyeret Daddy-mu pulang."

"Tapi Mom–"

Aron menyentuh kedua pipi Samuel. "Kau harus melindungi Woojin dan Seonho. Sebagai seorang kakak itulah tugasmu, Muel."

"Tapi aku ingin ikut, Mom. Muel ingin ikut. Muel ingin membantu."

Aron memeluk Samuel dan mencium kening putra sematawayangnya itu. "Kau sudah banyak melihat penderitaan, Muel. Sudah cukup. Tugasmu hanya melindungi Seonho dan Woojin."

Aron melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sewoon. "Tetaplah disini. Kalian aman disini tapi teruslah perhatikan sinar purnama. Bila sinar itu berubah menjadi putih maka semuanya telah usai tapi bila sinar purnama semakin berwarna merah maka pergilah ke Busan. Disana tempat yang aman, SCoups dan pasukannya tidak akan bisa ke Busan."

"Nde, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Berhati-hatilah."

Aron memeluk tubuh Sewoon dan mencium kening Woojin. "Woojinie akan bertemu Daddy Woojin segera."

Woojin mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Woojin punya Daddy, Ahjusshi?"

"Semua orang punya Daddy, Sayang." Jawab Sewoon.

Woojin mengangguk mengerti dan kembali meminum susunya. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum manis. "Daddy… Daddy… Woojin punya Daddy."

Aron tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Woojin. Ia memandang putranya. "Mommy pergi, Sayang."

Apa yang bisa Samuel lakukan selain mengangguk. Walaupun hatinya ketakutan, takut bahwa Ayahnya akan menyakiti Ibunya.

.

.

Suara pedang menembus kulit, cipratan darah, pukulan, koyakan kulit, teriakan menyayat hati, raungan kemarahan, erangan kesakitan, tubuh terjatuh ke tanah lapang, semua itu bagaikan melodi paling indah sekaligus menyeramkan yang pernah ada.

JR turun dari _Shadow_ –kudanya ketika ia melihat Jaehyun terkepung dan dengan segera membantu adiknya melawan kelima monster berwajah buruk rupa tersebut.

Namun berbagai monster kini mengepung keduanya. JR segera melemparkan pedang miliknya pada Jaehyun. "Pakai itu."

Jaehyun mengangguk dan menggunakan pedang kakaknya –pedang dari ayah mereka sedangkan JR sendiri menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan para monster itu. Jaehyun adalah Half-Blood walaupun dia memilih sisi vampire namun Jaehyun masih belum terlalu mahir menggunakan kekuatannya mangkanya JR menyerahkan pedang tersebut.

Melihat dua sepupunya dikepung monster-monster kesayangannya membuat senyum iblis tercetak dengan jelas dibibir SCoups, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Siap menghunuskan pedangnya pada jantung salah satu dari keduanya.

Namun dengan gerakan cepat Baekho sudah berdiri didepan SCoups. "Sebelum kau melawan mereka, langkahi dulu mayatku SCoups."

"Oh jadi kau ingin menyusul Ren, hm? Dia sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibuku. Sepertinya kau juga ingin menyusulnya."

Wajah Baekho memucat mendengar ucapan SCoups. "K-kau…"

"Yah, Baekho. Adikku sudah mati dan kau akan segera menyusulnya."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut SCoups langsung menghunuskan pedangnya pada Baekho namun Baekho dengan cepat menghindar, tidak terlalu cepat karena pedang itu menggoreskan luka di kulitnya.

"Peraturan nomor satu dalam bertarung, Jangan Melamun." Ucap SCoups dan kembali melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Baekho.

"Kau bukan seorang kakak SCoups, kau monster." Ujar Baekho sambil memberikan serangan balik pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

SCoups dengan mudah mengelak dari serangan-serangan Baekho yang tidak beraturan karena terlalu emosi.

"Sayangnya kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan adalah bahwa aku tetap kakaknya." SCoups menggunakan pedangnya untuk menusuk kaki Baekho.

"Akh!" Baekho terjatuh ketanah ketika SCoups tanpa perasaan menusukan pedangnya semakin dalam pada kaki Baekho.

SCoups menarik pedangnya tersebut dengan tanpa perasaan dan berdiri diatas tubuh Baekho. Ia kembali mengakat pedangnya, kali ini ia tujukan pada jantung Baekho. "Jangan buat adikku menunggu terlalu lama disana."

Baekho memejamkan matanya, siap akan takdirnya.

"Peraturan nomor dua dalam bertarung, Jangan Gunakan Emosimu."

 _Jlebbb_

"Selamat tinggal Baekho. Berikan salamku untuk Ren."

"Baekho!" teriak JR ketika melihat tubuh Baekho kini berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang terbawa angin malam.

.

.

Clara meludah ketika ia selesai mengoyak perut CL yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Inikah yang dinamakan Warrior Wanita dari Kaum Fox? Lemah."

"CL Noona!"

Clara memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum bahagia ketika akhirnya ia bertatap muka dengan kakaknya. "Daniel."

"Clara." Ucap Daniel dan dengan segera mengangkat kembali pedangnya yang sudah berlumuran darah lawannya.

Adiknya adalah lawannya.

Clara menjauhkan dirinya dari mayat CL dan mendekati kakaknya. "Yah, kakakku tersayang. Aku adalah lawanmu. Lawan aku!"

Tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti, tidak ada waktu untuk melarikan diri, Daniel merasakan bayangan-bayangan hitam kini menyelimutinya. Adiknya adalah lawannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Daniel memulai serangan-serangannya.

Clara yang tidak siap akan serangan mendadak dari kakaknya itu awalnya sedikit kewalahan namun ia dengan cepat mengimbangi serangan bertubi-tubi kakaknya. Ketika Clara siap melakukan serangan balik, ia kalah cepat dengan Daniel yang memukul perutnya dengan keras.

Clara terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegangi perutnya, ketika ia mendongak kakaknya langsung memukul wajahnya.

"Akhh!" Clara terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur batu besar yang memang ada disana. Darah menetes dari dahinya. Clara menyentuh darah tersebut, matanya memancarkan kemurkaan yang luar biasa. Ia berdiri dan siap menyerang kakaknya namun sosok dari belakang memukul dahunya dengan amat keras dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Daniel menatap datar tubuh adiknya yang tergeletak ditanah. Ia memandang Sandara Park, wakil dari Warrior Wanita dari Kaum Fox.

"Aku melihat apa yang ia lakukan pada CL. Bunuh jalang ini, Daniel." Ucap Sandara lalu kembali melawan para prajurit bayangan.

Daniel terdiam memandangi wajah adiknya dan pedang ditangannya. Membunuh Clara. Haruskah?

Danie menggeleng. Tidak. Clara adalah adiknya. Orangtua mereka akan kecewa padanya. Ia harus menjadi kakak yang baik. Ia harus menjaga Clara. Menyayangi adiknya. Kembali menjadi saudara yang hangat.

Pemikiran Daniel tentang adiknya dan orangtuanya sirna ketika ia melihat Seongwoo memandangnya. Jantung Daniel berdetak kencang. Sosok itu memandangnya dan berjalan kearahnya. Daniel mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya.

"Seongwoo-hyung."

"Daniel." Ucap Seongwoo sambil menatap Daniel dengan tatapan berjuta makna namun ketika mata semerah darahnya tak sengaja menatap tubuh tergeletak Clara ia hanya menatap tubuh gadis itu sekilas dan kembali menatap Daniel.

Daniel kembali mengangkat pedangnya, pose yang sama ketika ia akan melawan adiknya namun jantungnya terasa teriris ratusan pedang tak kasat mata. Tidak bisa. Daniel tidak bisa melawan sosok didepannya. Daniel terlalu mencintai sosok tersebut.

"Dimana Woojin?"

"Dia aman. Kau tenang saja." ucap Seongwoo dengan tenang.

Mendengar ucapan Seongwoo membuat Daniel menghela nafas lega, namun ketika ia mendongak sosok tampan itu sudah ada didepannya dan dengan gerakan cepat Seongwoo memukul Daniel hingga sosok manis itu terhuyung dengan keras kebelakang.

Daniel menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sobek, ia bahkan merasakan giginya patah. Daniel mengambil pedang pemberian CL, siap menyerang sosok yang dicintainya itu.

 _Jangan bawa emosimu dalam pertarungan jika kau tidak ingin mati._

 _Buang cintamu karena tidak ada cinta dalam perang._

Ucapan-ucapan CL ketika wanita itu melatihnya terngiang-ngiang di kepala Daniel. Tidak ada cinta dalam perang. Tidak ada.

Daniel berdiri dengan tegak, pedangnya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, mata yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan kini sirna dengan tatapan mata pengkhianatan. Sosok didepannya telah mengkhianatinya. "Akan ku kembalikan rasa sakit yang selama ini kau berikan padaku."

.

.

Sewoon memegang kalung ruby nya kian erat, matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap bulan purnama yang masih memancarkan cahaya merahnya.

Jaehwan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. "Kau gugup?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong. Jika kau memegang kalung ruby pemberian ayahmu dengan erat begitu berarti kau sedang gugup."

"Benarkah?"

Jaehwan mengangguk, ia lalu mencium kening Sewoon. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap begitu." Ujar Sewoon sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jaehwan.

.

.

Sehun dan Hyuna kini berpunggung-punggungan ketika tiga raksasa dan sepuluh prajurit bayangan menyekelilingi mereka. Kedua Alpha mereka pun sibuk dengan lawan mereka.

"Anda tahu, Lady Hyuna?"

"Tahu apa, High Warlock Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum ketika mendengar panggilan High Warlock didepan namanya. Sekarang ia bukan lagi Warlock tapi High Warlock –penyihir tertinggi.

"Ini lebih menyenangkan dari games yang sering aku dan Kai mainkan."

Hyuna terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun namun kekehan Hyuna hanya sebentar karena keduanya siap dalam _mode_ bertempur. Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang mengeluarkan percikan cahaya dan Hyuna yang sudah mengeluarkan taringnya.

.

"Sial mereka terlalu banyak untuk kita." kata Sehun sambil membuat kubah pelindung untuknya dan Hyuna namun para raksasa menggunakan tangan besar mereka untuk memukul-mukul kubah itu.

Sehun menyentuh dadanya yang sakit, nafasnya melambat dan terputus-putus. Hyuna langsung menangkap tubuh Sehun sebelum sosok itu jatuh ketanah. "Sehun!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lady Hyuna."

Hyuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya walaupun ini adalah malam hari namun ia adalah vampire dan ia memiliki penglihatan yang lebih jelas. "LUHAN!"

Luhan yang tengah bertarung bersama Kai langsung berhenti dan mengubah wujud serigalanya menjadi sosok aslinya. Ia menatap istrinya yang menatapnya dengan _tatapan_ _itu_. Luhan menatap kubah yang menyelimuti Sehun dan Hyuna dan para raksasa yang memukul-mukul kubah itu.

Tangan Luhan terangkat dan dengan kibasan tangan pelan para raksasa dan prajurit bayangan yang menyekelilingi Sehun dan Hyuna berteriak kesakitan dan dalam sekejap mata langsung menghilang bersama awan gelap yang menyekelilingi mereka.

Sehun dan Kai yang melihat itu menatap tak percaya Luhan. "Kau… Dewa Langit."

.

.

 _Buggghh_

"Minhyun!" teriak Jinyoung panik ketika Pegasus milik Minhyun terkena panah sehingga membuat Pegasus berwarna putih dan Minhyun terjatuh ketanah. Jinyoung sudah siap turun dan membantu Minhyun ketika salah satu monster berkepala banteng mendekati Minhyun.

Jinyoung sudah siap dengan busurnya namun Minhyun mengangkat tangannya tanda ia menghentikan aksi Jinyoung.

Monster berkepala banteng itu mendekati Minhyun dan memandangi wajah Minhyun. Minhyun sendiri hanya diam tidak bergerak, ia pun menatap kembali mata monster itu dengan matanya yang berwarna icy blue.

Aksi tatap-tatapan keduanyapun berselang lumayan lama sampai akhirnya monster berkepala banteng itu membuang mukanya dan pergi menjauh dari Minhyun namun ia masih mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok cantik itu.

"Demi Dewa Langit yang wajahnya tidak pernah aku lihat, kau membuat monster jatuh cinta padamu!" teriak Jinyoung dari atas –ia masih menunggani pegasusnya.

"Diam, Jinyoung."

.

.

Jaebum menendang prajurit bayangan itu kearah adiknya dan Youngmin langsung menebas kepala prajurit bayangan tersebut.

"Kita sudah dapat berapa?" tanya Jaebum.

"36 dengan yang tadi." Jawab Youngmin dengan enteng.

.

.

"Arghh!" Daniel mengerang kesakitan ketika luka dilengannya mengeluarkan darah yang semakin mengucur dengan deras akibat gerakan-gerakannya menghindar dari serangan Seongwoo. Pedangnya sudah beralih kepemilikan menjadi milik Seongwoo.

Daniel menyandarkan punggungnya di batu besar dibelakangnya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bertarung.

Seongwoo berdiri didepannya, tangannya memegang pedang milik Daniel. Tidak ada gerakan darinya namun Daniel tahu sosok didepannya akan membunuhnya cepat atau lambat.

.

Clara mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan rasa pening menyelimuti kepalanya namun rasa pening yang ia rasakan langsung sirna ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ong Seongwoo tengah berdiri sambil membawa pedang –yang milik Daniel dan Daniel, kakaknya itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di batu besar dan tampak siap menerima ajalnya. Ajalnya ditangan sosok yang ia cintai.

Clara menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini salah, semuanya sangat salah. Clara menatap wajah Seongwoo, wajah itu tanpa ekspresi namun matanya tidak. Mata itu memancarkan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu adalah cinta. Seongwoo mencintai Daniel.

Clara menatap Daniel lagi, kakaknya. Ia memang membenci kakaknya ia akan senang jika kakaknya itu mati tapi kenapa hatinya sakit memikirkan jika kakaknya akan pergi untuk selamanya.

Clara menatap tangannya sendiri, kenapa ia masih hidup. Kenapa kakaknya tidak membunuhnya.

Kenapa…

Kenapa…

Kenapa…

Terlalu banyak _kenapa_.

Clara memejamkan matanya. _Kenapa_? Tentu saja karenanya. Kakaknya menderita karenanya, keduanya orangtuanya meninggal karenanya. Semua ini karena dirinya.

.

"Woojin tidak suka dibentak. Jangan membentaknya jika kau tidak mau di cueki olehnya selama satu jam." Daniel menarik nafas. Ia tahu ajalnya sudah dekat. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

.

Clara membuka matanya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membuat sebuah simbol dari darahnya sendiri diatas rumput. "Lucifer, Sang putra iblis, Sang malaikat yang terbuang. Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut seketika disekelilingnya tampak membatu dan bayangan berwarna merah bagaikan api berdiri didepannya.

"Aku mendengar panggilan darimu, Kang Clara." Ucap sang Lucifer dengan suara yang begitu mengerikan untuk siapa saja yang mendengarnya bahkan Clara sendiri tidak sanggup menatap wajah Lucifer. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Batalkan sumpah terlarang yang dilakukan SCoups dan Ong Seongwoo."

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

"Jiwaku. Ambil jiwaku." Ucap Clara dengan mantap. "Aku memiliki jiwa yang jahat. Kau akan menyukai Jiwaku."

Tangan sang Lucifer bergerak menyentuh pipi Clara, Clara mau tidak mau harus menatap sang Lucifer. Ketika mata keduanya bertemu Clara tahu jiwanya sudah terpenjara di dasar neraka terdalam.

"Kau hanya memiliki satu menit sebelum tubuh tanpa jiwamu itu hancur." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir sang Lucifer sebelum ia menghilang dan seakan tidak pernah ada disana.

Clara merasakan disekitarnya kembali bergerak seperti sedia kala, ia menatap kedepan dimana Seongwoo sudah mengangkat pedangnya siap menusukannya di dada Daniel dan dengan gerakan cepat Clara berlari kearah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **January 9, 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Balasan review :

Kfcfmd: nde achan sendiri yg nulisnya juga terkejut jadinya seperti ini wkwkkw. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

riskiulya : maafkan achan yg bkin ren mati. baekho udah nyusul ren yah. nde moment ongniel sudah ada diatas, semoga suka. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

verenakiem : nde, maafkan achan yg bkin ren ninggal. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

XH0799 : mmm gk tau yah sad ending or happy ending wkwkwk. semuanya akan indah pada waktunya kok hehehhe. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

Nurul1707 : unchhh jangan nangis achan juga sedih nih bkin ren ninggal. kyk nya gk bisa bkin reinkarnasi minki deh yang ada achan malah bkin baekho ikut minki alias nyusul minki. nde sama-sama. achan juga nggak nyangka kalau tulisan acak-acakan achan ini bkin banyak reader yg ikut merasakan dunianya padahal achan negrasa tulisan achan ini flat loh. yeahh udah nemu berhasil berhasil horee horeee. iya judul lagunya Love Paint. itu enak bgt di denger. waktu achan pertama denger juga achan langsung suka apalagi sama rapp nya jr uhhh sexy abis. btw terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

Kola-dyn : nde di chapter ini ada moent jaehwan x sewoon lagi yah walaupun nyempil". terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

AYUnhomin : makasih atas pujiannya. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

tititari99 : iyah achan juga greget sama clara wkwkkw. terimakasih atas semangatnya terimakasih juga sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

Guest 1: iya nih kalau clara gk ngomong mah scoups pasti ngehentiin perangnya heheheh. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

Lalaland : iyah achan yg nulisnya juga greget sendiri nih. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

Michiyo Park: uhh jangan nangis, maafkan atas semangatnya ini uas nya udah selesai yeahhh. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

yg sll mls login : cup cup cup v eon jangan nangis. ini mata achan juga perih krn bombay nya wkwkkw. iya v eon dipersilahkan utk mencincang clara. nde v eon gpp kok. makasih atas semangatnya v eon makasih juga udah selalu baca chat achan.

Danik Kang: ini udah banyak yah. semuanya akan sesuai porsinya kok heheheh. terimakasih atas semangatnya. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

Guest 2 : iya ren yang mati. maafkan achan. duh duh duh jangan sedih yah. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

YRK4113 : uty krn dikau selalu byk kalau koment n kadang achan suka tapi bkin achan bingung mau bales yg mana dlu. apalagi achan kalau update pas mata udah 5watt lagi. ruby punya sewoon itu cuma hadiah dari yunho sejak kecil yah. terimakasih udah baca dan review.

Bugibugi : terimakasih atas pujiannya, achan yg buatnya sendiri juga terkejut sendiri nih wkwkkw. terimakasih sudah baca dan review fanfic ini.

Guest 3 : achan juga kasian sama ren huhuhu. terimakasih atas semangatnya. terimakasih juga udah baca dan review.

Guest 4 : iya achan juga kasian sama baekho tapi baekho juga udah nyusul ren. terimakasih udah baca dan review.

JS Lu : terimakasih atas pujiannya. achan juga minta maaf kalau lama krn byk tugas dan kemarin uas. wahh author favorit yah makasih achan masih malu kalau ada yg bilang achan favorit orang. terimakasih udah baca dan review.

Guest 5 : ini udah lanjut. ongniel udah ada di atas yah begitu juga perangnya maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. terimakasih semangatnya terimakasih juga udah baca dan review.

Chris Han : maafkan achan yg bkin ren mati. perang dan ongniel ada di chapter ini yah maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. terimakasih sudah baca dan review heheh.

RLike : porsinya pas semua yah ada ongniel 2hyun baekren dan seungron alias scoup aron. wah takdir yg kaya gmn yah achan gk ada ide lagi selain yg ada di otak achan. terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

Lucianna : semuanya akan indah pada waktunya hehehe. terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

Guest 6 : achan pun gk sanggup kalau ff ini tamat tapi achan juga bakal seneng bgt kalau ff ini tamat krn akhirnya achan terbebas dari ff yg plotnya dalam ini wkwkwk. cerita baru yah well mngkin ada tp tunggu ajah yah. terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

RabbitV : ong juga menyentuh hati achan #plakkk wahh berarti dikau harus kembali baca chapter 23 dear. disana dijelasin sama clara. jadi ong itu udah sumpah atas nama bumi dan langit kalau dia bakal setia sama scoups dan kalau ong ngelanggar tidak ada tempat baik dibumi maupun langit yang bakal nerima ong bahkan jr pun nggak bisa nolong ong krn ong udah bersumpah atas nama bumi dan langit gtuh dear. btw terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

2Hyunie : ini udah di update yah. terimakasih sudah menunggu ff achan. terimakasih juga udah baca dan review.

heavenutt : ini moment perangnya yah maafkan achan kalau kurang sudah baca dan review.

Freya : ini udah di lanjut yah dear. terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

.

.

ok fix ini chapter paling susah buat achan krn achan blum pernah bkin ff perang jadi achan terinspirasi dari byk film. dan maafkan achan kalau chapter ini jauhhhhhhhhhhh dari ekspetasi kalian semua maafkan achan reader-san. so yup krn chapter ini paling susah achan minta bayaran achan yah yaitu review kalian tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yg sopan krn achan itu termasuk sosok yg mudah sakit hati kalau ada kata-kata yg lumayan kasar walaupun kalian gk bermaksud kasar. dan maafkan achan kalau balasan reviewnya kurang berkenan dihati krn mata achan ini udah 5watt dan ngantuk bgt ini. so yah akhir kata achan bilang :

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	31. After The Dark

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 31 : After The Dark**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung." Ucap Jaehyun pada JR ketika ia melihat SCoups berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

"Pergilah dan bantu yang lain, Jaehyun. Ini pertarunganku dengannya." JR menatap tajam SCoups yang sudah menyiapkan pedangnya.

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti dan segera menjauh dari keduanya.

JR dan SCoups kini berdiri berhadapan-hadapan. Dua sosok tampan itu sama-sama mengeluarkan aura mematikan.

Mereka begitu mematikan dan berbahaya.

"Bersiaplah kalah dalam perang ini, Sepupu." Cemooh SCoups sambil memandang sekitarnya, dimana banyak korban yang bergelimpangan pada malam bulan purnama ini.

JR menggeleng kecil. "Katakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, SCoups."

Mata SCoups kini berkobar penuh amarah dan kebencian. Ia membuang pedangnya. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan merasakan kekalahan disini. Kau atau Aku."

.

.

Seongwoo mengangkat pedangnya, siap menusukannya di jantung sosok yang ia cintai itu sedangkan Daniel memejamkan matanya. Siap akan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

 _Jlebbb._

Namun rasa sakit itu tidak datang tapi ia merasakan ada sosok lain didepannya. Dengan perlahan Daniel membuka matanya dan ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Clara, adiknya dengan pedang yang menusuk jantungnya.

"Cla-clara."

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut oleh kakaknya. "Daniel Oppa… Ma-maafkan… aku."

Daniel langsung menangkap tubuh adiknya ketika tubuh itu tidak kuat lagi menopang dirinya sendiri.

Seongwoo yang melihat itu hanya menatap Clara dan Daniel bergantian. Otaknya memutar kembali ucapan Taeyong.

 _"Daniel dan Clara, siapa diantara mereka yang akan mati?"_

 _"Daniel… dia akan selamat dalam perang ini dan Clara akan mendapatkan pengampunannya."_

Tangan Clara terangkat dan menyentuh dada Seongwoo tepat di jantungnya. "Tidak usah memikirkan sumpah yang kau lakukan dengan SCoups lagi, aku sudah menghapusnya."

"Bagaimana kau menghapusnya?"

Clara tersenyum, senyum polos layaknya gadis seusianya. "Aku memberikan Jiwaku pada Lucifer. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini."

"Clara, jangan banyak bicara. Oppa akan memanggil bantuan. Kau akan selamat." Ucap Daniel sambil mencium kening adiknya.

Adiknya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, Oppa. Lagipula inilah takdirku." Air mata membanjiri matanya. "Maafkan Clara, Oppa. Ini semua salah Clara."

"Aniya, Clara. Jangan tinggalkan, Oppa. Oppa tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Clara. Oppa mohon jangan tinggalkan Oppa."

"Hiks, Hiks… Oppa tolong relakan Clara. Clara tahu tidak sepantasnya Clara meminta sesuatu dari Oppa setelah semua yang Clara lakukan pada Oppa. Tapi Clara mohon Oppa, Relakan Clara pergi. Ini permintaan terakhir Clara dan tolong katakan Oppa sudah memaafkan Clara walaupun Clara tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf dari Oppa."

Air mata membanjiri pipi chuby Daniel, ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh rapuh adiknya. "Oppa merelakanmu pergi… hiks… dan Oppa sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu Clara. Oppa sudah memaafkanmu. Kau adalah adik Oppa. Oppa menyayangimu, Clara. Eomma dan Appa juga menyayangimu."

"Terimakasihh… Oppa." Clara memandang Seongwoo. "Aku juga minta maaf padamu, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menatap Clara.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan bisa memaafkanku. Aku mengerti itu." Clara memandang langit malam yang begitu mematikan. Bulan masih bersinar dengan sinar merahnya tanda bahwa perang ini belum berakhir.

"Tapi aku meminta sesuatu darimu karena aku sudah menjual jiwaku pada Lucifer untuk membatalkan sumpahmu dengan SCoups."

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Bahkan saat kau mau mati pun kau tetap penuh perhitungan yah, Clara."

Clara tersenyum lemah mendengarnya. "Tolong jaga Daniel Oppa dan tolong cintai dia sepenuh hatimu untuk selamanya."

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan melakukannya."

"Terimakasih, maaf dan selamat… tinggal." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya kini tubuh Clara diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna merah bagaikan api.

Seongwoo dan Daniel langsung menutup mata mereka ketika cahaya itu semakin terang dan lenyap dalam hitungan detik meninggalkan pedang milik Daniel tergeletak ditanah dengan berlumur darah.

Dua insan itu kini terdiam tanpa kata membiarkan sekeliling mereka terus bergerak dan dunia mereka berdua yang terhenti.

Daniel menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, tangannya menyentuh tanah dibawahnya. Tanah itu dingin, seakan-akan tidak pernah tersentuh, seakan-akan tubuh adiknya tidak pernah ada disana. Adiknya. Kang Clara telah meninggalkannya. _Lagi_.

Tangan Seongwoo terangkat dan siap membawa Daniel dalam pelukannya namun ia urungkan ketika melihat salah satu monster mendekat kearah mereka dan mata monster itu mengarah pada Daniel.

Dengan segera Seongwoo mengambil pedang yang tergeletak ditanah dan melemparkannya kearah monster itu dan lemparan pedangnya tepat mengenai tenggorokkan monster tersebut.

Para prajurit bayangan yang ada disekitarnya menatap Seongwoo tidak percaya.

"Kau pengkhianat. Kau beralih pihak!"

Seongwoo berdiri dan memandang dingin sosok-sosok didepannya. "Aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun. Tapi satu yang harus kalian tahu, jika kalian melukai sosok bernama Kang Daniel maka kalian akan segera menemui ajal kalian ditanganku."

Mendengar ucapan Seongwoo dengan segera sepuluh prajurit bayangan menyerangnya secara bersamaan namun dengan mudah Seongwoo membinasakan mereka semua. Ia membunuh kesepuluhnya seperti membunuh semut tak berdaya.

.

"Wow tampaknya mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang dahsyat." komen Jinyoung sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata, dia masih berada di atas pegasusnya setelah melihat adegan Seongwoo dan Daniel kini ia melihat bagaimana Seongwoo dengan tidak berperasaan membunuh para prajurit bayangan yang menyerangnya dengan brutal.

"Jinyoung kita sedang berperang!" teriak Minhyun pada adik dari kekasihnya itu. Ia sendiri kini tengah menunggangi salah satu Sphinx –karena pegasusnya terluka.

Jinyoung langsung menatap Minhyun dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. "Oops, Mian."

.

.

"101!" teriak Youngmin bahagia.

Jaebum menatap aneh adiknya. "Kenapa kau begitu bahagia? Ada apa dengan angka itu?"

"Hanya mengingatkanku tentang program korea yang terkenal yang menyangkutpautkan dengan angka 101. Donghyun ketika hamil Daehwi sangat suka menonton acara itu."

"Versi yang laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Yang laki-laki. Tunggu bagaimana kau tahu, Hyung?" tanya Youngmin namun tubuhnya sibuk mematahkan tangan lawannya.

"Jinyoung juga menonton program itu, dia bilang jika Guanlin besar nanti ia ingin Guanlin ikut acara itu." ucap Jaebum namun tubuhnya juga sama sibuknya dengan adiknya. Ia dengan tanpa perasaan mematahkan leher monster dibawahnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Putramu bahkan masih berusia 4th."

.

.

Aron berlari dan terus berlari tanpa henti menuju medan perang, ia tidak mempedulikan bajunya –bahkan kulitnya yang tergores pepohonan hutan. Ia tidak boleh berhenti. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan semua ini.

.

.

Seunggi menyentuh cincin di jari manisnya, cincin berhias ruby itu pemberian dari Yunho walaupun sosok tampan itu tidak pernah menikahinya. Pikirannya kacau memikirkan ketiga putranya yang lain yang tengah berperang. Jaehyun, JR, Jinyoung. Walaupun JR dan Jinyoung bukanlah putra kandungnya namun ia sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

Seunggi berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar tamu dimana Taeyong berada.

Ketika Seunggi disana ia dibuat terkejut melihat Samuel duduk disamping Taeyong yang sudah sadarkan diri.

"Apa Ahjusshi lapar? Muel akan mengambilkan buah untuk Ahjusshi." Ucap Samuel sambil memberikan air minum pada Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum lemah dan mengelus rambut Samuel dengan lembut. "Ahjusshi baik-baik saja, Muel. Terimakasih sudah membangunkan Ahjusshi."

"Taeyong? Kau sudah sadar, Sayang?" ucap Seunggi dan segera mengecek kondisi tubuh Taeyong. "Ta-tapi bagaimana kau sadar? Sewoon mengatakan kau akan sadar dalam beberapa hari."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma." Ujar Taeyong walaupun Seunggi bukan Ibu kandungnya namun Seunggi adalah Ibu dari kekasihnya. "Aku harusnya bangun dua hari lagi tapi berkat Samuel aku langsung tersadar."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Seunggi menatap Samuel dan Taeyong bergantian.

Samuel menggeleng. "Muel sendiri tidak mengerti."

Taeyong tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos Samuel. "Aku terbangun ketika Samuel menyentuh tanganku dan aku langsung melihat seluruh rencana perang yang ada di pikiran Seongwoo –karena Samuel melihatnya dan tersalur padaku dan entah kenapa aku langsung terbangun."

Seunggi mengangguk mengerti.

Taeyong tersenyum pada Samuel. "Saat besar nanti kau akan menjadi Vampire yang hebat seperti Ayah dan Ibumu."

"Ahjusshi."

"Nde?"

"Muel tahu Ahjusshi bisa melihat masa depan… apakah Ahjusshi tau akhir dari perang ini seperti apa?"

Taeyong tidak segera menjawab ucapan Samuel tapi ia melihat bulan purnama yang berwarna merah. "Kemenangan dan Kedamaian."

.

.

Aron menghentikan laju larinya ketika ia sudah berdiri ditengah medan perang, matanya langsung menemukan dua sosok yang paling ia sayangi tengah bertarung dengan sengitnya.

SCoups dan JR, keduanya masih bertarung dengan sengit. Sudah berjam-jam keduanya bertarung, namun bukannya semakin melambat tapi pertarungan mereka kian memanas. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat dalam jarak satu kilometer dari area pertarungan keduanya.

JR yang memang sudah menyadari keberadaan Aron dengan segera menendang SCoups dengan sekuat tenaganya.

SCoups terhuyung beberapa meter akibat tendangan sepupunya itu, ketika ia siap memberi serangan balasan, Aron sudah ada didepannya memandangnya penuh kekecewaan.

"Cukup, Choi Seungcheol." Ucap Aron dengan dingin.

"Sayangnya ini masih belum cukup untukku, Sayang." Ucap SCoups, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan seketika kubah berwarna merah menyelimuti ketiganya. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa keluar maupun masuk dari kubah buatanku ini. Hanya ada Aku dan Kalian sekarang ini."

"Dua lawan satu. Kau akan kalah, SCoups."

"Tapi aku lebih kuat dari kalian berdua."

JR menatap tajam sepupunya. "Teruslah bermimpi."

.

.

Seongwoo menendang kepala salah satu monster yang ia bunuh dengan bringas. Tatapan matanya yang menggila akibat adrenalinnya langsung melembut ketika melihat Daniel.

"Daniel."

Membutuhkan waktu sepuluh detik untuk akhirnya Daniel menatap Seongwoo. "Hyung."

"Daniel, aku minta ma–"

"Kenapa harus ada cinta ketika cinta hanya menorehkan luka?"

Seongwoo terdiam, kini kedua sosok yang sama-sama terluka karena _Cinta._ Keduanya hanya menikmati keterdiaman mereka di tengah medan perang.

"Karena pada akhirnya cinta selalu membawa kebahagiaan." Ucap Seongwoo pada akhirnya. "Dan aku bersumpah akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

Seongwoo memeluk tubuh Daniel dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kang Daniel. Kau berarti segalanya untukku."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut Daniel tidak kuasa untuk menahan tangisannya. Ia telah menunggu bertahun-tahun dan merasakan rasa sakit tiada tara untuk mendengar sosok yang ia cintai mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana anda bisa…" Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menatap bingung Luhan. Ia tidak pernah mengira sang Dewa Langit selama ini ada didepan matanya.

"Ta-tapi anda adalah Alpha, saya sudah mendengar pack anda sejak saya kecil." Ujar Kai yang sama bingungnya dengan Sehun.

"Selama puluhan tahun aku menyamar sebagai Werewolf agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Kaum yang aku ciptakan dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku selalu memperhatikan kalian semua." Jelas Luhan.

"Da-dan kenapa anda ikut dalam perang ini? Bukankah anda bisa dengan mudah menghentikan semua kekacauan ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana perjuangan kalian mempertahankan Kaum Supernatural." Jawab Luhan, ia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan dalam sekali kibasan seluruh Raksasa, Monster dan Para Prajurit bayangan meraung kesakitan dan dalam sekejap mata menghilang tanpa bekas.

Seluruh Kaum Supernatural kebingungan akan menghilangnya musuh-musuh mereka namun hanya sekian detik sebelum mereka bersorak tapi sorakan mereka terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kuba berwarna merah dan didalamnya terlihat JR dan Aron tengah melawan SCoups.

Sehun menatap horror kubah berwarna merah itu. "Kubahnya berwarna merah itu berarti tidak akan ada yang bisa memasuki kubah itu apapun yang terjadi."

"SCoups menggunakan darahnya sendiri untuk membuat kubah itu." ucap Hyuna.

Luhan hanya menatap datar kubah itu dan dengan segera ia mengubah wujudnya menjadi wujud sejatinya.

Kini didepan mereka bukan lagi Luhan sang Alpha namun Luhan sang Dewa Langit. Ia memakai jubah putih terbuat dari sutra dan mahkotanya kebesarannya. Lalu matanya yang dulu berwarna hitam kini berubah menjadi bewarna biru langit musim panas, kau seakan-akan melihat seluruh jagat raya dalam matanya tersebut.

Kaum Supernatural yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main namun mereka langsung membungkukan badan mereka, memberi hormat pada sang Dewa Langit.

Tanpa mempedulikan ratusan orang yang membungkuk padanya Luhan langsung berjalan kearah pertarungan JR, Aron dan SCoups. Hyuna, Kai, Sehun, Youngmin dan Jaebum langsung mengikuti sang Dewa Langit.

Kini mereka sudah sampai didepan kubah berwarna merah tersebut. Minhyun, Jinyoung dan Jaehyun sudah ada disana.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk menghancurkan kubah tersebut dengan mantra yang ia ketahui namun tidak berhasil. "Sial, tidak bisa."

Hyuna terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi, tidak ada yang bisa memasuki kubah itu apapun yang terjadi karena kubah itu terbuat dari darah SCoups maka kubah itu akan terbuka bila SCoups mati."

"Aku harap ia segera mati." Ucap Kai sambil menatap tajam SCoups.

Hyuna menggeleng akan ucapan Kai. "Jangan seperti itu, Alpha Kim."

Ia lalu menatap suaminya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menghentikan mereka atau menunggu hingga salah satu dari ketiganya meninggal?" Walaupun dirinya adalah istri sang Sang Dewa Langit namun Hyuna terkadang tidak bisa menebak pikiran suaminya itu.

Luhan terdiam namun matanya masih memperhatikan pertarungan intens antara JR, Aron dan SCoups.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya pada kubah itu, seandainya ia bukan Dewa Langit maka kekuatannya akan terserap untuk SCoups namun ia adalah Dewa Langit dan ia dengan mudah menghancurkan kubah itu.

 _Brakkkkkk_!

SCoups yang tengah sibuk menyerang JR dan Aron langsung menatap kearah sosok yang berhasil menghancurkan kubah pembatasnya itu dan ketika matanya menatap Luhan saat itu pula JR dan Aron langsung menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

"Arghh!" SCoups terlentang tak berdaya ditanah, ia sudah siap memberikan serangan balasan pada keduanya namun terhenti ketika Kai, Sehun, Jaehyun, Minhyun, Hyuna, Jinyoung, Youngmin, Jaebum, Seongwoo, Daniel dan Sandara mengepungnya.

"Sudah berakhir, SCoups."

SCoups menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, ia melirik sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan satupun prajurit bayangan, monster dan raksasanya dan sekilas ia menatap Seongwoo yang menggenggam tangan Daniel.

Kakak dari Ren itu menghela nafas dan mengangkat tangannya. Tanda ia menyerah.

Sorakan kemenangan langsung terdengar memenuhi malam berdarah ini.

Luhan mendekati JR, tangan kanannya terulur dan sebuah pedang muncul ditangan sang Dewa Langit. "Semuanya ada ditanganmu, Pangeran JR."

JR mengambil pedang tersebut, ia menatap pedang perak itu dan SCoups bergantian. Haruskah ia membunuh sepupunya?

"Bunuh dia, Pangeran!"

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya!"

Sang pangeran vampire itu menghela nafas, ia menggeleng. "Bukan ditanganku." Ia menatap Aron yang ada disampingnya dan memberikan pedang tersebut. "Tapi ditangannya."

Aron menatap mata JR dan pedang tersebut namun ia menghela nafas dan mengambil pedang perak milik sang Dewa Langit. Aron menggenggam erat pedang tersebut dan melangkah mendekati sosok yang ia cintai itu.

"Seungcheol."

SCoups tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bunuh aku, Sayang. Setidaknya aku akan mati ditanganmu dan itu adalah kehormatan bagiku."

Aron mengangguk, satu tetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi siap menghunuskannya pada jantung SCoups.

SCoups memejamkan matanya, ia siap akan semua ini. Setidaknya kenangan terakhir yang ia miliki sebelum meninggal adalah wajah sosok yang paling ia cintai di jagat raya.

 _Kwak Aron, Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

Sewoon, Jaehwan, Seunggi dan Taeyong tersenyum ketika melihat cahaya bulan purnama yang semual berwarna merah menjadi pudar digantikan oleh cahaya warnah putih yang begitu indah dan suci.

 _Perang telah usai._

.

.

Aron melempar pedangnya jauh-jauh dan langsung melemparkan tubuhnya pada tubuh SCoups, ia memeluk tubuh SCoups dengan erat. "Aku tidak bisa.. hiks… hikss… A-aku terlalu mencintaimu. Hiks… Hikss… Aku selalu mencintaimu, Seungcheol. Selalu dan selamanya."

Dengan perlahan SCoups membalas pelukan Aron. Ia masih memejamkan matanya dan menciumi aroma bunga mawar dari tubuh Aron. Namun pelukannya hanya lima detik sebelum ia mendorong tubuh Aron.

"Jangan seperti ini, Aron. Bunuh aku. Aku sudah melakukan banyak dosa pada kalian semua." Ujarnya dengan suara yang lelah. Ia tidak berani memandang mata Aron.

Aron menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. "Hiks… tidak… aku tidak bisa."

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu. Bunuh dia."

"Dia pantas mati."

"Mati saja kau SCoups."

Ucapan-ucapan para Kaum Supernatural kian menggema menuntut sang musuh untuk mati. Sedangkan Minhyun, Jinyoung, Jaebum, Kai, Sehun dan Youngmin saling berpandangan.

Aron langsung memunggungi SCoups dan matanya memandang sosok-sosok yang menginginkan SCoups mati. "Jika kalian ingin dia mati maka kalian juga harus membunuhku."

Sosok-sosok yang berteriak meminta SCoups untuk mati langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Vampire paling jenius itu.

"Dia melakukan semua kegilaan ini karena mengira bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintainya sehingga dalam kehancuran hatinya para iblis menaburkan kebencian padanya dan itu semua karenaku. Akulah awal mula perang ini berlangsung. Akulah yang membuatnya seperti ini." Mata Aron menatap ratusan sosok didepannya. "Jika kalian ingin membunuhnya maka kalian juga harus membunuhku."

"Dan jika kalian membunuh mereka berdua maka kalian juga harus membunuhku." Ujar JR berdiri didepan SCoups dan Aron. "Aku bisa gila jika melihat sosok-sosok yang aku sayangi mati didepan mataku lagi. Suda cukup kita kehilangan orang-orang berharga dalam hidup kita karena perang ini. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat ada yang mati didepan mataku."

Keheningan kini menyelimuti medan perang tersebut.

Dirasa tak ada lagi yang akan berucap. JR membalikan badannya dan menatap SCoups serta Aron. Tangannya terulur didepan wajah sepupunya.

SCoups mendongak. Ia menatap uluran tangan itu dan menatap sekitarnya. Dengan ragu SCoups menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan sepupunya itu membantunya berdiri.

"Kenapa, JR? Setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku?"

JR tersenyum. Senyum yang membawa kedamaian dalam perang. "Karena kita adalah keluarga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **January 14, 2018**

.

.

Balasan Review :

Daedan : Kyaaa Dan akhirnya dikau review lagi di fanfic achan, achan kaget loh pas dapet review dari dikau lagi heheheh. iya maafkan achan yah tbc nya di tengah-tengah coz biar readers pada greget wkwkwk #ditimpuk clara jadi manis dan imut di ff achan yg satu laginya tuh monggo mampir yah heheheh. terimakasih sudah baca dan review yah.

Cho471 : iya memakan korban lagi dan korbannya sekang clara. terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

Guest 1 : Aminnn. terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

hwangbugi5 : ini udah di lanjut yah. terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

Nurul1707 : maafkan achan yg bkin dikau baper... ya ampun apa achan gk di marahin ibu dikau krn buat anaknya nangis? maafkana chan huhuhu... makasih achan tersanjung atas pujiannya ehehhe. terimakasih sudah review.

Kfcfmd : nde ini udah update yah. terimakasih atas pujiannya dan terimakasih juga sudah review.

tititari99 : achan jga waktu uas malah buat fanfic heheh #ditimpuk terimakasih sudah review.

Lalaland : wah benarkah? terimakasih atas pujiannya dan terimakasih sudah review.

Esty : wah benarkah? terimakasih atas pujiannya dan terimakasih sudah review.

Bugibugi : iya achan juga gk rela tapi mau gimana lagi. terimakasih sudah review.

AYUnhomin : terimakasih sudah menunggu fanfic ini dan terimakasih juga sudah review.

2hyunie : iya luhan jadi dewa langit. wah benar-benaar nggak terduga kah? padahal waktu chapter kemarin pas jr ngomong tentang dewa langit achan langsung nulis reaksi hyuna dan luhan dan itu jadi hint heheheh. terimakasih sudah review.

Guest 2 : terimakasih atas pujiannya terimakasih juga sudah menunggu fanfic ini dan terimakasih sudah review.

YRK4113 : nde achan udah update yah. terimakasih udah review.

riskiulya : clara jual jiwanya demi mutusin sumpah yg dilakukan scoups sama seongwoo hehehe. uas udah selesai kok dan ini lagi liburan heheh. terimakasih sudah review.

Michiyo Park : itu karena monsternya terpana akan kecantikan minyeon wkwkkw. terimakasih sudah review.

Guest 3 : terimakasih atas pujiannya dan angka 100nya hehehe. terimakasih sudah review.

Suzuki Sora : JR baik-baik ajah kok cuma ya tetap sedih ditinggal sama sahabatnya. ini sudah dilanjut yah semoga suka. terimakasih sudah review. btw achan suka gambar dikau. kaname kan yah? duh ganteng banget sih #disampitzero

ong : wahh sampe ngebut? kerennnn. terimakasih atas pujiannya dan terimakasih juga udah review.

HeYo-YoHe : ini udah di lanjutt yah dear. semoga suka dan terimakasih atas reviewnya.

ChaKaJja13 : nde achan juga bersyukur heheheh. terimakasih sudah review.

cometbridge : monsternya langsung di cincang sama daddy kalau daddy tau mah hehehe. terimakasih sudah review.

Danik Kang : hayoo seneng atau sedih nih clara mati? hehehe terimakasih sudah review.

Guest 4 : terimakasih atas pujiannya dan terimakasih juga sudah review.

Lucianna: wah kenapa deg degan? mau berguru sama achan? andwee achan masih byk kekurangannya dan achan jg masih belajar heheheh. terimakasih sudah review.

RLike : nggak kok, scoups gk mati. dia terlalu tampan buat mati #plakk terimakasih sudah review.

Phieey : gpp kok yg penting skrg review walaupun sekali juga gpp hehehhe. terimakasih udah suka sama ff achan. iya monsternya terpana akan kecantikan minyeon heheheh. terimakasih sudah review.

bugi. apeach : nde ini udah di update yah semoga suka dan terimakasih sudah review.

.

.

So yup Next Chapter adalah **chapter terakhir** buat fanfic ini yeahhhhh. jadi achan bakal update kalau ff ini yang review udah 795! kenapa? karena biar jangan ada yg sider coz **kebahagiaan seorang author itu ketika karyanya dapat apresiasi berupa review dari readers nya** heheheh.

Dan btw Achan mau voting buat Ongniel couple nih. Votingnya yaitu :

1\. Daniel di ubah jadi vampire dan hidup bahagia sama Ong dan kisah Ongniel tamat di next chapter -kisah pasangan lain juga tamat.

2\. Daniel bakal tetep jadi manusia dan bakal ada sekuel buat Ongniel tapi fanficnya bakal **Slow Update**

hubungan Ongniel ada ditangan kalian semua reader-sshi.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	32. The Last Ever After Part I

Eternal Love

by

Achan Jeevas

.

.

Chapter 31 : The Last Ever After Part I

.

.

 **[3 Hari Kemudian]**

Hari ini terhitung tiga hari setelah perang besar yang memakan banyak nyawa dari Kaum Supernatural –dan semua nyawa pada pihak musuh. Tiga hari namun semuanya sudah kembali seperti sediakala. Kemenangan dan kedamaian kini menyelimuti mereka.

Luhan –Sang Dewa Langit akhirnya menghapus aturan yang melarang antar kaum supernatural untuk berinteraksi dan kini kau bisa melihat banyak kaum supernatural yang berbincang-bincang dengan akrabnya.

JR dan Minhyun sudah di nobatkan sebagai Raja Vampire dan Ratu Fox dan minggu depan keduanya akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak pernah bisa terpisahkan sejak mereka akhirnya kembali bertemu dan Jaehyun menjadi lebih posessif pada Taeyong ketika Taeyong mengatakan bahwa dulu sekali dia dan Seongwoo pernah bertunangan dan hampir menikah.

Dan juga Jaehyun diangkat sebagai Panglima sang Raja, Taeyong sebagai Cenayang Kerajaan Vampire –tentu saja Taeyong tahu ia akan diangkat menjadi cenayang kerajaan dan Aron diangkat sebagai penasehat Raja yang adalah sahabatnya.

Kai dan Sehun mereka berniat akan kembali America setelah pernikahan JR dan Minhyun dilaksanakan, mereka akan menetap selama beberapa tahun untuk melanjutkan studi mereka disana namun mereka berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungi Kaum Supernatural.

.

.

"Guanlin perkenalkan ini Seonho." Ucap Jinyoung pada putranya yang berusia empat tahun.

Vampire kecil namun sudah memiliki bibit tampan itu menatap Seonho. "Guanlin imnida."

Seonho membalas uluran tangan Guanlin. "Seonho imnida. Guanlin-hyung tampan tapi Muel-hyung lebih keren. Saat besar nanti Seonho mau menikah sama Muel-hyung." Ujar Seonho sambil memeluk erat lengan Samuel.

Mendengar ucapan Seonho membuat Guanlin menatap tajam pada Samuel.

Samuel yang ditatap tajam oleh bocah asing didepannya memandang aneh Guanlin.

"Muel-hyung mau kan menikah sama Seonho?"

Samuel mencubit pipi Seonho dengan gemas. "Tentu saja, Muel-hyung mau. Lagipula mana ada yang mau menikah dengan Seonho selain Muel-hyung."

"Tapi Woojin bagaimana?" Seonho memiringkan kepalanya. "Woojin juga katanya mau menikah dengan Muel-hyung."

"Ya sudah Woojin sama Seonho menikah saja nanti Muel-hyung yang menikahkan kalian berdua." ujar Samuel.

Ucapan Samuel sukses membuat tawa Yunho, BoA, Tiffany, Heechul, Yoona, Hangeng dan Jinki meledak. Bocah-bocah kecil didepan mereka ini memang membawa angin segar untuk mereka.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung mengelus kepala Samuel dengan gemas sedangkan JR dan Minhyun mencubit pipi Seonho yang bingung akan ucapan Samuel. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berkumpul di taman belakang istana Vampire.

.

.

"Hyung!" Daniel berteriak terkejut ketika Seongwoo memeluk pinggangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" gumam Seongwoo sambil menciumi leher belakang Daniel.

"Woojin akan segera bangun dari tidur siangnya." Daniel mencoba mendorong tubuh Seongwoo darinya namun tida berhasil. Sosok dibelakangnya ini memeluknya dengan erat.

"Biarkan saja. Woojin harus tahu kalau Mommy dan Daddynya sangat mesra."

Daniel menghela nafas. "Hyung, aku serius. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga."

"Tidak mau."

"Lepas."

"Tidak."

"Lepas."

"Tidak."

"Lepas atau aku akan berteriak?"

Seongwoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Daniel. "Kau mau berteriak pada siapa? Di mansion ini hanya ada kita bertiga."

Daniel merutuki kebodohannya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau mereka ada di Mansion Clan Ong. Mansion besar yang sudah lama tidak dihuni karena satu-satunya pemiliknya memilih meninggalkan Mansion tersebut namun kini Mansion yang dingin itu ditumbuhi kehangatan dari mereka bertiga. Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel dan Ong Woojin.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

Seongwoo dan Daniel langsung membalikan badan mereka dan terkejut bukan main ketiga Woojin sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu, Jagoan?" tanya Seongwoo. Dia adalah vampire tentunya dia memiliki indra yang tajam namun ia selalu saja tidak bisa merasakan langkah kaki Woojin. Apakah anaknya terlalu hebat atau dirinya terlalu terlena karena keberadaan Daniel?

"Baru saja, Dad." Ucap Woojin. Sebenarnya Woojin masih tidak percaya jika Ahjusshi galak yang pernah ia temui di taman ternyata adalah Daddy nya namun beberapa jam kemudian Woojin sangat menempel pada Seongwoo. "Mommy, Woojinie lapar."

"Iyah, Sayang. Makan siang sebentar lagi akan siap."

.

.

"Muel."

Samuel langsung menatap pemilik suara tersebut dan senyum langsung merekah diwajah tampannya. "Mommy."

Aron tersenyum melihat putranya. "Mau mengunjungi Daddy?"

Mata Samuel langsung memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan mendengar kalimat tersebut. Samuel dengan segera menutup bukunya dan berlari mendekati Ibunya.

Aron langsung menggandeng tangan Samuel dan menuju kebagian bawah istana Vampire tempat sosok yang dicintainya berada.

Setelah perang selesai para pemimpin Kaum Supernatural akhirnya sepakat untuk memenjarakan SCoups selama lima puluh tahun di penjara bawah tanah Kaum Vampire walaupun banyak yang menganggap bahwa itu merupakan hukuman yang ringan namun JR meyakinkan semuanya kalau sepupunya tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama dan siapa yang bisa membantah sosok tersebut, tidak ada. Mereka semua pada akhirnya setuju.

"Mau Mommy gendong?" tawar Aron pada putranya ketika mereka sudah berada di penjara bawah tanah yang berlumpur dan bau anyir.

"Mommy, Muel sudah besar dan Muel itu _Dominant_ , Mom."

" _Dominant_ , hm? Kalau begitu Muel pilih yang mana Seonho atau Woojin?" ujar Aron menggoda putranya. Ia tidak mempedulikan puluhan penjaga yang menatap mereka berdua lagipula selama tiga hari setelah perang ini keduanya memang tidak pernah absen mengunjungi SCoups.

"Seonho. Muel pilih Seonho karena Woojin kan adiknya Muel."

Aron terkekeh mendengar jawaban Samuel dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi putranya yang bersemu merah. Kekehan Aron terhenti ketika keduanya sudah sampai didepan sel milik SCoups.

Kelima penjaga yang ada disana langsung membukakan jeruji tersebut dan mempersilahkan Aron serta Samuel masuk.

"Daddy!"

SCoups langsung menangkap tubuh putranya dan mengangkatnya keatas. "Jagoan, Daddy datang lagi hm?"

Samuel tertawa bahagia dan memeluk leher Ayahnya dengan erat. Aron yang melihat pemandangan tersebut ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa hm? Mau menangis? Masih cengeng seperti biasanya Choi Aron?" goda SCoups pada Aron.

Aron memutar matanya mendengar godaan kekasihnya.

.

Samuel kini tertidur diapit oleh SCoups dan Aron di ranjang yang kecil itu.

"Aron."

"Ya?"

SCoups mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi chuby sosok yang ia cintai itu. "Jangan kemari lagi."

Mata Aron melebar mendengaarnya. "A-apa? kenapa?"

SCoups tersenyum lemah. "Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk kalian berdua."

"Seungcheol–"

"Ini permintaanku, Sayang. Anggap saja ini hukuman untukku." Ujar SCoups dengan nada lemah.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Kami tidak bisa, Seungcheol. Samuel pasti menginginkan Ayahnya."

"Aku juga menginginkannya, Sayang. Tapi tidak di tempat seperti ini. Aku tidak mau berhari-hari ia melihat tempat seperti ini. Cukup untuk diriku saja."

"Seungcheol, kumohon ijinkanlah kami untuk terus datang kemari. Kumohon Seungcheol."

SCoups menggeleng. "Aku sudah berkata pada penjaga untuk tidak menginjinkan kalian datang kemari lagi."

"Seungcheol–"

"Hanya lima puluh tahun, Aron. Ini adalah hukuman untukku."

Dan apa yang bisa Aron lakukan selain mengangguk walaupun hatinya berteriak tidak.

.

.

"Tuan Seongwoo, Lord JR dan Dewa Langit ingin anda untuk datang ke Istana."

"Ada apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan." Ujar prajurit istana itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan kesana segera."

Prajurit itu mengangguk dan pergi dari Mansion besar itu.

Seongwoo menghela nafas. Ia melirik sebentar pada Daniel yang menggendong Woojin.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Daniel dengan khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tidurlah, aku akan ke istana sebentar."

.

"Hormat saya, Lord JR, Dewa Langit." Seongwoo membungkuk hormat pada dua sosok pemimpin tertinggi dihadapannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat sedangkan JR memutar matanya. Kenapa juga sahabatnya ini memberi hormat padanya.

"Bangunlah, Seongwoo." Perintah JR.

Seongwoo kini berdiri dengan tegak didepan keduanya. "Apa kalian akan mengubah hukumanku?"

Walaupun pada akhirnya ia berpihak pada JR dan membantu Sewoon untuk melepaskan Aron dan lainnya namun bukan berarti dia tidak mendapatkan hukumannya.

Seongwoo dihukum selama lima tahun untuk tidak pernah bisa keluar dari Tanah Para Vampire dan kekuatannya sekali lagi di ambil oleh Luhan namun bukan untuk selamanya. Luhan hanya mengambil kekuatan Seongwoo selama sepuluh tahun, ia akan memberikan kembali kekuatan Seongwoo sepuluh tahun kemudian.

"Ini bukan tentangmu, Seongwoo. Tapi ini tentang Kang Daniel." Ucap Luhan.

Jantung Seongwoo seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar nama sosok yang ia cintai disebut. "Ada apa dengannya, Dewa?"

"Kau tahu kan bahwa Kang Daniel adalah manusia dan tidak seharusnya dia mengetahui Kaum Supernatural. Harusnya dia seperti Lee Seunggi yaitu memiliki anak dengan Vampire namun tidak pernah masuk ke dunia Supernatural tapi Kang Daniel menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Supernatural ini."

Seongwoo masih diam, dia menunggu sang Pencipta kaumnya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Walaupun ia tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Dan kau tahu itu melanggar aturan."

"Yah."

"Dia memiliki dua pilihan, Seongwoo. Kau mengubahnya menjadi Vampire atau tetap membiarkannya menjadi manusia tapi kita harus menghapus seluruh memorinya tentang Kaum Supernatural."

JR menarik nafasnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi singgahsananya dan mendekati Seongwoo. "Kita sepakat untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Daniel dan yang lainnya. Kita sepakat bahwa kaulah yang menentukannya. Pikirkan baik-baik, Seongwoo."

"Kita memberikanmu waktu sehari untuk memikirkannya." Tambah Luhan.

Seongwoo mengangguk mengerti.

.

Daniel terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ketika merasakan tangan dingin Seongwoo memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Seongwoo-hyung?"

"Daniel…. Layani aku malam ini." ucap Seongwoo dengan suaranya yang berat.

Pipi Daniel langsung bersemu merah mendengarnya. "Ta-tapi Woojin?"

Seongwoo menggigit leher mulus Daniel. "Aku sudah membawanya ke Taeyong. Dia akan menjaga putra kita dengan baik."

"Oh…Ok."

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar desahan-desahan dari bibir merah Daniel dan erangan kenikmatan Ong Seongwoo. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya.

.

.

"Mwo?" Minhyun menatap JR dengan tidak percaya. "Tapi Daniel–"

JR membawa Minhyun dalam pelukannya. "Tenang saja, Seongwoo pasti memilih untuk mengubah Daniel menjadi Vampire."

"Tapi aku berpikir yang sebaliknya." Gumam Minhyun di dada JR.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena Daniel sudah terlalu banyak menderita dan mungkin saja Seongwoo-hyung ingin Daniel bahagia dengan membiarkan Daniel melupakan semua ini."

JR melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun. Ia kecup dahi, kedua mata Minhyun, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir Minhyun yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya. "Tenang saja, Permaisuriku. Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya. Seperti kita ini. Mereka juga akan merasakan kebahagiaan abadi."

.

.

"Aku iri."

"Pada siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil menutup buku mantra hadiah dari Kris.

"Pada Minhyun, Daniel bahkan pada Youngmin –astaga aku masih tidak menyangka dia sudah menikah dengan Donghyun dan tidak mengundang kita berdua. Sahabat macam apa dia itu."

Sehun memutar matanya mendengar keluh kesah kekasihnya itu. Memang sih Youngmin, Kai dan dirinya itu dekat sekali ketika masih di SOPA. "Mengapa iri pada mereka?"

Kai memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya. "Mereka sudah memiliki anak. Kapan kita, Sehunnie?"

 _Plakkk_

Sehun langsung menampar pipi Kai –tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya dan pipinya sudah merona hebat.

"Kenapa menamparku?"

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Hey!" Kai protes mendengar alasan sosok yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak SMA itu.

"Malam ini jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

"Tapi kita tidur seranjang."

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa selama sebulan ini." ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukan Kai padanya dan pergi menjauh.

Kai menatap bingung Sehun sambil memegangi pipinya. "Cih bilangnya jangan dekat-dekat tapi pasti dia sendiri yang malam-malam memelukku. Dasar Tsundere."

.

.

"Haruskah aku cemburu?" ucap Jaehyun sambil menatap Taeyong yang memeluk Woojin –bocah cilik itu sendiri tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Pada Woojin?"

"Bukan tapi pada Ayah Woojin."

Taeyong terkekeh mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. "Jaehyun itu hanya masa lalu. Dulu sekali aku memang pernah mencintai Seongwoo tapi aku sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintaiku dan hubungan tanpa cinta tidak akan bertahan lama. Lagipula pertunanganku dengannya hanya untuk bisnis keluarga Lee dan Ong."

"Tapi kau _hampir_ menikah dengannya."

"Kata kuncinya adalah _hampir,_ Jaehyun. Bukan _sudah_. Dan itu hanya masa lalu."

Jaehyun tidak menjawab namun ia menghampiri kekasihnya dan mencium bibir Taeyong. "Tapi aku tetap cemburu."

.

.

 _Ren tersenyum manis melihat kedatangan kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Apakah aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Baekho sambil membawa tubuh kurus Ren dalam pelukannya._

 _"_ _Bukan masalah untukku menunggu kedatanganmu bahkan aku siap menunggu kedatanganmu seratus tahun lagi." Ucap Ren sambil membalas pelukan kekasihnya, pasangan jiwanya._

 _"_ _Tapi aku tidak siap hidup tanpamu."_

 _Kini keterdiaman menyelimuti kedua sosok tersebut._

 _"_ _Aku membenci kakakmu tapi aku juga berterimakasih padanya."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _Baekho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih memeluk erat tubuh Ren. "Aku membencinya karena dia telah membawamu pergi jauh dariku tapi aku berterimakasih padanya karena membawaku padamu."_

.

.

.

Daniel menatap tidak mengerti Seongwoo yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Mereka saat ini menuju Istana Vampire.

"Seongwoo-hyung?"

"Hm?"

Daniel ingin bertanya mengapa ekspresi Seongwoo begitu keras dan Seongwoo tampak memiliki pikiran yang berat dan Daniel yakin Seongwoo semalam tidak tidur karena setelah aktivitas malam mereka dan Daniel menuju alam mimpinya ia merasakan usapan lembut Seongwoo pada kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Seongwoo tidak membalas ucapan Daniel namun genggaman tangannya pada Daniel kian erat.

.

Daniel menatap bingung pada JR, Minhyun, Kai, Sehun, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Aron, Samuel, Seonho bahkan Woojin yang sudah ada disana mereka tampak menunggunya dan Seongwoo.

"Mommy!" Woojin langsung berlari kearahnya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Daniel-hyung." Samuel menundukan kepalanya namun Daniel melihat putra angkatnya itu meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks Hikss… Daniel Mommy hiks." Daniel semakin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Seonho yang juga menangis dalam pelukan JR.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Mommy disini. Mommy selalu ada disini untuk Woojin." Daniel membawa Woojin dalam pelukannya. Ia memandang tidak mengerti pada Seongwoo dan yang lainnya.

Woojin menggeleng dalam ceruk leher Daniel. "Daddy dan Ahjusshi semua mengatakan bahwa Mommy akan pergi. Hiks… Hikss… Mommy akan meninggalkan Woojinie dan Daddy. Hikss."

"M-mwo? Ada apa ini Hyungdeul? Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Daniel pada sosok-sosok didepannya.

Seongwoo masih diam tanpa kata namun ia mengambil Woojin dari pelukan Daniel. Woojin tentu saja memberontak namun Seongwoo berhasil membawa Woojin dalam pelukannya. Ia menggumamkan mantra penenang pada putranya itu. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan."

"Keputusan apa? Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Aku tak mengenal arti _Cinta_ sebelum bertemu denganmu." Seongwoo mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi chuby Daniel. "Dan ketika aku mengerti apa itu Cinta karenamu, aku malah menyakitimu. Sekarang biarkanlah aku menderita akan kepergianmu. Berbahagialah di kehidupanmu nanti tapi selalu kau ingat aku akan datang padamu dan memperjuangkan _Cinta_ ini."

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, air mata juga sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Aku–" Daniel tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh awan.

"Mommyyyy…" tangan Woojin terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Ibunya. "Jangan pergi, Mommyyyy."

Daniel ingin menyentuh dua sosok didepannya namun tangannya sudah berubah menjadi transparant. "–aku menyayangi kalian."

Dan tubuh itu menghilang bersamaan dengan awan yang membawanya pergi dari keluarganya.

Tangisan Woojin, Samuel dan Seonho semakin keras. Minhyun, Sehun dan Taeyongpun sudah berada dalam pelukan masing-masing pasangan mereka.

Aron mengusap air matanya dan berjalan mendekati Seongwoo. "Seongwoo-ya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung."

Aron menggeleng. Ia tahu Seongwoo berbohong dan tanpa banyak kata Aron membawa Seongwoo dalam pelukannya dan sosok yang selalu tampak kuat itu tidak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya lagi. Ong Seongwoo kini menangisi sosok yang membawa pergi seluruh hatinya.

Ibu dari Samuel itu mengelus kepala Seongwoo karena bagaimanapun Seongwoo adalah sahabatnya. Aron ingat ketika Rain –Ayah Seongwoo meninggalkan Seongwoo dan Hyekyo Ahjumma, Seongwoo tidak menangis.

Samuel mendekati adiknya yang menangis. "Hyung ada disini, Woojinie."

"Mommy, Hyung. Mommy. Hiks Hiks Hiks."

Bocah tampan itu memeluk sosok yang selalu ia jaga sejak bayi itu. "Daniel-hyung hanya pergi sebentar, Woojinie. Daniel-hyung pasti kembali lagi. Woojinie tunggu saja."

Satu tetes air mata turun dari mata Samuel. Kenapa dalam sehari dia merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Yang pertama Ayahnya tidak memperbolehkan dirinya dan Ibunya untuk berkunjung lagi dan Yang kedua adalah Daniel –sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya, sosok yang sudah membesarkan dirinya juga pergi.

"Aku mencintainya, Aron-hyung." Ucap Seongwoo. "Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kami tahu, Seongwoo. Kami tahu."

Minhyun memeluk erat tubuh JR. Ia tidak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya. Adiknya, Kang Daniel pergi. Untuk kedua kalinya Minhyun berpisah dengan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

JR mengecup kening Minhyun dengan sayang. "Daniel akan bahagia disana, Minhyun. Jangan bersedih, ok? Dia akan bahagia dan dia akan kembali pada kita."

.

.

 **TBC**


	33. The Last Ever After Part II (END)

**Eternal Love**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Chapter**

 **Chapter 33 : The Last Ever After Part II (END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

SCoups yang tengah membaca buku langsung menatap luar sel penjaranya ketika merasakan aura sepupunya.

"SCoups."

"Ada apa JR?"

"Besok hari pernikahanku dengan Minhyun."

"Selamat kalau begitu." Ucap SCoups dengan tulus.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Bestman-ku."

SCoups memandang aneh sepupunya. "Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak. Aku masih waras."

"Kenapa aku? Ada Seongwoo dan Jaehyun."

JR menghela nafas. "Aku berniat menjadikan Baekho sebagai Bestman-ku tapi kau mengantarkannya pada Ren dengan cepat sebelum pernikahanku. Dan Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi Bestman-ku, kita adalah keluarga dan kita sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Kita mengenal watak satu sama lain dengan baik."

SCoups memandang bosan sepupunya. "Kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lain."

JR langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban sepupunya. Ia menatap prajurit yang menjaga sel penjara. "Buka pintu sel nya."

.

.

Minhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ia terus melakukan hal itu selama lima menit terakhir.

"Ok, Aku bosan mendengar kau menarik nafas dan membuang nafas!" ujar Sehun gemas sendiri dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

Minhyun menatap aneh kakaknya. "Hyung kau tahu jika kita tidak menarik nafas dan membuang nafas kita akan mati."

"Diam kau! Kau mengerti apa maksudku! Aku tahu kau gugup, cobalah untuk tenang. Demi Dewa Langit, kau akan menikah dalam beberapa menit lagi!"

"Mangka dari itu aku gugup, Hyung! Karena dalam beberapa menit lagi aku akan melakukan sumpah untuk sehidup semati dengan JR didepan ratusan Kaum Supernatural! Coba kau menjadi aku. Kau juga akan gugup!"

"Maaf saja aku tidak mau jadi kau dan menikah dengan _Lintah_ itu."

"Demi Dewa Langit yang wajahnya sedikit mirip denganmu, Hyung. Kai-hyung bahkan memakan daging manusia."

"YAK!"

"Ok, Cukup kalian berdua." Yoona berdiri diantara kedua saudara tersebut. "Heechul bawa Sehun keluar dan panggil Jinki pernikahannya akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit lagi."

Heechul menyeret keluar putra angkatnya tersebut –sambil mengomel tentu saja dan memanggil Jinki. Kini ruangan tersebut hanya berisikan Minhyun, Yoona dan Tiffany.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan kakakmu itu, Sayang." Ucap Yoona sambil membereskan _veil_ putra angkatnya itu walaupun sebenarnya veil itu masih rapih bertengger dikepala Minhyun.

"Dia hanya belum merasakan betapa gugupnya menjadi calon pengantin." Tambah Tiffany.

"Apa waktu Mommy dan Eomma menikah kalian gugup juga?"

"Tidak."/"Ya"

"Kenapa tidak? Dan kenapa Ya?"

"Mommy menjawab tidak karena Mommy menikah dengan Daddymu yang adalah sahabat Mommy sendiri dan Mommy sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian." Jawab Tiffany.

Yoona hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Kalau Eomma tentu saja gugup apalagi Jinki. Appamu itu bahkan memohon untuk tidak usah diselenggarakan pesta yang meriah karena Appamu itu pemalu dan begitu juga Eomma. Tapi pada akhirnya kita tetap mengadakan pesta pernikahan kami."

Ketiganya lalu tertawa bersama membayangkan sang animagus aka Jinki pada saat seperti itu.

"Hai, kalian membicarakanku yah?"

Tawa ketiganya langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara Jinki dan kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Jinki menatap curiga namun mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Jinki bisa kau minggir dari pintu? Aku ingin menemui calon menantuku."

Jinki langsung menggeserkan tubuhnya ketika mendapatkan kalimat tajam dari BoA.

BoA langsung tersenyum manis ketika melihat penampilan Minhyun yang memakai tuxedo putih, bibirnya yang merah, mata icy bluenya yang menakjubkan dan veil yang sudah bertengger manis dikepalanya beserta mahkota Ratu Fox.

"Lady BoA." Minhyun membungkukan tubuhnya, memberi hormat pada sang calon mertua.

"JR benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu, Minhyunie."

Minhyun menggeleng. "Aku yang beruntung mendapatkan JR, Lady BoA."

"Jangan panggil Lady BoA lagi. Aku akan menjadi Mertuamu dalam beberapa menit lagi, panggil saja Mother."

"Nde, Mother."

BoA langsung tersenyum bahagia mendengar Minhyun memanggilnya Mother. "Ini, Mother memiliki hadiah untukmu." Istri Yunho itu memberikan kotak berhias intan pada Minhyun.

"Tidak usah, Mother."

"Mother memaksa. Lagipula ini dulunya milik mendiang Ibu dari U-Know dan dia mewariskannya turun temurun pada keluarga kerajaan dan kini saatnya kau yang memilikinya, Minhyunie."

Minhyun menatap kotak tersebut dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul ruby yang tampak indah. "Mother, ini sangat indah."

BoA mengambil kalung tersebut dari tangan Minhyun. "Bolehkah Mother memakaikannya padamu?"

"Tentu saja, Mother."

BoA memakaikan kalung yang sudah ia pakai selama ratusan tahun itu pada leher jenjang Minhyun tapi ketika kalung itu sudah bertengger manis dileher Minhyun seketika bandul yang berwarna merah itu langsung berubah menjadi warna icy blue.

"Mother! Apakah aku merusaknya?!" ujar Minhyun dengan panik.

BoA tertawa gemas akan tingkah Minhyun. "Tidak, Minhyunie. Kalung itu memang akan berubah warna mengikuti mata pemiliknya. Mataku berwarna merah dan diapun menjadi merah sekarang ia menjadi milikmu dan matamu berwarna icy blue. Selama berabad-abad kalung itu berwarna merah kini sudah saatnya ia berganti warna dan warnanya tampak indah. Seindah matamu, Minhyunie."

"Terimakasih, Mother."

.

.

"Apa aku tampan?"

SCoups memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan tidak penting JR.

"Jangan putar matamu. Aku butuh jawabanmu."

"Junior Royal, apa kau lupa dulu Minah selalu cemburu karena banyak wanita dan laki-laki _submissive_ yang sering mengejar-ejarmu. Kau pikir kenapa mereka mengejer-ejermu."

"Karena aku kaya dan seorang pangeran vampire?"

"Ya dan juga karena ketampananmu, bodoh."

"Dad, aku masih disini." Ujar yang memang ada didekat Ayahnya. Sejak ia tahu jika Ayahnya akan menjadi Bestman JR membuat Samuel tidak mau jauh dari SCoups. Ia tahu dari Ibunya kalau SCoups tidak mau mereka menemuinya lagi di penjara bawah tanah. Dan bukannya membalas ucapan Samuel, SCoups malah mencubit pipi putranya itu.

JR kembali mengecek tuxedo hitamnya yang membuatnya tampak gagah –jangan lupakan mahkota Raja Vampirenya. Ia lalu menatap kedepannya semua orang yang ia kenal sudah berkumpul disana dan ratusan penduduk Kaum Supernatural juga datang.

JR tersenyum ketika melihat Seongwoo tengah berbicara dengan Kai dan Youngmin –jangan lupakan kalau Seongwoo pernah mengajar di SOPA, serta sang Ayah yang tengah berbicara dengan Jaehyun dan Jinyoung dan jangan lupakan SCoups yang disampingnya serta High Warlock Kris yang menjadi pastur pernikahannya.

Kebahagiaan kini membuncah dalam diri JR. Inilah yang ia impikan sejak dulu. _Kedamaian dan kebahagiaan._

JR menundukan kepalanya. _Terimakasih Baekho, Ren. Andai kalian ada disini._

 _"Kami melihatmu, JR. Kami akan selalu ada dihati kalian dan memperhatikan kalian dari sini."_

JR mendongak ketika mendengar suara Ren namun sosok itu tidak ada dimanapun. Senyum kecil tercetak disudut bibir JR.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Jangan bilang karena stress kau jadi gila?"

Mendengar ucapan pedas SCoups, JR malah menepuk bahu sepupunya itu. "Aku bahagia."

"Yah, Aku tahu kau bahagia, aku juga pernah berada di posisimu tapi berakhir dengan aku ditusuk oleh pengantinku sendiri. Aku harap Minhyun tidak mencakarmu dengan kuku Fox-nya."

JR sudah siap membalas ucapan SCoups namun terhenti ketika melihat Yoona, Tiffany dan BoA masuk. Ketiganya langsung duduk dikursi mereka. Samuel langsung duduk disamping Woojin dan Guanlin –bocah itu mengerti jika acaranya akan segera dimulai.

Suara pintu terbuka dan seluruh kalimat-kalimat kekaguman terucap secara bersamaan oleh para tamu ketika melihat _kecantikan_ para Bridesmaid aka Sehun, Donghyun, Sewoon, Aron dan Taeyong.

Kai, Youngmin, SCoups dan Jaehyun tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa ketika melihat bagaimana mempesonanya pasangan mereka namun mereka menggeram ketika melihat banyak laki-laki yang menatap lapar kelima _Bridesmaid_ tersebut.

"Akan lebih sempurna bila ada Ren dan Daniel." Ucap JR dan diangguki oleh SCoups dengan mantap.

.

Minhyun tidak pernah berjalan diatas red carpet, dia biasanya berjalan diatas carpet biasa dan bukan berwarna merah tapi ini adalah yang pertamakalinya dan ia gugup bukan main. Kenapa ia begitu gugup hanya berjalan di red carpet? Karena ada sosok tampan yang ia cintai yang berdiri menunggunya di ujung sana dan itulah alasan mengapa Minhyun sangat gugup.

"Appa disini, Minhyunie." Ujar Jinki.

Minhyun tersenyum pada sosok disampingnya. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat lengan Ayahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa buket bunga mawar. Minhyun dengan mantap kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pasangan hidupnya yang menunggunya.

Setiap langkah yang ia lakukan kalimat-kalimat kekaguman menemani langkahnya dari para Kaum Supernatural yang datang.

"Sangat cantik."

"Dia memiliki kecantikan para Ratu."

"Aku yakin bahkan Aphrodite pun akan menangis melihat kecantikannya."

"Apakah JR yang beruntung mendapatkan Minhyun atau Minhyun yang beruntung mendapatkan JR?"

"Keduanya sama-sama beruntung karena mendapatkan satu sama lain."

"Aku yang perempuanpun kalah cantik darinya."

"Pasangan yang sempurna."

Pipi Minhyun merona dengan hebat mendengar ucapan-ucapan para tamunya.

"Appa, Aku malu." Gumamnya.

"Apa yang mereka katakan itu benar, Minhyunie. Kau sangat cantik." Puji Jinki pada putra angkatnya yang manis itu.

Pipi Minhyun semakin merona ketika melihat tatapan JR padanya dan iapun dibuat terpana akan ketampanan JR walaupun calon suaminya itu memang sudah tampan sejak dulu.

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain hingga tidak menyadari jika jarak keduanya sudah dekat.

"Ekhm." Jinki berpura-pura batuk agar JR sadar jika dia sudah membawa putranya didepan sang pemimpin baru kaum vampire itu. "Saya tahu putra saya sangat cantik, Lord JR."

JR menundukan wajahnya mendapatkan godaan dari Jinki. "Maafkan saya, Jinki Appa."

Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membawa tangan Minhyun dan menyerahkannya pada JR. "Kuserahkan Putraku padamu. Tolong jaga putraku dengan baik dan bahagiakan dia, JR."

JR mengambil tangan Minhyun dengan lembut. "Terimakasih dan saya bersumpah akan menjaganya, Appa."

"Aku pegang sumpahmu." Ucap Jinki lalu berbalik untuk duduk disamping istrinya.

JR mengecup punggung tangan Minhyun. "Kau sangat cantik, Permaisuriku."

.

"Para hadirin, Hari ini kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan ikatan abadi pernikahan dari dua putra para Dewa yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Raja Vampire JR dan Ratu Fox Minhyun." Kris memulai pembukaan ritual dua insan didepannya. "Raja JR dan Ratu Minhyun silahkan ucapkan sumpah kalian didepan kami semua."

"Minhyun."

"Nde?"

"Ketika aku pertamakali melihatmu, aku sangat gugup dan tidak bisa bicara sama sekali mangka dari itu aku hanya bisa melihatmu yang duduk seorang diri di Halte Bus. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari atas pohon dekat tempat duduk halte tanpa berani untuk mendekatimu."

Minhyun menatap tidak percaya JR. Ia kira bahwa pertemuannya dengan JR adalah ketika ia menolong JR yang terluka pada malam tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi pada malam ketika aku terluka dan kau menyelamatkanku, ketika mata kita berpandangan untuk pertamakalinya, aku tahu bahwa kaulah takdirku. Kaulah pasangan jiwaku yang selama ini aku cari."

Air mata sudah menetes dari lubuk mata Minhyun. "JR."

"Aku bersumpah selama aku hidup aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan hanya akan mencintamu dan anak-anak kita nanti. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga kalian sampai nafas terakhirku. Jadi maukah kau menjadi Istriku, menjadi pasangan jiwaku dan menerima diriku yang membutuhkan cinta darimu ini?"

"Aku bersedia."

Suara tepuk tangan langsung menggema mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Aku bersumpah akan menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu, menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kita kelak. Tapi apakah kau juga bersedia menerimaku menjadi Istrimu? Aku yang lemah ini, aku yang tidak berdaya ini dan aku yang membutuhkan cintamu dalam hidupku?"

"Aku bersedia."

Kini riuh tepuk tangan kembali menggema mendengar sumpah indah dari dua insan didepan mereka.

"Kalian bisa bertukar cincin dan ritual memberikan darah pada pasangan kalian sekarang." Ujar Kris.

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti. JR menatap kebelakang dan SCoups sudah ada disampingnya membawa cincin.

JR mengambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil. "Dengan cincin ini aku mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kaulah alasanku untuk hidup dan dengan sepenuh hatiku ku ikat kau bersamaku untuk selamanya dalam ikatan keabadian." Setelah memakaikannya ia kembali mengecup punggung tangan Minhyun namun lebih lama.

Minhyun mengambil cincin yang lebih besar dari tangan SCoups. "Dengan cincin ini aku mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa aku telah memberikan jiwa dan ragaku padamu. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku karena aku sudah mengikatmu bersama denganku untuk selamanya dalam ikatan keabadian."

Setelah ritual tukar cincin selesai keduanya kini siap untuk ritual terakhir yaitu memberikan darah mereka pada pasangan abadi mereka.

JR mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Mata JR tertuju pada leher jenjang kekasihnya dan dengan perlahan ia menggigit leher Minhyun.

Ini adalah ketigakalinya JR meminum darah Minhyun, pertama pada pertemuan pertama mereka, kedua ketika Minhyun terluka karena SCoups dan ketiga yaitu sekarang ini.

Darah Minhyun masih sama manis seperti dulu dan begitu memabukan untuk JR. Minhyun sendiri memejamkan matanya, tangannya memeluk pinggang JR ketika sosok didepannya itu meminum darahnya dan sensasi yang ia rasakan persis seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Desiran ini begitu menggairahkan.

JR melepaskan gigitannya pada leher Minhyun, sebelum ia benar-benar menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher itu. JR mengecup leher Minhyun dan luka bekas gigitannya menghilang hanya menyisahkan bekas berwarna merah tanda bahwa Minhyun adalah pasangannya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak." Ucap Minhyun.

JR sebenarnya khawatir pada kondisi Minhyun namun mereka harus melanjutkan ritual terakhir ini. Ia kembali menengok pada SCoups yang sudah membawa gelas emas berhias berlian dengan sebuah belati.

JR mengambil belati tersebut, ia menggoreskan belati itu pada jarinya dan membiarkan darahnya mengucur pada gelas tersebut karena Minhyun akan meminum darahnya. Jika keduanya adalah vampire biasanya mereka akan menggigit leher pasangan masing-masing dihadapan para tamu namun Minhyun bukan vampire tapi ia tetap harus meminum darah JR.

Minhyun mengambil gelas berisi darah JR dan dengan perlahan meminumnya hingga tak tersisa. Darah JR sendiri begitu merah dan kental namun anehnya tidak berbau anyir malah Minhyun sangat suka aroma darah JR.

JR dan SCoups terkejut ketika mata Minhyun berubah berwarna merah selama sekian detik dan kembali kewarna semula yaitu icy blue.

 _Dia hamil._

.

"Kini aku resmikan kalian sebagai Suami Istri dalam ikatan keabadian kalian. Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu, Kaisar JR."

Setelah mendengar kalimat Kris tanpa membuang waktu JR langsung membawa Minhyun dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Minhyun hingga sosok manis itu kehabisan nafas.

"Ehem ehem…" Kris berdehem untuk menghentikan aksi keduanya, lebih tepatnya aksi JR.

JR dan Minhyun langsung menarik diri masing-masing, senyum kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

Minhyun menoleh untuk melihat para tamu dan ia melihat Aron, Taeyong, Jinyoung dan Donghyun menutup mata anak-anak. Sedangkan Kai, Jaehyun dan Jaebum mengacungkan dua jempol mereka pada JR.

Tiffany, Yoona, BoA dan Heechul sudah berlinang air mata bahkan Kakaknya tampak kewalahan menenangkan keempatnya.

.

JR dan Minhyun tengah berdansa, sebagai pengantin mereka berdualah yang berdansa lebih dulu. Music mengiringi dansa mereka yang begitu indah.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cantik?" tanya JR pada pasangan hidupnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali."

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu."

"Begitu juga aku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Minhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, JR."

JR menarik tubuh Minhyun lebih dekat padanya hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya. JR sudah siap mencium Minhyun lagi ketika sebuah tangan kecil menarik tuxedonya.

"Appa, Seonho lapar. Seonho mau kue besar itu." Seonho menunjuk kue pernikahan kedua orangtuanya.

JR dan Minhyun terkekeh akan tingkah putra sematawayang mereka.

"Ayo kita potong kuenya." Ucap JR dan langsung diangguki oleh Minhyun.

Seonho berada dalam gendongan Ayahnya sambil membawa pisau plastik. JR menunduk untuk memotong kue tersebut. Tangannya dan Minhyun berada diatas tangan kecil Seonho dan ketiganya memotong kue bersama-sama.

Sebuah lukisan keluarga yang sangat indah dari sebuah kisah yang berawal dari sosok manis yang ingin menjadi seorang Idol yang hidupnya begitu sederhana berubah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es yang merupakan pasangan jiwanya.

.

.

.

 **SCoups x Aron (and Samuel)**

SCoups mengelus kepala Samuel yang tertidur dipahanya. Ia tersenyum ketika Aron duduk disamping kanannya. Mereka bertiga kini berada di kamar Aron, menjauh dari keramaian pesta.

"JR pasti akan kesal ketika Bestmannya tidak ada disampingnya." Aron menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu SCoups.

"Dia akan mengerti jika Bestmannya ingin waktu bersama keluarganya sebelum mereka tidak akan berjumpa lagi dalam waktu yang lumayan lama."

Aron mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mencintaimu, Choi Seungcheol."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kwak Aron."

Keduanya berharap waktu bisa berhenti namun mereka juga berharap waktu untuk cepat berputar agar mereka bisa bersama kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

.

 **Seongwoo & Woojin**

Seongwoo tersenyum melihat Woojin sudah mulai kembali tertawa dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Setelah kepergian Daniel beberapa hari yang lalu putranya itu jatuh sakit dan sering menangis tengah malam. Minhyun dan Aron sering datang untuk menenangkannya.

Seongwoo pernah berpikir untuk menghapus ingatan Daniel di otak putranya untuk sementara waktu namun ia tahu ia akan menjadi Ayah paling buruk jika melakukan hal itu. Begitu kejam bila ia menghapus ingatan sosok seorang ibu dalam pikiran Woojin.

Seongwoo menggenggam gelas berisi darah dengan hambar. Inilah hukuman yang pantas untuknya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Daniel selama ini dan ia menikmati bagaimana hatinya berteriak rindu pada sosok itu. Sosok yang membawa pergi hatinya.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[5 Tahun Kemudian]**

.

"Wooju berhenti lari-lari!" seru Seonho pada adiknya yang berusia 5th .

"Tangkap Wooju, Hyung. Coba tangkap Wooju." Ledeknya pada kakaknya.

"Kalau hyung berhasil menangkap Wooju jangan nangis yah."

"Seonho-hyung tidak akan bisa menangkap Wooju."

Bocah berpipi gembul itu kembali berlari menjauhi kakaknya. Ia terus menengok kebelakang memastikan kakaknya jauh darinya. Saking terlalu focus menatap kebelakang ia tidak sadar jika kakaknya sudah ada didepannya dan menangkapnya.

"Kena kau!" ujar Seonho sambil menggendong adiknya.

"Curang, Seonho-hyung curang." Teriak Wooju.

"Tidak. Hyung tidak curang."

"Hyung curang."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Wooju, Seonho-hyung tidak curangggg." Setelah mengatakannya Seonho menggelitiki adiknya.

"Hahahhahah…. Seonho-hyung berhenti…. Hahahhh."

Bukannya menuruti ucapan adiknya Seonho semakin giat menggelitiki adiknya. "Katakan ampun dulu."

"Ampun, Hyung.. hahahah… Wooju menyerah Hyung… Hahahah."

Puas mendengar ucapan adiknya bocah yang baru menginjak usia delapan tahun itu menghentikan aksinya menggelitiki Wooju.

"Seonho, Wooju."

"Kami di Taman, Eomma!"

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Minhyun pada kedua jagoannya itu. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

"Sedang main, Eomma." Jawab Seonho.

"Eomma bagaimana Baby diperut?" tanya Wooju sambil berlari menuju Minhyun. Tangan kecil Wooju ikut mengelus perut besar Ibunya. "Baby girl disitu baik-baik yah? Wooju Oppa akan menjaga kamu kalau kamu sudah keluar seperti Seonho Oppa yang menjaga Wooju Oppa waktu Wooju Oppa masih kecil."

"Memangnya sekarang Wooju sudah besar?" tanya sebuah suara yang ketiganya kenal betul.

"Appa!"

JR tersenyum ketika kedua putranya langsung berlari kearahnya. Ia langsung menangkap Wooju dalam pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Seonho dengan sayang. "Appa sangat merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga sangat merindukan Appa." Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Memang selama dua minggu ini JR sangat sibuk dan mengharuskannya pergi ketanah kaum supernatural lain.

"Selamat datang di rumah, JR." ucap Minhyun pada suaminya itu.

JR mendekati Minhyun dan mencium bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu sekilas. "Senang bisa pulang kerumah."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita semua."

"Kau memasak?"

Minhyun mengangguk.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk jangan melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan. Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"JR, Aku hamil bukan lumpuh dan aku memang sedang ingin memasak agar Baby Girl dalam perutku tahu kalau Ibunya pandai memasak."

JR hanya memutar matanya dan membawa ketiga sosok yang berharga dalam hidupnya untuk masuk ke istana. Tangan kiri JR masih membawa Wooju dalam gendongannya sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Minhyun, Seonho sendiri ia menggandeng tangan Minhyun. Bersama-sama mereka memasuki Istana.

.

.

"Seongwoo."

Seongwoo membungkuk hormat pada Istri dari Dewa Langit itu. "Lady HyunA."

"Hari ini tepat lima tahun setelah Daniel pergi."

"Aku tahu." Seongwoo tentu saja tahu karena hari inilah yang ia nanti-nantikan.

"Suamiku mengutusku." HyunA membuka telapak tangannya dan seketika satu tangkai mawar merah muncul ditangannya.

Hyuna meletakan mawar itu diatas meja Seongwoo dan seketika mawar itu disekelilingi oleh sebuah kaca pelindung. "Mawar itu memiliki sepuluh kelopak dan itu berarti kau hanya memiliki sepuluh hari untuk membuat Kang Daniel jatuh cinta padamu."

Hyuna memandang Seongwoo. "Inilah kesempatan keduamu. Jika kau tidak berhasil maka Kang Daniel akan selamanya melupakanmu dan Woojin." Setelah mengatakannya Hyuna langsung menghilang dari hadapan Seongwoo.

.

.

"Daddy."

Seongwoo memeluk putranya. "Daddy akan membawa Mommymu pulang."

"Benarkah?"

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Apa Woojin melihat bunga mawar itu?"

Woojin memandang bunga mawar yang ada diatas meja Ayahnya.

"Teruslah perhatikan mawar itu dan pada kelopak terakhir mawar itu jatuh lihatlah kearah cakrawalan. Daddy akan pulang bersama Mommy."

Woojin mengangguk.

Seongwoo mencium kening putranya dengan sayang. Ia menatap Aron dan Samuel.

"Tolong jaga putraku sebentar, Hyung."

"Pasti, Seongwoo-ya. Kami akan menunggu kepulanganmu dan Daniel."

Seongwoo menatap Woojin yang masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Daddy pergi dulu."

Dengan perlahan Woojin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ayahnya. "Woojin sayang Daddy."

"Daddy juga menyayangi Woojin."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul**

 _Burn it up! Yeah  
Burn it up! Ooh woah  
Burn it up! Uh oh  
Burn it up! Ooh yeah_

"Wae?" Daniel mengangkat ponselnya dengan malas.

 _"Apa maksudmu Wae? Cepat bangun kau akan melakukan pemotretan dalam satu jam lagi."_

"Aku pikir aku sedang libur hari ini."

 _"Libur kau bilang? Katakan itu pada Agency ularmu itu dan aku yakin kau akan dipecat seketika."_

Daniel terkekeh mendengarnya. "Mereka tidak akan memecatku. Aku adalah aset berharga mereka."

 _"Terserah kau bilang apa. Cepat bangun!"_

"Iya, Jisung-hyung. Aku bangun." Daniel menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan managernya itu dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Daniel melepaskan bajunya dan bercermin sebentar. Tangannya mengelus bekas luka yang ada diperutnya. Daniel menghela nafas setiap hari ia selalu bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ia memiliki luka ini dan mengapa ia merasa bahwa luka ini memiliki makna yang mendalam untuk hidupnya.

Salah satu penyanyi solo yang karirnya sedang berada diatas puncak itu memegang kepalanya. Seberapapun Daniel mencoba untuk mengingat namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang tapi apa?

.

Daniel mengunci pintu apartementnya dan dengan segera berlari kearah lift karena Jisung terus menerus menyuruhnya untuk segera datang.

"Iya, Hyung. Aku akan segera kesana." Daniel berlari menuju lift dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tahan liftnya! Tahan liftnya!" teriaknya ketika melihat pintu lift hampir tertutup dan untungnya seseorang yang berada didalam lift menahan pintu lift tersebut. Daniel langsung memasuki lift tersebut dan membungkuk terimakasih pada sosok tersebut.

"Terimakasih sudah menahan li–" dan Daniel seakan lupa dengan dunia ketika melihat wajah sosok tersebut. Didepannya berdirilah pria berparas tampan –usianya mungkin baru dua puluh lima tahun dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya.

"Sama-sama." ujar pria tersebut.

Daniel yakin ia pernah mendengar suara pria itu sebelumnya dan entah keberanian dari mana Daniel lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya pada pria tampan itu. "Namaku Kang Daniel."

Pria itu menatap tangan Daniel cukup lama namun akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Daniel. "Ong Seongwoo."

.

 _Sebuah cinta yang indah akan berakhir indah juga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **17 January 2018**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**

 **.**

.

Thank you : Daedan, Guest 1, Guest 2, bugiiii, JS Lu, Chika Chiki, Guest 3, belllll, Michiyo Park, riskiulya, Cho471, Kim Joungwook, bugi. apeach, Suzuki Sora, TiasPrahastiwi, Guest 4, Lucianna, Guest 5, Danik Kang, Phieey, Kfcfmd, NameJaeraLee, Guest 6, sareyerana, vee, D0d00, Nurul1707, YRK4113 and big thank for semua anggota 2Hyun Shipper INA di grup LINE . LOVE YA ALL. Sampai ketemu di ff Achan selanjutnya.


End file.
